Frente a frente nuevamente
by Pamina Black
Summary: Hermione tiene 25 años,luego de salir de Beauxbatons vuelve a Londres donde tiene un trabajo exitoso, pero su reencuentro con Draco Malfoy transforma su vida, decidida a vengarse por antiguas riñas idea un plan, pero no parece funcionar a su modo...
1. El ascenso

**Hola!!!! bueno aquí les dejo este fic... esta basado en las ideas que me dió una amiga, en realidad hablábamos de cosas triviales y salió el tema de la historia, y se me ocurrió pasarlo a fanfic con Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy :) ... tenían que ser ellos, porque se ajustaba a la idea que tengo del fic, y a que esta pareja me esta gustando bastante jajaja aunque sea imposible lo se lo sé, según Rowling esto en el mundo Potteriano sería impensable, pero bueno somos fanáticos y tenemos imaginación.**

**Aclaración de puntos:**

**1.- La historia se desarrolla en el mundo mágico, están muchos elementos que Rowling describe en el.**

**2.- Los personajes, ideas del mundo mágico, etc, son de la genial cabeza de J.K.Rowling, de eso no hay duda!!! pero si las historias personales de los personajes están inventadas por mi, osea ¿creo que son "Ooc"¿o no? aun no entiendo bien la "jerga" de fanfic, pero supongo que eso es. Por lo tanto si odian los "Ooc" no lean este fic porque no necesito que comenten que mi historia sufre de síndrome de "out of character" , y no lo digo con afán "violento", si no como una mera declaración de principios, bueno o quizás no es tanto, mejor lean el primer capitulo xD jaja porque obviamente Hermione es inteligente, exitosa y no es la "típica" Hermione que he leído en varias historias que se preocupa de si los tacos miden 5 o 7 centímetros (no tengo nada en contra de los que la describen así pero aclaro que este NO es el caso)... y Draco... bueno... Draco es un caso aparte xD jaja, sigue siendo un Malfoy así que no es necesario entrar en descripciones.**

**3.- Si tienen dudas, comentarios etc etc dejen reviews, porque o si no, no tengo idea si es que alguien lee la historia, y me sentiría algo estúpida escribiendo cosas y publicándolas aquí siendo que nadie las lee xD jaja y ahórrenme el sentirme estupida (que por cierto ha sido bastante frecuente este ultimo tiempo ¬¬)**

**Sin más que decir **

**los dejo con el primer capitulo**

**titulado**

"**El ascenso"**

El despertador de su mesita de noche comenzó a sonar repetidamente, si bien sabía que había métodos menos ortodoxos de despertar que con "ruido molesto", se reconocía que ninguna de las maneras mágicas se acomodaba mejor a su cuerpo que aquel artefacto muggle; una fina mano lo alcanzó a tientas y lo apagó, la dueña de aquel brazo comenzó a desperezarse aún entre las sabanas de su cama, se volteó y miró el reloj, las 7 de la mañana; se levantó de un salto de su cama y se dispuso a tomar una buena ducha para comenzar su día.

Sabía que era una mañana importante, acaba de terminar de cerrar hacía pocos días un trato importante en la Agencia de Publicidad y Eventos Mágicos mas importantes de Londres, Hermione Granger sabía que como miembra de dicha Agencia, el haber cerrado ese importante contrato le valdría el esperado asenso que quería., de por fin poder tener un proyecto sola a su cargo. Si bien nunca esperó terminar trabajando en un lugar como tal, Hermione se sentía satisfecha con lo que había logrado con su vida hasta entonces, en Hogwarts había conocido a sus mejores amigos, sin embargo, en cuarto año, debido al trabajo de sus padres, tubo que trasladarse a vivir a Francia, por lo que fue muy bien bienvenida en la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons, había salido como la mejor alumna de su generación en dicha academia y había decidido volver a Inglaterra para realizar cursos de Relaciones Mágicas Internacionales, ahí conoció al Señor Terrence, un importante y millonario mago que le ofreció un puesto como Publicista en Jefe de su agencia de Eventos y Publicidad Mágica Sede en Londres, lugar en el que ya llevaba trabajando varios años, haciéndose prontamente conocida en los círculos importantes como una mujer que conseguía lo que quería y de un gran desplante, trabajar bajo la mano de Hermione Granger, sin que ella se lo propusiera, y más aun, sin que ella lo advirtiera aún, se había transformado en un sinónimo de éxito.

Luego de salir de la ducha se vistió sin poner mucha atención a lo que estaba poniéndose, se detuvo un momento frente al espejo; ya ni rastros de la Hermione Granger niña, ya era una mujer de 25 años, y con las cosas muy claras; había crecido convirtiéndose en una esbelta mujer, su cabello castaño, aunque continuaba sin dejarse dominar mucho por su dueña, lo llevaba hasta media espalda, sus dientes habían dejado de parecer demasiado grandes para su cara, si bien Hermione sabía que no era una chica perfecta, le agradaba la imagen que le devolvía el espejo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro en un minuto de contemplación.

- ¡Hermione Jane Granger¿Bajarás a desayunar o esperas que contrate un elfo domestico especialmente para que te lleve el desayuno a tu dormitorio?- se escuchó la voz que provenía desde no muy lejos.

- ¡Ya bajo Ginevra! – le gritó la chica desde su dormitorio.

- ¡Te he dicho que no me llames así!- respondió la chica con evidente enojo en su voz.

Ginny y Hermione vivían juntas desde hacía 5 años, desde que Hermione se había asentado definitivamente en Londres, eran las mejores amigas, Ginny era cazadora en las Arpías de Holyhead, y pensaba, prontamente abrir una tienda de quidditch en el callejón Diagon, si es que todo salía como se lo proponía, que en el caso particular de Ginny, si ella así lo quería, así sería.

- Buenos días Ginny- le dijo Hermione sentándose en su mesa mientras Ginny, de espaldas a ella preparaba unos huevos al momento en que una tetera servía por si sola agua a unos tazones en el mesón.

- Buenos di... ¡HERMIONE!- dijo la pelirroja dejando los huevos al momento que la miraba con cara de "no otra vez".

- ¿Qué? – dijo despreocupadamente la castaña mientras untaba mantequilla para servirse un panecillo.

- ¿Es que no puedes siquiera hoy preocuparte que es TU GRAN DÍA de vestirte como si no fuera un troll de las cavernas el que escoge tu vestuario?

Hermione miró ofendida a su amiga por el último comentario, y miró su ropa en un intento de ademán de defensa.

- Pero que... ¿qué...

- Pero nada- le dijo Ginny al momento que le arrebata el pan que tenía a punto de echárselo a la boca mientras la agarraba de la muñeca y subían escaleras hacia el dormitorio de la castaña.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Hermione evidentemente molesta, y pensando aun en el pan del desayuno.

- y bien nada- decía Ginny mientras incursionaba el ropero de Hermione, al parecer, en búsqueda de una tenida mas apropiada para "el gran día".

- Es solo un día normal de trabajo Ginny, a lo mejor ni siquiera me hacienden a mi sub sector particular.

Ginny soltó un bufido de incredulidad por el comentario de su amiga mientras seguía revisando cajones y sacando prendas de ropa.

- Tiene 5 minutos para ponerse ¡esto!- dijo Ginny señalando el conjunto que llevaba en sus manos- y no más, señorita Granger.

- Si "experta en modas Ginny Weasley"- respondió Hermione mirándola con cara de pocos amigos a la pelirroja al minuto que tomaba la ropa y se metía al baño.

Al salir y ver la cara de triunfo sobre el rostro de su amiga, supo que ahora podría comerse su pan tranquila.

Luego de un desayuno bastante agradable, Hermione tomó sus cosas y partió rumbo a la agencia.

¿Almorzaremos juntas hoy?- preguntó Hermione antes de salir de la casa

- Es un hecho- respondió su amiga- ¿te veo en el callejón Diagon a la 1 de la tarde?

- ¿En el Gnomenregien?- preguntó nuevamente la castaña a su amiga, aludiendo al Restaurant alemán favorito de ambas, cuyo nombre significaba "danza de gnomos", que se encontraba en el segundo piso de un edificio en el callejón Diagon

- Te veo allá

Hermione se apareció en unos de los Halls de bienvenidas del Edificio Ramsay, lugar centro donde se desarrollaban todos los importantes negocios del Señor Albert Terrence, el dueño y señor de todo ese "imperio" en el mundo mágico, Hermione lo conocía bastante bien, había logrado desarrollar una gran amistad con él, sin embargo en los últimos dos años se había dedicado a ampliar sus negocios fuera de Inglaterra, por lo que pasaba muy poco tiempo en su país natal, así que había optado por dejar a cargo al, "cerebro de hormiga"(segun Ginny), de su hijo mayor Robert Terrence, aunque si bien no tenía para nada "cerebro de negocios" como su padre, Hermione sabía que era un tipo bueno, por lo que ella procuraba "guiarlo", para que de alguna forma no fuera el culpable de lanzar por la borda todo el imperio que su padre, la chica sabía muy bien, había logrado solo con mucho esfuerzo y perseverancia, de ahí que admirara tanto al Señor Terrence y aceptara trabajar para él, de alguna forma Hermione lo tenía de modelo a seguir.

- Buen día Señorita Granger – la saludó el conserje del lugar, un hombre bastante viejo pero muy atento a su trabajo y a las personas que lo rodeaban.

- Buen día para ti también Thomas- respondió alegremente la muchacha.

- El Señor Terrence está acá, acaba de llegar unos momentos antes que usted.

- Oh...- fue lo único que pudo articular Hermione, quien luego de dedicarle una sonrisa al hombre se dirigió al ascensor para ir a su piso.

Al momento que se subía al ascensor alguien entra tras ella y le toma delicadamente el brazo.

- Hermione... –le dijo un muchacho bastante guapo.

- Matthew- respondió la chica con un evidente tono de incomodidad en su voz.

- ¿Como has estado¿No me llamaste más desde...

- Si... lo siento, he estado... algo ocupada... – dijo Hermione interrumpiéndolo antes que terminara la embarazosa frase de "no me llamaste desde que tuvimos una cita y tu rehusaste besarme"

- Pues cuando tengas un tiempo...- le dijo el chico intentando captar su mirada, pero por lo visto Hermione creía que en ese momento era muy interesante el marcador del ascensor.

- "Piso 9, piso 9 piso 9"- se repetía la chica a si misma

- Bueno adiós- dijo Matthew al momento de bajar en el 6 piso.

- Adiós- respondió una aliviada Hermione.

Se sintió bastante mal, sabía que no había tomado una actitud muy amigable, pero es que no quería darle esperanzas a Matthew de algo que ella sabía que nunca pasaría, si era guapo, y buena persona... pero no era lo que la castaña andaba buscando, y no quería comprometerse con un hombre que no le interesaba más que como amigo, por eso no quiso darle un beso luego de aquella cita... la chica la recordaba bien, había salido solo por dejar de ver la cara de Ginny y escuchar sus sermones de "¡Hace siglos que no sales con alguien en serio!", y en el fondo Hermione sabía que la pelirroja tenía razón, pero es que simplemente ella prefería priorizar su trabajo, el amor y esas cosas estarían para después, además sentía que aún no encontraba a alguien especial...

El sonido del ascensor indicando que ya se encontraba en el noveno piso la sacó de sus pensamientos. La chica esbozó una leve sonrisa, se acomodó su chaqueta al momento que se erguía un poco.

- "Bien Hermione... este será tu día"- se dijo a si misma saliendo del ascensor para encontrarse con la recepcionista de la agencia que se hallaba enfrascada en un número de la edición de la revista "Corazón de Bruja".

- Buen día Aubrey- le dijo Hermione a la bruja.

- Buen día Hermione- le respondió la bruja sin quitar la vista de la revista- el Señor Terrence está acá y quiere que vayas a su oficina inmediatamente.

Hermione se dirigió a la oficina de su Jefe, y tocó la puerta.

- Adelante- señaló una voz bastante ronca, "y cansada" pensó Hermione.

- Buenos días señor Terrence- saludó la muchacha alegremente- me alegra que haya vuelto tan pronto.

- Buenos días Hermione- la saludó el viejo al momento que se acercaba a ella- y creo haberte dicho que comenzaras a llamarme por mi nombre...

La chica se sonrojó un poco por el comentario.

- Vamos siéntate- continuó el señor, sentándose frente a Hermione en el escritorio- Debo decir que estoy impresionado Hermione- continuó el viejo- sin duda que hayas convencido a esos cabezas duras del ministerio que somos la opción mas segura para organizar los próximos mundiales de quidditch es una hazaña que ni yo mismo creí lograr... – Hermione sonrió radiante- Y espero que no quedan dudas que este merece que te ascienda a Jefa de Proyectos, tu nueva oficina ya esta dispuesta, y tu proyecto esta asignado personalmente por mi.

- Señor Terrence... yo... no se que decir- Hermione estaba en su gloria, al fin podría ella por si sola organizar su propio grupo de gente trabajando bajo su tutela en los proyectos de publicidad y eventos mágicos programados.

- No tienes porque decir nada, soy yo el que esta agradecido muchacha, a las 3 de la tarde nos reuniremos tú, yo y el resto del equipo en la sala de conferencias para anunciar tu ascenso y presentarte tu nuevo trabajo a desarrollar, que por cierto es bastante interesante...

- Muchas gracias señor... muchas gracias- decía Hermione al momento que se levantaba de su asiento.

Albert Terrence le respondió con una afable sonrisa al momento que tomaba su pluma y algunos pergaminos y comenzaba a firmarlos.

Hermione salió de la oficina y se sintió maravillosamente dichosa, sus compañeros de oficina (quienes suponían lo del ascenso) le sonreían amables, pues sabían que sin Hermione en la agencia las cosas serían bastante más difíciles para todos. La muchacha se paró en frente de una puerta de roble que tenía una placa dorada puesta en ella.

- "Hermione Granger – Jefa de Proyectos"- leyó.

Entró a su nueva oficina, daba hacia la transitada calle, entraba el sol por una de las ventanas, ya estaban todas sus cosas dispuestas en su oficina, la recorrió con la mirada, un gran escritorio, dos archivadores, una gran repisa con distintos libros, una chimenea "para los polvos flu" pensó la chica, y en las paredes sus diplomas y fotos, se acercó a una de ellas en particular, se distinguía a una Hermione de unos 13 años, con el pelo enmarañado y cara sonriente en medio de dos chicos, unos pelirrojo, que denotaba evidente incomodidad por estar abrazando a la chica del medio y la miraba algo desconfiado, al otro lado un chico de ojos verdes y pelo azabache que sonreía también a la cámara mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga... Hermione se sonrió, eran sus amigos de toda la vida, a pesar de que ella partió a Francia nunca perdió el contacto con ellos, excepto ese ultimo año antes de egresar... pero Voldemort había sido derrotado, y ahora el mundo mágico vivía en paz, Harry era novio de Ginny y Ron se encontraba en la India, especializándose en su carrera como auror. Hacía poco que le había llegado una lechuza trayendo una carta y un pequeño paquetito de su pelirrojo amigo, contándole maravillas de los magos tibetanos, "capaces de volar sin escobas..."

Hermione pasó el resto de la mañana reorganizando su nueva oficina y recibiendo las felicitaciones de su ascenso, que si bien no iba a ser oficial hasta la reunión de la tarde, ya era un hecho. Cuando llegó la hora de almorzar abandonó su oficina para ir a encontrarse con Ginny al "Gnomenreigen". Cuando llegó al vestíbulo del ascensor vio que estaba detenido en el piso 10.

Apretó el botón una vez. Seguía en el piso diez.

Volvió a apretar el botón. EL ascensor parecía detenido indefinidamente. Hermione lanzó un bufido de exasperación y apretó el botón dos veces más con furia, si había algo de lo que carecía Hermione Granger era paciencia.

- Guau, muy inteligente, he oído que solo a la cuarta llamada los ascensores funcionan- dijo una voz.

Solo entones Hermione se percató que no estaba sola en el Hall y que su pequeño ataque de exasperación había sido visto por alguien más. Se volteó tímidamente sonriendo al dueño de aquella voz y no pudo evitar sonreírse más aún. El muchacho era perfecto, muy guapo, alto, de tez muy blanca, su rostro marcado en finas pero masculinas facciones que parecían acentuar unos ojos de un color que Hermione no pudo precisar en ese momento, "algo grises...", pensó. Su cabello, rubio, que caía graciosamente sobre su blanca frente. Iba bastante simple vestido y parecía agradable. Hermione no pudo dejar de sentir que se le hacía familiar, pero el shock de estar ante un desconocido prácticamente perfecto le había nublado un poco la sensatez de pensamiento.

El timbre del ascensor indicó que por fin había llegado al piso nueve, así que la muchacha se dió vuelta rápidamente para entrar, pero una cantidad de considerable de gente se bajó de el sin siquiera prestarle atención, en ese minuto siente como el chico rubio le hace espacio con el brazo para hacerla entrar en el, mientras le sonreía, Hermione devolvió la sonrisa al momento de entrar, el entró tras ella y quedaron situados uno junto a otro. Hermione se sentía algo intimidada, no todos los días te encuentras con un chico guapo que además es amable contigo...

Piso ocho, el ascensor volvió a detenerse y subió más gente en él, por lo que el muchacho rubio quedo situado a un costado por detrás de Hermione.

- "Genial, lo que faltaba, que este maldito ascensor parezca lata de sardinas...".

Comenzó a escuchar como el ascensor tocaba una versión bastante burda de una canción que ella conocía, miró al techo del ascensor como esperando ver al cantante saliendo de él, al momento que por el rabillo del ojo pudo distinguir que el chico rubio no le quitaba los ojos de encima, se sintió bastante nerviosa.

- "Vamos Hermione"- se dijo a si misma- "tranquilízate, piensa en algo, en otra cosa... ¡En la música! si, piensa en la canción"- mientras intentaba pensar en la canción que estaba escuchando, sin querer una frase salió de su boca en voz alta, y miró alrededor muerta de vergüenza, pero todos parecían bastante preocupados por salir luego del ascensor como para prestarle atención a ella, todos, salvó el chico de ojos grises que soltó un bufido en una manera de ocultar su risa. Hermione sintió como su cara adoptaba un color digno de pertenecer al pelo de los Weasley, por lo que cuando el ascensor por fin llegó al ansiado primer piso, lo abandonó rápidamente sin mirar atrás, sin saber que el chico al salir la buscó con la mirada entre el mar de gente que circulaba por el hall principal del edificio, sin encontrarla...


	2. EL proyecto

**Hola a todos los que han pasado por aqui!! no saben lo feliz que estoy por los reviews que me dejaron, de verdad que no me lo esperaba:) gracias de verdad. Repito lo mismo del capitulo uno**

**Aclaración de puntos:**

**1.- La historia se desarrolla en el mundo mágico, están muchos elementos que Rowling describe en el.**

**2.- Los personajes, ideas del mundo mágico, etc, son de la genial cabeza de J.K.Rowling, de eso no hay duda!!! pero si las historias personales de los personajes están inventadas por mi, osea ¿creo que son "Ooc"¿o no? aun no entiendo bien la "jerga" de fanfic, pero supongo que eso es. Por lo tanto si odian los "Ooc" no lean este fic porque no necesito que comenten que mi historia sufre de síndrome de "out of character" , y no lo digo con afán "violento", si no como una mera declaración de principios, bueno o quizás no es tanto, mejor lean el fic xD jaja porque obviamente Hermione es inteligente, exitosa y no es la "típica" Hermione que he leído en varias historias que se preocupa de si los tacos miden 5 o 7 centímetros (no tengo nada en contra de los que la describen así pero aclaro que este NO es el caso)... y Draco... bueno... Draco es un caso aparte xD jaja, sigue siendo un Malfoy así que no es necesario entrar en descripciones.**

**3.- Si tienen dudas, comentarios etc etc dejen reviews, porque o si no, no tengo idea si es que alguien lee la historia, y me sentiría algo estúpida escribiendo cosas y publicándolas aquí siendo que nadie las lee xD jaja y ahórrenme el sentirme estupida (que por cierto ha sido bastante frecuente este ultimo tiempo ¬¬)**

**karyta34****: jajaaj gracias, debía hacer que Hermione y Draco no se vieran en mucho tiempo, si te fijaste son 12 años sin verse, ya que Hermione abandonó Hogwarts después de su tercer año, y ambos han cambiado por lo que no se reconocen cuando se ven... no por el momento ... xD**

**Policp Malfoy****: Hermione alcanzó a hacer hasta su 3 curso en Hogwarts, luego se tubo que ir a vivir a Francia, por lo que si 4 año lo hizo en la Academia Beauxbatons. Espero haberte aclarado el punto :)**

**damari****: Creo que quizás el primer capitulo fue algo confuso, espero que con los detalles que acabo de escribir arriba y con este segundo capítulo tus dudas queden mas despejadas, y tenías razón sobre tu corazonada en tu review... bueno aquí en el 2 capitulo verás.**

**XxXsofitaXxX****: ajaja espero ya no ser "mala" xD ajaja porque estoy subiendo hoy el segundo capitulo:) espero lo disfrutes.**

**Sin más que decir**

**aquí va el Segundo Capítulo**

**Titulado:**

"**El Proyecto"**

Hermione llegó al callejón Diagon aún pensando en el muchacho de ojos grises, aún se sentía algo avergonzada por su desastrosa demostración de "canto" en el ascensor, sin embargo al cruzar las puertas de su restaurante mágico favorito, sus pensamientos abandonaron al chico rubio para impregnarse del ambiente del lugar. Era un restaurante bastante grande, pero muy acogedor, su dueño, un alemán bonachón, tenía ese local desde hacía más de diez años en el callejón Diagon, y a pesar de que había logrado bastante fama, y se había ido ampliando, nunca había dejado de tener ese ambiente calido, casi "hogareño", según Hermione, que tanto lo caracterizaba. Hermione además conocía bastante bien al señor Heguelbach, ya que su hijo mayor, el principal chef del lugar, había sido el único novio mas estable de Hermione desde que estaba viviendo en Londres, si bien habían terminado desde hacía dos años aproximadamente, ella y Sebastian se habían convertido en grandes amigos, y su relación denotaba por parte de ambos muchachos que había sabido superar la etapa del noviazgo, y reconocerse como grandes amigos.

Hermione divisó una cabeza pelirroja sentada ya en una mesa con expresión algo ida, mirando hacia la ventana.

- Queridísima amiga- dijo la castaña, sentándose en la mesa frente a Ginny- ¡Estas sentada frente a la nueva Jefa de Proyectos de la Agencia Terrence!

- Oh Dios mío- dijo la pelirroja al momento que se levantaba para ir a abrazar a su amiga- ¡Felicitaciones Hermione¡Lo sabía, sabía que eras merecedora de esto! No sabes lo feliz que me siento por ti... esto merece un brindis...- añadió mientras llamaba con un gesto de mano a un mozo del lugar- Por favor, una botella del mejor vino para celebrar el ascenso de mi mejor amiga.

Hermione enrojeció un poco, ya que varios de los que estaban en el local la miraron con expresión curiosa. De pronto apareció el Señor Heguelbach en persona acercándose a la muchacha con los brazos abiertos.

- Mi querida muchacha, felicitaciones, sabía que eras capaz de llegar lejos, esto merece una celebración¡hoy la comida va por mi cuenta!

- Pero señor, no es nece...

- Bah, no vengas con modestias Hermione- le reprochó divertido el viejo alemán al momento que se reía, moviendo al compás de su risa su abultada barriga.

Ginny le sonreía radiante mientras levantaba su copa que el mozo ya había servido.

- Sebastian no esta en las cocinas hoy, salió a comprar algunos ingredientes, pero cuando vuelva lo avisaré, ten por seguro que querrá ir a felicitarte en persona a tu oficina- dijo Heguelbach mientras levantaba su copa al igual que Ginny.

- Por Hermione Jane Granger y su ascenso como Jefa de Proyectos, para que su exitosa carrera en el imperio Terrence siga en ascenso, porque te lo mereces amiga¡Salud!- dijo Ginny

- ¡Salud!- repitieron el señor Heguelbach y Hermione.

Las dos amigas comenzaron el almuerzo y Hermione le contó los pormenores de su reunión con el señor Terrence, y su nueva oficina.

- Harry se pondrá contentísimo- le dijo la pelirroja- ¿le cuento yo o prefieres hacerlo tu misma?

- Me da igual Ginny, si quieres hacerlo tú...- le respondió la castaña sonriente, al momento que aliñaba su ensalada- realmente no puedo creerlo, y tenemos una reunión hoy mismo, y me expondrán el primer proyecto que debo tomar yo- añadió la castaña satisfecha de escuchar lo bien que sonaba eso.

- Sin dudas algo interesantísimo- añadió la otra muchacha, mientras pinchaba con su tenedor unos bollos con apariencia especialmente apetitosa.

Hermione de pronto recordó aquellos ojos grises vistos hacía poco tiempo.

- Ah, y también me ocurrió algo curioso cuando venía hacia acá- le dijo Hermione mientras dejaba el salero a un lado y miraba a Ginny con expresión divertida.

Se encargó de relatarle su encuentro con el muchacho en el ascensor, Ginny parecía entusiasmadísima con la idea de que se volvieran a encontrar.

- ¡A lo mejor trabaja ahí mismo!- le dijo la pelirroja

- No lo creo, es la primera vez que lo veo- respondió Hermione pensativa- en fin, solo se que me comporté como una maldita escolar, con el nerviosismo y todo eso¡imagínate que termine cantando en voz alta!

Ginny rió por el comentario de su amiga.

- Quien sabe si lo vuelves a ver- añadió la pelirroja- además, si era guapo...

- Si, era bastante guapo... pero ya conoces mi suerte en temas de hombres Ginny, o son demasiado asfixiantes, o ególatras o...

- Sebastian no es ni asfixiante ni ególatra- la interrumpió Ginny opinando sabiamente.

- Pero Sebastian y yo somos amigos...

- Si pero nunca me cansaré de decirte que era un buen tipo para ti

- Ginny...- le dijo Hermione en tono de "no empecemos de nuevo"

- Esta bien, esta bien... entiendo el punto que tu trabajo esta primero y pensar en hombres después, pero de todas formas te mereces encontrar a alguien que te merezca...

Ambas terminaron de almorzar, y luego de que Hermione se rindiera en su intento de pagarle al señor Heguelbach salieron del edificio, Ginny tenía entrenamiento con el equipo de quidditch y Hermione debía llegar a tiempo a su reunión.

Hermione llegó a su oficina con bastante tiempo para relajarse antes de entrar a la reunión, si bien estaba algo ansiosa, no se consideraba nerviosa, generalmente era una mujer que controlaba muy bien las emociones, excepto cuando de hombres se trataba, y su entereza y sensatez la hacían ser una mujer segura por la vida.

Cuando ya eran las 2:55 de la tarde Hermione se encaminó hacia la sala de conferencias, al llegar, ya la mayoría de sus compañeros de trabajo estaban en ella esperando, varios le sonrieron y los pocos que faltaban la felicitaron. Exactamente a las 3 en punto el señor Terrence hizo su entrada en la sala, provocando inmediatamente un silencio entre los asistentes, la sola presencia de un mago como Terrence hacía que la gente enmudara y atendiera sus palabras, el viejo mago lo sabía y se enorgullecía de saber que era respetado en el mundo mágico, era un buen hombre, y no tenía mayores problemas con nadie, su lema siempre era "los negocios tan limpios como la varita", era un hombre pulcro, que así como demostraba ser intachable en su apariencia, también lo era de sentimientos y personalidad.

El viejo se situó en el podium sonriente.

- Buenas tardes queridos trabajadores, henos aquí por varias situaciones que a mi parecer son satisfactorias e importantes- silencio absoluto por parte de los oyentes, Hermione se mantenía erguida en su asiento, conciente de que las miradas se concentraban en ella cada cierto tiempo- En primer lugar, señalar ¡que la compañía logró el importante contrato para la organización, producción y promoción de los próximos mundiales de quidditch!

Varios de los trabajadores aplaudieron en señal de triunfo.

- Y es importante señalar- continuó el viejo, haciendo que inmediatamente los aplausos acabaran- que este importante trato no se abría cerrado de no ser por la exitosa y profesional labor de nuestra compañera de trabajo, la señorita Hermione Granger- esta vez el aplauso fue generalizado- Por lo que me complace decirles que la señorita Granger ha sido ascendida a Jefa de Proyectos de la Agencia¡Felicitaciones señorita Granger!

Hermione sonreía radiante mientras movía su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento por las palabras del señor Terrence y los saludos de sus compañeros.

- Bueno, ahora continuando con las cosas importantes- continuó el señor Terrence apoyando ambas manos en el podium- Comprenderán, que en su nuevo puesto la señorita Granger esta en disposición de seleccionar su propio equipo de trabajo, sin embargo creo que es conveniente mostrarles a todos el proyecto que le encargaré a ella, puesto que si realmente se sienten interesados se lo hagan saber.

Con un movimiento de la varita el señor Terrence apagó los candelabros del lugar, para hacer aparecer unos tipos de hologramas de presentación que se situaban junto a él en el podium.

- Señorita Granger, este es un proyecto interesante, el mismo interesado se contactó conmigo y solicitó la ayuda de nuestra agencia en la campaña de promoción, estructuración e inauguración de su negocio. Estamos hablando de la puesta en marcha e inauguración de un Restaurante en el mundo mágico bastante serio, el dueño del restaurante, ya ha adquirido un gigantesco local- al minuto aparecía una imagen en 3D de un recinto bastante amplio, con grandes ventanales- se preguntarán porque el dueño requiere de nuestros servicios, pues bien, él acaba de arribar a Londres, su tierra nata,l después de unos 5 años fuera del país, puesto que es un chef internacional bastante importante en Francia y no solo en el mundo mágico, si no también entre los muggles, pero carece de contactos, y por lo visto se le han cerrado algunas puertas... lo que él quiere es una correcta promoción, hablo de entrevistas en revistas especializadas, programas en la radio, correcta decoración del lugar, y todos los pormenores que aseguren, que al minuto de abrir este local, el Dueño no sienta que se irá a la bancarrota¿Me he explicado bien?- dijo el viejo moviendo la varita, haciendo desaparecer el holograma en 3D.

Hermione asintió silenciosamente, pues bien, ese era su primer proyecto, asesorar a un importante chef internacional en la puesta en marcha de su primer restaurante en Londres, no parecía algo muy difícil. En ese momento el Señor Terrence hizo aparecer una fotografía que dejo a la muchacha helada y sin querer hizo que resbalara de su asiento.

- Esta fotografía muestra al Dueño del local y su socio... ¿señorita Granger?- preguntó el viejo viendo como la chica se levantaba del piso y se sentaba rápidamente con los ojos como platos mirando la fotografía que tenía al frente.

- Estoy bien señor- respondió la muchacha sin salir de su asombro.

- Bien... como les decía el de la izquierda es el chef y dueño del futuro restaurante, y el de la derecha su socio y amigo.

Hermione miraba la foto anonadada, no lo podía creer, frente a ella el chico de la izquierda de la foto parecía mirarla inquisidoramente, tenía la tez blanca, el cabello rubio, "y esos ojos grises...". ¡Era el muchacho del ascensor!; Hermione jamás se imaginó que el "importante chef internacional" fuera un tipo tan joven, casi había rememorado una imagen como el señor Heguelbach al imaginarlo. Sin embargo ahí estaba él, en la fotografía junto a otro chico que Hermione no conocía. De pronto se dio cuenta de que la gente se paraba de sus asientos y las luces habían vuelto a prenderse, en su asombro no había escuchado las últimas palabras de su Jefe, por lo que se acercó con paso rápido hacia él antes de verlo marcharse.

- Señor Terrence- le dijo la muchacha.

- ¿Si?

- Debe darme el nombre de nuestro cliente, y como poder ubicarlo.

- Oh, no te preocupes, él vendrá mañana a hablar personalmente contigo, eso esta confirmado, en cuanto al nombre, creo haberlo dicho recién... su nombre es Draco Malfoy...


	3. El reencuentro

**Hola a todos mis lectores! jajaja de verdad que estoy re feliz, porque al menos he recibido algunos reviews, y me alegra que les guste la historia:) y los invito a seguir dejando sus comentarios, si tienen dudas o sugerencias o lo que sea, para saber que opinan ustedes! **

**megumi1909****: gracias por tu review, que bien que te haya gustado mi historia... bueno aquí tienes el tercer capitulo, espero lo disfrutes.**

**karyta34****: reconozco que me reí mucho con tu ultimo review jajaja discúlpame por interrumpir tu lectura justo en un punto de "climax" ajajaja y lamento decirte que en este capitulo te ocurrirá lo mismo xD jajaja mejor léelo y me dices que tal. **

**Krissalis Potter****: Gracias por el review, con personas que son lectoras activas como tú, dejando comentarios, son como con las que una se motiva a seguir escribiendo. :)**

**Sin más que decir me despido**

**Espero disfruten el capitulo tres**

**Titulado:**

"**El reencuentro"**

Hermione sintió que en ese momento moriría de un infarto.

- ¿Draco..¡¡¿¿.DRACO MALFOY??!!- repitió la castaña incapaz de creer lo que había oído de la boca de su jefe, quien al parecer percibió el asombro de la muchacha.

- Así es... ¿Acaso usted lo conoce?- le preguntó el señor Terrence mirándola inquisidoramente.

- No, no... debo haberlo confundido con... alguien- mintió rápidamente Hermione- debo ir a mi oficina señor, buenas tardes- añadió la chica mientras se apresuraba en alejarse lo más pronto posible de su jefe, antes que su expresión la delatara.

Al llegar se desplomó en su escritorio, no podía creerlo, claro, no todo podía ser perfecto¿Cómo era posible que el mundo fuera tan pequeño como pare ser él, justamente él, su primer cliente?

- "Draco Malfoy"- se repitió a si misma Hermione por 7 vez en su cabeza, sin poder asimilarlo aún- "él era el chico del ascensor... el mismo que había conocido alguna vez en Hogwarts hacía mas de 10 años, el que se había dedicado en sus únicos tres años de estudios en Hogwarts, a molestarla, a llamarla "sabelotodo insufrible"... "sangre sucia"... él junto a su pandilla de Slytherins... a pretender humillarme, hacerme la vida imposible..."

Hermione jamás había olvidado ese nombre, a pesar que se había ido a Beauxbatons y no lo veía desde hacía 12 años exactamente, de hecho se lo reprochaba como un signo de debilidad personal, eran pocos los nombres de personajes conocidos en Hogwarts que aún podía recordar, sólo algunos de Gryffindors, pero se repetía que debía olvidar las cosas y personas desagradables, sin embargo ese nombre no lo había olvidado...

- ¿Cómo es posible que Draco sea el adorable chico del ascensor?- dijo de pronto en voz alta la muchacha mientras se paseaba por su oficina marcando círculos. Hermione comenzó a entrar en un estado de terror.

Ya se habían visto con Draco y ninguno se había reconocido.

- - "¿Era posible que Draco ya no la recordara?"- pensó la chica,

Hermione se paró junto al gran ventanal de su oficina donde le llegaban algunos tibios rayos de sol. Se volvió hacia su escritorio, y pasó el resto de la mañana intentando concentrarse en la planificación del proyecto, sin embargo sus pensamientos eran continuamente interrumpidos con la visión de un par de ojos grises...

Esa noche Hermione llegó a la casa sintiéndose horriblemente mal, no había sido lo que esperaba de su primer día como Jefa de Proyectos, el prospecto de tener que trabajar con uno de sus peores enemigos de la infancia, la hacían sentirse incomoda y con la inefable sensación de que decididamente el destino era cruel con ella. Al llegar encontró a Ginny en la cocina cocinándose algo, tenía el cabello húmedo, por lo que Hermione supuso que la sesión de práctica de quidditch había sido bastante larga y no había llegado hace mucho.

- Buenas noches- dijo Hermione con voz algo apagada a modo de saludo por mera cortesía, ya que pensaba que su noche era todo menos "buena".

- Buen... ¿Hermione¿Te ves... que ocurrió?- preguntó su amiga dejando lo que estaba haciendo en la cocina para ir a tomar a Hermione por los hombros y sentarse ambas en la mesa de la cocina.

Hermione tardó en responder, porque hablar el tema era volver a tomar conciencia de su nuevo proyecto.

- M... Ma... Malfoy- dijo la castaña con expresión ida.

- ¿Que?- preguntó Ginny con las cejas levantadas en señal de no haber entendido.

- Draco Malfoy- repitió Hermione mirando a su amiga directo a los ojos.

- ¿Draco Malfoy¿Qué tiene que ver él?- preguntó la pelirroja, quien si recordaba el nombre a la perfección ya que salió solo un año antes que ella de Hogwarts.

- El... él es el cliente de mi nuevo proyecto...

Las palabras de Hermione resonaron en la cocina, tornándose sin sentido para Ginny, quien pareció meditar las palabras antes de volver a hablar.

- ¿Draco Malfoy¿Es tu primer cliente como Jefa de Proyectos?- preguntó Ginny, queriéndose cerciorar que las palabras dichas por su mejor amiga eran verdad.

- Así es- respondió Hermione con evidente abatimiento- y ya nos encontramos...

- ¿Ya se reencontraron¿Y como fue¿Te dijo algo?- preguntó interrumpiendo Ginny

- Ginny, era el muchacho del ascensor, del que te conté en el almuerzo, era él... sin embargo ninguno de los dos se reconoció.

- ¿QUE?

- Así es, es él, el señor Terrence nos mostró una foto, y aparecía él... A que no te imaginas lo que el señor Draco Malfoy ha hecho con su vida estos años...- al ver la cara pasmada de Ginny Hermione continuó- pues ahora es un famoso chef internacional, estuvo en Francia los últimos años y ahora volvió a Londres con la intención de abrir un restaurante... ¡Y yo seré la encargada de que ese patán, arrogante, engreído imbécil saque su estúpido restaurante adelante!- estalló Hermione.

- Ninguno de los dos se reconoció- dijo Ginny, aunque más bien parecía que lo decía a si misma.

- Así es¿Como es posible que lo haya encontrado adorable¡Cuando es el mismo idiota que se dedico a hacerme la vida imposible los 3 años que estudie en Hogwarts!

- Pero ni a ti ni a Harry y quizás solo un poco Ron, parecía importarles lo que Malfoy les dijera... - añadió la pelirroja.

- Si, tienes razón, pero eso no quita que lo odie con todo mi ser, por ser un patético arrogante, que sólo se salvó de no morir porque en el último momento hizo funcionar su última neurona y se pasó al bando de la Orden, además te recuerdo Ginevra- dijo la chica haciendo énfasis en que solo la llamaba por su nombre cuando estaba molesta por algo- que fue realmente vil con nosotras en la escuela, yo era la "sangre sucia", la "maldita sangre impura", y tu eras "la pobretona"...

Esas palabras parecieron surtir efecto en Ginny, ya que arrugó el entrecejo mientras miraba el vacío.

- ¿Y que harás¿Desecharas el proyecto?- preguntó Ginny a su amiga.

- ¿Estás loca¡¡¡Jamás podría hacerlo!!! Es el primer proyecto asignado especialmente por el señor Terrence, desechar el proyecto, sería igual al fin de mi trayectoria en las Agencias Terrence.

- ¿Entonces¿Trabajaras para Draco Malfoy?

- Corrección no trabajaré para él Ginny, realizaré un proyecto en que por desgracia él esta involucrado.

- O quizás él no quiera que tu seas la que tome el proyecto...- añadió Ginny

- Eso solo lo sabremos mañana cuando nos veamos- dijo Hermione sintiendo como su estomago se contraía por la rabia y la frustración de estar entre la espada y la pared, por un lado tenía ganas de enfrentarlo y por fin restregarle en su cara por todas las cosas que les había hecho él a ella y sus amigos; pero por otro lado, no se podía permitir tirar por la borda su primer trabajo en su nuevo puesto, significaría tirar por la borda también los 5 años que llevaba trabajando para el señor Terrence, 5 años que significaban el gran esfuerzo y dedicación en el trabajo.

- Lo mejor para ambos sería que no te reconociera... por lo demás, han pasado 12 años desde la última vez que se vieron, probablemente no recuerde tu nombre siquiera.

- En la cabeza arrogante de Malfoy no creo que haya espacio para nadie más que su enorme ego- respondió Hermione ante las palabras de su amiga.

- Por lo mismo, es probable que no te recuerde- opinó Ginny no muy convencida de sus palabras.

- Espero que no...- dijo Hermione recordando esos penetrantes ojos grises.

Esa noche Hermione tubo un dormir inquieto, soñaba con una Hermione de 12 años caminando sola por los pasillos de Hogwarts, mientras en su camino aparecía Malfoy junto a otros slytherins quienes le gritaban "sangre sucia" y la empujaban al pasar junto a ella.

- "¿Vas a llorar?" – le preguntaba una chica con expresión vil en su rostro.

- "Jamás"- le respondía la Hermione del sueño, haciéndose a un lado y alejándose lo más pronto posible de Malfoy y del grupito de slytherins que se reían a carcajadas de ella.

Luego a otro sueño, donde Malfoy la llamaba "sangre sucia" una y otra vez, y a Harry y Ron "cara rajada" y "comadreja"...

Decididamente al despertar Hermione al día siguiente, supo que no quería encontrarse con Draco Malfoy, el tenerlo frente a ella, era volver a rememorar años pasados... Sin embargo Ginny se encargó de darle el apoyo moral necesario para afrontar el día que tendría.

- Toma, ponte esto- le dijo Ginny pasándole un lindo conjunto de ropa a Hermione, junto con unos zapatos de taco bastante atractivos (N.A: esto no quiere decir que sea una Hermione preocupada en exceso de cosas banales, sin embargo el detalle sirve para la trama)

- Ginny, realmente estás loca si crees que me pondré zapatos altos, sabes que los detesto, jamás los uso.

- Pues bien, ahora es el momento de usarlos con mayor razón, si no quieres que Malfoy te reconozca, mientras más distinta parezcas, mejor para ti- le dijo su amiga suspicazmente.

Hermione la miró con expresión de derrota.

- Esta bien, tienes razón- dijo tomando los zapatos y el conjunto de ropa- No sé que haría sin ti Ginny Weasley.

- Probablemente vestirte mal y no saber que hacer cuando te invitan a salir- le respondió su amiga sonriendo.

Hermione estaba lista para salir a su trabajo, Ginny la tomó de ambas manos con expresión maternal.

- Tranquila, ese bobalicón de seguro no te reconocerá, y si lo hace, ya sabrás tú ponerlo en su lugar.

- Gracias Ginny- dijo Hermione a su amiga, estrechando aún sus manos.

- Hoy nos juntamos en el "Gnomenreigen" a almorzar y me cuentas todo...

- Esta bien, te veo a la 1 allá- respondió Hermione, mientras se concentraba en poder aparecerse en el Edificio Ramsay.

Hermione llegó a su oficina y entró al mismo tiempo que entraba volando un documento y comenzaba a revolotear cerca del escritorio de Hermione, habían adoptado la misma forma que el Ministerio de Magia para transmitirse los mensajes. Hermione tomó el papel, era una nota del Señor Terrence.

"_Hermione:_

_El señor Malfoy se ha contactado conmigo, y prefiere que su reunión sea en el recinto del futuro Restaurante, ubicado en el Callejón Diagon # 4567, dijo que la esperará a las 10 de la mañana._

_Attentamente Albert Terrence."_

- "Lo que faltaba"- pensó la chica emitiendo un bufido de disconformidad- "que el idiota decida donde hacer la reunión".

Hermione miró el reloj de la pared, eran las 9 de la mañana, aún tenía tiempo de comenzar a organizar su equipo de trabajo, así que salió de su oficina para llamar a algunos compañeros a la sala de conferencias, iba tan distraída en sus pensamientos y los papeles de planificación que llevaba entre sus manos que pisó mal con los tacos que llevaba puestos, perdió el equilibrio y chocó contra alguien que la balanceó peligrosamente hacia el piso, pero unas manos la sujetaron justo a tiempo.

- Discúlpeme – le dijo Hermione mirando a la señora que la miraba con expresión amable- estos tacos me perturban al caminar- le dijo emitiendo una tímida sonrisa.

- Oh, no te preocupes, ha sido en parte culpa de mi torpeza, estoy algo perdida, es mi primer día acá...

Hermione la miró algo sorprendida, no era muy común que contrataran gente de "más edad" en la agencia.

- Si, sé lo que debes estar pensando, como una bruja de 40 años, con tres hijos entró a trabajar, pues digamos que tengo experiencias en algunas áreas- le dijo sonriéndole.

- Oh... no... yo... disculpe- le respondió la muchacha algo incómoda por lo dicho por la desconocida.

- Por cierto, soy Amelia Green, mucho gusto.

- Hermione Granger, igualmente- le respondió la chica estrechando la mano de la mujer.

- ¡Hermione!- dijo de pronto la voz del señor Terrence tras ella- por lo visto ya conoces a la nueva empleada, ella trabajará bajo tu tutela acá en la Agencia, la señora Green te puede ser de bastante ayuda.

Hermione le sonrió a la señora Green.

- Será un placer- respondió Hermione, mientras el señor Terrence les dedicaba una sonrisa a las dos mujeres y se alejaba para ir a hablar con otros empleados.

- Así que serás mi jefa, creo que haber provocado tu "casi" caída no fue una manera correcta de comenzar mi trabajo aquí.

Hermione rió por primera vez en el día por el comentario de Amelia, le parecía una persona agradable, parecía ser sincera con sus palabras.

- No te preocupes Amelia, soy tu jefa, no un ogro.

- Por cierto, Hermione¿Te puedo tratar por tu nombre o no?

- Por supuesto que sí, como crees que me sentiría que todos me llamaran "señorita Granger", lo siento eso no va conmigo.

Ahora fue el turno de Amelia de reír.

- Si quieres andar mas cómoda con los zapatos de taco, inclínate levemente hacia adelante mientras caminas, eso te de mayor seguridad- le dijo Amelia.

Hermione la miró incrédula.

- Oh vamos, soy vieja ya en caminar con tacos, sé de técnicas Hermione.

La chica comenzó a caminar siguiendo el consejo de su nueva compañera de trabajo y se sorprendió con lo efectivo que había resultado.

- Gracias Amelia.

- De nada Hermione... esos son secretos que las mujeres malas no les gusta compartir con muchachas jóvenes como tú, pero como ves yo no soy de esas- le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Luego de reunirse y confirmar a algunas personas en su grupo de trabajo, Hermione salió del edificio en dirección al Callejón Diagon, estaba verdaderamente nerviosa, sentía como sus manos comenzaban a tener un sudor frío.

- "Hermione, deja de comportarte como una idiota"- se decía a si misma mientras iba recorriendo el callejón en busca del numero 4567- "4530, debo estar cerca".

Hermione comenzó a caminar hasta que divisó un local de 2 pisos, que a su parecer no había visto antes, supo que era ese por los grandes ventanales del primer piso, eran exactamente los mismos que había visto en las fotos de la exposición del señor Terrence.

La castaña se arreglo un poco el cabello, y comenzó a caminar todo lo erguida y segura que podía con esos tacos.

- - "Alea jacta est Hermione"- se dijo a si misma utilizando un viejo proverbio que solía recordárselo cada cierto tiempo, significaba "la suerte está echada", aludiendo que lo que viniera, fuera bueno o malo, pasaría igualmente.

Las puertas del local estaban abiertas, por lo que la chica entró lentamente, pudo ver que el interior estaba en pleno estado de remodelación. Se aventuró a entrar un poco más, pero no pudo distinguir a nadie. Cuando estaba a punto de salir a comprobar si ese era realmente el local escuchó unas voces provenientes del interior del recinto.

- Te lo digo Draco, sería mejor encargarnos nosotros de la decoración del local, además...-

- No te lo voy a decir nuevamente Nicholas- le interrumpió la otra voz, "Draco" pensó Hermione- la persona de la agencia se encargará de todo, y por lo que me dijo Terrence es una persona bastante profesional...

Hermione los sentía cada vez más cerca, por lo que se irguió aún más y apretó su mano en el mango del maletín que solía llevar.

- Esta bien¡Esta bien!, pero más te vale que esto funcione Draco, o no me cansaré de repetirte "te lo dije".

- Suenas terriblemente aburrido Nicholas...- le respondió Draco al momento que fijaba su vista en la persona que estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta mirando hacia el exterior, quien justo en ese momento se volteó, pero debido a que estaba en contra luz, Draco no pudo distinguir mas que su silueta.

- Disculpa¿Puedo ayudarte?- le dijo Draco mientras se acercaba e ella.

- Hola, si, busco a Draco Malfoy- dijo Hermione tratando de no parecer nerviosa.

En ese momento el chico se paró junto a Hermione y la miro con una leve sonrisa de mitad de boca.

- Soy yo- le dijo aun sonriendo- ¿Y tú eres...¿La chica del ascensor?

- Mucho gusto señor Draco Malfoy, soy Hermione Granger- le dijo la chica tendiéndole la mano, rogando a todos los dioses que su cara no se tornara roja y pidiendo por primera vez que el ego de Malfoy fuera más grande que su capacidad de recordar nombres del pasado- y sí, me temo que ya nos habíamos visto ayer en el ascensor...


	4. Recuerdos no recordados

**¡Hola mis queridas lectoras! Aquí estoy nuevamente subiendo un nuevo capítulo, la verdad es que me llegó la musa inspiradora y ya ven que he subido capítulos casi todos los días xD jajaja para que vean que soy buena y no las hago esperar tanto. Espero recibir mas reviews, para saber que opinan! quiero saber quienes leen mi historia, si tienen sugerencias o comentarios ... me siento algo vil (y recién era buena xD) jaja pero bueno creo que esperaré a que me dejen reviews antes de seguir subiendo tantos capítulos, porque o sino no tiene gracia (para mi) **

**Continúo con mi "ameno" monologo al final**

**Los dejo con el Cuarto Capítulo**

**Titulado:**

"**Recuerdos no recordados"**

- ¿Entonces...?- preguntó Draco mientras seguía estrechando la mano de Hermione, y la miraba con una extraña expresión.

La chica sintió que era la segunda vez que creía morir de un infarto al corazón en menos de dos días.

- "Maldición, me recordó"- pensó Hermione mientras sujetaba la mano del muchacho- Soy la persona puesta a la cabeza en su proyecto señor Malfoy- continuó la chica, demostrando un control admirable de su tono de voz, como si fuera tan normal como hablar del clima.

Ambos terminaron de estrechar sus manos, mientras Draco seguía mirándola con expresión de estar evaluándola, lo que no le gustó nada a Hermione.

- Pensé que Terrence enviaría a alguien de mas edad...- dijo el chico mirándola algo desconfiado.

Hermione tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol por no abalanzarse sobre Malfoy y estrangularlo en ese preciso momento con sus propias manos.

- Si duda de mi capacidad profesional señor Malfoy...- dijo Hermione al minuto que era interrumpida por Malfoy.

- No lo dudo, si Terrence te envió es porque confía en ti, así que no tengo motivos para hacerlo, solo que me sorprende lo joven que eres... y por favor no es necesario tanta formalidad, puedes llamarme Draco.

- Esta bien Draco, de todas formas solo para que lo sepas, llevo 5 años trabajando en esto, así como tu llevas 5 años ejerciendo como chef, ambos somos profesionales y espero poder realizar un exitoso trabajo contigo.

- ¿Como sabes que llevo 5 años ejerciendo como chef?- preguntó extrañado Draco.

- Es normal en la agencia, tener un perfil de nuestros clientes, es por eso que se algunas cosas de tu vida...

Draco la miró algo desconfiado, al parecer no le hacía de mucha gracia que ella supiera más de él, que él de ella. En ese momento, el hasta entonces "olvidado" compañero de Draco se situó junto a ambos jóvenes mirando a Draco inquisidoramente.

- Ah si- dijo Draco de pronto- te presento a mi amigo y socio Nicholas Satie, Nicholas, ella es Hermione Granger, la encargada de nuestro futuro restaurante.

Nicholas le tendió la mano a Hermione mientras le sonreía cortésmente. Era un tipo joven, "probablemente de la misma edad de Draco"- pensó la muchacha, de pelo castaño, ojos color miel y piel algo tostada, sin duda era el opuesto absoluto de Draco, si bien no era demasiado atractivo, emanaba una personalidad bastante liviana, "debe serlo como para poder soportar al idiota de Malfoy y ser su socio"- no pudo dejar de pensar Hermione.

- Bien, ya que hemos hecho las presentaciones...- pero Draco se interrumpió al ver la expresión de Hermione, estaba totalmente ida.

- "No me recuerda, no recuerda mi nombre, no sabe quien soy"- se repetía una y otra vez Hermione, no podía creerlo, sentía que una mínima parte de ese nudo en la boca del estomago que se había formado, había desaparecido, pero ahora tendría que ser muy cuidadosa para seguir manteniendo ese punto a favor suyo...

- ¿Hergmione? ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Nicholas con un tono bastante "afrancesasado" mirándola con expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

- ¿Qué? Oh, si, si, disculpen- se excusó la chica mientras se sentía completamente idiota, se había quedado pensando en estupideces mientras los otros dos la veían- "enfócate Hermione"- se dijo.

- Bien- dijo Nicholas no muy convencido- ya que nos hemos conocido, ahora me debo ir, debo ir a cotizar algunas cosas Draco, vuelvo después de almuerzo. Hasta luego Hermione, mucho gusto.

- Hasta luego Nicholas- le respondió la chica, mientras veía marcharse al compañero de Draco, pensando que probablemente era francés, por su manera de hablar.

Nicholas salió del local dejando solos en el umbral de entrada a Draco y a una nerviosa Hermione.

- ¿Pasamos?- le dijo Draco invitándola a conocer el recinto mientras aún la miraba con expresión de extrañeza en su rostro, que no dejaba de incomodar a Hermione, la mirada de Draco era muy penetrante, esos ojos no habían perdido ese frío glacial que solo era posible de ver si mantenías la mirada unos segundos, su rostro si bien había adquirido mas expresión de lo que lo recordaba Hermione en sus tiempos de escuela, que se caracterizaba por ser más frío, había cambiado bastante, sus facciones parecían delineadas con perfección, formando un rostro masculino atractivo.

- Este es el primer piso, donde tenemos pensado tener uno de los comedores- le decía Draco mostrando el sector derecho del gran salón, y por este otro lado- señalando el izquierdo- teníamos pensado tener una barra, ya que Nicholas es especialistas en preparación de bebidas, zumos y tragos...

- Son espacios bastante amplios- le dijo Hermione, evitando a toda costa mirarlo a los ojos, a pesar que podía sentir la mirada del chico clavada en su nuca.

- Disculpa, tengo una curiosidad, ¿Por casualidad no nos hemos conocido antes? Sin contar el ascensor, claro.

Esa pregunta repentina del chico turbó por completo a Hermione, quien se quedó helada por unos segundos.

- Es imposible, yo estudie en Beauxbatons, y cuando tu te fuiste a Francia yo me vine a Inglaterra...- respondió la muchacha intentando parecer convincente.

- Creo que no te preguntaré nuevamente porque conoces de mi vida...- le dijo el chico con un dejo de reproche en la voz- ¿Estudiaste en Beauxbatons? Interesante... entonces eres de Francia...

- Si- mintió Hermione, casi sin pensar en lo que le respondía.

- ¿Y se puede saber porque terminaste viviendo en Inglaterra?- continuó Draco.

Hermione no quería seguir inventando mentiras que luego olvidaría y la meterían en más problemas, por lo que no encontró conveniente seguir respondiendo a las preguntas de su mayor enemigo de la infancia.

- Creo que estamos perdiendo el objetivo de la reunión ¿No?- le dijo la chica en una respuesta bastante evasiva.

- Tienes razón, no es mi intención tampoco inmiscuirme en vidas ajenas- dijo Draco con un ademán en su rostro exactamente igual a la que Hermione había visto tantas veces en el Draco de 12 años que estudiaba en Hogwarts.

- "Sigues siendo el mismo arrogante de siempre Malfoy"- pensó la castaña con un dejo de rencor bastante evidente.

Draco la invitó a sentarse en lo que sería la futura "barra" del bar incorporado en el lugar, todo el salón estaba lleno de herramientas de construcción, algunas vigas de madera por el piso, aún paredes sin pintar, mostrando su color cemento natural, y partes del techo descubiertas, sin duda al lugar le faltaba mucho por terminar, la escalera hacia el segundo piso aun no existía como tal. Hermione se dirigió hasta ahí con cierta dificultad, debido a que los tacos ya comenzaban a torturarle los pies.

- ¿Y bien?- le preguntó Draco mirándola directo a los ojos.

Hermione le sostuvo la mirada solo unos segundos para comprobar con un grado de culpa horrendo que Draco Malfoy podía ser un maldito arrogante y engreído, pero se había transformado en un tipo muy guapo.

- Bien- dijo Hermione volviendo su cabeza a asuntos realmente importantes como el desarrollo del proyecto del restaurante- en primer lugar creo que debemos enfocarnos en contratar a una compañía constructora que termine el trabajo en bruto del local en un mes...

Draco emitió un bufido de incredulidad, por lo que Hermione lo miró bastante molesta, detestaba que desacreditaran lo que ella decía, especialmente si hablaba de temas de trabajo.

- Con Nicholas consultamos varias empresas y déjame decirte que la más rápida nos prometió terminar esto en dos meses- le dijo Draco,

- Disculpa, pero si te estoy diciendo que en un mes debe estar listo el local en cuanto a piso, ventanas, techo, electricidad, etc, etc, es porque ASI SERÁ- le respondió Hermione, haciendo que Draco la mirara con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos de la impresión.

- Si lo dice la señorita profesional...- le dijo suspicazmente Draco.

- Soy profesional y sé lo que hago con mis clientes- le dijo la chica- pero para trabajar contigo necesito que confíes en mí y en lo que hago.

- No puedo confiar en ti ciegamente si apenas te conozco, además tu actitud de "sabelotodo" no facilita las cosas- le dijo Draco

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos por la ultima frase dicha por el muchacho, le había vuelto a llamar "sabelotodo", como cuando iban en Hogwarts, claro que ese apelativo siempre iba acompañada con "sangre sucia"... Hermione apretó las mandíbulas y lo miró con odio, estaba apunto de olvidar que era una bruja con sentido común, y sacar su varita para hacerle millones de maleficios a Draco ahí mismo, cuando en un descuido perdió el equilibrio en el taburete sobre el cual se encontraba sentada, haciéndola resbalar, Hermione en un intento de no caer se agarró a una gran viga que estaba sobre el mesón del bar, pero esta en vez de sujetarla, cayó sobre ella pegándole en un costado de la cabeza.

Hermione estaba roja de la vergüenza y la rabia, no podía ser más desastroso su reencuentro con Draco Malfoy.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Estás bien?- le dijo Draco tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Bien, gracias- le respondió la chica, levantándose por su cuenta sin tomar la mano de Draco.

- Perdona, creo que me excedí contigo- le dijo Draco una vez que Hermione se encontraba de pie frente a él.

Hermione por poco creyó que volvería a caer, ¡¡¿DRACO MALFOY PIDIENDO DISCULPAS??!!

- Si dudas de mi trabajo, puedo hacer que el señor Terrence te envíe a alguien más Draco- le dijo la chica.

- No, no... discúlpame, no quiero a nadie más, te quiero a ti trabajando conmigo.

- Entonces creo que no ha sido el mejor inicio para comenzar a trabajar juntos ¿no crees?- le dijo una aún molesta Hermione.

- Lo siento, es solo que todo esto del restaurante me pone irritable, Nicholas ha tenido que lidiar con mi genio a diario, estoy preocupado, quiero que este negocio funcione- le respondió Draco con un tono de voz que si Hermione no creyera conocer a Draco Malfoy como un ser completamente insensible, hubiera pensado que era muy cercano a la "angustia" o al "miedo".

- Si ambos ponemos de nuestra parte, no veo porque no vaya a funcionar el restaurante, ahora volvamos a la planificación de todo ¿No te parece?

- ¿Estas bien sentada ahora?- le preguntó Malfoy en un tono bastante irónico, e insultante, según Hermione.

Pero Hermione aún se encontraba molesta, por haber hecho el ridículo delante de Draco, y comprobar que seguía siendo el idiota de hace 12 años, por lo que no estaba para ironías.

- Creo que no responderé a la idiotez de pregunta que acabo de escuchar- le respondió ácidamente Hermione.

- ¿Siempre eres evasiva con las respuestas?- continuó el muchacho.

- ¿Eres siempre arrogante o solo cuando te lo propones?- le siguió la chica.

- La arrogancia no es un pecado si sabes utilizarla en los momentos adecuados.

- Pero te recuerdo que utilizar tu arrogancia con la persona encargada de sacar adelante tu futuro restaurante no te hace parecer con demasiada inteligencia.

Draco la miró fijamente a los ojos y sus facciones parecieron endurecerse un poco, sin embargo fueron unos pocos segundos, en los que pareció meditar un poco para luego añadir

- Esta bien, volvamos a la planificación.

- Así me gusta- le respondió Hermione con expresión triunfante en el rostro- como te decía, hoy mismo me contactaré con una empresa de construcción que ha trabajo anteriormente conmigo, y en un mes estará lista la obra bruta, por otro lado, debemos enfocarnos en la imagen del restaurante, y que los conozcan a ti y a Nicholas, hablo de entrevistas a revistas... quizás en la sección de paginas de entretenimiento del diario "El profeta", y si es posible por otros medios de comunicación, mucho mejor, eso lo iremos viendo en el camino, por lo que tu hablaste con el señor Terrence...

Hermione estaba tan concentrada (por fin) en explicar las etapas del proyecto que no se percató que Draco la miraba fijamente, mientras recorría su rostro pasando sus grises ojos por cada detalle del rostro de la chica, le parecía algo extraña, parecía no decir todo lo que pensaba, eso si aparentaba bastante seguridad en si misma... Draco tenía que reconocer que le atrajo bastante el hecho que haya sido capaz de no dejarse vencer en una discusión, era cierto que un principio no le gustó encontrarse con una muchacha aparentemente de su misma edad como la encargada de la promoción, y estructuración de su restaurante, pero con el pasar de los minutos, sintió que la chica era bastante profesional, "Además de ser bastante bonita"- pensó el muchacho- "Maldición Draco... Acabas de salir de una relación con Pansy... no es el momento de encontrar a las chicas bonitas, ni mucho menos..."

- Draco necesito que te enfoques en lo que te hablo- le dijo Hermione mirándolo seriamente, haciendo que el chico saliera de sus pensamientos.

El muchacho la miró y se volvió a dibujar una de esas sonrisas soberbias tan comunes en él, mientras volvía su atención nuevamente en las palabras de Hermione.

- Tu intención es abrir un restaurante enfocado a todo publico en el día, pero en la noche que funcione el pub y el restaurante ¿Cierto?

- Cierto- respondió Draco- pero no se si es posible eso, según las leyes mágicas el local debe ser o lo uno o lo otro... eso me lo dijo...

- Es cierto, debes escoger,- le interrumpió Hermione, ignorando el hecho de que Draco detestaba ser interrumpido cuando hablaba- sin embargo te recomiendo que escojas la segunda opción, abrir un pub-restaurante sería algo nuevo aquí en el callejón Diagon...

El resto de la reunión fue bastante normal, Hermione se dio cuenta que si no miraba a Draco cuando hablaba y se concentraba, se olvidaba que estaba con "el maldito ególatra", y podía actuar con normalidad como con cualquier otro cliente, sin tener las irrefrenables ganas de querer llenarlo de maldiciones por todo lo que les había hecho a ella y sus amigos en sus años de escuela, a excepción cuando el ego de Draco estallaba cada cierto tiempo durante la reunión, sacando a relucir momentos de soberbia que Hermione lograba superar con frases suspicaces y respuestas rápidas. Quedaron de reunirse al otro día ahí mismo para confirmar la empresa de construcciones que contrataría Hermione.

Cuando ya habían aclarado los puntos más importantes, Hermione se paró del taburete en el que estaba sentada, lo mismo hizo Malfoy.

- Espero que logremos llevarnos mejor señor Malfoy- le dijo la chica tendiéndole la mano al chico rubio que estaba en frente de ella.

- Eso espero señorita Granger- le respondió Draco volviendo a mirarla con su sonrisa soberbia, mientras estrechaba su mano.

Hermione abandonó el local lo más rápido que los "estúpidos tacos" se lo permitieron. Mientras cruzaba el umbral del local, Draco no pudo evitar emitir una sonrisa, ahora si completa, si bien era una chica extraña, "completamente contraria a lo que es Pansy, es interesante en cierto punto"- pensó.

- "El idiota de Malfoy no me recordó, si me hubiera recordado sin dudas hubiera sido más imbécil de lo que fue hoy"- pensaba Hermione mientras estaba en su oficina redactando una carta.

Aunque Hermione muy en el fondo sabía que la actitud de Malfoy la había sorprendido bastante, y es que de hecho parecía ser otro Draco, jamás, ni siquiera entre su pandilla de slytherins, Hermione sabía que Draco se había rebajado a pedir disculpas por algo, sin embargo esa mañana, el sin dudarlo se disculpó...

Hermione dejó la pluma a un lado, sin dudas no era el momento para redactar aquella carta, no estaba concentrada. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe de la puerta.

- Adelante- dijo Hermione mirando hacia la puerta mientras se abría.

- Permiso Hermione- dijo Amelia avanzando con unas carpetas en sus manos.

- ¿Traes las direcciones de las revistas que te pedí?- preguntó Hermione.

- Si, aquí están las direcciones y me dedique a buscar las referencias de cada revista, dentro del ámbito...

Hermione miró sonriendo a Amelia, sin duda el señor Terrence no se había equivocado en asignarle a alguien como Amelia a trabajar con ella, era una mujer eficiente, "en lo que si se equivocó de plano fue en ponerme a trabajar con Malfoy"- no pudo dejar de decirse la castaña mientras tomaba las carpetas que Amelia le entregaba.

Hermione tomó las carpetas y comenzó a revisar los registros de las revistas, sin embargo Amelia seguía ahí, la chica la miró y pudo distinguir cierta angustia en la mirada de la mujer.

- ¿Que ocurre Amelia?- preguntó la chica.

- Pues veras...- parecía bastante nerviosa, y no miraba a la chica a los ojos- es que tengo 3 hijos que cuidar... y bueno el más pequeño de ellos aún no tiene edad de ir a Hogwarts y lo debo ir a buscar...

- ¿Tienes 3 hijos? ¡Que maravilla!- le dijo Hermione- ¿Ya están los dos mayores en Hogwarts?

- Eeem... pues sí. Tristan está en 3 año y Tom en primero... pero lo que yo quería pedirte...

- Tienes el permiso para salir antes del trabajo Amelia.

La mujer la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, no sabía que decirle.

- ¿A que hora sale tu hijo de la guardería?

- A las 6...

- Esta bien, estás autorizada para salir de tu trabajo a las 5:30 todos los días...

- Pero no quiero arriesgarme a ...

- No perderás tu empleo Amelia- le dijo Hermione levantándose de su asiento y mirando a la mujer a los ojos- a todas nos tocará ser madres y no puedo ser intransigente con tu situación.

- Gracias- le dijo la mujer- sin duda todo lo bueno que he oído de ti Hermione es poco con lo maravillosa persona que eres.

A pesar de la mala mañana que había tenido por culpa de su encuentro con Malfoy, Hermione no pudo evitar una gran sonrisa de felicidad...

Durante el resto de la mañana Hermione estuvo trabajando con Amelia y Elianne Murdoc, arquitecta de la empresa que acaba de contratar Hermione, y que estaría a la cabeza de los arreglos en el restaurante de Draco. Cuando llegó la hora de almuerzo Hermione se dirigió al "Gnomenreigen" para almorzar con Ginny, la pelirroja ya la estaba esperando, sentada en la mesa en la que siempre solían sentarse.

Hermione se desplomó en su asiento frente a Ginny.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Te reconoció? ¿Que te dijo? ¿Trabajarán juntos?- la invadió Ginny a penas Hermione se reincorporaba.

- No- dijo Hermione como única respuesta a todas las preguntas de la pelirroja

- "No" qué- le espetó su amiga quien pareció molestarle la vaga respuesta de Hermione.

- ¡No me reconoció! El muy maldito me trato como si recién nos conociéramos- dijo Hermione

- Creí que eso era lo que querías- le dijo Ginny mirándola con los ojos como platos.

- Si, si, lo sé- se corrigió Hermione- es sólo que con esto compruebo como la gente que rodea a un ser tan ególatra y narcisista carece de total importancia como es en el caso de Malfoy.

Ginny pareció meditar las palabras de su amiga.

- ¿Y que tal la reunión? No te reconoció... ya... pero ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Te trató "bien"?

- Fue un completo desastre la reunión Ginny- le respondió Hermione tomándose el cabello de la sien con ambas manos- en primer lugar el apenas me vio desacreditó mi profesionalismo por encontrarme muy "joven"... en segundo, me comporté como una completa idiota, en tercer lugar el que Malfoy siguiera siendo el idiota de siempre no facilitó las cosas, discutimos bastante fuerte al menos dos veces, y por si fuera poco me resbale de mi asiento y caí al frente de él... como si no hubiera hecho ya el suficiente ridículo...

Ginny continuó mirándola sin dar crédito a las palabras de Hermione.

- ¿O sea que no trabajaran juntos?- preguntó Ginny,

- Eso es lo peor, le sugerí que hablaría con el señor Terrence para que le enviaran a alguien "de mas edad", pero se encargó en dejarme claro que no quería trabajar con nadie más que conmigo.

- ¿Sigue siendo el mismo ególatra de siempre?- le preguntó Ginny

- Si

- ¿Con aires de suficiencia?

- Si- respondió con voz monótona la castaña.

- ¿Con su sonrisa irónica cada vez que algo le parece "divertido"?- continuó Ginny.

- Siiiiii- respondió Hermione recordando esa sonrisa tan característica de él, esa sonrisa de medio lado que demostraba un dejo de ironía y suficiencia tan característica en él, Hermione creyó verla al menos unas 4 veces aquella mañana.

- ¿Sigue siendo igual de guapo que siempre?

- Si- respondió Hermione casi por inercia- ¿QUE? ¡No! Quiero decir...- se corrigió la castaña mientras Ginny la miraba con expresión divertida.

- No necesitas negarlo Hermione, Draco Malfoy podrá ser el patán más grande de la historia, pero hay una cosa que no podemos negar, era de los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts, como tu te fuiste en tercero, no fuiste testigo de como Draco causaba estragos entre las chicas de la escuela, de hecho si no hubiera sido un slytherin, hijo de Lucius Malfoy, de familia mortífaga, creo que hasta yo hubiera caído prendida de él.

- ¡Ginny!- dijo una escandalizada Hermione.

- ¿Y qué?- solo te digo la verdad, y te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Esta guapo?

- Ummm... sí, es muy guapo- dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio y con unas irrefrenables ganas de auto lanzarse maldiciones por estar reconociendo como guapo a su peor enemigo escolar- ¿Cómo es posible que un ser tan despreciable por dentro como Malfoy tenga un tan bonito "envase"? ¿Cómo es posible que después de 12 años yo tenga que volver a reencontrarme con el maldito ex mortífago reincidido en la sociedad? ¿Para que demonios quiere sacar un restaurante cuando el dinero de su padre es suficiente para que se compre una isla y me libre de su presencia?- se preguntó Hermione en voz alta.

- Cosas del destino, ¿no crees?... Respecto a lo que dices, no creo que disponga del dinero de su padre... – dijo Ginny mirándola mientras el mozo les servía el menú del día a las chicas.

- ¿Porque dices eso?- preguntó Hermione extrañada.

El mozo les dejo los platos y comenzó a destapar unas botellas de zumo de calabaza.

- George, mi hermano me lo contó- dijo Ginny mientras comenzaba a partir la carne de su plato- Después de que los Malfoy se pasaran a nuestro bando y luego que muriera Voldemort, Draco terminó discutiendo con Lucius, y George escuchó esa conversación, en realidad cualquiera a 2 kilómetros a la redonda los hubiera escuchado, ya que según George, se estaban gritando... Draco le reprochaba el hecho de que nunca quiso formar de los mortífagos, que todo había sido culpa de él, de Lucius, y que se sentía avergonzado de ser hijo de una familia de malditos...

Hermione escuchaba sin dar crédito a lo que le decía Ginny, mientras abría la boca en un gesto de completa incredulidad. Draco Malfoy siempre se había mostrado como un orgulloso de pertener a una familia de alta clase y sangre... pero ese era el Draco de 13 años que alcanzó a conocer Hermione... no con el Draco de 25 años con el que tendría que trabajar...

- Y eso no es todo- continuó Ginny- luego de esa discusión, Draco se fue de la casa y dicen que nunca más vio a sus padres, ni siquiera en el funeral de Narcisa, su madre...

- ¿Narcisa murió?- preguntó Hermione sin salir de su asombro.

- Un año después de la caída de Voldemort... por lo visto, esa familia había sufrido mucho a causa de las malas decisiones de Lucius como jefe de familia...

- O sea que Draco no dispone ya de la herencia familiar...- reflexionó Hermione.

- Así es... así que es por eso que ahora depende de ti el éxito en su futuro restaurante Hermione- le dijo Ginny en tono burlón.

Hermione emitió un bufido de desagrado.

- Es un imbécil, y tengo que fingir que me agrada- dijo la castaña.

- Es un completo imbécil- corroboró Ginny- y si, sigue siendo un completo idiota...

- ¿Te das cuenta como el destino es extraño? Durante la infancia era el niñito soberbio que lo tenía todo y vivía haciéndonos la vida miserable con sus malditos insultos, y ahora depende de mi en su futuro laboral... ironías de la vida, en realidad si no fuera completamente una profesional que siempre logra los proyectos tomados, te juro que me encantaría que fuera todo un fracaso su famoso restaurante, como venganza de mi parte, para que sintiera en carne propia lo que es vivir contra adversidades...

- Pero no podrías hacerlo Hermione, te costaría el trabajo...-le recordó Ginny.

- Tengo claro que no puedo hacerlo, de hecho no lo haría, solo dije que me encantaría esa posibilidad... sería la única manera de vengarme de él de alguna forma...

Ginny dejó sus cubiertos en un plato y se le dibujó una extraña sonrisa en el rostro. Hermione la miró extrañada.

- Creo que hay mejores formas de vengarse de Draco Malfoy, Hermione- le dijo Ginny adoptando un tono bastante malicioso en la voz.

- ¿Como cuales?- preguntó Hermione algo asustada por el extraño comportamiento de su amiga... quien siempre que adoptaba esa voz, era porque estaba sacando a relucir el lado bastante "vil" de su personalidad

- Creo que tengo un plan...- le dijo Ginny mientras sonreía con suficiencia...

**Bien, hasta aquí es el cuarto capitulo, ¿Que tal encontraron el reencuentro de Draco y Hermione? ¿Vieron el nombre de Pansy por ahi escrito? ATENCION porque será importante en la futura trama... ¿Cual será el plan de Ginny? muahahaha (risa siniestra) para saber el plan de Ginny deberán esperar hasta mi próxima actualización... y si no hay reviews suficientes como para llenar mi ego de escritora me demoraré jjajajaaj no, ni tanto, solo espero que lean, disfruten y opinen que tal.**

**karyta34****: jajaja me encantó la canción que me dijiste de selena xD jajajaja claro que en verdad yo si había pensado en una canción para esa parte del ascensor, se llama "fever" cantada por Peggy Lee, jajaja porque es una canción bastante sensual que iba con la tensión "de atracción" que sufrieron estos dos personajes que "aparentemente" no se conocían... pero al final la eliminé de ponerla en la historia, si quieres la escuchas y me dices que opinas xD**

**XxXsofitaXxX****: espero que ahora sea menos mala xD jajajaja gracias por encontrar buena la historia... de verdad :) **

**est-potter****: GRACIAS! por comentar en los tres capítulos, me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia :) espero disfrutes este capitulo.**

**megumi1909**** tienes toda la razón, dejo así los capítulos para que estén atentos a la próxima actualización xD jajaja ¿Soy mala por eso? xD jajaaj como habrás leído, Draco no recuerda a Hermione... ¿Que pasará ahora:O espera el prox capitulo :P un beso .**

**Sin más que decir**

**un beso para todos los que leen esta historia**

**Pamina Black**


	5. El plan

**¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Es que no puedo estar mas feliz, porque muchos han escrito sus comentarios :)...sorry si encontraron que me demoré en actualizar... no piensen que mi "ego de escritora" es taaan grande como para no querer subir por eso (lo digo por lo dicho en el capitulo anterior jajaaj)... lo que sucede es que he tenido muchas obligaciones con estudios y blabla y no había tenido tiempo para escribir. Muchas gracias por los reviews, SIGAN DEJANDOME SUS MENSAJES. :) Gracias **

**Sin más que decir (por ahora)**

**los dejo con el**

**Quinto Capítulo**

**Titulado:**

"**El plan"**

Hermione miró incrédula ante las palabras de su amiga.

- ¿Y se podría saber cual es ese fantástico plan?- preguntó burlona la castaña.

Ginny sonrió maliciosamente mientras se tomaba su tiempo antes de darle la respuesta a Hermione.

- Que Draco se enamore de ti...

Hermione creyó que frente a tantas situaciones límites como esta, verdaderamente terminaría muriendo de un infarto, las palabras de Ginny rebotaron en su cabeza sin aparente sentido, su parte racional le decía que probablemente había escuchado mal.

- ¿QUE?- volvió a preguntar Hermione

- Que hagas que Draco se enamore de ti, y cuando este prendidito de ti, lo dejas y ya... ¡sería la venganza perfecta Hermione!

Hermione comenzó a reír de manera forzada

- ¿¿¡¿¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA??!?!!- preguntó mirando a Ginny con expresión de no estar entendiendo.

- No Hermione, no me he vuelto loca- respondió Ginny con tranquilidad- sería la venganza perfecta, nuestra venganza perfecta... lograr que Draco se enamore de ti, y cuando ya esté muy enamorado, tú terminas con él y le sacas en cara quien eres y todo lo que nos hizo a nosotras y a nuestros amigos durante muchos años...

- Ginny... no puedo creer que estés pensando en eso- le dijo Hermione algo escandalizada.

- Oh por favor Hermione, ¿Me vas a decir que no quisieras vengarte de alguna forma?- preguntó la pelirroja.

- Si, pero...

- ¿Quién fue el que los acusó que Hagrid tenía un dragón recién nacido?- continuó Ginny

- Malfoy... pero

- ¿Quién fue el culpable de que condenaran a muerte a Buckbeak?

- Malfoy, pero...

- ¿Por intentar de defenderte contra quién, mi hermano Ron estuvo escupiendo babosas en segundo año?

- Malfoy... pero Ginny- dijo Hermione con voz cansina recordando todo lo que decía la pelirroja

- ¿Quién era el que andaba luciendo insignias de "Potter apesta"?- continuó Ginny sin dejarle responder.

- Él...

- ¿Quien es el que se unió a los mortífagos, cuya primera misión era asesinar a Dumbledore?

- GINNY BASTA- dijo de pronto Hermione, azorada de imágenes y recuerdos que venían a su mente con rapidez.

La pelirroja la miró fijamente. Hermione se dispuso a hablar.

- Hipotéticamente si yo aceptara hacer algo como eso... estas olvidando un gran detalle- le dijo la chica mirando a su amiga

- ¿Cual? – preguntó Ginny

- Malfoy no es capaz de enamorarse de nadie, porque es un ser insensible, siempre lo ha sido y no creo que eso haya cambiado... o incluso cabe la posibilidad de que este ya de novio con alguien...

- Hermione... Hermione... ningún hombre es capaz de NO sentir algo por una mujer, y no estamos hablando de cualquier mujer, ¡Estamos hablando de Hermione Granger!- le dijo Ginny evidentemente emocionada, ya que podía percibir como iba cambiando la percepción de su reacia amiga.

- Es un plan demasiado arriesgado...- dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio

- No lo es, tu lo odias, eso lo sé, solo tienes que fingir que te agrada... con mi ayuda, Malfoy caerá a tus pies en menos de un mes...

- Ten en cuenta que serán 2 meses como mínimo los que trabajaremos juntos.

- Claro, es obvio que también tienes que disfrutar "algo" de la situación- le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa pícara.- Gracias a los dioses que Malfoy no te reconoció- continuó Ginny- aparentemente hablando más para si misma que para Hermione- o si no este plan carecería de efecto...

- Olvidas otro detalle- continuó la castaña

- ¿Cual?- dijo Ginny evidentemente cansada de que Hermione siguiera buscando excusas.

- Harry y Ron me matarían si saben que comienzo a salir con Malfoy...

- Ron esta a millones de kilómetros de aquí, meditando con los brujos budistas, y Harry... Harry no tiene porque enterarse... de eso me encargo yo...- respondió la pelirroja.

Hermione la miró con gesto de "no tienes remedio".

- ¿Y bien?- le dijo Ginny mientras el mozo le dejaba una copa de helado frente a ella.

Hermione miró a través de la ventana del restaurante, abajo pudo ver a una multitud de magos comprando y haciendo tramites en el callejón Diagon... podía sentir la mirada de Ginny fija en ella, sin embargo Hermione no sabía que responder, quizás, por primera vez Hermione Jane Granger reconocía que tenía miedo.

- No lo sé Ginny... no lo sé- respondió finalmente.

Ginny estaba apunto de abrir su boca, pero decidió callar al ver que Hermione aún parecía no terminar de hablar.

- Sería una gran venganza...- continuó la castaña- hacer mella en el orgullo de Malfoy como nunca antes pudimos hacerlo... pero yo soy un desastre cuando se trata de hombres Ginny, y si estamos hablando de mi peor enemigo escolar, creo que las cosas se complican un mil por ciento.

- Yo te ayudaré en eso- respondió la pelirroja.

- Uhm...- meditó Hermione mientras ya se terminaba su copa de helado de menta y chocolate

- Esta bien, no digas nada, si no quieres hacerlo esta bien... fue solo una idea... pero si no estas dispuesta...- dijo Ginny con evidente desilusión.

Sin querer, Ginny había dado en el clavo, si había algo que Hermione se reconocía como característica propia en ella, eran los retos, y Ginny le había dado a parecer que ella no quería aceptar por no encontrarse capaz, algo que jamás ella aceptaría que pensaran de ella.

- Esta bien- dijo de pronto Hermione.

- ¿QUÉ?- ahora fue el turno de Ginny de impresionarse.

- Acepto el plan, pero TU debes ayudarme en todo Ginevra Weasley, hablo de encubrirme con Harry y Ron, ayudarme en TODO lo que te pida, asesorarme en como "enamorar" a Malfoy, en TODO, no me puedes dejar sola en esto- dijo Hermione con un brillo en los ojos, de saber que lo que se estaba proponiendo era peligroso, un verdadero reto.

Ginny sonrió plenamente.

- Amiga, cuentas conmigo- respondió Ginny mientras dejaba sobre la mesa los 10 galleons que habían costado los almuerzos

El resto del día para Hermione pasó sin mayores percances. Sin embargo comenzó a dimensionar que como Jefa de proyectos, debía trabajar mucho más duro, debía contactarse con la empresa constructora, ir a escoger ella los tipos de materiales, ajustarlos a los presupuestos de la empresa y de Malfoy, cotizar precios, intentar no ser estafada por vendedores que trataban de convencerla de comprar maderas con polillas de mirlitones, unos extraños seres mágicos, que parecían ser iguales a las polillas normales, con la diferencia que al volar emitían esporas que hacían dormir a quienes las aspiraban, si no fuera porque era muy astuta y conocía bastante de criaturas mágicas, realmente se le hubiera hecho imposible.

Cuando llegó a su oficina, ya eran casi las 8 de la noche, había una lechuza posada en su ventana con una carta, abrió la ventana y tomó el sobre, la lechuza continuó en la ventana, por lo que Hermione supuso que el remitente quería una respuesta inmediata. Miró el sobre, estaba escrito con una perfecta caligrafía, algo que agradó a Hermione, sin embargo el sentimiento no le duró demasiado al comprobar que el remitente era Malfoy.

- "¿Qué es lo que quiere ahora?"- pensó Hermione mientras desdoblaba el pergamino y comenzaba a leer.

_Hermione:_

_Necesito que nuestra reunión se aplace a las 11 de la mañana, debo ir al ministerio para asegurar la patente de mi negocio, y creo que demoraré._

_Atte. Draco Malfoy._

Hermione emitió un bufido de exasperación, era la segunda vez que Malfoy ponía las condiciones para reunirse, hecho que no agradaba ni en lo más mínimo a Hermione, le gustaba que las cosas dichas se realizaran, detestaba los cambios de planes y que la contradijeran.

- "Como diga el príncipe de slytherin"- se dijo Hermione mientras le respondía en un pergamino y lo ataba a la pata de la lechuza, quien emprendió el vuelo inmediatamente.

Hermione tuvo que enviar una lechuza para avisar a los de la constructora que la reunión sería en el lugar acordado, pero no a las 9, sino que a las 11 de la mañana, volvió a sentir rabia con Malfoy.

- "Como siempre pensando solo en él, le importa un rábano lo que el resto tenga o no tenga que hacer... si ÉL quiere aplazar la reunión, todos debemos aceptar... es un completo idiota egocentrista"- se dijo la castaña mientras arreglaba su maletín para irse por fin a casa.

Cuando Hermione se apareció en su living, tuvo que reprimir su grito de "palabras impropias", hacia la "maldita confabulación cósmica", que parecía ir en contra de ella. Dejó el maletín sobre una mesa y se encaminó hacia el chico que la miraba sonriente.

- ¡Harry! No sabes cuanto me alegro de verte- dijo Hermione, sintiendo que su estomago daba una ligera sacudida mientras una voz maliciosa en su cabeza le decía "Eres una mentirosa Hermione Granger, no querías verlo, porque sabes que tendrás que mentirle sobre Malfoy..."

- Hermione- le dijo el chico mientras la abrazaba efusivamente- vine a felicitarte por tu ascenso, Ginny me lo contó- le dijo sonriéndole

- Gracias...- le respondió la castaña algo nerviosa- ¿Y Ginny?

- Fue a ducharse, tubo entrenamiento de quidditch en la tarde- respondió el moreno.

- Ah... ¿Y cómo has estado? ¿Que tal van tus incursiones como auror?

- Bastante bien, en el ministerio nos apoyan fuertemente, estamos realizando varias investigaciones, es posible que tenga que irme por unas semanas a Georgia...

- ¿Georgia? ¿Porqué allá?- preguntó Hermione, sin entender porque Harry debía ir a ese remoto país de las regiones de la antigua Rusia.

- Karkarov...- respondió Harry con expresión pensativa- Aparecieron evidencias de asesinatos que no teníamos en nuestros "libros"... y las pistas nos conducen hacia allá...

Se hicieron unos segundos de silencio en que Hermione no sabía que decir, no quería meter la pata y que Harry notara que estaba mintiendo, después de todo, era uno de sus mejores amigos y quien mejor la conocía.

- ¿Así que eres jefa de proyectos en la Agencia de Terrence?- preguntó Harry, rompiendo así el silencio.

- "Ahora viene..."- se dijo Hermione antes de mirar a Harry con su mejor sonrisa y responderle- Así es.

- ¿Y cual es tu primer proyecto como Jefa a cargo?

Hermione mantuvo la sonrisa, mientras intentaba en escasos segundos responder con naturalidad

- "No tienes porque mentirle completamente... tan solo oculta que es Malfoy el cliente"- pensó – Debo crear la puesta en marcha de un restaurante nuevo en el callejón Diagon, ya sabes desde el local, catering, promoción, el día de la inauguración, etc.

- Oh, ya veo. ¿Y quién es el dueño?

- Es un tipo que viene de Francia- respondió rápidamente Hermione, asombrándose de la manera en que ya había mentido por segunda vez en el día, la primera fue con Malfoy al decir que venía ella de Francia- "Dios, no puede haber ser humano mas vil que yo"- pensó exageradamente Hermione. mientras rogaba que Ginny no tardara en bajar.

- Bueno, el sujeto no puede haber tenido mejor suerte que trabajar con la exitosa de mi Hermione Granger ¿No?- le dijo el chico dulcemente.

Hermione sonrió ante tal cumplido, sintiéndose aún peor por ocultarle a Harry que el energúmeno de Draco Malfoy era el "chico con suerte".

En ese momento Ginny apareció en el living, momento que Hermione aprovechó de levantarse del sillón y dejarlos solos.

- De verdad que necesito un largo baño de tina, hoy fue un día muy agotador- les dijo Hermione excusándose, sin embargo, pudo percibir que Ginny la miraba perspicazmente.

- Adiós Hermione, y felicitaciones nuevamente- le dijo el chico mientras la abrazaba con fuerza- Debes ir a verme al ministerio de vez en cuando, hecho de menos las tardes con mi amiga de toda la vida.

- Lo haré Harry- le respondió Hermione- por cierto, ¿Sabes cuando volverá Ron?

- Tenía pensado venir para las fiestas por unos días, pero aún no me lo confirma, de todas formas cuando venga no quiere que sepas, quiere darte una sorpresa- le dijo el chico sonriendo.

- Ron Weasley, siempre igual- dijo Hermione mientras subía las escaleras al segundo piso con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Hermione decidió darse un largo baño de tina, que siempre le servían para relajarse, llenó la bañera de agua, luego con algunas sales de baño y espuma mágica (que no se deshacía nunca) y se sumergió. El relajo fue casi instantáneo, y la muchacha no se salió hasta que se sintió completamente renovada.

Luego de haberse secado y puesto el pijama, Ginny golpeó su puerta.

- Pasa, ya estoy vestida- le dijo.

- Harry ya se fue- le dijo Ginny sentándose en su cama.

Hermione esta ordenando el guardarropas, por lo que Ginny continuó.

- ¿Le mentiste?- preguntó

- No- respondió Hermione- solo le oculte información...

Ginny comenzó a reír

- Bien ahora es momento de comenzar a tomar acciones para nuestro plan- le dijo Ginny levantándose y yendo hacia el ropero de Hermione.

La castaña se alejó al ver el rostro de Ginny, quién siempre tenía ese gesto cuando estaba especialmente emocionada por algo, como cuando tenía partido de quidditch, cuando salían ambas amigas a comprar ropa, y cuando creía tener ideas geniales.

- Al hombre se le conquista a través de los sentidos- dijo Ginny mirando a Hermione con un rostro y tono de voz de profesora que nada tendrían que envidiar a los de McGonagall en sus mejores épocas.

Hermione miró a Ginny con la misma expresión que si hubiera descubierto que su amiga sufría de fiebre del dragón.

- Por la vista, el olfato, el tacto...- continuó la pelirroja- los más importantes en este minuto son los primeros dos...

- ¿QUE?- dijo Hermione asustada- ¡No pienso que el tercer sentido sea necesario, no tengo porque tocar a ese hurón mal nacido!- dijo Hermione.

Ginny entornó los ojos en un gesto de exasperación.

- ¿Y como piensas que Draco se enamorará de ti? ¿Mandándose cartas por lechuzas? ¡No seas ridícula Hermione!

- Pero entonces... yo... yo y él... nos...- dijo Hermione poniendo cara de asco.

- ¡Es obvio que se tienen que besar!- dijo Ginny.

- ¡¡NO PIENSO BESARLO!!- dijo la castaña.

- ¡HERMIONE!

- ¡GINEVRA!

Ambas chicas se miraron fijamente, discusiones de este tipo las habían tenido otras ocasiones, y era natural, ambas chicas eran de personalidades e ideas muy fuertes, sin embargo se consideraban como hermanas, así que nunca sus enojos no duraban más que 5 minutos.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que debo enamorarlo por la vista?- dijo Hermione intentando cambiar el tema.

Ginny la miró fijamente por unos segundos hasta que se calmó y respondió.

- Debes vestirte bien, insinuar algo, pero lo suficientemente sutil para confundirlo, a lo hombres, aunque no lo reconozcan, les gustan las mujeres misteriosas...

- ¿Entonces?- preguntó Hermione, para que Ginny fuera más explícita con la respuesta.

- Mañana... te pondrás- comenzó a decir Ginny mientras hurgaba entre el guardarropa de la castaña- estos jeans y estos zapatos... y yo te prestaré un lindo conjunto para la parte de arriba... y dejarás de usar ese maletín.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi maletín?- preguntó Hermione evidentemente ofendida.

- Es demasiado formal, demasiado tosco y esta pasado de moda- le respondió Ginny.

- Claro, "la experta en modas", ese maletín me lo compré con mi primer sueldo, y es de piel de dragón- se defendió Hermione.

- Si, lo sé. Pero no es lo que necesitamos Hermione, y ¿Podrías dejar de desacreditar lo que te propongo? ¿Me puedes decir cuando me he equivocado en todas las veces que te he ayudado?

- Nunca- respondió una abatida Hermione.

- Bien, entonces dejarás que sea yo la que escoja lo que vestirás cada día, INCLUIDOS los zapatos- dijo Ginny adelantándose a Hermione quién ya abría la boca para replicar.

Y así ambas chicas estuvieron hasta altas horas de la noche escogiendo las tenidas que usaría por el resto de la semana, además Ginny se encargó de retocarle levemente el cabello y darle consejos "útiles" en cuanto a chicos.

- Los tipos como Malfoy, no se conquistan con actitudes "melosas"- le dijo Ginny cuando el reloj ya marcaban casi la una de la madrugada.

- ¿Melosas?- dijo Hermione

- Ya sabes, demasiados momentos cursis, o actitudes empalagosas solo logran alejarlos, debes mostrar sensualidad y ser directa pero solo lo necesario.

- ¿Cómo es que aprendiste todo esto Ginny?- le preguntó Hermione, que comenzó a bostezar.

- Desde el colegio comencé a darme cuenta de algunas cosas- le respondió la pelirroja sonriendo- pero basta ya de charlas y consejos- debes dormir o si no mañana no te levantarás, y lo peor que podría pasar sería que no llegaras a tu segunda cita con Malfoy.

¡NO ES UNA CITA GINNY!- replicó molesta Hermione

Ginny solo rió.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se puso la tenida correspondiente, y luego de hacerse su desayuno (Ginny estaba durmiendo) se fue al trabajo. Cuando llegó a su oficina se encontró con un sin fin de carpetas y documentos que comenzó a revisar, mientras varias lechuzas llegaban a su ventana, al parecer ese día prometía ser mas agotador que el anterior, y sin que la chica se percatara ya eran las 10:40, Hermione se escandalizó al ver lo tarde que era, por lo que salió rápido del edificio para no llegar tarde a la segunda reunión con Malfoy.

Iba por sobre todo nerviosa, en primer lugar porque desde que se apareció en el Hall del edificio Ramsay, pudo notar como varias miradas masculinas la miraban sonrientes, comprobando, casi con temor, que Ginny sabía muy bien como "enamorar por la vista". En segundo lugar porque su nuevo "bolso" la tenía bastante aproblemada, ya que era más pequeño que su anterior maletín, y debía meter a la fuerza todo lo que andaba trayendo consigo. Y en tercer lugar, esa reunión iba a ser puesto en marcha el plan de "venguémonos de Draco Malfoy", por lo que Hermione temía meter la pata.

Se sorprendió de lo rápido que había llegado al frontis del local en el callejón Diagon, estaba la puerta principal abierta, igual que el día anterior, por lo que la chica entró. Entre todos los materiales, pudo distinguir a Nicholas, quien se encontraba, al parecer, leyendo unos papeles.

- Hergmione- le dijo el muchacho al momento que se levantaba de la barra del local e iba a saludarla- Draco me dijo que vendguías- le dijo mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba.

Hermione se sintió bastante incómoda con aquel poco habitual saludo, al que le correspondió con una sonrisa.

- Buen día Nicholas- le dijo la chica- ¿Y Draco?- preguntó mientras el chico aún sostenía su mano.

- Vaya, vaya Nicholas, no pierdes ni un segundo con muchachas interesantes- dijo una voz.

Hermione se dio vuelta y miró como Draco venía llegando con unas cajas en las manos.

- Pero la señorita es francesa, por lo tanto no caerá en tu jueguito como las ingenuas inglesas- le dijo Draco mientras pasaba con las cajas, al interior del local, haciendo que Nicholas soltara la mano de Hermione.

Hermione se sintió tan idiota, que no asimiló bien las palabras de Draco, solo se sintió que ya había partido mal.

- "Quiero enamorar al idiota, y lo primero que hace es encontrarme tomada de la mano con su compañero..."- se dijo la castaña.

Draco volvió con ellos, luego de dejar las cajas en el interior.

- Además Nicholas- le dijo Draco mirándolo con expresión bastante soberbia- el saludo correcto a una dama es en la mano derecha- le dijo al momento que tomaba la mano de Hermione y se la besaba.

Hermione sintió con terror como Draco tomaba su mano y posaba sus labios en su mano derecha...

- Vaya quien lo dice, el expegto en tratar mujegues- dijo Nicholas mientras miraba a Draco- el que tegminó con la novia de la infancia...

Draco dejó la mano de Hermione y miró a Nicholas con expresión seria.

- No tienes que recordarme a Pansy cada 5 minutos Nicholas- le dijo el rubio evidentemente molesto, con una expresión digna de un Malfoy.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, no podía creerlo, hacía bastante tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre... pero como si le hubieran abierto una ventanita en su caja de recuerdos, Hermione pudo recordar el rostro duro de una chica de slytherin, rubia... (N.A: tengo una duda horrible respecto a este dato, ¿Pansy Parkinson es rubia o pelo oscuro? es que se me ha armado confusión entre los libros, fanfictions, y las películas y ya no lo se realmente, si lo saben podrían decírmelo? )... y que era de las cabecillas junto a Draco y otros más.

- "Draco había nombrado a Pansy... a Pansy..." pensó la chica- ¿Parkinson?- dijo de pronto Hermione, sintiendo aterrorizada como ese apellido había salido de su boca casi por inercia.

Draco fijó la mirada en ella instantáneamente mirándola con una expresión inquisitoria.

- ¿La conoces?- preguntó fríamente Draco

Hermione trago pesadamente saliva, sabía que por culpa de su bocota estaba en un gran lío.

- "¿Ahora que hago?"- pensó la castaña, mientras veía como Draco la miraba casi traspasándola con sus perfectos ojos grises...

**¿Que les ha parecido el capitulo? ¿Que tal la idea de Ginny? Si les pareció muy macabra, pido perdón, no es que este en contra de Ginny y la quiera poner como la "vil crea planes", pero debía hacerlo, porque mi imaginación así lo ha querido, si quieren tirarme tomates porque encontraron pésimo el capitulo, bueno allá ustedes, los acepto.**

**karyta34****: jajajaja tus reviews son buenísimos sin duda alguna has sido un gran apoyo moral para mi :) y de hecho de agradezco algo, el hecho que haya aparecido Harry en este capitulo fue gracias a tu ultimo review, me dejaste pensando y decidí incluirlo. te gustó el cap? dime que opinas.**

**est-potter****: ¿Era lo que pensabas el plan de Ginny o no? Bueno espero te haya gustado... :) un beso**

**XxXsofitaXxX****: A mi también me fascina Draco, jajaja de hecho me hubiera gustado ser Hermione cuando le da el beso en la mano :( jajajajaja gracias por tu review. **

**megumi1909****: Gracias por tu ultimo review, la verdad es que fue súper constructivo y motivante. de verdad.. hey un aviso para ti, aún espero que actualices el fic "ella, plebeya"... por fissss porfisss... :) un beso.**

**Perversa****: Gracias por unirte al grupo de gente que lee mi historia :) de verdad. espero hayas disfrutado de este cap. :) **

**damari****: ¿Que tal el capitulo? espero haya sido entretenido para ti.. jajaja si, tienes razón, le he puesto malísima memoria a Draco, pero bueno, para mi no es TAN mala memoria, porque creo que yo soy igual, respecto a recordar a personas del pasado jajajaja xD**

**Krissalis Potter****: Gracias por pasarte y dejar otro review, gracias por leer mi fic, ojala este cap te haya gustado.**

**Para: ****ZhirruUrie**** - ****La.Joo'w.O.o**** - ****beautifly92**** Gracias por pasarse por aca, y por haber encontrado buena la historia, aquí les va el 5 capitulo espero los disfruten.**

**Ahora si me despido**

**Un beso grande a los que pasan a leer la historia**

**Sin mas que decir**

**Pamina**


	6. Escasez de recursos

**Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí estoy nuevamente con un nuevo capítulo, agradezco sus reviews (aunque fueron menos que en el capitulo anterior :( snifff...) en fin... bueno... en realidad este capitulo no es el mejor que haya escrito, lo reconozco, no tiene demasiada "acción" pero es necesario para el desarrollo correcto de la trama. Espero que de igual forma lo disfruten porque mi cerebro se exprimió al momento de escribirlo, y fueron necesarios varios cigarros (si, fumo xD) y algunos cafés xD para su realización jajajajajaja Espero QUE ME DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!!!!! NO SEAN TIMIDOS xD JAJAJAJ DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS**

**No los aburro más**

**los dejo con el Sexto Capitulo de mi historia **

**Titulado:**

"**Escasez de recursos"**

- "Hermione, piensa, ¡PIENSA!"- se dijo la muchacha en un intento desesperado de exprimir su cerebro buscando en los escasos segundos, una respuesta que le ayudara a salir de su metida de patas -"Digna de una estúpida".

A la castaña le parecían eternos los segundos en que Draco continuaba mirándola inquisitoriamente.

- Oh, como si no hubiega visto a tu noviecita en las revistas francesas para mujegues- dijo de pronto Nicholas, con un tono nada disimulado que la tal "Pansy" no era de su agrado.

- ¿QUE?- dijo Draco, mirándolo despectivamente.

- Dices que Hegmione es francesa, probablemente la vio en aquellas guevistas francesas ¿No?

Hermione en un principio no entendió palabra de lo que había dicho Nicholas, pero su cerebro pareció de pronto iluminarse y comprendió todo, probablemente Pansy era una bruja famosa en Francia, y era común verla en las revistas en Francia

- "¿Pansy también estaba en Francia? ¿Vivía con Draco?"- no pudo dejar de preguntarse la castaña, para luego por fin articular palabra y responder- Claro, ahora que lo mencionas Nicholas, recuerdo haber leído su nombre en alguna revista...

- ¿Ves?- le dijo Nicholas mirando a Draco con expresión de "Deja de ser un perseguido".

Sin embargo Draco siguió mirando a Hermione con expresión incrédula, la muchacha le sonrió forzosamente mientras le sostenía la mirada, por suerte para la muchacha, en ese momento aparecieron los de la constructora, dándole a Hermione la oportunidad de salir de aquella incómoda situación.

- ¡Elianne! – dijo la castaña acercándose a la arquitecta que venía junto a un hombre bastante joven.

- Hermione, hola, te presento a Alexandros Stavros, el será el encargado de obras- dijo Elianne

- Mucho gusto- dijo Hermione- Elianne, te presento a los dueños del restaurante, Nicholas Satie y Draco Malfoy- dijo presentando a ambos muchachos, Nicholas le sonrió muy amigablemente, Draco solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza- Draco, Nicholas, les presento a Elianne Murdoc, arquitecta y Alexandros Stavros, Jefe de obras.

- Mucho Gusto- dijeron los aludidos.

- Igualmente- respondieron Draco y Nicholas.

- Bien, ahora que hemos hecho las presentaciones- dijo la castaña- me gustaría que pasáramos al interior del local para hacer la evaluación...

Entraron al local, y Elianne junto a Alexandros comenzaron a tomar notas de los trabajos a realizar, señalando que no tendrían problemas en dejarlo todo listo en un mes, hecho que Hermione recibió muy feliz. Mientras Elianne conversaba con Nicholas y Alexandros en una esquina, Hermione aprovechó de acercarse al rubio.

- Te dije que en un mes estarían listas las obras- le dijo sonriéndole irónicamente.

- Debía ser así, ya que tú lo aseguraste- le respondió el rubio de manera bastante seca.

Hermione lo miró disimuladamente, sin duda el comienzo del plan era un desastre, Hermione no había conseguido ni siquiera una sonrisa por parte de Draco, ni siquiera una mirada que le constatara a la chica que el rubio se había percatado de su "nuevo forma" para vestir.

- Alexandros...- dijo de pronto Draco- ¿No podías contratar exclusivamente a ingleses para el trabajo de mi restaurante?

- ¿QUE?- le dijo Hermione mirándolo fijamente- ¿Hay algún problema con que Alexandros sea griego?- preguntó la chica evidentemente molesta por el comentario del muchacho.

Draco la miró fijamente con sus ojos grises.

- ¿Cada vez que te hago una pregunta me responderás con otra? – le dijo.

- ¿Cada vez que haga algo por "tu" restaurante reprobarás mis acciones?- le respondió hábilmente la castaña, quien no podía creer lo petulante que podía llegar a ser Malfoy.

- Es solo una simple pregunta- replicó el chico quitando la mirada sobre ella.

- No entiendo a que apuntas con aquella pregunta, como si por el simple hecho de ser extranjero no quisieras trabajar con él- dijo Hermione.

- Tú eres extranjera y si quiero trabajar contigo- continuó Draco, mientras volvía a fijar la mirada en ella.

- Creo que esta conversación carece de importancia para nuestro trabajo- le dijo la chica, sin preocuparse en corregirle a Draco el punto no aclarado aún, que aunque hubiera estudiado en Beauxbatons, no era precisamente francesa- si me disculpas Draco – mientras se alejaba de él, yendo hacia a Elianne y Alexandros.

- "¿Porque siempre está a la defensiva conmigo"?- no pudo dejar de preguntarse el rubio, mientras le veía caminar hacia el otro extremo del salón, comprobando con algo de pesar, que la muchacha podía ser una terca llevada en sus ideas, pero tenía bastante estilo al vestir, y demostraba una actitud poco común en las mujeres que había conocido hasta entonces.

Luego de unas dos horas recorriendo el local completo, Elianne les comunicó que comenzarían los trabajos al día siguiente, pero que la elección de los materiales a utilizar en las estructuras como las maderas de las vigas, las escaleras, los lavaplatos de las cocinas, los mesones etc., era mejor que los escogieran los propios dueños.

- Mejog paga mi- dijo Nicholas- cgueo que es necesario que Dgaco y yo escojamos lo que queguemos en nuestga cocina, ¿No Draco?

- Estás en lo correcto – respondió el rubio.

- Muy bien- señaló Elianne- entonces sería prudente que Hermione los acompañara, ya que yo le daré las direcciones de los mejores lugares para comprar las cosas de construcción.

Hermione recibió con pesar las palabras de la arquitecta, sin embargo en ese mismo momento pudo ver muy claro en su mente el rostro emocionado de Ginny diciéndole "Mejor, mientras más tiempo pases con Draco, más fácil será que se enamore de ti", y haciendo un intento de sonrisa respondió que encantada los acompañaría.

Luego de irse Elianne y Alexandros, Hermione se quedó para ajustar los presupuestos y ver con cuento dinero contaban para la compra de materiales, etc.

- En los numegos soy un desastgue- les dijo Nicholas haciendo un gesto dramático con su brazo- los dejo a ustedes con esa labog- continuó, mientras se alejaba hacia el interior del local.

Hermione lo vio irse, al momento que pensaba "Esta es tu oportunidad, estas SOLA con Draco". La castaña se sentó bastante erguida en uno de los pisos de la barra (los mismos de los que había caído golpeándose la cabeza), y adoptó una pose bastante casual pero algo atrevida. Cuando Draco volvió su atención a Hermione, luego de ver irse a Nicholas, no pudo dejar de notar que la chica estaba sentada de una manera "¿Sensual?"- pensó. Sin embargo se autoconvenció que el día en que Hermione Granger quisiera coquetear con él, probablemente sería el Apocalipsis, ya que estaba más que claro que la chica quería una actitud estrictamente profesional, y eso ya lo había demostrado el día anterior, llamándolo "poco inteligente" y "soberbio".

Hermione pasó la siguiente hora conversando con Draco de detalles del restaurante y los presupuestos, mientras hacía uso de todos sus mejores trucos de "seducción" de hombres, sin embargo el rubio mostraba menos interés de lo que tendría un Troll por utilizar servilleta para comer. La castaña comenzó a exasperarse por la actitud del muchacho.

- Bien, creo que es suficiente por hoy- dijo de pronto Hermione

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Draco algo confundido.

- Continuaremos luego- respondió la castaña.

- Pero aún nos falta- replicó Draco algo confuso.

- Si, pero ya es la hora de almuerzo y no me pagan horas extras por trabajar contigo Draco- dijo la castaña mientras comenzaba a ordenar sus carpetas y meter su pluma en su bolso "extremadamente incómodo".

- ¿Vendrás en la tarde?- volvió a preguntar Draco.

- No- le respondió Hermione, mientras intentaba meter a la fuerza su agenda en el bolso.

- A este paso estaremos inaugurando el restaurante en próximo milenio...- dijo el rubio.

Hermione sintió tanta rabia por el comentario de Malfoy que no controló su fuerza y pasó a llevar su bolso y lo botó al piso, haciendo que papeles, plumas, tinteros, agenda y demases se esparcieran por el piso.

- ¿No podrías dejar tu pesimismo y frases idiotas para después?- le dijo la castaña taladrándolo con la mirada mientras se agachaba a recoger sus cosas.

- ¿No podrías dejar de ser una histérica y controlar mejor tu carácter? – le respondió Draco, mientras se agachaba a ayudarla a recoger sus cosas

- En primer lugar NO SOY una histérica, en segundo lugar ¡Tú eres el que cada vez que abre la boca es para desacreditar mi trabajo! En tercer lugar NO NECESITO de tu ayuda, ¡Muchas gracias! – continuó la castaña, sintiendo que persona mas idiota, ególatra, exasperante y poco tolerante que Malfoy no existía en esta Tierra.

- En primer lugar creo que tu no te has quedado atrás en desacreditar a las personas, llevamos dos días trabajando juntos y me has llamado "soberbio", "falto de inteligencia", "de comentarios idiotas" y además me has dejado hablando solo.

Hermione lo miró con gesto de abatimiento, en realidad Draco tenía razón, ella lo había llamado de todas esas formas, y sin embargo el rubio no se había molestado como "debería haberlo hecho", según los parámetros que conocía Hermione del antiguo Draco Malfoy que recordaba.

- Muy bien, exijo una tregua Draco...

- Me parece correcto... sin embargo no dejo de reconocer que es interesante trabajar contigo, no me gustan las personas sin opinión, y sin duda alguna eres una mujer de muchas opiniones- le dijo el momento que Hermione casi creyó percibir una leve sonrisa por parte del rubio.

- ¿Es un trato?- le dijo la castaña tendiéndole la mano.

- Creo que sí- respondió Draco mientras tomaba su mano, cerrando el trato, sin embargo el rubio no pudo dejar de pensar que esa tregua no les duraría demasiado...

Hermione lo miró fijamente, y comprobó que sus profundos ojos grises eran sin duda hermosos, parecían ir mas allá, a través de las personas, traspasando sentimientos, taladrando a las personas que se perdían a través de ellos, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, parecían ser grandes candados de secretos, que solo su dueño sabía que había tras ellos...

Luego que Hermione, con la ayuda de Draco recogiera todas sus cosas se dispuso a irse, ya había olvidado que tenía que "coquetear" con Draco, sin duda, había sido un encuentro tan desastroso como el anterior, que opinaba que cualquier intento en ese momento sería en vano.

- ¿Cuando iremos a comprar los materiales?- le preguntó Draco antes que Hermione se marchara.

- Mañana es imposible para mi- tengo reuniones todo el día- ¿Puede ser el Jueves?

- Por mi no hay problemas- dijo Malfoy.

- Esta bien, nos juntamos acá a las 11 de la mañana- dijo Hermione.

- No, yo iré a tu oficina a buscarte- dijo el rubio

- Pero...

- ¿Hay algún problema con eso? ¿Tu novio se molestará?- le preguntó irónicamente Malfoy.

- No, no hay problemas con eso MALFOY, buenas tardes.- dijo la chica, mientras levantaba su barbilla y se iba del local a pasos rápidos, antes de no poder reprimir el impulso de lanzarle una maldición moco- murciélagos a Malfoy, como en los mejores tiempos de Ginny.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Un completo desastre – le dijo Hermione a Ginny mientras ambas cenaban esa noche en la cocina de su casa.

- ¡Pero Hermione!- dijo la pelirroja- luego de haber escuchado un relato detallado de su segundo encuentro con el rubio- Draco tiene razón, ¡Debes controlar tu carácter!

- ¿Y desde cuando es "Draco" para ti?- le preguntó irónicamente la castaña.

- No cambies el tema- replicó Ginny- si no controlas tu carácter, difícilmente podrás hacer que "Malfoy" se fije en ti como en algo más que la Jefa del proyecto de su restaurante.

- Bueno, para ti es fácil decirlo, ¡Ya que no eres tú la que debe lidiar con el idiota egocéntrico y soberbio que es él!

- ¿Podrías dejar de comportarte como una niña pequeña y escucharme?

Hermione miró a su amiga con gesto taimado.

- Debes dejar de ver los puntos negros de Malfoy- continuó la pelirroja- debes centrarte en los puntos a favor que tiene...

- Já, como si tuviera alguno...- replicó la castaña.

- Por supuesto que tiene, y uno muy importante.

- ¿Cuál?

- Que es guapo- dijo Ginny- es realmente guapo.

- ¿Y como lo sabes si no lo has visto hace 6 años?- preguntó Hermione

- Porque hoy lo vi en el ministerio, y sigue igual de guapo que cuando iba en Hogwarts, de hecho podría decirte que más aún...- respondió Ginny con expresión pensativa.

- ¿Y que tiene que sea guapo? No porque sea guapo deja de ser un maldito.

Ginny entornó los ojos y miró a su amiga severamente.

- ¿Cuando lo verás de nuevo?- preguntó Ginny

- El Jueves

- Entonces el jueves te obligarás a ser más dulce que miel de abejas, y a reprimir ese carácter de mil demonios que sacaste hoy con Malfoy. ¿Entendido?

- Pero

- ¿ENTENDIDO?

- Esta bien... – respondió una abatida Hermione.

El jueves, al parecer de Hermione Granger, había llegado demasiado rápido, ese día Ginny le había escogido un lindo vestido a media pierna color negro, combinados con unos finos zapatos y una capa muy bonita. Hermione trató de decirle que ese día probablemente caminarían mucho y que necesitaría usar zapatos cómodos, pero la sola mirada de Ginny le bastó para entender que Ginny le cortaría las piernas antes de permitirle salir de casa sin esos zapatos de tacón.

Cuando llegó a su oficina rápidamente el ajetreo típico de un día de oficina la comenzó a agobiar, haciendo que olvidara que Draco llegaría a buscarla. Se sentó en su escritorio y recorrió la vista de su oficina, de pronto recordó que probablemente Draco entraría a su lugar de trabajo, debía esconder rápidamente todo vestigio de su pasado, se volteó y vio la foto en que salía junto a Ron y Harry a los 13 años.

- Perdón amigos- le dijo hablando al retrato, mientras veía como Harry balanceaba la mano que tenía tomada la de ella y sonreía- Pero Draco no puede ver esta foto, además tampoco quiero que ustedes vean como ese hurón trabaja conmigo...

Guardó el retrato en un cajón con llave en su escritorio, y se dispuso a ordenar un poco el desorden que había en su oficina.

Sintió tocar su puerta cuando eran las 10:55 y vio aparecer a Amelia.

- El joven Draco Malfoy viene a verte Hermione.

- Dile que pase- dijo Hermione evidentemente nerviosa.

- Es muy buen mozo- le dijo Amelia guiñándole el ojo a Hermione al momento que desaparecía por la puerta para ir a buscar a Draco.

Hermione solo le sonrió.

- "Todas lo encuentran guapo" – se dijo con fastidio.

De pronto volvió a sentir la puerta de su oficina, para luego ver aparecer al rubio en su oficina. Venía con su expresión seria de siempre, su pelo cayendo despreocupadamente por su frente y vestido en tonos oscuros.

- Buen día Jefa de Proyectos Hermione Granger- la saludó Draco, aludiendo a la placa dorada de la puerta.

- Buenos días – respondió la castaña- ¿Ya nos vamos?- le dijo mientras se levantaba. Sin embargo le mirada que le dedicó Draco la turbó un poco, el muchacho había abierto levemente sus ojos para recorrer rápidamente a la castaña, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

- Si, si- dijo Draco mirando rápidamente hacia otro lado.

Hermione no podía entender al rubio, en un momento no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención, y ciertas veces la miraba y parecía que la taladraba con aquellos ojos grises, lo que la hacía turbarse.

- ¿Y Nicholas?- preguntó la chica mientras ambos bajaban por el ascensor.

- No pudo venir hoy, le ofrecieron hacer una muestra de tragos preparados en una feria de licores- respondió Draco.

Hermione miró la aguja del ascensor descendiendo, parecía que lo hacía más lento que otras veces.

- ¿No cantarás esta vez o si?- le dijo Draco mirando hacia el mismo lugar que Hermione, más que esperar una respuesta de la chica, sólo quería exasperarla un rato.

La castaña no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el comentario, Draco había hecho alusión a su primer encuentro, cuando ella aún no sabía que ese "Rubio perfecto" era su peor enemigo de la infancia.

- "¿Como es posible que aquella vez ambos hayamos sido gentiles y sonrientes?"- se preguntó la castaña recordando como Draco le había sonreído varias veces, e incluso le había abierto el paso entre la gente para que ella entrara al ascensor.

Comenzaron ambos a recorrer las tiendas que les había recomendado Elianne Murdoc, sin embargo lo que en un principio parecía fácil, terminó siendo una labor maratónica, Hermione había propuesto primero cotizar los lugares y luego escoger materiales, sin embargo Draco se encargó en dejarle en claro que el no compraría en los lugares mas baratos porque quería lo mejor para su restaurante. Al final de una larga discusión Hermione accedió a ir a uno de los locales de mayor fama en calidad, aunque los precios fueran más altos.

- Bien señor Malfoy, aquí tiene para regodearse- le dijo la chica irónicamente cuando entraban a un gran galpón dividido en muchos pasillos.

Draco no respondió, sólo siguió caminando junto a ella.

- Bien, hablaré con el encargado de la tienda para que nos asesore y comprobar si nos hará precio ya que compraremos varias cosas- dijo Hermione dejando solo a Draco.

El muchacho la vio acercarse a hablar a un tipo bajito y canoso, iba vestido con una polera amarilla y una túnica del mismo color, al parecer ese era el uniforme de la tienda. Mientras los miraba de lejos, pudo distinguir que la castaña hablaba muy entusiasmada con el viejo, movía las manos al hablar, mientras que el señor la miraba sonriente.

Luego Hermione se acercó a Draco con expresión de triunfo en su rostro.

- Nos harán un 30 de descuento del total que compremos aquí.

- Debo reconocer que eres buena- le dijo Draco emitiendo una de sus sonrisas de medio lado.

Estuvieron toda la mañana escogiendo los tipos de maderas a utilizar en las vigas, el barniz, y uno de los 5 mesones que pretendía tener Draco en las cocinas.

- Ya son las dos de la tarde- dijo Draco consultando su reloj de muñeca.

- Si lo sé, pero aún nos queda mucho... – dijo Hermione con voz cansada, y sintiendo que sus pies no soportarían más el calvario de utilizar esos zapatos.

- Pero ya es hora de almorzar y "no te pagan horas extra por trabajar conmigo"- dijo Malfoy mirándola.

- Creí que habíamos hecho una tregua...- le dijo Hermione secamente.

- Si, es por eso que quiero invitarte a almorzar- le dijo el rubio.

Hermione creyó que había escuchado mal, por lo que no le respondió inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué? ¿O tienes planeado almorzar con alguien?- continuó Draco alzando una ceja en un gesto contrariado.

- No, no... es solo que... esta bien acepto tu invitación.

- De todas formas tenías que ir conmigo porque debemos seguir trabajando en la tarde...- le dijo Draco- es lo más práctico para ambos.

- "Con que de eso se trataba"- se dijo Hermione mientras caminaba junto a un serio Malfoy- "No me invitó por cortesía, sólo lo hizo porque era lo más practico, ya que así ni el ni yo perdemos tiempo en separarnos al almorzar".

Draco le dijo que irían al restaurante de uno de los pocos amigos que tenía en Londres, un brujo que había conocido en un curso en Francia. Cuando llegaron al restaurante, Hermione pudo percibir que si bien era pequeño, era de bastante buen gusto. Ambos se sentaron en una mesa y esperaron a que les pasaran "la carta" para hacer sus pedidos.

Ambos comenzaron a comer en silencio, eran aproximadamente las 3 de la tarde y estaban hambrientos.

- ¿Y que me cuentas de ti?- dijo de pronto Draco.

Hermione, quien en ese minuto bebía su zumo de uva tardó en hablar.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?- le dijo.

- No lo se... algo que no me respondiste la primera vez que hablamos, ¿Porque estas trabajando en Londres si eres de Francia?

- Porque soy inglesa, no soy francesa, estudie en Beauxbatons, pero nací acá.

- ¿Y porque no entraste a Hogwarts?- preguntó el muchacho.

- Porque por el trabajo de mis padres yo me fui a vivir allá a muy temprana edad, por lo que ingresé a Beauxbatons... ¿Tú estudiaste en Hogwarts?- preguntó Hermione haciéndose la que no sabía.

- Así es- respondió Draco- ¿Y cómo es Beauxbatons? Alguna vez conocí a unas chicas de tu escuela, fueron a Hogwarts por el "Torneo de los tres magos".

- Si lo sé- dijo Hermione despreocupadamente.

Tu no fuiste...- dijo Draco haciendo mas bien una afirmación que una pregunta.

- No- respondió la castaña.

- Eso quiere decir que no eras de las más destacadas de tu escuela- añadió Draco burlonamente.

- Eso quiere decir que no tenía la edad suficiente Draco, por si no lo recuerdas, el torneo era para los que tenían 17 años o más- respondió aireadamente la muchacha.

- ¿Y tú tenías...

- ¡Si quieres saber mi edad solo tienes que preguntarla Draco!- lo interrumpió la chica.

- Esta bien, ¿Qué edad tienes?

- 25

- ... ¿No me preguntarás que edad tengo yo?- preguntó el rubio

- No, porque ya lo sé- respondió Hermione con aires de suficiencia poco comunes en ella.

Draco emitió un bufido de enfado.

Continuaron almorzando y conversando de cosas triviales, Hermione no quería que Draco preguntara mucho sobre su pasado, ya que no le gustaba mentir, además no era en algo que fuera muy perita. La muchacha no pudo dejar de notar los finos modales con que Draco utilizaba al comer, de hecho era la primera vez que lo podía observar atentamente mientras comía, ya que en Hogwarts, Draco comía con los slytherins y Hermione en su mesa con los Gryffindors. Sin embargo no pudo dejar de impresionarse como el muchacho denotaba distinción en sus movimientos y gestos, algo que para el pesar de la castaña, le agradó.

Luego de terminar de almorzar ambos siguieron en la maratónica tarea de seguir escogiendo cosas para el restaurante, de vez en cuando se tomaban descansos en que Hermione aprovechaba de sentarse en el primer lugar que encontraba, ya que definitivamente esos zapatos la estaban matando.

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando ambos seguían recorriendo algunos locales de la lista que llevaba Hermione.

- Es tarde Hermione, creo que debemos llegar hasta aquí por hoy- señaló Draco.

- Pero...

- ¿O la señorita Hermione Granger quiere seguir cojeando a causa de los zapatos que lleva puestos?- preguntó el rubio interrumpiéndola.

Hermione sintió como el calor se subía a su rostro, Draco había notado que los zapatos le molestaban, y además la llamaba por su nombre de una manera no burlona, ni irónica ni inquisitoria...

- Esta bien, ¿Continuamos cuando?- preguntó la castaña.

- Me temo que tendrás que continuar con Nicholas, yo debo viajar a Francia mañana, y vuelvo el jueves de la próxima semana...

Hermione sintió algo muy parecido a un globo desinflándose en la mitad de su abdomen... sin embargo lo ignoró.

- ... de todas formas te informaré si es que vuelvo antes de lo previsto- continuó el rubio.

- Esta bien... adiós Draco, buen viaje- dijo la muchacha mientras se disponía a irse, sin embargo la mano de Draco sosteniendo su brazo la detuvo, Hermione lo miró.

- Creo que en Beauxbatons no te enseñaron que cuando la dama se va debe esperar que el caballero bese su mano...- le dijo el chico mientras tomaba por segunda vez su mano para besarla.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El hecho que Malfoy se hubiera ido de viaje por prácticamente una semana, no ayudaba para nada en el famoso plan de venganza, al contrario, estaban peor que cuando empezaron ya que por el "poco tacto de Hermione" según Ginny, Draco en vez de fijarse más en ella, solo había logrado crear una pared en la relación "trabajador- cliente".

Hermione había terminado de escoger todo el resto de materiales para el trabajo "en bruto" del local junto a Nicholas, y los trabajos en el local avanzaban rápido, sin embargo Hermione se encontraba algo desilusionada... Las palabras de Ginny hacían mella en su cerebro... y sentía que el reto que se había propuesto la estaba sobrepasando, "Es solo enamorar a un hombre, ¿Cómo te puede costar tanto Hermione Granger?" se decía una y otra vez la chica, pero sentía que sus recursos de conquista se habían agotado, una preocupante escasez de recursos era lo que afligía a la muchacha.

Era ya jueves y Hermione era una de las últimas en seguir en su oficina trabajando, aún no terminaba unos informes y quería dejarlos listos, sin embargo su concentración estaba fallando bastante. De pronto sintió que golpeaban a su puerta tímidamente, reconoció el golpe como los típicos de Amelia. La mujer entró.

- Aún no te vas Amelia, ya es tarde, creí que debías ir a buscar a tus hijos- le dijo Hermione sin levantar la vista de cientos de pergaminos.

- Tampoco veo que tú te vayas a casa y ya son casi las 8... hoy no tenía que ir a buscar a mis hijos ya que mi ex esposo los iría a buscar...

- ¿Ex esposo? – preguntó extrañada la muchacha.

- Así es- corroboró la mujer- uno de mis 3 ex esposos.

- ¿QUÉ?- dijo Hermione levantando la vista de los pergaminos para mirar a Amelia quien se sonreía.

- Me he casado y separado tres veces- dijo la mujer.

- Pero... ¿Cómo...?

- Cosas de la vida...- dijo la mujer algo pensativa- sin embargo te digo que no me arrepiento...

- Ya lo creo...- respondió Hermione emitiendo un largo suspiro, en realidad esos últimos días suspiraba bastante.

Amelia la miró con preocupación.

- ¿Todo bien Hermione?- preguntó

- Si... si... quiero decir...

- A veces es bueno conversar con otras personas...- continuó la mujer mirándola maternalmente.

- Es que...

- ¿Es por un hombre?

Hermione asintió algo avergonzada... "¿Tan obvia era?"

- Déjame adivinar...- dijo Amelia- estas intentando conquistarlo y no pareces llamar su atención.

Hermione volvió a asentir con la cabeza, mientras se mordía el labio con expresión culpable.

- ¿Que métodos has ocupado para conquistarlo?

- Los típicos...- respondió Hermione, sin embargo al ver la ceja levantada de Amelia comprendió que debía ser más explícita- Ya sabes, mirarlo a los ojos cuando le hablo, coquetearle disimuladamente, vestirme bien, no lo se... ¡No losé!- dijo la chica desplomándose en la silla de su escritorio...

Amelia la miró y solo sonrió.

- Pues esta claro que no ha sido suficiente... Conozco a los hombres Hermione, por algo me he casado tres veces... lo que más llama la atención de un hombre es que le demuestres que eres una mujer segura...

- Siempre he sido una persona segura por la vida... pero cuando se trata de chicos...

- Te vuelves una insegura...- continuó Amelia

- Así es...

- Pues debes ser autentica... ¿En que medio te desenvuelves a la perfección?

- En mi trabajo, cuando hago lo que me interesa, me enfoco y me siento segura...

- Entonces utiliza ese medio para que él vea a la "Hermione real"... la segura de si misma... la que se desenvuelve con facilidad, ¿No será difícil si están trabajando juntos no? –pregunto Amelia

Hermione la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Cómo sabes que...

- Es obvio que estamos hablando del apuesto joven que te vino a buscar a la oficina...- le interrumpió Amelia.

Hermione enmudeció.

- Hay tres clases de mujeres- continuó la mujer- Puedes ser la mujer sensual y provocativa, al que solo los hombres querrán acercase por un atractivo físico, sacar provecho de ello y luego olvidarlas; las que son horriblemente empalagosas y que solo los hombres las toman en cuenta para librarse luego de ellas; y la mujer misteriosa pero a la vez segura de si misma en que los hombres se fijan y se acercan porque quieren saber más de ellas, y sus amigos lo alientan para que la invite a salir y no la deje pasar... ¿Cual quieres ser tú?

- La ultima...- respondió la muchacha.

- Pues bien... eres una muchacha inteligente, astuta y hermosa, no tendrás dificultades en lograr lo que quieres, pero lo principal es que confíes en ti y en lo que eres...

Esa noche Hermione llegó a su casa bastante más optimista, la conversación con Amelia le había ayudado mucho, y le había ayudado a aclarar su mente. Cuando se encontró con Ginny en casa le comentó toda la conversación con su compañera de trabajo, y Ginny no tardó en tener una brillante idea.

- Me habías dicho que querías mostrarle a Malfoy algunos restaurantes famosos entre los magos- dijo Ginny

- Así es- respondió la castaña.

- Entonces coordina una salida con él, déjale en claro que es solo una salida profesional, que salgan a comer a algún restaurante para que él vea como es la atención, los tipos de comida que sirven, las cocinas etc... y con algunas ayudas extras... le demostraremos que no puede dejarte pasar...- dijo la pelirroja emocionada.

- ¿Ir al "Gnomenreigen"? –preguntó Hermione

- ¡Exacto! Podrías hablar con el señor Heguelbach y Sebastian para que al momento de llegar te reciban como una gran invitada, así lo impresionarás... podrías decirle a Sebastian que te enseñe como catar los vinos, así además creerá que eres enóloga ¡Y más aún se impresionará!

- Pero...

- Hermione no hay "peros" en esta ocasión... debemos hacer que de esta "salida profesional" él se de cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres, y se interese verdaderamente en ti... además yo te ayudaré en algunas cosillas que se me acaban de ocurrir... debes ser autentica, espontánea, pero nunca está demás la ayuda de tu mejor amiga- le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Esa noche Hermione se fue a su habitación bastante cansada después de conversar con Ginny, al llegar a su ventana vio a una lechuza apoyada en el borde con una carta. Distinguió la letra de Malfoy en el sobre y lo abrió.

_Hermione: _

_Acabo de llegar de Francia, mañana espero puedas ir al restaurante en la mañana,_

_Atte. Draco Malfoy._

Hermione dobló el pergamino y se acostó, quizás, después de todo las esperanzas de que el plan no fallara no estaban perdidas... mañana sería un largo día, si quería que su nuevo plan funcionara, debía coordinarlo todo con perfección...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bien, esto a sido el sexto capitulo, si lo encontraron malísimo, pido perdón... pero es que recién ahora la trama Draco- Hermione comenzará a tomar forma... bueno pero si quieren tirarme tomates por lo mala escritora que soy adelante, los acepto. xD ¿Como encontraron que Hermione salió de su metida de pata con nombrar a Pansy? Después señalaré porque Pansy sale en las revistas francesas ... después después xD **

**megumi1909****: ¿Que tal encontraste el cap? Bueno al final nunca supe si Pansy era morena o rubia, de todas formas creo que la dejare en rubia xD .. POR FIN SUBISTE CAPITULO NUEVO EN "Ella, plebeya", te juro que amé leerlo :) un beso.**

**XxXsofitaXxX****: Que bueno que te guste el personaje de Ginny, si te das cuenta todo el tiempo tiene un papel muy importante en mi historia ahahaha... te gusto el cap? si? no? bueno espero tu review, un beso.**

**tonkstar****: GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW, me fascina que te guste la historia. de verdad. un beso. espero tu review :)**

**est-potter****: Gracias por tu review. Te imaginabas el plan de Ginny? pues ya ves que a Hermione no le ha resultado nada facil llevarlo a cabo... pero supongo que las cosas comenzarán a cambiar ... xD**

**ZhirruUrie****: jjajajaja me reí mucho con tu review. jajaja ya ves como Hermione, gracias a la ayuda de Nicholas salió de ese aprieto gracias a su gran bocota xD jajajaaj... espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo. un beso.**

**Krissalis Potter****: jajaaj Ginny es la maquiavélica en mi historia xD jajaja ella es la "idea planes" jajajaja.. te gusto el capitulo? si? no? pido sinceridad.. jajaja... espero tu review... gracias por seguir mi historia en estos capítulos :)**

**karyta34****: PUEDO DECIR QUE DEJAS REVIEWS GENIALES!!!! te juro que lo leí como 3 o 4 veces jajajaja me encantó encontrarme con un review gigantezcooooooooooooooooo y que me subió tremendamente el animo de seguir escribiendo... Eres genial :) gracias por ser la primera en dejarme un review y por seguir haciéndolo y comentando mi historia. Un besazoooo para tiii :) **

**Sin más que decir **

**me despido hasta una nueva actualización**

**Besos para los que pasan a leerme**

**[ Pamina **


	7. La reivindicación de Hermione

**¡Hola nuevamente mis queridos lectores! Que tal el fin de semana? Espero que bien... bueno agradezco los 7 reviews que recibí en el capitulo seis, sin duda son grandes personas... agradezco sus palabras :) ... espero que los demás se animen a dejarme más reviews... es reconfortante leerlos y saber que hay gente que reconoce lo que uno hace.**

**Debo decir, sin pecar en la soberbia, que adoré escribir el capitulo que leerán a continuación... no me costó nada enhebrarlo, las palabras salían fáciles y la trama se armaba por si sola.**

**Esperando que lo disfruten leyendo tanto así como yo disfrute escribiéndolo**

**Los dejo con el Séptimo Capítulo**

**Titulado:**

"**La reivindicación de Hermione"**

Por primera vez, desde que había comenzado a trabajar con Draco, Hermione había pasado una excelente noche, despertó muy enérgica y hasta Ginny se extrañó que se pusiera la tenida y los zapatos de ese día sin siquiera hacer un reclamo.

- Amanecimos de bueno humor- le dijo Ginny mientras se servía su tostada.

- Siento que las cosas van a cambiar a mi favor – opinó Hermione con una sonrisa mientras revolvía su tazón de leche con café.

- ¿Entonces todo se hará como lo acordamos anoche?- preguntó la pelirroja.

- Así es, yo pasaré a hablar con el Señor Heguelbach y Sebastian... aunque me complica un poco el tener que hablar con Sebastian para que sea "cómplice" de todo esto... si por lo demás el plan es "enamorar" a otro chico...

- Por favor Hermione, Sebastian y tú ya superaron la etapa de "post- noviazgo", ambos son muy amigos, creo que gustoso te ayudará en el plan para conquistar a Draco, recuerda que debes coordinar lo de la botella de vino, y los comentarios exactos...- dijo Ginny.

- Eso si que no- dijo una escandalizada Hermione- sería algo vergonzoso decirle lo que me tiene que decir.

- Entonces iré yo y yo le diré las palabras exactas que tiene que decirte al momento de ir a saludarte en la mesa que estés con Draco.

Hermione la miró abatidamente, decididamente cuando Ginny tenía una idea en la cabeza, era imposible hacerla cambiar de parecer.

La castaña salió rápidamente de casa para ir a hablar con el Señor Heguelbach al "Gnomenreigen". No se extrañó que al llegar, estuviera solo el viejo señor en el restaurante, después de todo eran apenas las 9 de la mañana.

- Mi querida niña- le dijo el viejo alemán saludándola cariñosamente- ¿A que se debe esta temprana visita?

- Buen día señor Heguelbach... pues verá... venía a pedirle un favor...- respondió Hermione.

- ¿Y de que se trataría pequeña?- volvió a preguntar el viejo en gesto paternal.

- Emm... resulta que mi primer proyecto como Jefa es asesorar a dos jóvenes chefs en abrir un restaurante... y pues quisiera traer a uno de ellos a cenar acá hoy en la noche, pero que luego pudiésemos recorrer las cocinas, ver la bodega de vinos, un poco para guiarlo, como este es sin duda el mejor restaurante al que he ido, creo que sería el mejor ejemplo para mostrarles a mi cliente- la muchacha lo dijo todo, escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras para que el señor Heguelbach no pensara que se trataría de un "espionaje" a su restaurante. Sin embargo el viejo solo le sonrió para luego añadir.

- ¡Por supuesto mi querida Hermione! Lo que me pidas, has sido una de mis más fieles clientas en mi restaurante, y fuiste una excelente novia para mi hijo y sigues siendo un gran apoyo para él, creo que no podría negarte nada- le dijo riéndose acompasadamente con su gran barriga.

Hermione sonrió plenamente, se sentía muy agradecida con el viejo alemán, ya que sabía que en su mayoría los chefs eran muy reservados al minuto de querer mostrar "sus cocinas" a desconocidos.

- ¿Sabe a que hora puedo ubicar a Sebastian?- preguntó la muchacha luego de agradecerle muchas veces al señor Heguelbach.

- En la hora del almuerzo lo encontrarás en las cocinas.

- Muchas gracias nuevamente señor Heguelbach, lo veo en la hora de almuerzo- dijo la chica despidiéndose.

Hermione miró su reloj de muñeca, eran las 10 de la mañana.

- "¿Sería muy temprano para ir a ver a Draco?"- se preguntó la chica- "Tal vez aún no llega a su restaurante... pero no perdería nada con darme una vuelta..." – Hermione estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba por el callejón Diagon, que no se percató que un par de ojos grises la vigilaban a cierta distancia de manera divertida, ya que había percibido que la chica estaba hablando sola.

- ¿Tanto me extrañaste Granger que llegas al punto de delirar sola?- le dijo el muchacho alcanzándola.

Hermione se puso roja de ira por el comentario del muchacho, estaba apunto de lanzarle a Malfoy alguna frase especialmente hiriente, sin embargo recordó que tenía un plan, y todo tenía que funcionar bien, por lo tanto debía controlar su carácter, o de lo contrario lo arruinaría todo.

- Si así quieres pensarlo tú, te doy la libertad de continuar con tus fantasías Draco- le respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

El rubio solo se limito a una media sonrisa mientras caminaba junto a la chica.

- Supongo que me acompañarás al restaurante- le dijo Draco, en un tono bastante imponente.

- ¿Es una orden?- le preguntó Hermione.

- Es una sugerencia...- respondió el rubio.

- Pues bien, entonces yo también tengo una sugerencia para ti- le dijo la castaña.

- ¿Se podría saber cual?

- Que hoy día en la noche salgamos a recorrer algunos restaurantes del callejón Diagon...

- ¿Me estas invitando a una cita Hermione?- le preguntó Draco con suficiencia.

- NO DRACO, QUE TE QUEDE CLARO QUE ESTO NO ES UNA CITA, es una salida estrictamente profesional- le aclaró la muchacha.

Draco sintió que algo en su pecho se empequeñecía levemente, sin embargo lo ignoró, después de todo el ego de Malfoy lo hacía ser poco perceptivo inclusive con sus propias emociones.

- ¿Y con el fin de...- le preguntó Draco, sin embargo suponía cuales eran las intenciones de la chica.

- Con el fin de que conozcas la manera en trabajan los restaurantes acá en Londres, iremos a uno de los mejores restaurantes del callejón Diagon...

- No necesito conocer otros restaurantes- opinó Draco sólo para fastidiar a la castaña, ya que en realidad, creía que eso sería de mucha ayuda.

- Lastima que no te haya preguntado si lo necesitabas o no- continuó Hermione irónicamente- Bueno ¿Vendrás o no?- preguntó la muchacha al momento que entraban al restaurante de Draco.

- Si, si voy... ¿Y Nicholas?- preguntó Draco- ¿También lo invitarás a él?

- Nicholas no puede venir, ya que tiene una cita hoy- respondió Hermione divertida, había resultado todo a la perfección, ya que era verdad que justo esa noche Nicholas estaba "reservado", por lo que estaba obligado a ir solo Draco con ella esa noche.

- ¿Nicholas tiene una cita?- preguntó Draco contrariado- ¿Y con quién?

- Con Elianne Murdoc- respondió Hermione no pudiendo evitar la risa- la arquitecta del proyecto.

- ¿QUÉ?- Draco la miró con los ojos como platos- ¿Me ausento una semana y Nicholas ya tiene una chica con quien salir?

Hermione pudo percibir cierto resentimiento en la voz del rubio, por lo que no quiso continuar hablando del tema.

- Te pasaré a buscar hoy a las 8:30 aquí mismo, para que vayamos al lugar que tengo planeado, y debes venir elegante porque nuestra visita al restaurante será formal...

- La última vez que supe, era el chico el que pasaba a buscar a la chica y no al revés- le dijo Malfoy mirándola seriamente.

- Pero eso ocurre en las CITAS Malfoy, no en las reuniones de trabajo...- le respondió Hermione, bastante incómoda por el hecho que Draco insistiera por segunda vez lo de la "cita".

Draco la miró y le sonrió levemente. Hermione se sintió algo extraña al ver esa sonrisa, no supo si debía correspondérsela o no, por lo que prefirió tomar su bolso de mano y sacar algunos papeles para así cortar el contacto visual con el rubio. Draco por su parte comenzó a ordenar y a botar restos de basura en uno de los basureros que habían dejado los maestros que trabajan en el local para desechar los materiales inservibles, por lo que Hermione creyó que era mejor dejarlo solo y no verlo hasta la noche.

- Nos vemos luego Draco- dijo la chica al momento que salía del restaurante.

- ¿Hermione?- dijo el chico volteándose rápidamente.

Sin embargo solo alcanzó a distinguir la cabellera de la castaña que ya se perdía en la puerta, por alguna razón que ni el mismo sabía, sus pies comenzaron a correr hacia la entrada para seguirla, pero se detuvo en seco al encontrarse de frente, no precisamente con Hermione...

- ¿Pansy?

- Hola Draco- le respondió una chica de cabello rubio y corto hasta el hombro, era delgada y alta, quien vestía muy elegantemente, y lucía varias sofisticadas joyas en ambos brazos, los cuales sujetaban una pequeña caja.

Draco la miró estupefacto, no podía creer que estaba ahí en SU local, saludándolo como si nada hubiera ocurrido...

- ¿Vas a quedarte mudo o me invitarás a pasar?- le dijo la chica en un tono bastante autoritario.

- Creí que no te interesaba mi "fracaso de proyecto"- le respondió ácidamente Draco, mientras sus ojos grises parecían congelarla con la mirada.

- Y sigo pensando lo mismo, pero creí que aún conservabas modales...

Draco la miró con odio, sin embargo se corrió para dejarla pasar. Pansy pasó junto a él, y entró al local, haciendo ruido de tintineos con sus pulseras. La muchacha echó una fugaz mirada por el local aún no terminado.

- ¿Y se supone que lo inaugurarás...?- preguntó

- No esta definida la fecha de la inauguración- respondió Draco con una voz extremadamente seca, gélida, y que solo una persona que lo conocía bastante como Pansy, podía percibir también en ella "resentimiento".

La chica volvió a dar una segunda mirada al local.

- ¿A qué viniste Pansy?- preguntó Draco sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

- Vine a devolverte algunas cosas tuyas que no te llevaste- le dijo la chica pasándole la caja, sin embargo Draco no se acercó a tomarla, solo la continuó mirando, por lo que la chica la dejo en el piso.

- Adiós Draco, espero que tus escasos ahorros no se vean desperdiciados en...- la chica miró el local de manera despectiva- "esto"- y dicho eso salió rápidamente del local, haciendo eco con sus finos zapatos de tacón.

Draco continuó en el mismo lugar por algunos segundos, aún podía sentir el aroma del perfume de Pansy que había quedado en el lugar, se acercó a tomar la caja en el piso, y sin si quiera dudar, vació todo el contenido de la caja en el basurero en que momentos antes había estado botando los desperdicios del lugar...

--------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Hermione! ¿Ya estas lista? ¿O piensas quedarte el resto de tu vida en el baño?- preguntó Ginny mientras esperaba sobre la cama de Hermione a que su amiga por fin se atreviese a salir del baño y mostrarle como se veía.

- ¡Me siento extrañísima con este atuendo Ginny! ¡No puedo creer que te hayas hecho el tiempo para comprarme exclusivamente para hoy este vestido que ni siquiera es posible de ponérselo sin sentirse una cualquiera!- gritó la castaña desde el baño.

- Si no sales te obligaré yo misma a hacerlo- le respondió la pelirroja mientras sacaba su varita del bolsillo

- Pero...- sin embargo Hermione no pudo terminar la frase, puesto que ya había escuchado decir a su amiga "Alohomora" desde el otro lado de la puerta, haciendo que ésta se abriera.

Hermione se tapó como pudo con la cortina del baño.

- Déjame verte- dijo Ginny.

- Pero

- HERMIONE- continuó la pelirroja en un tono bastante amenazante, ese tono que solo sacaba para las discusiones con Ron.

- Esta bien, esta bien

Hermione quitó la cortina y se dejó ver. Ginny se sonrió, Hermione estaba perfecta, el vestido que le había comprado le quedaba a la perfección, era negro, de forma campana, con un solo tirante grueso en el hombro derecho, era bastante corto, hecho que escandalizaba a Hermione, ya que le llegaba por lo menos a diez dedos arriba de su rodilla.

- No creerás que me presentaré así ante Malfoy- le dijo la castaña.

- Claro que no- le dijo Ginny- llevarás esta capa que hace juego a la perfección.

- Pero...

- ¿Que dijimos de los "peros" en este plan Hermione?

- Que no habrían "peros"

- Muy bien, entonces dejarás de comportarte como una chiquilla de 13 años e irás así vestida a tu cita con Malfoy

- NO ES UNA CITA- gritó Hermione exasperada.

- YA LO SE- gritó Ginny también mientras le ajustaba la túnica a su amiga para dejarla presentable- Esta todo planeado, hablé con Sebastian, tu ya sabes a la perfección que opinar sobre el vino que les servirán, por lo que creerá que eres enóloga, y cuando el te venga a dejar, porque es OBVIO que lo hará, estará nuestro amable vecino Adam con su adorable perro "Jack", también hablé con él, y sabe a la perfección su parlamento...

- ¿Parlamento?- preguntó Hermione

- Así es, parlamento, pero tú no tienes que preocuparte por nada, solo asegúrate de ser amistosa con "Jack" y el resto se lo dejas a Adam.

- ¿Y si nada de esto funciona Ginny?

- Bueno, entonces Draco Malfoy sería el hombre más estúpido de la Tierra...- le respondió Ginny mientras miraba a Hermione como si la muchacha fuera su perfecta obra de arte.

Cuando ya estaba apunto de salir de su casa, a las 8:15, Hermione aún intentaba tirarse el vestido hacia abajo, en un vano intento de tapar más sus piernas.

- Tranquila amiga, eres bonita, inteligente... y tienes un plan que realizar- le dijo Ginny en despedida mientras abrazaba a la castaña.

- Gracias Ginny... creo que sin tu ayuda...

- Serías un completo desastre... lo sé – le dijo riendo la pelirroja- De todas formas, disfruta... no todos los días tenemos la posibilidad de salir con un patán que es guapo.

Fue el turno de Hermione para reír.

- Adiós Ginny-

- Adiós Hermi.

Hermione caminaba insegura por el callejón Diagon, se cruzaba con infinidad de magos y brujas que iban caminando y charlando animadamente, era Viernes, por lo que la actividad nocturna estaba bastante activa. Cuando la chica llegó al local de Draco se percató que el rubio ya estaba adentro, ya que vio las luces encendidas.

- "Alea jacta est, ALEA JACTA EST HERMIONE"- se dijo la castaña dos veces, haciendo uso de su máxima favorita en latín, que hacía referencia a que lo que viniera en el futuro tendría que afrontarlo, fuese lo que fuese.

La castaña golpeó la puerta del local, sintió unos pasos acercándose, la chica se ajustó como pudo la capa para que no se viera como andaba vestida, mientras más tardase Draco en fijarse en lo que llevaba puesto, mejor para ella y su vergüenza.

Draco abrió la puerta y por unos segundos no dijo nada, ya que la impresión de ver a la jefa de SU proyecto lo dejó bastante turbado. Tenía que reconocerlo, estaba hermosa, llevaba su pelo tomado en un ligero y simple moño, casi no llevaba maquillaje "Al contrario de Pansy", pensó el muchacho, y lucía una elegante capa negra con un lindo y simple broche.

Por otro lado Hermione también se quedó sin saber que decir, le había dicho a Draco que se vistiera elegante, pero si hubiera sabido que se vería así de guapo y tentador, hubiera preferido que fuese vestido con jeans y polera.

- Buenas noches...- Hermione fue la primera en romper el silencio.

- Buenas noches Hermione- dijo el rubio sin poder controlar una de sus típicas sonrisas de medio lado.

- ¿Ya nos vamos?- le dijo la castaña.

- En seguida- respondió el rubio, mientras con un movimiento de su varita apagaba las luces y cerraba la puerta del local.

Caminaron juntos por algunos segundos sin hablar, al parecer ambos iban sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos. Hermione autorepasaba la descripción del vino que probarían, Draco se limitaba a pensar que Terrence si que había hecho una buena elección al haber escogido a Granger como SU jefa de proyecto.

- No me has dicho donde iremos- le dijo el rubio.

- No... no te lo he dicho- dijo la castaña.

Draco se detuvo mirándola. Hermione al ver la reacción del rubio lo miró.

- ¿Es que siempre tienes que saberlo todo?- replicó

- ¿Cual es tu incidencia en no querer responder nunca a mis preguntas?- le preguntó el rubio, aunque su tono no denotaba acusación, ni exasperación, más bien parecía entretenido con que la castaña fuese tan "extraña" en su forma de ser, él estaba acostumbrado a que sus preguntas fueses respondidas, a que las muchachas fuesen descaradamente obvias con él, o que al menos le dijeran algún cumplido, sin embargo Hermione Granger solo se había encargado de llamarlo idiota, falto de tacto y sin cerebro; contando también con que había excluido olímpicamente los tratos "coquetos- empalagosos" que la mayoría de las chicas utilizaban con él.

- Iremos al "Gnomenreigen", el dueño es un alemán, que tiene este local por más de una década aquí en el callejón Diagon, y es uno de los mejores de Londres, por no decir "El mejor"- dijo Hermione finalmente.

- ¿Conoces al dueño?- inquirió el rubio.

- Claro que si, se llama Johan Heguelbach.

Hermione lo condujo hacia el edificio donde se encontraba el restaurante y ambos llegaron al hall del "Gnomenreigen", donde los esperaba un mozo.

- Buenas noches, y bienvenida Señorita Granger, Señor- saludó el mozo haciéndoles una reverencia.

- Buenas noches- respondieron ambos mientras seguían al mozo que les indicaría la mesa que estaba reservada para ellos.

Esa noche el señor Heguelbach se había propuesto impresionar, ya que el local estaba elegante y hermosamente decorado, la castaña comprobó con satisfacción cómo Draco miraba asombrado el restaurante.

- Por aquí por favor- dijo el mozo mostrándoles una mesa junto a uno de los ventanales, que les daba una vista perfecta hacia el callejón Diagon y el resto de Londres.

Hermione iba en dirección a sentarse cuando se dio cuenta que en un ademán el mozo le ofrecía sostener su capa, la castaña enrojeció ya que había olvidado que no podría cubrirse con ella toda la noche, tardó bastante en querer sacársela, por lo que pudo ver de reojo que Draco la miraba de pie junto a su silla, esperando que la chica se quitara la capa para que ambos se sentaran.

Sin embargo Draco no pudo evitar sostenerse de la silla en una manera de controlar lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, Hermione se había sacado la capa y dejaba lucir un vestido negro, bastante simple pero que puesto en ella se veía maravilloso, dejando a relucir las atléticas piernas de la joven.

- "Draco, contrólate, no puedes ser tan animal y dejarte llevar por simples apariencias"- se dijo el rubio mientras veía como la chica le pasaba la capa al mozo sin siquiera mirar hacia donde se encontraba él. Por otro lado una voz en su cabeza le decía burlonamente "No puedes negar que esta preciosa, ¿Te gusta como se ve Draco?... Lástima que seas tan extremadamente frío como para decirle lo bien que se ve ¿No? Por no mencionar que son COMPAÑEROS DE TRABAJO..."

Hermione evitaba mirar a toda costa a Draco, y estaba por sentarse en la mesa cuando ve al Señor Heguelbach caminando hacia ella sonriente.

- Buenas noches mi querida Hermione, me honras nuevamente con tu visita- le dijo el viejo saludándola con un beso en su mano derecha.

- Buenas noches Señor Heguelbach...- dijo la chica

Draco miró la escena impresionado, sin duda Hermione Granger era conocida en lo que hacía, no era común encontrarse con personas que se desenvolvieran en el mundo de los restaurantes y no fueran chefs. Podía distinguir como la chica sonreía satisfactoriamente, haciéndola verse más bonita aún, "Si es que es eso posible", se encontró pensando el rubio.

- Le presento al señor Draco Malfoy, Draco, te presento al Señor Johan Heguelbach, el dueño de este Restaurante.

- Mucho gusto- le dijo el muchacho.

- Igualmente Señor Malfoy, realmente tienes suerte de trabajar con alguien tan profesional y exitosa como lo es Hermione, ¡Toda una suerte!- le dijo el viejo sonriéndole a ambos- Bueno los dejo por el momento, luego de su cena los llevaré a las cocinas para que las conozca Señor Malfoy, Hermione me contó que esta pronto a abrir su propio restaurante...

- Así es- dijo el muchacho emitiendo una sonrisa cortés.

- Muy bien me parece... pues bien los dejo, te aviso Hermione- le dijo el viejo dirigiéndose ahora a Hermione- que Sebastian se esmeró en el menú especialmente, al saber que venías tu a cenar.

- Muchas gracias señor- dijo la chica sonriéndole nuevamente.

El viejo se fue dejándolos a ambos solos en la mesa, Hermione estaba aún nerviosa, no estaba segura que todo estuviese funcionando a la perfección... miró a Draco que para su sorpresa la miraba sonriente.

- Sin duda eres muy conocida aquí- dijo.

- Te dije que esta salida te serviría Draco- le dijo la chica- si logras que Heguelbach te "apadrine" en algunas cosas, simplificaríamos bastantes cosas...

- ¿Quién es Sebastian?- preguntó el muchacho, sin poder evitar un leve tono de molestia por el tal "Sebastian" que tanto se esmeraba por Hermione.

- Es el hijo de Heguelbach, es el chef principal del local, junto a su padre.

- Oh...

Sin embargo Draco no pudo continuar haciendo preguntas ya que alguien interrumpió su conversación.

- Sin duda cada día estas más bella Hermione Granger- dijo un tipo bastante jove,. por lo que pudo apreciar Draco, era alto, delgado, pelo castaño claro, ojos verdes que miraban a Hermione de una manera que al rubio no le gustó.

- Sebastian...- dijo la chica el momento que se levantaba de su asiento, Draco hizo lo mismo.

Sebastian besó su mano.

- Luces preciosa esta noche Hermione... Tienes suerte de estar acompañado de una mujer tan espectacular- dijo Sebastian dirigiéndose a Draco- Sin duda la mujer más hermosa que nos visita esta noche- añadió el muchacho mientras sonreía a Hermione, haciendo que la chica se ruborizara, hecho que no pasó inadvertido para el rubio.

- Eso lo tengo claro- dijo Draco mientras miraba a Sebastian con tal intensidad, que si la mirada del rubio hubiese sido palpable, Sebastian abría acabo reducido a cenizas por el impacto de la mirada de Malfoy. Sin embargo el castaño se limito a mantener su sonrisa, mientras Hermione no había podido dejar de notar lo dicho por Draco.

Sebastian sacó a relucir una hermosa botella mientras decía:

- Hermione, me he dado a libertad de traerles uno de nuestros mejores vinos a su mesa, si me permites- Sebastian hizo aparecer con su varita una gran copa para "catar" el vino y se lo ofreció a Hermione.

- ¿Sabes sobre vinos?- le preguntó impresionado Draco mientras la miraba.

- Por supuesto- respondió Hermione mientras tomaba la copa sobre la que Sebastian le servía en ella, sin evitar pensar que era la mentirosa más grande que pisaba el planeta.

Draco no pudo dejar de salir de su asombro, sin dudas esa chica era especial, parecía saber de todo un poco, era inteligente, de eso no había dudas, era una excelente profesional, conocida en lo que hacía, era segura de si misma, y además hermosa...

Hermione movió la copa, removiendo el líquido en ésta y olió levemente.

- Tiene... tiene un ligero olor a nueces, pero predomina la frambuesa...- luego lo probó- Umm... conservado en barriles de roble sin duda... de cuerpo fuerte, ideal para acompañar con carnes rojas...- dijo sonriendo.

Draco creyó definitivamente que era capaz de besar al propio Terrence en la boca por asignarle una mujer tan fantástica como Hermione Granger.

- Exactamente mi querida dama- dijo Sebastian mientras les dejaba la botella sobre la mesa- en unos minutos les traerán la cena, con su permiso- y besando nuevamente la mano de la chica se alejó hacia las cocinas.

El rubio contempló a Hermione por unos segundos, mientras ella parecía no darse cuenta, ya que admiraba la vista hacia el callejón Diagon, y pudo sentir como algo se formaba en la mitad de su abdomen, en el mismo lugar que quizás antes, alguna vez, se había formado por otra persona... pero Pansy comparada con Hermione Granger era nada, así, simplemente, nada, podía tener millones de galleons, podía ser una celebridad en Francia por ser el rostro de una empresa de productos de belleza para brujas, pero no tenía ni la mitad de la inteligencia que había demostrado hasta entonces la mujer que se hallaba sentada frente a él...

Draco estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que tardó en darse cuenta que la castaña lo miraba sonriente.

- ¿Y bien?- le preguntó ella- ¿Que te ha parecido todo?

- No me lo esperaba... me has dejado impresionado Hermione Granger- respondió el rubio

Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada por la respuesta de Draco, habría esperado que él fuese más "emotivo" en sus opiniones respecto a todo lo del restaurante, pero comprendió que el muchacho seguía siendo el mismo individuo frío, de pocas palabras y sin sentimientos de siempre, le sonrió de todas formas, sin embargo, lo que no sabía la muchacha, era que Draco con esa respuesta se refería a ella...y no al restaurante...

Luego de una cena espectacular, en que no quedaba dudas que Sebastian había hecho su mejor esfuerzo por lucirse esa noche, ambos fueron a recorrer las cocinas y las bodegas del "Gnomenreigen". Acompañados del mismo señor Heguelbach recorrieron todas las instalaciones y Draco pudo ver la manera espectacular en que estaban dispuestas las cocinas, y como los chefs preparaban pulcramente los platos a servir.

Ya era casi media noche cuando ambos abandonaron el "Gnomenreigen", no sin antes que el Señor Heguelbach y el propio Sebastian se encargaran de ofrecerle a Draco cualquier ayuda que necesitase, hecho que Draco se encargó de agradecer muy generosamente al señor Heguelbach, no así tanto con Sebastian.

- Bien, creo que ha sido una visita satisfactoria, ¿No Draco?- preguntó Hermione.

- Si... bastante...

- Bueno...- Hermione volvía a sentirse algo nerviosa al estar sola con el muchacho- ya es tarde...

- ¿No pensarás que te dejaré marchar sola a tu casa o si?- preguntó el rubio mirándola seriamente.

Hermione enrojeció bastante sin saber muy bien porque y agradeció la oscuridad reinante para que Draco no lo percibiera.

- Pues...

- Claro que no- continuó el rubio- no entraras al "Caldero chorreante" a estas horas SOLA, yo te acompañaré- en un tono bastante parecido al que utilizaba Ginny con ella cuando estaba dando ordenes.

Y así ambos se encaminaron en silencio hacia el antiguo local.

- ¿Me acompañarás hasta mi casa?- le preguntó la castaña cuando estaban ambos en las afueras del local, en un recinto en que era posible "aparecerse".

En realidad no estaba en los planes de Draco acompañarla hasta la propia casa de la chica, pero ya que ella lo mencionaba... no era una mala idea...

- Por supuesto- dijo él con voz más cortante de la que él hubiese querido.

- Bien, como no sabes donde es, no puedes aparecerte solo- le dijo la castaña ofreciéndole su mano.

Draco la miró algo contrariado, pero tomó su mano de todas formas, para luego sentir como se transportaban automáticamente a una calle bastante mejor iluminada que la anterior en la que se encontraban, con casas de dos pisos muy bonitas, una al lado de otra, los típicos barrios ingleses del casco antiguo de la ciudad.

- ¿Cual es tu casa?- preguntó el rubio.

- Un poco más allá- respondió la muchacha mientras se soltaba de la mano de Draco, quien no había notado que luego de aparecerse en ese lugar seguía sosteniendo la mano de la chica.

Ambos se pusieron a caminar, por la calle, de pronto Draco vio como un gran perro se acercaba a ellos corriendo, estaba por prevenir a Hermione que se alejara de él, pero por milésima vez en lo que iba de la noche, la castaña lo había dejado impresionado al ver como se agachaba a hacerle cariño al enorme perro negro.

- ¿Pero qué...- preguntó Draco mientras miraba atónito la escena, no sabía si reírse o impresionarse de la situación.

De pronto se les acercó un sujeto de unos 40 años, calculó Draco.

- Oh, muchas gracias señorita, este bandido se me estaba escapando otra vez- dijo el hombre señalando al perro.

- Es adorable- dijo Hermione mientras le hacía cariño en las orejas.

- En realidad me impresiona que actúe así con usted señorita- dijo el hombre- es la primera vez que lo veo tan amistoso con una extraña...

- ¿Es bravo?- preguntó Draco metiéndose en la conversación.

- Digamos que no es de tener amigos... pero supongo que pudo percibir los encantos y lo buena persona que parece ser la señorita... – dijo el hombre.

Hermione comenzó a reír mientras seguía jugando con el inmenso perro, sin importarle que su capa estuviera rozando en el piso. Draco la miró y no pudo dejar de admirar la simplesa con que la castaña parecía vivir su vida...

- Vamos Jack- ya fue suficiente de paseo nocturno- dijo el sujeto dueño del perro, llevándoselo con él al extremo opuesto de la calle.

Hermione seguía sonriendo ampliamente por el perro, y no se dio cuenta que su capa se había abierto dejando a relucir nuevamente su vestido negro. Hermione se volteó a Draco y le dijo

- Aquí es mi casa.

- Un barrio muy bonito- dijo Draco, sintiéndose bastante estúpido en ese momento, sin saber porque.

La chica miraba despreocupadamente hacia un lado, se sentía incómoda, a pesar de que sabía que no era una cita, siempre odiaba la parte en que el chico la dejaba en la entrada de su casa...ya que era la ocasión de saber si la cita terminaba en el "ansiado" beso o no... y según el recuento de Hermione, eran poquísimas las veces en que "el chico" recibía lo que quería... la mayoría de las veces Hermione los dejaba prácticamente besando la puerta...

Draco la volvió a observar detenidamente, realmente estaba bellísima, y debía reconocer que esa noche lo había dejado impresionado... Era bella, inteligente, espontánea, exitosa, profesional... AUTENTICA...

Hermione no supo si eran los efectos del vino, lo dudaba, pero de pronto sintió que Draco estaba quizás demasiado cerca de ella, tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que el muchacho se estaba acercando lentamente hacia ella.

- "¿¿¿¿Me va a besar????"- se preguntó asustada Hermione, mientras veía aterrorizada como Draco daba un paso adelante cortando distancias...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Que les pareció el capítulo? Apareció Pansy:O como les dije, el personaje de esta rubia (si... decidi dejarla rubia) será importante en la trama... ¿Que tal encontraron la super "salida profesional" de Draco y Hermione? xD jajajajaja ¿QUE PASARÄ AHORA:O ¿DRACO LA BESARÁ??**

**Para saber eso...deben dejarme reviews hasta que mi ego de escritora decida subir el PROXIMO CAPITULO muahahahahah (risa siniestra)**

**XxXsofitaXxX****: HOoolaa :) mi queridiiisima lectora ... espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo... un beso para ti. **

**daniiblack****: No sabes lo que me halagó leer tu comentario en el capitulo anterior... gracias por opinar que soy una buena escritora... u.u de verdad... la verdad es que soy super auto exigente... y me cuesta reconocerme las cosas que "hago bien"... ahaha así que fue una sorpresa leer lo que me pusiste... gracias de verdad. un beso :)**

**karyta34****: MI KERIDA NENAAAAAAAAAAAAAA:.. ahahahah me encantó leerrrr tu review!!! ¿GANÓ TU EQUIPO:O espero que si.. y que hayas salido a celebrar como corresponde jajajajaja... ¿Te gusto este capitulo? espero que si... y no te preocupes que no pienso dejar el fic... porque por lo visto tengo mi pequeño grupo de lectores... y mientras siga mi musa inspiradora acompañándome seguiré escribiendo xD jajaja.. un besazooo para tii :)... por cierto.. soy de Chile.**

**est-potter****: ¿Ves como las cosas comienzan a cambiar entre esta parejita?? jajajaaj Espero que haya sido de tu agrado el capitulo... ¿Te gustó la "salida profesional"? xD ajajaja... besos **

**megumi1909****: Hooolaaaa... bueno como le decía a "daniiblack"... casi siempre estoy disconforme con las cosas que hago porque soy demasiado perfeccionista xD jajaajaj creo que es un poco de defecto xD .. en fin.. puedo decirte que este capitulo lo encontré mejor... espero que lo hayas disfrutado.. y también espero un nuevo cap de Ella plebeya! jajaja (yo se que debes estar hasta los webos con que te diga siempre lo mismo xD jajajaja pero me encantó tu historia.. ) un beso **

**tonkstar****: Gracias por tu review... gracias por considerar buena mi historia... :) un beso... espero tu review.. y que hayas disfrutado la lectura.**

**ZhirruUrie****:¿Ves como Draco comienza a ceder:O ¿La besará? ¿Que crees?.. Pero que no era una salida profesional?? jajajaja.. Gracias por tu ultimo review... y por ser fiel leyendome :) un beso.**

**Sin más que decir**

**Me despido hasta una próxima actualización**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**

**Besos a todos los que leen esta historia**

**Pamina**


	8. Voces interiores

**Hola mis queridos lectores, bueno creo que ha sido el periodo más largo en que he tardado en actualizar, 4 días xD jajajajaj es que como estaba acostumbrada a subir capítulos día por medio prácticamente... en fin... este capitulo tardó relativamente más, debido a que he tenido unos días de mierda, disculpen la expresión, pero no se ajusta ninguna otra, días difíciles, días jodidos, y no tuve tiempo para escribir, y NO quería escribir tampoco, ya que sabía que cualquier intento de escribir iba a ser desastroso, sin embargo ayer en la noche me sentí con inspiración... y aquí esta el resultado... en realidad no esperaba que esto fuese un capítulo, los acontecimientos de este capítulo iban a ser agregados a uno con más hechos, sin embargo perdí la noción de lo programado anteriormente y acabó siendo un capitulo inesperado (incluso por mi xD) y bastante interesante (a mi parecer... luego ustedes me dicen que tal)... Quizás los hechos no son demasiados, sin embargo quiero que mi historia tenga CONSISTENCIA, me parecería un insulto, a mi "ego de escritora" y a las inteligencias de mis lectores, el escribir una historia en que Draco y Hermione se encuentran, se odian y al segundo se aman, se besan y tienen sexo, DISCULPEN pero no es mi estilo... quiero un desarrollo estable... por lo que creo necesario relatar el proceso por el que van pasando los protagonistas... No se si me explico.**

**Bueno creo que ya no les doy más la lata**

**Y los dejo con el octavo capítulo **

**Titulado:**

"**Voces interiores..."**

Draco continuaba acercándose, y Hermione se tomaba ambas manos nerviosa, no sabía si decir algo o correrse y dejarlo besando la puerta como lo había hecho con otros chicos anteriormente. La castaña podía percibir el leve perfume de un aroma que no pudo definir, así como todo lo que respectaba al rubio, no podía definir su color de ojos, ni sus medias sonrisas, ni sus gestos, ni sus palabras, porque todo parecía esconderse tras un velo que no dejaba apreciar todo con claridad.

Draco estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro, y por alguna extraña y "estúpida razón" pensó Hermione, ella seguía quieta, sin que sus pies se movieran; sin embargo, cuando ya estaban bastante cerca, el rubio desvió el camino hacia la boca y dio un beso en la mejilla de la chica, bastante cerca de la oreja por lo que antes de separarse le dijo en un tono algo irónico:

- Sin duda ha sido la mejor salida profesional que he tenido Hermione...

Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse idiota, en primer lugar porque por algunos escasos segundos creyó que Draco la besaría, segundo porque sintió que muy en el fondo, había una mínima parte de su cerebro que quería recibir ese beso, detalle sin embargo que la castaña se encargaría de negar luego, y tercero, no supo si las palabras dichas por Draco tenían un segunda significancia... "¿Habrá seguido con la idea de que todo fue una cita?" se preguntó la chica.

Para cuando la castaña volvió a la realidad, se encontró sola en la puerta, Draco ya se había ido y el sentimiento de sentirse idiota aumentó más aún, por lo que cuando entró a la casa y se encontró con Ginny, la pelirroja creyó que todo había salido mal.

- ¡HERMIONE! ¿QUE HICISTE ESTA VEZ?- le dijo la pelirroja sin siquiera saludarla.

- Nada que arruinara tus "perfectos" planes Ginny- respondió irónicamente la chica, algo molesta porque su amiga tuviera tan poca confianza en que pudiera cumplir con el plan a la perfección.

Después que le hubo relatado con lujo de detalles lo acontecido en la "salida profesional", Ginny se mostró más tranquila, de hecho hasta la felicito, pareció especialmente divertida cuando Hermione le contó haber percibido algo de "recelo" de Draco hacia Sebastian.

- Es obvio que no tiene que haberle gustado el hecho que Sebastian se mostrara tan cariñoso contigo Hermi- le dijo divertida Ginny.

- Quizás demasiado "cariñoso" Ginny- continuó la castaña mirándola con cara de pocos amigos- creo que te excediste con los famosos parlamentos para Sebastian.

- Situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas... – fue la respuesta de Ginny.

Hermione emitió un bufido.

Cuando la muchacha relató lo ocurrido con Draco cuando la dejó en la puerta, creyó que Ginny moriría de un infarto, ya que la chica saltaba de alegría.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡LO SABÍA!- decía gloriosa la pelirroja.

- ¿¿¿Sabías que???- preguntó Hermione bastante molesta por la inesperada efusividad de su amiga.

- Que en esta cita Draco quedaría prendido de ti, ¿Qué más?

- ¿QUE?... Lo siento Ginny Weasley, pero Draco esta lejos de siquiera pretender fijarse en mi... te recuerdo que no hubo beso ni cumplidos, ni nada, a excepción de eso... que me... dijo al final- dijo Hermione sin poder evitar tocarse la mejilla donde el rubio la había besado, gesto que no percibió Ginny ya que continuaba en su glorioso mundo de dicha.

- Precisamente por eso- le dijo la pelirroja mirándola fijamente con expresión divertida- porque NO te beso, es porque quiere tantear el terreno ya que le gustaste, además está el punto, y es obvio que no lo olvidó, que esta fue una salida estrictamente profesional, lo que lo dejaba impedido de poder besarte, por mucho que hubiera sentido su boca en imán hacia ti... Draco será petulante y engreído, pero no va a dejar de lado las "reglas de galantería" típicas en los hombres de alta sociedad como él...

- ¿O sea que según tú la salida fue un éxito?- preguntó atónita Hermione sin poder creer los bastos conocimientos y reflexiones que era capaz de sacar Ginny de los hombres.

- Un éxito TEMPORAL- recalcó Ginny- no es la victoria definitiva, recuerda que el plan es ENAMORARLO completamente, y eso aún no lo logramos, es por eso que debemos continuar con el siguiente paso y no fallar en nada.

- Lo sé- continuó Hermione- pero te aseguro que necesitaremos algo más que citas en restaurantes para que se enamore de mí.

- Eso lo tengo claro...- dijo Ginny mientras miraba hacia algún punto en el vacío- es por eso que el beso debe ser pronto... o de lo contra..

- ¿¿¡¡¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??!!?!?!!!!!!- el grito de Hermione hizo que Ginny volteara a verla- ¿No podemos esperar a que la etapa del contacto físico sea posterior? Creo que aún no estoy traumáticamente preparada para semejante acto de sacrificio...

Sin embargo al tiempo que decía eso, Hermione escuchaba a una odiosa vocecita en su cabeza que le repetía burlona una y otra vez "mentirosa, Hermione Granger eres una mentirosa..."

- No voy a volver a la discusión del beso Hermione- le dijo Ginny mirándola con expresión que Hermione no pudo evitar recordar a la Señora Weasley cuando reprendía a sus hijos, por lo que solo se encogió en su sillón con expresión de derrota.

Ginny se levantó del sillón y se desperezó, estaba cansada, después de todo estuvo levantada exclusivamente para esperar la llegada de su amiga.

- Ya me voy a la cama- dijo la pelirroja- mañana tenemos entrenamiento con las arpías y será extenuante... lo presiento, ya que como tenemos un partido encima...

- Buenas noches Ginny, y gracias por todo, porque dentro de "todo el plan de venganza" debo reconocer que lo disfruté, "no todos los días tenemos la suerte de salir con un patán que es guapo"- le dijo Hermione riendo.

Ginny rió también.

- ¿Irás al partido no?- le preguntó la pelirroja

- Eso no necesitas preguntarlo amiga- respondió Hermione sonriéndole.

Hermione vio a su amiga subir la escalera, sin embargo ella siguió sentada en el sillón, por alguna extraña razón su cabeza parecía muy "congestionada" de ideas, y parecían alborotar mucho sus pensamientos... pensamientos en que era constante encontrarse con un par de ojos grises... Debía reconocer que había disfrutado la salida de esa noche, y no porque el plan hubiera resultado, según Ginny, sino porque realmente lo había sentido así, la compañía del chico, eludiendo el hecho que era un Malfoy, se podría haber considerado agradable

- "Hermione... ¿En que demonios estás pensando?- se dijo la chica- "No puedes encontrar "agradable" estar con él, ¡Enfócate!"

La castaña se acostó ese día con la cabeza aún algo revolucionada, sin embargo se autoconvenció que todas esas "inseguridades" que estaban apareciendo eran naturales, por el simple hecho que su "yo subconsciente" sentía que alguien se estaba "enamorando" de ella, pero no era un hecho del que tuviera que preocuparse mientras ella tuviera claro que no correspondería a ese amor...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ese fin de semana Hermione no vio ni a Draco ni a Nicholas, sabía que los de la constructora estaban ya casi terminando los trabajos por lo que ya no se preocupaba de eso, y no se apareció por el local, ahora lo importante para Hermione era dar a conocer a los dueños y al futuro restaurante. Es por eso que el lunes en su oficina Hermione volvió a revisar la lista de revistas que le había pedido a Amelia hacía algún tiempo.

Sentada en su escritorio, con el sol de la mañana entrando a raudales por los ventanales Hermione repasaba la lista con las revistas más importantes, sus dueños y editores.

- "Corazón de bruja"...- leyó en voz alta- No... a no ser que Draco quiera a una infinidad de brujas acudiendo a su restaurante solo por verlo a él... claro que ese sería el paraíso para su gran ego... No... de todas formas no es lo que necesito- continuó la castaña, tenía la costumbre de leer y hablar en voz alta cuando estaba sola en su oficina, así sentía que ordenaba mejor sus ideas- "Galleons"... no, demasiado financiero... aunque no sería mala idea poner un anuncio en esta revista... sería interesante que publico ejecutivo joven llegara...- con un movimiento de su varita la pluma sobre su escritorio comenzó a anotar sobre un pergamino nuevo los datos de esa revista, mientras ella continuaba con la lectura y leyó un nombre que se le hizo vagamente familiar sin saber porque...- "Frederic Blackbaird director de la Revista Mágico Buffet"...¡PERFECTO! Esta es la revista indicada para la entrevista de Draco y Nicholas...

En ese momento una lechuza llegó a su ventana, sin saber porqué sintió como si una rana de chocolate hubiera saltado en su estomago. Tomó el sobre traido por la lechuza, que por cierto ya se le hacía familiar, y reconoció la caligrafía de Draco.

_Hermione:_

_Espero estés bien, los trabajos en el local van bastante bien, sin embargo me gustaría que vinieses a supervisarlos_

_Atte. Draco Malfoy._

- "¿Espero estés bien?"- se preguntó la castaña- ¿Desde cuando se preocupa por mi estado?

Sin embargo la castaña tenía cosas más importantes que preocuparse por la evidente "gentileza" de Draco hacia ella, como conseguir el cupo para la entrevista de la revista "Mágico Buffet". Por lo que inmediatamente hizo una carta y la envió a la revista, señalando sus intenciones, el propósito de la entrevista, los datos del nuevo restaurante y el hecho que la prestigiosa Agencia de Albert Terrence estaba apoyando a estos jóvenes chefs. Si bien Hermione se reconocía exitosa persuadiendo en su trabajo, sabía que persuadir a los editores de revistas era igual a intentar domar a un Colacuerno húngaro, incluso la opción del Colacuerno, según Hermione, se veía mas probable; sin embargo la castaña no se dejaba abatir por los retos, por lo que envió la lechuza una vez que hubo releído la carta reconociendo que mejor redacción no podría tener.

Decidió dejar para la tarde la visita al restaurante, ya que aún debía coordinar algunas cosas con su equipo de trabajo, además de ayudar a Robert Terrence, el hijo de su Jefe, que se encontraba completamente perdido en la revisión y ajustes de presupuestos del trimestre anterior.

- Son estos los balances a sumar Robert- le decía Hermione a Robert Terrence, quien bordeaba los 28 años, y por ser el heredero único del Señor Terrence tubo que seguir "el imperio familiar", sin embargo los sueños y aspiraciones del joven Terrence eran completamente distintos a los negocios de su padre, siempre se había inclinado al área artística, demostrando que ese si era su campo a desarrollarse a la perfección.

Luego de unas largas horas ayudando a Robert, Hermione pudo volver a su oficina, donde vio una carta sobre su escritorio. La tomó y la abrió.

_Estimada señorita Granger:_

_No sabe como nos complace haber recibido la carta por su preferencia, que a través de nuestro medio se den a conocer los proyectos de la prestigiosa Agencia Terrence, sin embargo debemos informarle que lamentablemente la planificación de la revista del próximo número esta fijada, y no hay espacio para fijar dicha entrevista._

_Esperando su comprensión_

_Jane Grusic_

_Revista "Magic Buffet"_

- ¡MALDICIÓN!- dijo la chica luego de haber leído la carta por segunda vez- Malditos burócratas, esta entrevista la necesito ahora ya, y así será- dijo una decidida Hermione Granger al momento que salía de su oficina para localizar a Amelia.

La mujer vio venir a la chica con paso decidido y supo que las cosas estaban algo complicadas, sin embargo le dedico una sonrisa.

- Amelia necesito un favor

- Lo que digas- respondió la mujer.

- Necesito toda la información que encuentres de Frederic Blackbaird, el Director de la revista "Mágico Buffet", ese nombre se me hace muy familiar, necesito saber todo sobre él, a que clubes sociales asiste, si tiene algún otro negocio, inclusive su equipo de quidditch, y si lo averiguas, necesito saber INCLUSO la fecha del próximo partido de ese equipo.

Amelia no pudo dejar de impresionarse por la determinación de la joven mujer que tenía frente a ella, tenía 25 años y su juventud no era un obstáculo en el excelente desempeño que hacía en su trabajo, si no al contrario.

- No te preocupes- le dijo Amelia- A mas tardar a las 6 estará toda la información sobre tu escritorio.

Hermione le sonrió.

- Gracias Amelia.

El propósito de la castaña era claro, si no podía conseguir la entrevista "por las buenas", enviando cartas a subalternos, ella misma hablaría con el señor Blackbaird para conseguir la dichosa entrevista, aún así tuviera que vestirse de hombre y asistir a una de esas reservadas reuniones de caballeros del club de Ajedrez Mágico.

Cuando llegó la tarde Hermione visitó el restaurante y solo se encontró con Nicholas, ya que Draco "tubo que salir urgentemente", noticia que la castaña recibió con algo de desagrado, ya que había esperado encontrarse con el rubio, no lo había visto desde la supuesta "cita no cita". Sin embargo debía seguir siendo una profesional, ya que sus planes del proyecto estaban completamente separados de los planes de venganza, por lo que recorrió completo el local, cerciorándose que los trabajos marchaban bien y que no había porque preocuparse. Se marchó del local ocultando algo de frustración por no haberse encontrado con el rubio.

Al llegar nuevamente a su oficina vio una carpeta azul sobre su escritorio y no pudo evitar sonreír, sin duda Amelia Green era la mejor compañera de trabajo que podría haber tenido. Abrió la carpeta y comenzó a leer.

_Frederic Blackbaird, de 60 años de edad. Realizó sus estudios en Hogwarts, destacado alumno de la casa de Ravenclaw, fue el buscador del equipo de quidditch de su casa por 5 años. Luego de egresar de Hogwarts comenzó a trabajar en el profeta como reportero, a los 25 años formó su primer grupo editorial, a los 35 años junto a su amigo y gran socio Kole Coleman crearon la revista "Mágico Buffet", sin embargo Coleman murió a temprana edad, dejando a Blackbaird como único dueño y fundador de la revista. Es además miembro honorable del club de quidditch de Inglaterra además de ser el Jefe mayoritario del famoso equipo femenino de quidditch "Las arpías de Holyhead... _

- ¡Las arpías de Holyhead! ¡El equipo de Ginny! Por eso el nombre me era familiar- se dijo Hermione triunfante- esto será más fácil de lo creí...- las arpías jugaban al día siguiente en un importante partido que definía bastante el campeonato, y el viejo Blackbaird era un asistente infaltable y más aún en uno de la importancia que se celebraría al día siguiente, era la ocasión perfecta para abordarlo en el partido.

Esa noche Hermione llegó a su casa sintiéndose con suerte, si todo salía bien, tendría esa entrevista segura para Draco y Nicholas. Hermione se puso a preparar algo para comer sola, Ginny no estaba en casa, ya que la noche anterior a los partidos importantes, todo el equipo dormía en un hotel para la concentración en el partido.

Estaba por sentarse a comer cuando sintió el timbre de su casa, bastante mal humorada (ya que detestaba que la interrumpieran al minuto de comer), se levantó a abrir la puerta, sin embargo sintió que sin duda la falta de alimentos le estaba jugando una mala pasada, no podía ser...

- ¿Draco?

- Hola Hermione- dijo el muchacho.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Hermione

- Buenas noches para ti también- respondió el muchacho en un tono bastante arrogante.

- Disculpa... es solo que...- Hermione se encontraba turbada, no sabía muy bien que decir- me encontraste desprevenida... yo

Sin embargo era poca la atención en las palabras dichas por la muchacha, ya que Draco solo la contemplaba, aunque le costara reconocerlo, algo había pasado en esa "salida profesional" que lo había dejado extraño, sintiéndose un poco estúpido, y desde aquel día, habían sido varias las veces en que se pillaba pensando en cierta castaña de ojos avellana, a pesar de la burlona voz en su cabeza que le repetía una y otra vez "Son compañeros de trabajo, ella se encargó de aclarártelo varias veces... Además nunca te atreverías a invitarla a salir... eres un cobarde... ¿Porque no la besaste Draco? Porque sabías que la chica no te devolvería aquel beso..."

- ¿Draco? ¿Estás bien?- Hermione se había quedado mirándolo extrañada al ver la expresión ensimismada del rubio.

Draco al percibir que se había quedado en sus pensamientos y olvidado que estaba frente a la chica, se dio cuenta que había estado haciendo el ridículo, para salir del paso solo atinó a toser.

- ¿Quieres pasar?- preguntó la chica por segunda vez.

- Si, gracias- dijo el muchacho adelantándose hacia el vestíbulo de la casa- ¿Vives sola?- preguntó el muchacho.

- No... vivo con Gi... con una amiga- respondió Hermione reprimiéndose por dentro por su casi metida de patas.

- ¿Y ella esta...

Hermione detestaba esa incidencia de Draco de preguntar todo indirectamente, y al parecer era ya una costumbre en él, costumbre que por cierto, exasperaba a la chica. Sin embargo la perspicacia de la castaña le permitía ver las segundas intenciones de todo ese tipo de preguntas por parte del rubio, en este caso quería saber si Hermione estaba sola en casa.

- No está... hoy no dormirá en casa...- dijo la chica, decidida a omitir el detalle que "la amiga" que vivía con ella era la cazadora de las Arpías de Holyhead.

- Oh- dijo Draco en un tono de voz neutro, no queriendo demostrar interés en el dato- Al parecer ella si tiene novio ¿no Granger?- continuó el muchacho sin poder reprimir el impulso de molestar a la castaña.

- Ya cállate Malfoy- respondió la chica llamándolo por su apellido.

- Es una simple pregunta...

- ¿Y tu mente retorcida tiene que pensar como única razón que mi amiga no este en casa es que esté con su novio?

- Nadie dijo nada retorcido Hermione, las parejas felices pasan noches juntos por si no lo sabías...

Hermione no supo porque ese comentario de la boca del rubio le incomodó tanto, provocándole un sonrojo leve.

- ¿A que quieres llegar con esta conversación Draco?

- ¿Es que siempre las conversaciones deben tener un propósito?

- En mi caso si

- Pues te aseguro que no siempre debe ser así.

- ¿Porque no?

- Porque los propósitos de las cosas muchas veces cambian...- respondió el rubio.

- ¿Y eso que?- volvió a preguntar Hermione

- Que es mejor no pronunciarlos y dejarse llevar...

- ¿Y ver los resultados?- preguntó la chica algo confusa, en realidad no entendía el punto de todo lo dicho por Draco.

- Exacto... muchas veces las cosas pensadas con premeditación resultan lo contrario... a si mismo, las palabras preparadas terminan cambiando...

La castaña lo miró impresionada, sin duda las palabras del muchacho habían sido como una bofetada para Hermione, sin embargo no iba a perder en una "discusión" con Draco Malfoy por lo que dijo:

- Eso te pasará a ti Draco, en mi caso, ni los propósitos ni lo premeditado cambia una vez que lo he pensado.

- ¿Nunca pierdes?- preguntó el chico mirándola fijamente con expresión altanera.

- Me gusta ganar y suelo hacerlo- respondió Hermione fijando su mirada también en el chico, sintiendo que ahora no era solo una, sino una caja de ranas de chocolate las que saltaban en su interior.

Draco fijó la mirada sin pestañear, al parecer la discusión verbal había pasado a una infantil competencia de quien pestañeaba primero. Draco se acomodó para poder estar mejor posicionado para mirar a Hermione, la chica continuó en su posición con la mirada fija en el muchacho. Ninguno de los dos parecía querer perder, sin querer Hermione se acercó más a Draco en un acto reflejo para continuar mirándolo. El chico si había notado esa cercanía por lo que no pudo evitar una media sonrisa mientras continuaba el juego, "solo si me acerco un poco más"- pensó.

Sin embargo el sutil acercamiento de Draco hacia Hermione, hizo muy evidente la cercanía entre ambos, por lo que la chica lo notó alarmadamente, haciéndola pestañear de improviso y por lo mismo quitar la vista.

- "Maldición"- se dijo el chico, y es que en realidad quería besarla, y las razones no las tenía claras, lo que si sabía era que ésta era la segunda vez en que había quedado, literalmente "con las ganas". Era un Malfoy, y aún quedaban resabios de su pasado como galán; antes de Pansy, Draco se reconocía como un chico al que le gustaba vivir la vida, que las chicas lo persiguieran por un beso, si eran bonitas les concedía el gusto, pero si alguna parecía querer algo "serio", el desaparecía "misteriosamente" para rehuir cualquier intento de su repentina perdida de libertad... sin embargo eso era antes, antes que las duras pruebas de la vida lo hicieran madurar a la fuerza...

Hermione se puso roja, ya que pudo percibir lo cerca que había estado de Draco hacía apenas unos pocos segundos.

- "Contrólate Hermione"- se dijo la castaña.

Draco la miró divertido, ya que algo le decía que la castaña solo había perdido por el nerviosismo al estar cerca de él.

- Veo que perdiste Granger- le dijo el chico mirándola con suficiencia- Creí que estabas acostumbrada a ganar.

Hermione lo miró con odio.

- En cosas estúpidas no me importa perder- replicó mordazmente la castaña.

- Pero aún así perdiste, lo que te deja en una posición de contrariedad con tus palabras...- continuó el chico, sintiendo con satisfacción como la castaña comenzaba a exasperarse.

- ¿Podrías dejar de hablar bobadas? Tengo hambre, apareces en mi casa a las 10 de la noche, sin un motivo aparente, te aseguro que no estoy de humor para tus ironías- dijo la chica explotando al fin, mientras comenzaba a levantarse del sillón.

Sin embargo Draco la tomó rápidamente del brazo para evitar que la muchacha se levantara.

- ¿Es que no aprenderás a saber que sólo lo hago para molestarte?- le preguntó el chico con una sonrisa burlona.

Hermione lo miró con recelo, sin importarle que Draco aún sostuviera su brazo.

- ¿Tienes hambre? Si quieres yo te puedo preparar algo...- le dijo Draco

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione asombrada.

- ¿Porqué no?- preguntó el chico- Soy chef, y sería bueno que supieras lo bien que cocino, ya que tienes que conocer el excelente "producto" que estás promocionando ¿No?

Las excusas de Draco parecían razonables, aunque rebozaban de egolatría y soberbia, eran ciertas, por lo que Hermione aceptó, conduciéndolo hasta la cocina.

- "No puedo creer que estoy sola con Draco Malfoy en mi cocina"- se dijo la castaña- "¿Ahora que viene? ¿El baño en el jacuzzi?"- preguntó irónicamente.

Draco comenzó a cocinar mientras Hermione lo observaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, sin duda la cocina era EL medio de Draco, el chico parecía caer en un trance y la concentración lo hacía perder la noción de si estaba solo o no, no habló casi nada, por lo que la castaña se dedicó a mirarlo, ver como arrugaba el seño mientras cortaba pedacitos de carne, como tarareaba una canción casi ilegible mientras batía unos huevos, cómo sus ojos parecían brillar cuando comenzaba a sentir el olor de la comida hecha por él. Solo hasta que no se hubo asegurado que la carne estaba en el horno y el resto estaba casi terminado, el rubio pareció recordar que no estaba solo.

- Lo siento si parezco demasiado parco cuando cocino, siempre he sido así... olvido que hay gente y me concentro exclusivamente en cocinar...- dijo Draco, excusándose por su actitud "ausente" con Hermione.

- No te preocupes, de todas maneras disfruté viéndote cocinar- le dijo la chica, sintiendo con bochorno que esa frase daba mucho que pensar, sin embargo había salido de manera natural de su boca, sin que ella pudiera controlarla.

Draco la miró con una leve sonrisa, era definitivo y lo aceptaba, LE GUSTABA esa chica... Le gustaba que fuera mandona, que no quisiera perder nunca, que algunas veces se mostrara dura y con frases secas para él, y que luego saliera con frases espontáneas que eran de su agrado, le gustaba que fuera inteligente, astuta, profesional, "Y volvemos al punto del profesionalismo"- se dijo el muchacho, molesto por el hecho de la famosa "ética profesional".

Mientras Draco estaba revisando el horno, Hermione tuvo una idea... algo arriesgada, pero necesaria.

- ¿Draco?

- ¿Si?- preguntó el muchacho mientras revolvía una ensalada, de espaldas a ella.

- Mañana juegan las arpías de Holyhead y quiero que vengas conmigo.

El chico volteó a mirarla con expresión interrogativa.

- Necesito conseguirte una entrevista para la revista "Mágico Buffet"

Draco continuó con la mirada de "¿Y eso que tiene que ver?"

- Y ya envié una lechuza pero mi solicitud fue rechazada, sin embargo si logro hablar con el director de la revista, el señor Frederic Blackbaird, quien también es el dueño de las arpías de Holyhead...

Ahora Draco entendía todo.

- Creo que es definitivo- le dijo el rubio- al parecer jamás te vences con lo que te propones...

Hermione sonrió satisfecha mientras veía como Draco le servía un plato en su mesa que olía exquisitamente bien.

- ¿Vendrás? Creo que sería mucho mejor si el señor Frederic te ve.

- Es probable...- dijo Draco mientras se sentaba frente a ella- ¿A que hora es?

- Nueve de la noche.

- Bien, pero esta vez te pasaré a buscar aquí- le dijo el chico, y antes que Hermione abriera la boca para replicar- como una simple GENTILEZA Hermione, tengo claro que no es una cita- continuó, sin poder dejar de sentir rabia por lo anteriormente dicho.

Hermione se quedó con las palabras en la boca, ya que no era eso lo que le iba a decir, sin embargo el hecho que Draco puntualizara el hecho que NO era una cita, la dejó bastante atónita, de alguna forma no le gustó oír eso de parte del rubio.

Ambos continuaron cenando tranquilamente, mientras conversaban cosas exclusivamente del trabajo, Hermione aprovechó de aclararle todos los puntos de duda que tenía Draco sobre la administración, algunas leyes, el tema de la inauguración, etc.

Por su parte, Hermione se enteró, bastante sorprendida, que Draco era el dueño mayoritario del futuro restaurante, ya que el había puesto el 80 por ciento del presupuesto para todo, Nicholas solo el 20 restante, sin embargo Draco no quería que por ese "ínfimo detalle", aclaró el rubio, su amigo se sintiera menos que él, palabras que asombraron a la castaña de sobremanera, sin duda escuchar de la propia boca de Draco Malfoy que estaba siendo noble con su amigo para no aparentar más que él, era una cosa digna de escuchar, Hermione estaba comenzando a sentir que era otro el Draco que estaba frente a ella... sin dudas varias cosas habían cambiado en él...

Ya era pasado media noche cuando Draco dijo que ya tenía que irse.

- Gracias por la cena, estuvo deliciosa- le dijo Hermione.

- Se podría decir que te devolví el gesto... tú me invitaste al "Gnomenreigen", yo te hice una cena en tu propia casa...- le dijo con expresión neutra. No quería que la chica sintiera que estaba siendo demasiado amable con ella, se sentía vulnerable cuando los demás parecían ahondar en sus sentimientos, por lo que siempre trataba de ocultar lo que realmente sentía.

Ambos habían llegado al vestíbulo de la casa de Hermione, mientras la chica abría la puerta pudo sentir como los ojos de Draco la taladraban.

- Buenas noches Draco, nos vemos mañana.

- ¿El partido es a que hora?- preguntó por segunda vez el rubio, de hecho tenía claro que era a las 9 pero lo preguntó como una manera de ganar tiempo, por alguna extraña razón... sus pies parecían no querer irse...

- A las 9 de la noche- respondió Hermione

- ¿Esta bien que pase por ti a las 8:30?

- Perfecto.

- Adiós- dijo el chico sin apartar su mirada sobre la castaña.

- Adiós- dijo la chica sin mirarlo directamente.

Draco titubeó un poco, sin embargo se acercó a ella con rapidez y le volvió a dar un beso en la mejilla antes de "desaparecerse" del lugar.

Hermione sintió como su mejilla prácticamente se fundía por el calor de ese beso, y luego de cerrar la puerta se volvió a la cocina bastante preocupada... ese beso le había gustado, aunque fuese en la mejilla, ese beso le había gustado.

- "No me puedo estar... enamo... No... Ginny me mataría..."- se dijo la castaña- "Arruinaría todos los planes..."

Hermione se sentó en un sillón y se tomó las rodillas con ambas manos en un gesto de refugiarse de la avalancha de pensamientos que invadían su mente.

Mientras en el otro extremo de la ciudad, un chico rubio se encontraba sentado en su living mientras observaba el fuego de la chimenea.

- ¿Que tiene si me gusta?- se preguntó en voz alta.

- "Que tú aún no te sanas de tu relación con Pansy... además la chica no parece demostrar demasiado interés en ti..."- le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

- Eso ya lo superé... y lo del interés, es fácil de cambiar.

- "Mentira... aún tu ego esta resentido por el hecho que ELLA te dejara... y más aún por aquellas razones...por otro lado ¿Crees que Hermione caerá en tus brazos como cualquier otra? En el fondo sabes que ella es distinta..."

- Con mayor razón para fijarme en Hermione, lograría olvidar todo pasado.

- "Entonces estarías utilizando a la chica, un clavo saca a otro clavo Draco, solución típica de un Malfoy..."- su voz interior parecía no querer perder.

- Simplemente me gusta bastante... no la estaría utilizando, ya que me gusta.

- "Sin embargo aún no la besas..."

- Eso esta por verse...- se dijo Malfoy mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro, haciendo que sus ojos grises brillaran.

Ya estaba decidido, y cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a Draco, hacía todo para que se cumpliera, si ya había aceptado que esa chica le gustaba, ese beso lo iba a conseguir a como de lugar pensó el muchacho, sin saber que con estos pensamientos estaba facilitando a que el plan de Hermione funcionara con mayor rapidez...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Que tal el capítulo? Creo que podríamos llamarlo capitulo de "transición"... Lo sientoooo pero aún Draco no besará a Hermione jajajajaja--- sé que me odiarán por poner que Draco no la besaba luego de la "salida profesional" jajaaj pero mientras más expectación... mejor xD jajajajaja EN todo caso no desesperen porque al beso tiene que ocurrir... aún no lo tengo claro si en el siguiente o subsiguiente capítulo... probablemente... PROBABLEMENTE...**

**Agradezco millones de de veces los 9 reviews que recibí, como estoy escasa de tiempo, lamento no poder responderles personalmente, sin embargo agradezco a ****Krissalis Potter****beautifly92****ZhirruUrie****daniiblack****Dannia****karyta34****est-potter****XxXsofitaXxX****megumi1909**

**PORQUE HAN SIDO MIS FIELES LECTORES Y ME HAN DEJADO REVIEWS HERMOSOS, CON PALABRAS QUE ME ALIENTAN A SEGUIR LA HISTORIA.**

**Bueno de todas formas, si este capítulo lo encontraron malo, pido que lo digan, vale? No le temo a los tomates podridos que me puedan tirar... :)**

**Un beso a todos los que pasan por aquí**

**Sin más que decir**

**Hasta una próxima actualización**

**Pamina**


	9. El partido

**Mis queridos lectores!!!!!!!!! Primero que todo: MUCHAS GRACIAS por todos los reviews que recibí! fueron 11 en total!! sin contar los 4 reviews ke me dejó ****Policp Malfoy**** en otros capitulos, la verdad ke me siento halagada por sus palabras y feliz, En segundo lugar agradecer a las personas ke me dieron palabras de apoyo respecto a lo ke había escrito en el capitulo pasado, debo decirles a esas personas, ke gracias a los dioses (creo ke soy atea xD pero suena bien) todo mejoró y me encuentro bien. Respecto al capitulo que van a leer, bueno, no les adelanto nada, quiero que lo lean, y los disfruten, y OPINEN, me dejen sus reviews, porque me animan a continuar:) porque se que hay gente que espera un nuevo capitulo.**

**No los aburro más**

**Los dejo con el noveno capitulo**

**Titulado:**

"**El partido"**

Al día siguiente, Hermione despertó sintiéndose un poco nerviosa, y realmente se odiaba por eso, ya que el nerviosismo no era algo típico en su personalidad, pero desde que Malfoy había aparecido en su vida, muchas cosas habían empezado a cambiar, de partida volvía a sentirse "idiota" como en sus años de adolescencia, se ponía nerviosa con más facilidad, y aquella vocecita insidiosa en su cabeza le estaba molestando bastante, ya que se encargaba de encararle sus actitudes y pensamientos en contradicción de lo que Hermione llamaba su "yo racional".

Sin embargo con nerviosismo y todo Hermione se encargó de cumplir un día laboral perfecto, almorzó con Amelia en la oficina, ayudó a Robert en su desastrosa labor como "Jefe" ya que su padre no iba a volver hasta dentro de unas semanas más, llamó por teléfono a sus padres que habían continuado viviendo en Francia. Y finalizó su tarde bastante satisfecha, por lo que cuando volvió a su casa sentía que había recuperado un poco su confianza en creer que todo saldría de maravillas en esa noche, iría a ver el partido junto a Draco, y conseguiría esa entrevista, el único punto en contra era que Draco pudiera hacer la relación entre Ginny Weasley y Hermione, sin embargo con el suficiente tacto, el rubio no tendría porque enterarse de nada.

La castaña se dio un largo baño de tina, tenía aún tiempo, eran recién las 6:30 de la tarde, y Draco no pasaría por ella hasta las 8:30.

- "¿Cual es el propósito que me venga a buscar, si se encargó de aclarar que esto no es una cita?"- pensó la chica mientras escogía su atuendo para la salida- "Quizás no es una cita, pero el haber creado esta salida sin dudas es una buena idea, creo que hasta Ginny me felicitaría..."

Hermione se decidió por un conjunto de ropa bastante informal, pero a la vez delicado y femenino... ya que no estaba Ginny para aconsejarla, se tubo que escoger ella misma el atuendo, y por primera vez creyó no haberlo hecho nada de mal, después de todo el "gusto" por moda de Ginny ya estaba siendo asimilado por la castaña.

Eran las 8:35 y Draco no daba señales de aparecer, y los nervios volvieron a Hermione, quien se tomaba las manos, nerviosa, mientras caminaba por el vestíbulo de la casa.

- "Ese maldito..."-por alguna razón su cerebro no pudo articular ninguna palabra ofensiva para el rubio, como si se negara a insultarlo.

8:40 y Draco no aparecía y Hermione parecía a punto de caer en un colapso nervioso, odiaba que no le cumplieran con lo acordado. La castaña estaba a punto de irse por su cuenta cuando sintió el timbre de su casa. A grandes zancadas se fue hacia la puerta y la abrió furibunda, sin embargo la imagen que tenía del chico que estaba frente a ella la dejó sin poder articular la gran reprimenda que le tenía preparada a Draco, y es que el efecto que le produjo el verle la dejó algo anonadada.

Estaba ahí, frente a ella, vestido de manera informal pero con mucho estilo, sosteniendo en su mano una pequeña flor blanca, del mismo tipo que Hermione tenía en el jardín del frontis de su casa.

Draco la miró por unos segundos y sintió el haberle dicho a Hermione que no iba a ser una cita, ya que desperdició una oportunidad que la chica, al parecer sin querer, se la había dado bastante fácil, sin embargo él no, él tenía que ser tan cerebro de hormiga, como para dejarse llevar por su lado frió y descortés y abrir su boca para aclararle a Hermione que la iba a buscar a su casa por mera "cortesía".

Draco estiró el brazo, y le ofreció la flor a la castaña, quién lo miró un poco confundida...

- Un pequeño obsequio- dijo el rubio.

- ¿Esas son las flores de...

- No importa de donde sea, te la estoy regalando- dijo el rubio interrumpiéndola

Mientras Hermione recibía la pequeña flor, no pudo evitar sonreír, detalle que no pasó inadvertido para Draco, quien no había quitado la vista encima de la castaña desde que le abrió la puerta.

- ¿No me preguntarás porque vengo retrasado?- le preguntó el chico.

- No tendría que preguntártelo, tendrías que explicármelo tú por tu cuenta, como mínimo- respondió la castaña, recordando que hasta hacía pocos momentos se encontraba bastante enfadada.

- ¿Te conformarías con que te dijera que no fue mi intención llegar tarde, si no que desafortunados asuntos de familia me retuvieron más tiempo del que creía?

Hermione se calló un momento, si decía "asuntos de familia", era obvio que Draco hablaba de su padre, Lucius Malfoy, y si era cierto lo que Ginny le había contado de esa relación padre – hijo, de seguro Draco tendría una buena razón. La chica lo miró fijamente y le respondió con sinceridad.

- Si me conformo... hay muchas cosas que se salen de las manos y no podemos evitarlas...

Draco le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos, lo que hizo que Hermione volteara rápidamente.

- ¿Ya nos vamos? Estamos justos de tiempo...- dijo Hermione.

Ambos salieron a la calle y comenzaron a caminar hasta un lugar seguro para poder tomar un traslador para ir al estadio, ya que como eran eventos deportivos a los que acudían muchos magos, el ministerio los emplazaba en las afueras de la ciudad para no tener problemas.

Al llegar al lugar, Hermione constató que esta vez si que era un partido multitudinario, ya que era un partido decisivo para el campeonato, como se lo había recordado millones de veces Ginny en los últimos días. Estaban en las afueras del estadio Ilkley Moor, uno de los más grandes de Gran Bretaña, que sólo lo utilizaban para los grandes partidos, como el que se celebraría ese día, Las Arpías de Holyhead se enfrentaban a Puddlemere United.

- ¿Cómo pretendes encontrar a Blackbaird en este gentío?- le preguntó Draco cuando estaban ingresando al estadio.

- ¿Me crees idiota?- le dijo Hermione algo ofendida.

- Por supuesto que no- respondió apaciblemente el rubio.

- Es obvio que ya averigüé los asientos de él y su comitiva y me encargué de conseguir asientos junto a él.

- ¿Puedo preguntar cómo?

- ¿Te conformarías con que te dijera que tengo mis influencias?- le respondió hábilmente la castaña, utilizando las mismas palabras que Draco había utilizado antes con ella.

Draco emitió una de sus características sonrisas sarcásticas, realmente la chica era fantástica, y no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

- "¿Porque no la conocí antes?"- se preguntó el rubio, sabiendo que la pregunta era estúpida para respondérsela el mismo.

- Draco por acá- le dijo Hermione señalándole una escalera a la derecha, por la que ambos subieron.

Las escaleras y los pasillos eran muy amplios, y multitudes de brujas y brujos se cruzaban en los pasillos cantando canciones de aliento para sus equipos, obviamente Hermione había conseguido entradas para los palcos destinados a los fanáticos de las Arpías. Luego de mucho subir escaleras ambos encontraron sus asientos.

Aún no comenzaba el partido y Draco sentía dentro de si la emoción como si el partido se estuviese jugando dentro de él.

- "Demonios, se ve hermosa..."- se dijo el chico mientras la miraba de reojo- "¿Y si la invito a comer luego del partido? No... no... cuando la invite a salir quiero que sea exclusivamente una CITA, nada de trabajo de por medio, quiero que entienda que es una cita, además debe ser algo digno de un Malfoy, yo debo estar vestido más elegantemente..."

Mientras Draco se debatía con sus pensamientos, por su lado Hermione también sufría lo suyo.

- "Se ve realmente guapo, ¿Como es que hace para verse tan bien? Apuesto cien mil galleons a que si lo vistiera con un saco de papas se vería igualmente guapo... ¡Dios Hermione! ¿En qué estás pensando? ¡Enfócate! Viniste a conseguir la dichosa entrevista..."

En ese momento, frente a la fila en que se encontraban ambos chicos pasó un señor de edad, vistiendo traje de etiqueta y capa elegante, seguido por un muchacho bastante joven, de aspecto servicial.

- Señor Blackbaird, le he reservado asiento para usted sólo para que nadie...

- ¿Cual es tu insistencia McKay por querer que sea una isla?- preguntó Blackbaird volteándose para mirar al muchacho- si no te importa prefiero sentarme como cualquier otro fanático de las Arpías- continuó el viejo, quien en ese momento miró a Hermione sonriente- Si la señorita me permite, me sentaré con ella...

El joven de apellido McKay lo miró algo abatido, creyó que su gesto iba a ser bien visto por su jefe, pero al parecer no...

Hermione miró al viejo sonriente, jamás pensó que se le iba a hacer tan fácil conseguir aquella entrevista. Por su parte Draco miraba la escena atónito, no podía creer la suerte que tenían, más bien la suerte que tenía Hermione...

- Por supuesto que no tengo inconvenientes- dijo la castaña.

- ¿Ya ves? Pues aquí me quedo- dijo mirando a Hermione, y solo entonces reparó en la presencia de un chico junto a ella- ¿Su novio no se molestará señorita?- preguntó el viejo mirando a Draco.

Hermione sintió como su cara fue tomando un color rojo espantosamente bochornoso, debido a la pregunta del viejo, y escandalosamente rojo cuando escucho que Draco respondía.

- Por supuesto que no, mientras no la distraiga demasiado, por mi esta bien- dijo Draco mientras tomaba la mano de Hermione con expresión algo seria pero que reflejaba estar disfrutando de la situación.

Hermione miró atónita a Draco, mientras sentía escalofríos por el contacto de la fría pero a la vez agradable mano del chico que sujetaba la suya con delicadeza. El chico solo sonrió, mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

- ¿Cierto preciosa?- continuó el chico, advirtiendo que aún Blackbaird los miraba.

- Cie..cierto...- dijo Hermione incapaz de asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, aún no entendía porque Draco había mentido acerca de ser novios.

El señor Blackbaird comenzó a reír.

- Permítanme decirles que hacen muy bonita pareja, no siempre me encuentro con jóvenes que se vean tan complementarios el uno con el otro.

Hermione imploraba a todos los Dioses a que el señor Blackbaird dejara de preguntar y hablar idioteces, ya que no creía que su cara pudiera soportar mas enrojecimiento ni bochorno.

- Somos tan complementarios, no sabe usted cuanto...- le dijo Draco mirando a Hermione con una expresión de felicidad que Hermione jamás había visto antes en su cara- soy chef, y estoy pronto a abrir un restaurante, y adivine quien es la encargada de la Agencia Terrence de promocionar mi restaurante...- dijo Draco acertando en el punto de gracia.

Ahora Hermione entendía todo, y sintió que por fin volvía a la dimensión conocida por ella, Draco había dicho todo eso con un solo propósito, LA ENTREVISTA, y había que reconocer que iba al grano con rapidez.

- ¿Su novia trabaja en la Agencia de Publicidad y Eventos Terrence?- preguntó el viejo con asombro.

- Así es- respondió Draco, adelantándose a Hermione y manteniendo esa sonrisa, "de falsa satisfacción" pensó la castaña, hacia ella- Y es la Jefa de Proyectos.

- Creo que debo felicitarla señorita, en todos estos años no había visto a una persona tan joven desempeñar tal cargo.

Hermione solo le sonrió, ya que aún seguía en estado de shock, y la frase "¿Cierto preciosa?" seguía rebotando en su cabeza.

- Claro, que le ha costado bastante conseguir la correcta promoción con mi futuro restaurante- dijo Draco adoptando un gesto de abatimiento- a pesar que no dudo en el profesionalismo de mi novia, es lamentable que no se le abran las puertas en las revistas y medios de comunicación...

El Señor Blackbaird los miraba con expresión paternal, y Hermione supo que el viejo se había creído toda la historia que Draco le contaba.

- Creo que con eso yo podría ayudarlos- dijo el viejo.

Hermione miró fijamente al viejo. Draco solo fingió sorpresa.

- Creo que no me he presentado, soy Frederic Blackbaird, Dueño de la revista "Mágico Buffet"

- Oh- dijo Draco. Hermione lo miró con cara de "No tienes vergüenza de ser tan hipócrita", a lo que el muchacho respondió con otro rostro de "La verdad no".

- Por cierto soy Hermione Granger- dijo la chica tendiéndole la mano- y realmente no sabe lo agradecida que estoy por la ayuda que me ofrece...

- Que NOS ofrece, amor, que NOS- recalcó Draco mientras le volvía a sonreír con satisfacción mientras comprobaba como sus palabras turbaban a la castaña y la hacían enrojecer- Mucho gusto, Draco Malfoy- se presentó el chico tendiéndole la mano también al viejo.

El Señor Blackbaird lo miró sorprendido.

- ¿Malfoy?

- Probablemente conoce a mi padre Señor- dijo el rubio evidentemente molesto.

- Conocí a la hermosísima Narcisa- le corrigió el viejo.

Fue el turno de Draco de mirar sorprendido al viejo. Hermione miraba a Draco, y pudo percibir el cambio en el chico, al momento de salir el tema de sus padres, mientras que la muchacha no pudo evitar notar el "conocí"... lo que implicaba "pasado"... Draco estaba a punto de abrir la boca para preguntar, cuando fue interrumpido...

- Damas y Caballeros, respetable público, el partido comenzará dentro de 5 minutos- se escuchó una voz por todo el estadio.

Gritos atronadores sonaron por todo el estadio, los fanáticos flameaban banderas y los cánticos se hicieron más sonoros. El Señor Blackbaird pareció olvidar por unos segundos el tema de los Malfoy, ya que se volteó nuevamente hacia Hermione y le dijo:

- El lunes ven a mi oficina y hablaremos con mayor tranquilidad, pero no te preocupes, los ayudaré, posiblemente les sea útil un reportaje en la revista, que incluya una entrevista al joven Malfoy...

Hermione lo miraba sonriente.

- Gracias señor Blackbaird, el Lunes entonces lo visitaré en su revista.

El viejo continuó hablando, aunque más para si mismo.

- El hijo de Narcisa, quién lo diría...- volteó a ver a Draco.

Hermione en ese momento también se volteó hacia Draco, el rubio estaba sentado y bastante serio, la castaña pudo percibir como lo había afectado el tema de sus padres...se veía bastante ensimismado, "incluso triste", pensó la chica; al parecer Ginny no se había equivocado respecto a lo que le había contado de Draco y su familia. Hermione percibió que el Señor Blackbaird aún los observaba, sintió un momento de valentía, motivado por algún otro sentimiento que no pudo identificar, y se acercó al rubio al momento que le daba un beso en la mejilla y le tomaba la mano.

- El partido va a comenzar amor- le dijo sonriente- Voy a ir a comprar algo para beber, ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

Draco la miró asombrado, en primer lugar no podía creer que la chica lo llamara "amor", dicho de sus labios le sonó bastante agradable, y el beso en la mejilla, era el primero que le daba la chica, "Aunque sea por fingir delante del viejo"-pensó el muchacho- "al menos me besó..."

- Si no fuera mucha molestia, una cerveza de mantequilla amor- le respondió el chico mientras seguía sosteniendo la mano de la chica.

- Esta bien, ya vuelvo- dijo mientras se paraba y se marchaba por las escaleras.

Hermione no podía evitar sentirse horriblemente confundida, el beso a Malfoy, en realidad, en un principio creyó habérselo dado para seguir el juego de los "novios", pero sintió verdaderamente que ese beso lo había dado porque había querido... porque había visto al chico apenado, y algo en su pecho había crecido y había nacido darle ese beso...

- "¿Qué me esta pasando?"- se preguntó la castaña mientras se acercaba a un carrito a comprar las cervezas de mantequilla.

Mientras sacaba el dinero para comprar, escucho una voz pronunciar su nombre y se le vino el alma a los pies.

- ¡Hermione!- repitió la voz de un chico.

La castaña se volteó sintiendo con horror como su mejor amigo se acercaba a ella.

- ¿HARRY? ¿Qué?... ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Supongo lo mismo que tú- le dijo el muchacho algo extrañado por el hecho que su amiga ni siquiera lo saludara, ni le diera un gran abrazo como lo hacía siempre- Vine a apoyar a Ginny... no sabía que vendrías ¿Con quien vienes?

El cerebro de Hermione trabajó a mil por hora, para dar una respuesta acertada, si Harry veía a Draco, lo reconocería, y era obvio que Draco a él también, y ella estaría en problemas.

- Vengo con un equipo de la Agencia- mintió la castaña- necesitábamos hacer algunos contactos ...

- Hermione...- dijo Harry mirándola sonriente- ¿No crees que de vez en cuando te vendría bien un descanso? Ni siquiera en el partido de tu mejor amiga te tomas libre... te haría bien salir, conocer gente, encontrar un tipo que te merezca...- continuó el chico mirándola picaronamente.

Hermione se sintió terrible por estar mintiéndole por segunda vez a su mejor amigo, claro que también había sido una "mentira a medias", se dijo la castaña intentando tranquilizarse, ya que en teoría había asistido a ese partido por propósitos de trabajo.

- Te juro Harry que me haré un tiempo- le dijo la castaña.

- Eso espero... – le dijo el chico mientras la abrazaba, Hermione le correspondió el abrazo sin poder evitar un suspiro.

El suspiro no pasó inadvertido por el muchacho, quien al momento de separase le miró apaciblemente.

- Cualquier día que quieras conversar, estaré ahí para ti Hermione... sé que ahora también tienes a Ginny, pero creo que a ambos nos haría bien juntarnos de vez en cuando...

- Te aseguro que me haré un tiempo... también hecho de menos tu compañía- le dijo la chica.

En ese momento se escuchó la voz del comentarista diciendo que el partido ya estaba iniciando, Harry se despidió de su amiga y se fue. La castaña luego de comprar las dos cervezas de mantequilla se dirigió a su asiento.

Draco la vio llegar, y sintió como su corazón palpitaba más rápido, se maldijo a si mismo, por encontrarse excesivamente patético, según Malfoy, las mujeres eran las que debían sentir esas cosas con el "chico sus sueños", pero los hombres no.

- Tardaste querida- le dijo Draco haciendo especial énfasis en el "querida", solo para fastidiar a la chica.

- Si QUERIDO, había mucha gente- le respondió la castaña mirándolo con una sonrisa irónica.

Por su parte el viejo Blackbaird estaba completamente concentrado en el juego que se estaba desarrollando, las Arpías ya iban con dos tantos.

Se escuchaba la voz del comentarista por todo el estadio.

- Las Arpías tienen la quaffle. Benjamin Elliot de las arpías va con ella hacia los aros de los Puddlemere United. Oh no, una bludger lanzada por Terry Kant ha golpeado el brazo de Elliot dejando caer la quaffle. Craig Wood de los Puddlemere toma la quaffle, le lanza la quaffle a Bob Price, de su mismo equipo, ¡Pero Ginny Weasley se ha adelantado! Las arpías vuelven a tener posesión de la quaffle, Ginny Weasley esta cerca de los aros de los Puddlemere, ¡Y HA MARCADO! ¡TREINTA A CERO PARA LAS ARPIAS! ¡QUE BUEN LANZAMIENTO!

Hermione no pudo evitar un grito de júbilo, por lo que Draco la miró interrogante.

- ¿Qué?- le dijo la castaña por la mirada del rubio- me gustan las Arpías...

- Ginny Weasley- dijo Draco mientras volvía a mirar el juego.

Hermione sintió como sus tripas se retorcían.

- ¿Qué?

- Alguna vez conocí a esa chica- respondió Draco- iba conmigo en Hogwarts, la verdad es que siempre jugó bastante bien...

La castaña sentía su corazón palpitar nerviosamente por los comentarios del rubio, eso si no pudo dejar de notar el hecho que Draco haya opinado que desde SIEMPRE Ginny jugaba bien...

Luego de un muy emocionante partido, las Arpías de Holyhead ganaron el partido por 350 contra 160, con Ginny como la gran anotadora del partido, marcando 11 tantos, haciendo así, que las Arpías pasaran a la semi-final del campeonato.

Hermione y Draco se levantaron de sus asientos, al igual que el señor Blackbaird. En ese momento Hermione sintió como Draco le tomó la mano, la castaña lo miró sorprendida, y nerviosa por el contacto con el chico, pero entendió que el rubio sólo lo hacía ya que aún se encontraban con Blackbaird junto a ellos.

- Buenas noches señor Blackbaird, ha sido un gusto conocerlo.

- El gusto ha sido mío- dijo el viejo- No se olvide señorita Granger de ir a mi oficina el lunes a primera hora para concretar la entrevista.

- Muchas gracias señor- dijeron Draco y Hermione, mientras ambos seguían tomados de las manos.

Hermione se sentía extraña, entre vergüenza y dicha, no podía definirlo, y NO QUERÍA hacerlo tampoco, ya que eso implicaba reconocer muchas cosas, que aún no estaba preparada para aceptar, sin embargo podía sentir como Draco sujetaba su mano firme y a la vez protectoramente, sus dedos finos, sin duda herencia de Narcisa; su piel blanca... Por su parte Draco sentía la pequeña mano de Hermione entre la suya, delicada, suave, fina, hermosa...

Ambos siguieron tomados de las manos hasta que el señor Blackbaird desapareció de vista, fue Hermione quien se soltó de las de Draco.

- Sin dudas esta salida fue un éxito- dijo Hermione mientras caminaban por las afueras del estadio- Conseguimos la entrevista.

- Gracias a mis geniales ideas- dijo Malfoy son soberbia.

- ¿No puedes dejar a tu ego sin inflarlo un momento?- preguntó Hermione, con un tono de "de nuevo".

- La verdad no, además, tienes que reconocer que mejor idea no podríamos haber creado.

- Pero le mentimos

- A veces es necesario mentir...- dijo el muchacho despreocupadamente.

- Si, pero olvidas el detalle que no le mentimos a cualquier persona, le mentimos al dueño de una de las revistas MÁS IMPORTANTES en todo el mundo mágico.

- Bueno, bueno, eso que más da- dijo el muchacho, sintiendo con pesar como la vocecita burlona de su cabeza la replicaba "te encantaría que lo dijiste no fuera una mentira ¿Verdad Draco?".

- Que tendremos que fingir con Blackbaird hasta que salga la revista con tu entrevista incluida- le dijo la castaña.

- Por mi esta bien- dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos- ¿o que, me vas a decir que es un suplicio fingir que eres mi novia?

- ¿Y que pasó con la tal Pansy?- le dijo Hermione en un arrebato de pensamientos, sintiendo como esa pregunta no la hubiera hecho en su sano juicio.

Draco se sintió algo extrañado, sin embargo en su expresión no lo demostró, le parecía casi insólito que la castaña recordara ese nombre, siendo que lo había escuchado solo una vez... pero se convenció que la chica era tan completa que de seguro también tenía una memoria excelente en recordar detalles que parecían ínfimos, cosa que él se reconocía como un desastre, su peor defecto era la mala memoria...

- Con Pansy terminamos hace tiempo, cuando yo volví a Inglaterra- respondió Draco. Hermione sintió como su corazón daba un salto- Más bien ella terminó conmigo...- continuó el rubio.

- ¿Qué?- Hermione no podía creer que Draco estuviese diciendo eso, en primer lugar porque el antiguo Draco Malfoy jamás, pero JAMÁS reconocería que alguien había terminado con él, en segundo lugar no podía entender como Pansy había terminado con él, si por lo visto demostraba una devoción por Draco desde los años de escuela.

- Terminó ella conmigo, mientras estábamos en Francia, era bien visto por ella que yo fuese su novio, ya que soy bastante conocido allá, pero al volver acá...- Draco hizo un gesto de desagrado y menosprecio- No sé si lo sabes, pero el apellido Malfoy no es muy bien visto por la comunidad Mágica... y al parecer Pansy Parkinson no quiere que su "famosa popularidad" baje por causa de tener un novio como yo.

Hermione lo miró atónita, Pansy había terminado con Draco porque no le convenía seguir con él, al parecer estaba con él solo por conveniencia, por lo que había averiguado Hermione, luego de saber que Pansy y Draco eran novios, averiguó que la rubia era un rostro conocido del "espectáculo francés", era modelo y rostro de varios productos mágicos famosos, además de participar en programas de radios mágicas. En si, las revistas del mundo mágico la llamaban "celebridad"... y por otro lado Hermione podía inferir a que se refería Draco con lo de "el apellido Malfoy no es muy bien visto por la comunidad Mágica...", ya que habían algunos que aún recordaban a Lucius como un mortífago que solo al último minuto se pasó al bando de los que luchaban en contra de Voldemort.

- Pues si te dejó por esa idiota razón- dijo Hermione- denota que sufre un severo síndrome de estupidez crónica y no te merece.

Draco comenzó a reír. Hermione lo miró, era la primera vez que oía su risa... le parecía encantadora...

Cuando ambos se aparecieron afuera de la casa de Hermione, la chica no sabía si invitarlo a pasar a la casa o no. Por otro lado Draco sufría un serio debate interno sobre si invitarla o no a una cita FORMAL. Recordó la conversación con Nicholas esa mañana.

(Flash Back)

Draco y Nicholas estaban en el restaurante decidiendo el orden de algunos muebles de la cocina.

- ¿Qué hagás esta noche Drgaco?- preguntó Nicholas.

- Voy a salir con Hermione, iremos a un partido de quidditch para conseguir una entrevista...

- Con que esa es tu excusa...- dijo Nicholas mirándolo.

- ¿Que quieres decir?- dijo Draco poniéndose serio por el tono "acusador" de su amigo.

- ¿Cuando vas a aceptag que te gusta esa chica? De hecho si lo aceptagas ¡te felicitaguía! Mejog elección no podguías haceg, es bonita, inteligente, simpática... todo lo contgaguio a la antipática de tu ex- dijo con tono petulante al final.

Draco lo miró algo abatido, ¿Tan obvio era que le gustaba Hermione?

- ¿Cuando la invitagás a salig?

- ¿QUE?-preguntó el rubio.

- Escuchaste bien, ¿Cuando la invitagás a salig?

- No lo sé...

- Si no te apguesugras te digo que alguien se te adelantagá, las muchachas como Hegmione llaman la atención.

Esa había sido la frase decisiva para Draco, no quería que nadie más se le adelantara... "¿Y si alguien le pide salir primero? ¿Que tal ese tal Sebastian?"- se preguntó el muchacho.

- ¿Que propones?- le preguntó Draco.

- Que hoy le hagas la invitación paga salig el pgóximo viernes...- respondió Nicholas.

- ¿QUE? Pero si falta aún una semana para eso, ¿Qué fin tiene invitarla con una semana de anticipación?- preguntó el rubio.

Nicholas lo miró entronando los ojos y mirándolo con suficiencia, cosa que desagradó a Draco, ya que comúnmente era él el que tenía esos gestos, no el que los recibía.

- En seguio no sé como tantas chicas se enamogan de ti, si no sabes nada...

- Aún no me respondes- dijo Draco fastidiado.

- Te digo que la invites paga la otga semana con el prgopósito del famoso "_syndrome de l'attente_"...- dijo Nicholas.

- ¿El síndrome de la espera?- al parecer Draco no entendía nada.

- Así es- respondió el castaño- "_Le syndrome de l'attente_", al invitar hoy a Hegmione paga una cita LA OTGA SEMANA, en el caso que la chica acepte, lo cual es obvio, la "obligas" a que dugante TODA esa semana piense en la cita del viegnes, y pog ende también piense en ti...

Draco miró a Nicholas, y una sonrisa de suficiencia se dibujó en su rostro...

(Fin Flash Back)

Mientras Hermione y él estaban en el rellano antes de la puerta de entrada, Draco la miró.

- ¿Hermione, tienes algo que hacer el próximo Viernes?

- ¿Porqué? ¿Quieres que vaya a ver el restaurante? ¿Hay algún problema? Podría ir este próximo Lunes, no hay para que esperar...- comenzó a decir la chica.

- No, no es eso... – respondió el chico interrumpiéndola y reprimiéndose por dentro por no ser lo suficientemente claro- Hablo del Viernes próximo en la noche...

Hermione sintió como si una bengala de los artículos de Broma de "Sortilegios Weasley" hubiese explotado dentro de ella.

- N...Nada... ¿Porqué?-Hermione sintió como sus tripas parecían bailar dentro de ella.

Draco tragó saliva pesadamente, realmente no sabía porque le costaba tanto decir las palabras.

- Porque te quiero invitar a salir...te quiero invitar a una CITA- aclaró Draco, sintiendo como su estomago se reducía al tamaño de un maní.

Ahora no era solo una, si no una caja de bengalas y fuegos de artificios los que Hermione sintió que explotaban en su pecho...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LISTOOOOOOOO!!! ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? OPINEN OPINEN!!! ahahahaah a mi me pareció interesante, aunke suene soberbio, creo que ha sido uno de los capítulos que más me ha agradado escribir... no sé ke opinan uds... ¿El engaño de hacerle creer al señor Blackbaird ke eran novios:O atención, porque eso les traerá más de una consecuencia... ¿Les gustó la parte del quidditch? xD ajajaja fue como UN párrafo... pero me gustó ESE parrafo, de hecho que lo iba a ser más largo... pero después pensé y dije "Uhm... como ke no es realmente esencial en la trama saber si el cazador de las arpías era golpeado 34 veces por una bludger"... así que por eso solo puse un mini relato de una parte del partido...¿Qué tal la conversación de Nicholas y Draco? YO AMO A NICHOLAS jajajajaja además ke le dio una idea (a mi parecer genial) a Draco.. y lo incitó además a ke POR FIN la invitara una cita :) **

**XxXsofitaXxX****: Gracias por tu review, que bien que te haya gustado el capitulo... tambien espero que tu mano esté mejor. un beso y gracias por ser una lectora fiel :)**

**karyta34****: GRACIAS por tu gran review como siempre, de hecho que ahora tus reviews siempre los espero xD ahaha en serio, porque son entretenidos de leer, gracias por seguir desde el comienzo esta historia, espero hayas disfrutado este capitulo**

**  
****unkatahe****: Holaaa , gracias por tu review, te aclaro que Hermione si recordó a Draco, pero Draco no a ella, bueno... eso me ha pasado incluso a mi, que tengo menos años, por lo tanto tiempos mas cortos para recordar... xD jajaaj asi que a mi no me parece tan raro que Draco no la recuerde jajajajajaa... Me encantó leer tu review, muchas gracias!, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.  
**

**Krissalis Potter****: Aqui ya subi otro cap, ¿Te gusto? ¿Que opinas? Como vez Draco ya lo acepto, es Hermione la que aún tiene miedo de aceptar lo que siente... ahahaah... un beso para ti :)**

**Policp Malfoy****: MUCHISISISISISISIMAS GRACIAS!!! no sabes lo que me emocioné al leer tus 5 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ahahah de verdad, Que tal encontraste este capitulo???? Como ves, sigo siendo mala y aun no les hago besarse muahahaha (risa siniestra) jajajaja Gracias por encontrarme una buena escritora, de verdad que me halagas, de hecho que me sorprende todo lo que les ha gustado este fic... es halagador, ya que cuando comencé en esta pagina, uno de los primero 3 reviews que recibí fue un aviso que me habían abierto un tema en un foro de "malos fics y sus escritores" u.u ahahahaha y mi moral estaba un poco estropeada... en fin... UN BESO.. espero este capitulo te haya gustado... nos leemos luego :) **

**  
****tonkstar****: Gracias por tu review, de verdad, y que bueno que opines como yo, es que es la verdad, quiero que mi historia tenga consistencia... y creo que la he ido logrando... ¿Como encontraste el cap? espero que hayas disfrutado la lectura. besos  
**

**Dannia****: Gracias por tus palabras de apoyo... y como dije anteriormente, las cosas SI MEJORARON :) lo que me pone muy feliz... gracias por tu review, y por leer esta historia... de verdad me halagas. :) **

**beautifly92****:¿Te gustó el cap? Que opinas?? Quiero ver tu review:) un beso **

**megumi1909****: En primer lugar: GRACIAS POR SUBIR CAPITULO EN EL FIC ELLA PLEBEYA!!!! ahahaha :D sisisisisis graciasss.. me encantó... en segundo lugar.. GRACIAS por tu ultimo review, me encanta saber que emites opiniones completas e interesantes, que me alientan a continuar escribiendo e intentar hacerlo de la mejor manera  
Gracias en serio, porque has sido re fiel con esta historia :) un beso.**

**ZhirruUrie****: Como ves aún Draco no la besa... pero eso ya vendrá... ademas que fingieron ser novios delante del señor Blackbaird:O ammmmmmm eso les traera situaciones complicadas a ambos xD jaajajaja un beso. espero tu review :)  
**

**daniiblack****: QUE BIEN que te guste mi historia, de verdad que me halagas y me haces feliz, en serio, espero este capitulo no te haya desilucionado y haya sido entretenido de leer :) un beso, nos leemos luego :)  
**

**NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS**

**Sin más que decir**

**Hasta una próxima actualización**

**Besos**

**Pamina**


	10. Un baile inesperado

**Hola mis queridos lectores!!!! Me han puesto demasiado feliz con los 10 reviews que me han dejado!! no saben lo feliz y dichosa que estoy, sinceramente NO ME ESPERABA esta cariñosa recepción de parte de ustedes al leer mi historia... me siento halagada por TOODAS sus palabras, sus gestos de apoyo, sus adjetivos positivos hacia mi, de verdad que me siento halagada, solo puedo decirles GRACIAS, INFINITAS GRACIAS!!!!! **

**Respecto al capitulo que leerán a continuación, bueno lamento decirles que tendrán que esperar por la cita de Hermione y Draco, jajaaj ya que mi inspiración me desvió un poco de la idea primaria de escribir el capitulo de la famosa cita, para escribir otro capitulo bastante interesante, AMÉ escribirlo, ahaha deberían agradecerle a mi imaginación inspirada ajaja ya que gracias a ella se me van ocurriendo ideas y la historia se va a alargando un pokito más, (además que este capitulo me salió larguísimo... 20 hojas de word!!!)... ya que debo confesarles, que en un principio no pensaba en escribir una historia demasiado larga, pero algo ha pasado, mi muso inspirador (prefiero que sea hombre.. si es musa.. me suena raro xD) me ha llevado a tener más ideas para la historia y ahora sospecho que se alargará más de lo que tenía planeado xD... no crean que solo por el hecho que sea más largo escribiré capítulos BASURA, no no no, no olviden que por sobre todo primo el respeto a mis lectores, a las inteligencias de mis lectores y a mi ego de escritora también xD ajajaj no soportaría escribir cosas por el simple hecho de escribir...**

**DEJEN REVIEWS **

**QUIERO SABER SUS OPINIONES**

**No los aburro más **

**Los dejo con el Décimo Capítulo de esta historia **

**TITULADO:**

"**Un baile inesperado"**

Hermione sintió que en ese mismo instante su corazón se saldría de su pecho, sintió como su respiración se había entrecortado y su estomago parecía albergar un partido de quidditch dentro.

Draco la miró por unos segundos, sin embargo la chica parecía no querer responder, se sintió bastante estúpido.

- "¡DEMONIOS! Esta pensando en como decirme que no sin que me ofenda, lo sabía, sabía que Hermione no iba a aceptar, ¿Porqué la habré invitado? Maldito Nicholas, merecerá morir, ya que fue culpa de él..."

- Acepto salir contigo Draco- dijo de pronto Hermione interrumpiendo los pensamientos del rubio.

Draco la miró sin poder ocultar su sorpresa en el rostro, por lo que Hermione volvió a repetir la respuesta.

- Acepto salir contigo el próximo Viernes...

Draco la miró y una sonrisa de suficiencia se dibujó en su rostro.

- Pero no entiendo porque me preguntas con una semana de anticipación- continuó la castaña mirándolo con ojos interrogantes, el rubio amplió más aún su gesto de estar sabiendo algo que Hermione no.

- Me gusta planificar mis asuntos, además no quería que me salieras con que tenías otros planes para ese día- dijo Draco resueltamente.

Hermione emitió un bufido. Draco la miró divertido, pensando que de verdad si que Hermione era una chica autentica, ni siquiera al minuto de invitarla a salir parecía perder su compostura ni comportarse como las típicas guapitas ineptas, Hermione no era de esas, ella era una chica segura de si misma, independiente, "que no necesitaba vivir pensando en salir con chicos"- pensó el rubio.

Hermione por su parte se sentía contrariada, se supone que debía sentirse feliz de que al fin Draco la invitara a salir, ya que eso estaba consumando el plan que tenían con Ginny, y la "victoria" estaba cada vez más cerca, pero por alguna extraña razón, algo muy en su interior no quería que Draco la invitara, no quería la "victoria del plan", no parecía querer "dañar" al rubio...

- ¿A donde me invitarás?- preguntó la chica, rompiendo así con el silencio mientras ambos se habían sentado en el rellano de la casa de la castaña.

- ¿Porque siempre quieres saberlo todo?- le dijo el rubio mirándola con expresión interrogante.

- Porque me encanta saberlo TODO- dijo ella mirándolo irónicamente.

- Confórmate con saber que no te arrepentirás...-le dijo Draco son una media sonrisa que según Hermione lo hacía parecer 10 mil veces más guapo.

- Eres un presumido- le dijo Hermione, pero no con tono de acusación, si no más bien como en broma.

- Y tu una mandona que lo quiere saber todo- le respondió Draco.

- Al menos tienes que aceptar que he hecho bien mi trabajo.

- De eso no hay dudas.

- A pesar de que dudaste de mi cuando me viste por primera vez...- continuó la castaña.

- Tenía mis dudas... después de todo me esperaba a alguien de más edad... lamento haberte dicho eso aquella vez...- dijo Draco.

- Aún sigue la propuesta por si quieres a otra persona- le dijo Hermione riendo- ¿O ya no?

Draco hizo un ademán exagerado como de estar pensando en la posibilidad. Hermione le golpeó el brazo y Draco sonrió.

- No necesitabas hacer eso- le dijo el rubio son una media sonrisa- sabes que ya no te cambiaré.

- ¿A no?- le preguntó Hermione alzando una ceja.

- No

- ¿Y porque? – preguntó la castaña.

- Porque ahora tengo que ir a agradecerle a Terrence, ya que gracias a él te conocí a ti...

Hermione sintió como su cara se ponía roja por milésima vez en el día, Draco disfrutaba haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

- Creo que ya me voy – dijo el rubio levantándose y ofreciendo su mano a la chica para que hiciera lo mismo.

- ¿Te veo cuando?- preguntó Hermione.

- ¿Acaso me echarás de menos?- le preguntó Draco burlón- Si quieres me quedo haciéndote compañía por la noche... ya que por lo visto tu amiga volvió a quedarse con su novio.

- Ya cállate Malfoy, ¿Es que no dejarás de hablar bobadas?

Draco solo sonrió.

- Adiós- dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos mientras daba la media vuelta, sin embargo unos fuertes brazos la retuvieron y la voltearon nuevamente.

- Aún no entiendo como es que en Beauxbatons no te enseñaron a despedirte como la gente, la dama se va y el caballero la despide con un beso...- Draco se acercó lentamente a Hermione y le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha.

Hermione entró a su casa sintiéndose totalmente avergonzada, volvía a sentir su mejilla ardiendo por el contacto de aquellos labios sobre su piel. Por otro lado al fin Draco la había invitado a salir, y Hermione sentía gran contrariedad por aquello, una parte de ella había saltado de emoción al escuchar la proposición del rubio, pero Hermione no podía saber si esa emoción era debido a que el plan de venganza estaba funcionando, o por el hecho de que realmente le interesara que Draco la invitase a salir; si aceptaba su felicidad en base a la primera opción, sentía que estaba siendo la persona más vil del universo, pero si aceptaba que su felicidad era por la segunda opción, sentía que estaba siendo la persona más idiota, poco objetiva del planeta, sin contar el hecho que estaba engañando a Ginny, haciéndole creer que odiaba a Malfoy, cuando la realidad era muy distinta.

- "¿Que estoy sintiendo por el?- se preguntó Hermione mientras entraba a su habitación.

_- "Lo sabes muy bien" _- dijo una segunda voz en su cabeza.

- "No, no lo se..."- dijo la castaña.

_- "Te estas enamorando de Draco Malfoy"_- dijo la segunda voz.

- "¡No puede ser cierto!" – Hermione se sentía morir, ya que era la primera vez que se planteaba sinceramente la posibilidad.

"_Acéptalo de una vez por todas... ¿No eras una Gryffindor? ¿Desde cuando le temes a tus propios sentimientos?"_

Hermione se sintió horriblemente mal, era momento de aceptarlo.

- Me estoy enamorando de Draco Malfoy...- dijo Hermione en voz alta, mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo de su dormitorio.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como lo había inferido Hermione, Ginny no daba más de la emoción cuando le contó los pormenores de lo ocurrido con Draco durante el tiempo que Ginny estuvo ausente de casa.

- ¡Oh Dios mío Hermione!- dijo la pelirroja abrazando de pura felicidad a la castaña, quien no podía dejar de sentirse un poco incómoda- Creo que te mereces una reverencia, ¡En solo dos días lograste dejar completamente bobo a Malfoy! Es un gran mérito, por fin te ha invitado a salir, aunque un poco extraño que te invite con tanta anticipación...- dijo en un gesto pensativo la pelirroja- pero en fin, lo importante es que te invitó, así que para el próximo Viernes debes lucir espectacular, ya que será la primera cita, TODO debe ser perfecto, y tendrás que besarlo...

Hermione la miró y no pudo evitar ponerse roja, por lo que Ginny la miró atónita.

- ¿O qué? ¿Ya lo besaste?- preguntó Ginny asombrada.

- ¡NO! ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso?- dijo la castaña.

- Es que te pusiste extraña... ¿Hermione? ¿No te estará gustando el bobalicón de Malfoy verdad?- preguntó Ginny con expresión escandalosa.

Hermione sintió un gran nudo cerrarse en la mitad de su garganta.

- ¡Por supuesto que no Ginevra!- le respondió molesta- ¡Jamás podría enamorarme de alguien como él! No voy a echar a perder todo el plan...¿QUE ME CREES?- terminó diciendo la castaña bastante alterada.

- Esta bien, ¡Esta bien! – respondió Ginny recuperando su estado de normalidad- es solo que por un momento pensé que habías sido otra más de las que caían bajo los encantos de ese rubio casanovas...

- ¿Como crees...?- continuó Hermione sintiendo que el nudo estaba aprisionando fuertemente su garganta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tal como lo habían acordado, Hermione a primera hora del Lunes se dirigió a las oficinas de la revista "Mágico Buffet" para encontrarse con el Señor Blackbaird, al entrar en las oficinas su sonrisa de felicidad era incontrolable, en realidad la chica se sentía simplemente feliz, las razones, aunque eran prácticamente obvias la misma chica se negaba a aceptarlas, se auto convencía que su felicidad se debía única y exclusivamente a que estaba desempeñando bien su trabajo, y la muestra de aquello era haber conseguido la tan ansiada entrevista.

Luego de hablar con la secretaria, Hermione se sentó en el Hall, a la espera que la hicieran pasar a la oficina del "Jefe". La castaña podía ver como una gran cantidad de magos y brujas se cruzaban a pasos rápidos, cargando papeles, carpetas y grandes letreros, en más de alguna ocasión pudo escuchar un grito de reprimenda; sin duda trabajar en una revista, una tan importante como la "Mágico buffet" debía ser algo estresante.

- Hermione Granger, puede pasar- dijo la secretaria mirándola con ojos saltones.

La castaña se levantó de su asiento y con paso seguro entró a la oficina de Frederic Blackbaird, el viejo estaba de pie junto a su escritorio y la miraba sonriente.

- Un gusto volver a verla Señorita Granger...- dijo el viejo estrechándole la mano.

- Lo mismo digo Señor Blackbaird- respondió la chica mientras tomaba asiento frente al viejo.

- Vamos directo al grano- dijo el viejo tomando su pluma mientras comenzaba a redactar, por lo que pudo ver Hermione, una carta- Mi secretaria me dijo que usted ya había enviado una carta de solicitud de la entrevista...

La chica se sintió palidecer, la verdad es que no esperaba que el señor Blackbaird se enterara de que ella había pretendido esa entrevista, ya que podía ser bastante obvio entonces la "casualidad" de haberse sentado juntos en el partido de las Arpías. Como la chica no parecía responder el viejo continuó.

- ...Solicitud que fue rechazada... sin embargo de haber sabido directamente yo que esa carta fue enviada, sin dudas mi respuesta habría sido todo lo contrario- le dijo sonriendo, Hermione se sintió aliviada y sonrió levemente, ya que estaba esperando que el viejo atara cabos, y descubriera "La verdad", pero por lo visto no lo había hecho, o no le había parecido importante- Lo importante ahora, es saber que la revista saldrá a circulación este Viernes, por lo que la entrevista debe hacerse hoy mismo y las fotos también, ya que pretendo que el Señor Malfoy salga en portada...

- ¿¡¿QUÉ?!?- preguntó la chica sorprendida, hablando por fin.

- Así es, no creerá que me tomo las molestias de la entrevista si no me pareciera especialmente interesante el asunto...- dijo el viejo con tranquilidad- Acabo de recibir una respuesta a una lechuza que envié a Albert Terrence, y me ha enviado algunos detalles interesantes del proyecto del restaurante...- Blackbaird vio que Hermione abría la boca con total asombro- Y sin dudas la apertura de este restaurante es importantísima, y para que intentamos tapar el sol con la varita, el hecho que el dueño sea el joven Malfoy lo hace más interesante...

Hermione no sabía si agradecer, si hablar, si callar o si preguntarle a Balckbaird porque le parecía tan importante Draco, o como había conocido a Narcisa.

- Creo que enviaré a la entrevistadora al restaurante mismo para que lo entreviste, así mismo para las fotos, ¿Le parece señorita Granger?

- Me parece fantástico Señor Blackbaird, se lo agradezco muchísimo, yo... realmente no sé que decir, que piense en poner a Draco en la portada, anunciando la noticia de un proyecto que esta a mi cargo... yo... la verdad no sé como agradecérselo...

El viejo la miró con expresión maternal.

- Sé por palabras del mismo Albert Terrence que eres una muchacha muy profesional, y no hay cosa que me agrade más que ayudar a la gente que se lo merece... por otro lado, creo que SI hay una forma de que su novio y usted me lo agradezcan- le dijo el viejo sonriendo.

Hermione estaba aburrida de que el señor Blackbaird se refiriera a Malfoy como "el novio", pero sabía que la farsa tendría que seguir, por lo menos hasta el viernes, el día en que se publicaría la revista.

- ¿Cual sería señor?- preguntó Hermione con su mejor sonrisa fingida, ya que por dentro sentía que el señor Blackbaird tendría una idea espantosa.

- Que asistan a la fiesta que daré en mi mansión mañana en la noche ¡Por supuesto!- Hermione abrió los ojos como plato, una cosa era fingir delante de una persona que era novia de Draco Malfoy, otra cosa muy distinta era presentarse en sociedad como "la novia" del rubio.

Al parecer el viejo notó el gesto alterado de Hermione por lo que la miró extrañado.

- ¿Señorita? ¿Se siente bien?

- Si... si - dijo Hermione intentando recuperar la tranquilidad.

- Muy bien, como le decía, mañana celebraré una gran fiesta, ya que mi esposa y yo cumplimos 40 años de matrimonio, y me halagarían si ustedes asisten, sobre todo porque siempre es bueno rodearse de parejas jóvenes con muchos sueños por delante como el señor Malfoy y usted señorita Granger.

- "Sueños de venganza"- se dijo Hermione mientras miraba al viejo intentando sonreír.

- ... y por lo visto veo que ya tienen fecha de matrimonio...- continuó diciendo el viejo señalando la mano derecha de Hermione.

La chica pareció salir de sus pensamientos con aquella última frase y miró la mano señalada por el señor Balckbaird, en su dedo anular tenía un fino anillo de plata, regalo de su padre, y solía usarlo en ese dedo, sabía que cuando las parejas se comprometían, la mujer llevaba precisamente en ESE dedo la argolla del compromiso, obviando ese "detalle", la castaña se lo ponía igual ahí.

Miró al Señor Blackbaird sin saber que decir, realmente se estaba fastidiando porque de un momento a otro el viejo la tenía con la mente revolucionada, logrando que el asunto de la mentira de ser novios pasara a las "ligas mayores". El viejo al ver la turbación de Hermione solo se rió.

- Es natural el nerviosismo chiquilla... en fin... creo que hemos arreglado todo...- La muchacha se levantó de su asiento como si la hubiera lanzado un resorte, quería marcharse lo más luego del lugar, antes que al Señor Blackbaird se le ocurriera ofrecerse de padrino de bodas de Draco y ella.

Luego de despedirse del Director de la revista, y de asegurarle que Draco y ella irían a su fiesta, la castaña se marchó furibunda. Quería asesinar a Draco, ya que gracias a su mentira, AMBOS estaban metidos en un gran lío, por lo que lo primero que hizo antes de ir al trabajo fue ir a ver a Malfoy al restaurante, sabía que estaba ahí desde temprano, ya que le gustaba fiscalizar lo que iban haciendo en Su restaurante.

A grandes zancadas llegó a la puerta del restaurante, Nicholas y Draco estaban ahí, el francés fue el primero en verla.

- ¡Hegmione!- dijo Nicholas, por lo que Draco se volteó rápidamente a ver a la chica, sin embargo el rostro de la castaña no le presagió nada bueno.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TÚ!!!!!!!!- dijo Hermione situándose frente al rubio y apuntándolo con el dedo, detalle que a Malfoy no le gustó.

- ¿Tampoco te enseñaron en Beauxbatons que no se apunta a la gente?- dijo el rubio, sin embargo se lamentó de haber dicho tal comentario ya que la chica lo fulminó con la mirada, Nicholas miraba la escena como espectador privilegiado.

- Me importa poco lo que creas que me enseñaron o no MALFOY- dijo la chica recalcando el apellido del rubio- Por culpa tuya y de tus mentiras estamos metidos en un gran lío.

Draco trataba de pensar rápido sobre a que se refería la chica, sin embargo las miradas furibundas que le entregaba esta lo hacían perder la concentración, esa mirada se le hacía familiar... como si la hubiera visto antes dirigida hacia él... sin embargo era la primera vez que la castaña parecía tan furibunda con el "¿O no?".

- Te lo recuerdo- dijo la chica aún furibunda- fue TU grandiosa ideota la de inventar que somos novios, y ahora Blackbaird acaba de hacernos la "gentil" invitación a su fiesta de mañana en su gran mansión donde tendremos que fingir no solo con él ¡¡¡SI NO CON LOS 300 INVITADOS QUE IRÁN!!!! ¡ADEMAS DE FINGIR QUE NOS CASAREMOS! PORQUE BLACKBAIRD CREYÓ QUE ESTA ARGOLLA- continuó la chica en tono exasperado señalando el anillo en su mano derecha- ¡ERA LA ARGOLLA DE COMPROMISO!

Draco la miró unos segundos, serio, asimilando casa palabra con exasperación que le había dicho la castaña, y luego, para sorpresa y enojo de la castaña comenzó a reír.

- ¿Pero qué..?- preguntó Hermione mientras veía al rubio que reía.

Draco continuó riendo por algunos segundos y luego de recuperar su compostura miró a la castaña con expresión de suficiencia, lo que hizo enojar más a Hermione.

- No lo veo lo gracioso Malfoy- dijo Hermione.

- Bueno, yo si, además no sé porque te alteras tanto, tómalo como que es una especie de cita, da igual, si ya te invite a la cita del Viernes y aceptaste, así que no le veo problema con que salgas conmigo mañana a la fiesta de Blackcaird- dijo el chico con calma, pero con una actitud de presunción que sólo alteró más a la castaña.

Hermione no pudo evitar turbarse por las palabras del chico.

- Pero olvidas el detalle que tendremos que parecer pareja...- dijo la chica algo incómoda.

- ¿Y eso que? Yo no tendría problemas en andar de la mano contigo... ¿O pretendes besarme GRANGER?- dijo el chico haciendo notar el hecho que si ella le decía Malfoy, el la llamaría también por su apellido.

Hermione enrojeció por la pregunta del chico, realmente no entendía como alguien podía ser tan egocéntrico y hacer voltear la situación que antes estaba en su contra para ir en contra de ella.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAARG! Realmente eres un desagradable- le dijo la chica dándose media vuelta para marcharse, cuando estaba en el marco de la puerta de entrada se volteó y miró a Draco con expresión altiva diciendo- Por cierto, vendrán HOY a las 3 de la tarde a hacerte la entrevista y tomar las fotografías, ya que el "señor idea" saldrá en portada el próximo Viernes... y otra cosa, la fiesta es de gala, por lo que más te vale que te vistas presentable, te espero a las 9 de la noche afuera de mi casa. Adiós NICHOLAS.- y dicho eso se marchó.

Draco hizo una de sus características sonrisas de media boca.

- Si que es una mujeg con cagacteg- dijo Nicholas- Y tú si que egues un hombge sin tacto- añadió.

El rubio lo miró enfadado por la última frase de su amigo.

- Oh por favor Nicholas, son simples bromas, además me gusta exasperarla, me gusta obligarla a usar su máxima capacidad cerebral en las situaciones que la expongo- dijo con expresión divertida.

- ¿Y eso con el fin de...? ¿Pagueceg un idiota y haceg que la chica te de calabazas y se aleje?

- Te aseguro que no se alejará... no después de mañana... ni mucho menos después del Viernes...- dijo el rubio haciendo una mueca de suficiencia.

Nicholas lo miró entornando los ojos.

- Espego que esta chica no se te escape Drgaco, pogque yo mismo segué el que te lance una maldición pog segr un idiota.

- Te tendrás que quedar con las ganas de lanzarme una maldición Nicholas... te lo aseguro...

Luego que Hermine se alejó del local, aún seguía bastante alterada, en realidad le ponía en extremo nerviosa el hecho de tener que fingir ser la novia de Malfoy, no era muy buena en lidiar con mentiras (N.A: el plan de venganza es la excepción xD), y menos aún si la mentira era pretender que era la prometida de Malfoy.

La castaña pasó un día de trabajo bastante duro, en que el prospecto de la fiesta del día siguiente la penaba continuamente, y su expresión de horror no pasó desapercibida por Amelia, quién aprovechando que la chica estaba sola en su oficina la fue a visitar.

- ¿Me contarás que es lo que te ocurre o tendré que adivinar?- le preguntó la mujer hábilmente.

Hermione la miró con expresión avergonzada... en realidad le pasaban muchas cosas, pero no sabía por donde empezar...

- Puedes confiar en mi Hermione... eres una muchacha joven, yo viví por muchas cosas por las que estas pasando tú ahora...

- Es que...- la castaña se mordía el labio inferior, como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa por algo, en este caso, por muchas cosas- Me estoy empezando a... a enamorar de alguien que no debo... y ya no puedo dar vuelta atrás, y no quiero enamorarme porque estoy echando a perder ... todo- la chica no quiso mencionar lo del "plan de venganza"- y a la vez no puedo zafarme de este sentimiento. Y los últimos acontecimientos tampoco ayudan mucho que digamos... mañana tengo que ir con él a una fiesta de gala que incluirá a algunos de los personajes más destacados de la sociedad Londinense y fingir que estamos comprometidos para casarnos...

Amelia abrió su boca en señal de sorpresa.

- Es una larga historia de contar- añadió la castaña.

- Digamos que no es nada fácil por lo que estas viviendo- dijo Amelia.

Hermione se encogió en su asiento.

- Pero tampoco es nada del otro mundo Hermione, muchas pasan por tu misma situación- la castaña la miró sorprendida- Si, aunque te asombre, lo que vives es algo que ha muchas nos ha ocurrido, te estas enamorando de alguien que por alguna razón no debes hacerlo, y es aquí donde debes evaluar la situación, ¿Cuáles son las razones por las que supuestamente NO puedes enamorarte de él? ¿Vale la pena sacrificar el sentimiento por aquellas razones? ¿Vale la pena sacrificar las razones por "él"? Y por otro lado... si te gusta el chico, y ambos están invitados a una fiesta de gala mañana, lo mejor que podrías hacer sería disfrutar el momento con el chico en cuestión, deja las dudas e interrogantes para otro día, mi consejo para mañana es que disfrutes, que más da que tengan que fingir que se casarán, después de todo si yo me presentara en sociedad como la prometida de un tipo tan extremadamente guapo como Draco Malfoy me sentiría afortunada.

Hermione rió por el último comentario de Amelia.

- Ahora lo importante es saber que vestido usarás mañana, ya que si es de gala, y te presentarás como la novia de Draco, no creo que quieras presentarte vestida en jeans...- continuó diciendo la bruja quien miraba a Hermione con expresión maternal.

- ¡NO TENGO VESTIDO PARA MAÑANA!- reaccionó la castaña ante aquellas palabras...

Sin embargo el dilema del vestido no fue difícil de solucionar, ya que luego de enviarle una lechuza a Ginny explicando TODA la situación, la pelirroja apareció en la oficina a los 5 minutos dispuesta a encontrar el maravilloso que usaría Hermione en la fiesta de gala, jurándose a si misma, que si en esa tarde no encontraban un vestido para Hermione, dejaba de pertenecer a las Arpías de Holyhead, Hermione supo que si Ginny era capaz de jurar algo así era porque estaba segura que encontrarían un vestido apropiado. Amelia se les unió para ayudar, por lo que las tres mujeres salieron en búsqueda del dichoso vestido, visitaron varias tiendas, sin embargo siempre había un detalle que hacía el vestido "imperfecto". Cuando Hermione empezaba a perder la paciencia y a creer que realmente tendría que ir de jeans a la famosa fiesta de etiqueta, escuchó la voz de triunfo de Ginny, al momento que la veía sostener en sus manos un precioso vestido color verde musgo, largo, sin hombros y que se sujetaba perfectamente en la parte del busto, la castaña lo encontró hermoso, sin embargo no tenía mucha ilusión, ya que al ponérselo siempre era el momento de encontrarle los "peros" a la prenda, así que cuando salió sin muchas ganas del probador, para mostrarles a Ginny y Amelia como le quedaba el vestido se sorprendió al ver la cara de felicidad de la primera y la expresión de asombro de la segunda.

- PER FEC TO- dijo Ginny con expresión triunfante.

- Te ves hermosa Hermione- añadió Amelia.

Hermione sonrió, no pudo evitar sentirse bonita. Pagaron el vestido y compraron unos finos zapatos de tacón acorde al color del vestido y unos sutiles adornos para el cabello, ya que Ginny le dijo que debía hacerse un moño, para lucir su espalda; y así las tres mujeres salieron contentas de una de las muchas tiendas que habían visitado en esa tarde.

Cuado Hermione llegó a casa, se sentía tan agotada, que fue a acostarse inmediatamente, por otro lado Ginny se iría a la casa de Harry a dormir (N.A: Draco tenía razón después de todo xD) , así que la chica estaría sola en casa nuevamente, sin embargo Ginny le juró que al otro día, a las 5 de la tarde estaría en casa para ayudarla con el vestido, el peinado y el maquillaje, y así la castaña se durmió en sueños intranquilos... sintiendo que su conciencia quería reprocharle muchas cosas...

La tarde del Martes llegó demasiado rápido según Hermione, como siempre le pasaba cuando estaba nerviosa, y sin darse cuenta ya estaba con el vestido puesto en el baño de su casa mientras Ginny probaba como peinarle el cabello.

- Debe ser un moño natural, ya que no eres una vieja para andar con esos peinados que parecen nidos de doxys antes que peinados.

Hermione, a pesar de su nerviosismo, no pudo evitar reír por el comentario de la pelirroja.

Luego de unos 5 intentos Ginny sonrió satisfecha, le había hecho una especie de tomate, pero bastante suelo, dejando caer algunos mechones más cortos por los costados de su cabeza, luego la maquilló en tonos suaves, ya que como Hermione detestaba el maquillaje, no quería que Draco la viera de un día para otro "excesivamente" pintada.

- ¿Podrías dejar de morderte el labio Hermione?- preguntó algo exasperada la pelirroja- Te estas quitando todo el brillo, además no veo motivos para que estés TAN nerviosa, ni siquiera es una cita oficial, la cita del viernes es en donde debes jugártelas completamente, aunque eso no quiere decir que hoy adelantes un poco el juego...

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó la castaña.

- Que si puedes besarlo hoy... sería mejor... pero solo un beso- dijo Ginny recalcando la ultima frase- así lo dejarás impaciente por que llegue el Viernes...

Hermione sintió que la que se iba a morir de impaciencia iba a ser ella...

- "¿Tendría que besar a Draco?"- pensó la castaña- "después de todo creerán que somos novios, si no nos besamos sería antinatural ¿No?"

_- "Lo dices para justificarte... si sabes que quieres besarlo"- _dijo la segunda, y odiosa, voz en su cabeza.

Las 8:57 y Hermione estaba en el living de su casa, dando vueltas, nerviosa, sin parar de mirar el reloj cada 5 segundos.

- ¿Podrías quedarte quieta? Así terminarás desarmándote el moño que te hice- le dijo Ginny en gesto reprobatorio.

Hermione estaba a punto de sentarse en el sillón cuando Ginny le gritó:

- ¡Tampoco te sientes! ¡Así arrugarás el vestido!

- ¿Entonces que puedo hacer? ¿Tengo permiso para respirar?- preguntó Hermione con expresión alterada.

Ginny la miró con reproche y sus ojos azules parecieron querer congelarla con la mirada.

- Ya, ya, tranquilicémonos- dijo la pelirroja yendo hacia su amiga y tomándola de ambas manos- Esta noche te ves preciosa, deslumbrarás a todos los viejos aburridos de la fiesta, y Draco te besará...

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa, Hermione dio un respingo y Ginny la abrazó antes de marcharse a la cocina, para que Draco no la viera, haciéndole un último gesto de apoyo a la castaña, la pelirroja se perdió tras una puerta, Hermione nerviosa avanzó hacia la puerta de entrada y giró la manilla.

Draco, quien en esos momentos ajustaba la chaqueta de su traje por última vez se quedó de piedra al tener la visión de Hermione frente a él, no podía estar mas hermosa, el chico sintió como la respiración se le detenía por unos segundos y el vello de su nuca se le erizaba levemente. La chica estaba ahí de pie frente a él luciendo un hermoso vestido verde musgo, Draco admiró sus hombros descubiertos, sus finos y delgados brazos, su peinado, era simple pero sólo la hacía ver más bella, sus ojos marrones resaltaban aún mas que de costumbre, y parecían tener un brillo especial esa noche.

Por otro lado Hermione no supo que decir, ver a Draco produjo un sin fin de sentimientos que le nublaban el pensamiento, estaba frente a ella, vestido impecablemente, con un traje negro, una camisa blanca, con una fina corbata de moño y una fina chaquetita de color gris, que al parecer de Hermione combinaba perfectamente con el color de sus hermosos ojos. El pelo rubio lo traía hacia atrás, haciendo aún más visibles los detalles de su rostro, de facciones finas pero a la vez muy masculinas.

- Buenas noches- dijo Draco, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, no creía ubicado comenzar una conversación diciéndole a Hermione lo extraordinariamente bella que lucía esa noche.

- Buenas noches Draco- dijo la castaña emitiendo una leve sonrisa, que hizo que algo dentro de Draco diera un pequeño salto.

- Veo que vuelves a llamarme "Draco"- dijo el chico sonriéndole.

Hermione solo le devolvió la sonrisa mientras sentía con pudor como Draco la observó de arriba a abajo antes de hablar.

- ¿Ya nos vamos?- dijo el rubio.

- Si... si- respondió Hermione, quien se quedó algo estupefacta al ver que Draco le ofrecía su brazo.

- ¿Acaso los novios no piensan llegar como es correcto?- le preguntó el rubio divertido por la situación, sin importarle que Hermione pudiera recordar lo muy enojada que parecía estar con él, daba igual que Hermione quisiera enojarse, él no la dejaría, esa noche no...

Ambos se aparecieron en el lugar señalado por las invitaciones que les envió ese mismo día el señor Blackbaird, la central de trasladores y transportes mágicos de Londres, luego de hablar con uno de los trabajadores, tomaron el traslador que él les señaló. Ambos se aparecieron en un lugar parecido a una estación de trenes, en medio de un paisaje campestre, pero en vez de ferrocarriles, habían varios coches tirados por...

- ¿Son pegazos?- preguntó incrédula la chica.

- Creo que si...- respondió Draco algo impresionado, al parecer esta fiesta si que iba a ser grandiosa- "Mejor para mi..." – se dijo el rubio.

Ambos entraron a uno de los coches, y no pasaron ni diez segundos cuando percibieron que se elevaban, los pegazos habían despegado y se encontraban sobrevolando una zona de campo, Hermione asomó la cabeza, y pudo distinguir las luces de las casas que se encontraban bajo ellos, de pronto tubo una visión grandiosa, Draco también la vio, veían como se acercaban a una mansión gigantesca, iluminada por todas las esquinas, con una gran pileta frente a los inmensos jardines, que también estaban iluminados con pequeñas luces que se distinguían sobre el aire.

El coche descendió lentamente, hasta que tocó piso, Draco fue el primero en bajar y le ofreció su mano a Hermione, la chica tomó la mano del muchacho, y ambos, sin saberlo, percibieron como una pequeña corriente los recorría, sin embargo Hermione se encargó de culpar "a la fría noche, y al destapado vestido, que le hacía pasar escalofríos".

Al entrar a la mansión, Hermione no pudo evitar un "Oh" de sorpresa, jamás había estado ante tanto lujo, y le impresionaba, por otro lado Draco no parecía muy interesado en lo que le rodeaba, después de todo, en su niñez, era común que frecuentara mansiones como esa y asistiera a fiestas de gente con mucho dinero que era amiga de sus padres. Ambos de adelantaron por el vestíbulo de la mansión, siguiendo al "paje de recepción", que los encaminó hasta la entrada de un gran salón.

La fiesta ya había tenido comienzo, al parecer todos los invitados ya se encontraban ahí, por lo que al ver abrirse la puerta la mayoría dirigió su vista hacia ellos.

- "Genial, lo que me faltaba"- se dijo Hermione- "Entrar con espectáculo y que todos me vean del brazo de Malfoy"

- ¿Vamos querida?- le dijo Draco sonriéndole de una manera en que la castaña distinguió la ironía.

Hermione lo miró fingiendo una sonrisa.

- Mas te vale que te comportes Draco, no quiero que medio salón se entere que me casaré contigo.

Draco sintió que su estomago se contraía por lo dicho con la chica, más no lo demostró.

- "¿Que tendría de malo si así fuera?"- se preguntó ofendido Draco.

- Mis queridos invitados- dijo de pronto el Señor Blackbaird mientras salía de entre la multitud a recibirlos- Bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar.

- "¿¿Humilde??"- pensó la castaña.

- Gracias por la invitación Señor Blackbaird- dijo Draco, mientras sujetaba el brazo de Hermione con determinación- Hermione y yo estamos agradecidos...

- No hay que agradecer nada muchacho, por cierto tu entrevista saldrá el Viernes, y no me extrañaría nada que sea uno de los ejemplares más rápidos en venderse... con una foto tuya en la portada... que el publico femenino no pasará por alto...

Hermione no supo porque sintió que se enfadaba por el comentario del anfitrión, y en un acto casi reflejo, tomó más firmemente el brazo del chico, acto que el rubio no paso por alto, y sintió que su pecho se inflaba un poco más que de costumbre.

- Vengan, vengan- les dijo el viejo tomando a Draco por el hombro- les presentaré a algunas personas.

Hermione miró aterrada a Draco, pues precisamente era ESO lo que no quería que pasara, ya que el viejo los presentaría como...

- Les presento al Señor Draco Malfoy, y su prometida, la señorita Hermione Granger...- La castaña sintió como su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que casi podía verlo salir de su pecho.

Ambos muchachos saludaron a las personas, Draco sonrió al escuchar la presentación del viejo, y miró a la castaña que parecía a punto de querer desmayarse... le tomó la mano, y la chica lo miró aún con algo de confusión en el rostro.

- Es solo por hoy...-le susurró Draco a Hermione cerca del oído de la chica, quien pudo sentir como el aliento del chico le hacía cosquillas en su oreja por la cercanía.

Y así estuvieron al menos unos 25 minutos siguiendo al señor Blackbaird, quien los presentaba frente a diversos personajes, algunos editores de revistas, amigos del señor Blackbaird, jugadores de quidditch, personas del ministerio, Hermione agradeció que no había nadie conocido entre las personas que saludó, ya que no sabría como explicar el porque de un día para otro era la "prometida de Draco Malfoy", sin embargo, la chica tenía que reconocer que se sentía en cierta forma a gusto, Draco no había soltado su mano en ningún momento, más que para saludar a las personas que les presentaban, pero luego volvía a tomarle la mano, además pudo percibir, como varios de los asistentes, especialmente mujeres, la miraban con celos nada disimulados. Se había corrido pronto la voz, de que el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, había vuelto a reaparecer en sociedad, después de 5 años, y con una "hermosa novia".

No solo para Hermione, si no también para Draco, no pasaba desapercibido el hecho que estaban atrayendo a muchas miradas.

- Supongo que te fijaste que nos miran demasiado...- le dijo Hermione al rubio, cuando por fin el Señor Blackbaird decidió que eran suficientes presentaciones, y los abandonó para ir con su esposa.

- Eso es culpa tuya- le dijo el rubio mirándola con un gesto falsamente serio- te ves demasiado guapa.

Hermione sintió como su cara se iba acalorando por el comentario de Draco, era el primer cumplido que le hacía, era la primera vez que le dedicaba una frase que no era ni irónica, ni soberbia, ni pesada. La chica levantó la mirada hacia él y percibió que el rubio la miraba fijamente con sus ojos grises, lo que la hizo sonrojarse más.

- ¿Quieres beber algo?- le dijo el chico, rompiendo el silencio de Hermione- Creo que tanto saludar gente me ha secado la garganta...

- Esta bien- respondió la chica.

Draco volvió a tomarla de la mano, gesto que ya no inmutó a Hermione, puesto que habían pasado ya largo rato así, y ambos se dirigieron a uno de los mozos que cargaban con bandejas con bebidas, licores y jugos para los invitados. En ese momento una orquesta comenzó a tocar y varias parejas salieron a bailar a la pista de baile al centro del salón.

Ambos con sus tragos en mano, se situaron en una de los bordes de la pista, mientras bebían, Hermione admiraba a las parejas que bailaban, mientras veía como se movían con gracia, las mujeres luciendo preciosos vestidos, y los hombres elegantes smokings. Por su parte Draco, aprovechando que la chica estaba distraída mirando hacia otro lado, la observaba, realmente estaba muy bella, veía la línea de su cuello, bajo ese hermoso moño que se había hecho, admiraba su perfil, y como sus ojos miraban con brillo la escena de las parejas bailando, de pronto, en un arrebato de espontaneidad el chico dejó su vaso sobre una mesa y le tomó nuevamente la mano a Hermione, la chica lo miró algo confusa.

- No vinimos a un baile a ver como bailan las otras parejas...- le dijo mientras tomaba la copa de Hermione y la dejaba a un lado.

- Pero Draco...- la chica sintió como el chico tomaba su mano delicadamente- yo... yo... yo no se como bailar estos bailes de salón... – dijo rápidamente mientras miraba hacia el piso algo avergonzada.

Draco sonrió, le gustaba cuando Hermione se ruborizaba, le parecía tierna, y las ganas de darle un beso se hacían insoportables para el rubio en esos momentos. Draco le tomó el mentón con delicadeza y le obligó a mirarlo.

- No necesitas saber, porque yo te guiaré- le dijo el chico mirándola.

Hermione sintió como su estomago parecía saltar de emoción al contacto del chico sobre su rostro, sonrió, y siguió al rubio que la conducía a la pista de baile. Draco tomó su mano derecha con la de ella, y puso su otra mano sobre la parte baja de la espalda de la chica, sintiendo un pequeño estremecimiento al sentir el contacto directo con la piel de ella, Hermione instintivamente puso su mano libre sobre el hombro izquierdo de Draco y comenzaron a bailar.

Al comienzo, Hermione parecía indecisa y temerosa de seguir los pasos, sin embargo Draco la guiaba lentamente a seguir su ritmo, y después de un momento Hermione seguía perfectamente al rubio. Varias personas que no bailaban no podían dejar de notar a la "pareja de enamorados" que bailaba al compás de la orquesta, y más de un suspiro salió de las más románticas que pensaban que mejor escena de pareja enamorada no podía haber.

Por su parte Hermione se sentía extrañamente emocionada, sentía que su pecho explotaría de tantas emociones juntas, no podía creer que estaba ahí en la mitad de una pista de baile, con Draco Malfoy, el mismo que le había llamado sangre sucia, y ahora le encontraba guapa, el mismo que la miraba con desdén, y ahora la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios... le sujetaba la espalda con delicadeza, le enseñaba a bailar... el mismo que le sujetaba el brazo y tomaba su mano, al parecer orgulloso que pensaran que ELLA, Hermione Granger era su "prometida".

Bailaron durante mucho tiempo, Hermione solo sentía que no quería acabar de bailar, ya que terminar de bailar equivalía a terminar ese sueño, que le parecía perfecto, CASI perfecto. De pronto la música cesó y Draco volvió a tomar la mano de Hermione, y la dirigió fuera de la pista de baile...

La castaña se sentía flotar, el baile con Draco le había hecho olvidar todo, olvidar que existía un supuesto plan, olvidar que él era un Malfoy, un mago de sangre pura, y ella era una Granger, hija de muggles... olvidar que existía un pasado... solo existía un "ahora".

Draco por su parte, se sentía afortunado, estaba con la chica más linda del salón, y era su acompañante, SU pareja... Miraba con satisfacción como muchos lo admiraban, tanto por su elegancia, como por el hecho que Hermione fuese su pareja, se sentía pleno y feliz, se sentía con la confianza como para que por fin la castaña se diese cuenta que ella tenía que ser de ÉL...

- Creo que hace bastante calor aquí- comentó la castaña abanicándose con la mano.

- Podríamos salir a uno de los balcones- dijo Draco sin soltar la mano de la castaña.

Ambos se encaminaron por las orillas del salón y salieron al exterior a un gran balcón, estaba adornado con pequeñas lucecitas, así como el jardín exterior, numerosas enredaderas se fundían con la baranda de piedra del lugar.

Hermione apoyó sus brazos en la baranda y admiró el lugar... Draco hizo lo mismo a su lado.

- Sin dudas hemos sobrevivido bastante bien hoy...- le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Discúlpame si te molestó el hecho de mentirle a Blackbaird...- dijo Draco mirándola directamente a los ojos, la chica sintió que revoloteaban pequeñas snitch en su abdomen.

- Eso ya no importa...- le respondió la castaña mirándolo fijamente también- creo que me excedí un poco ayer en la mañana contigo, después de todo, tenemos la entrevista, eso es lo importante... conseguimos lo que ambos queríamos...

Hermione percibió que Draco estaba muy cerca de ella, sin embargo ella no tenía ninguna intención de correrse... por su parte Draco sentía que un imán lo dirigía directamente hacia la cara de la chica. El rubio tragó saliva, no sabía porque se sentía tan nervioso por besar a una chica, después de todo, no era algo en lo que fuese inexperto... sin embargo sentía como si besar a Hermione fuese algo muy distinto a todo lo anteriormente vivido. Con mucha delicadeza se fue acercando a Hermione, percibió con dicha que la chica se movía levemente hacia él.

- "Tranquilízate Malfoy"- se dijo el muchacho mientras posaba delicadamente su mano en la cintura de la chica, sintió que la castaña se estremecía levemente.

Hermione vio como el rostro de Malfoy estaba acercándose lentamente hacia ella... sentía como sus ojos grises brillaban muy cerca de los suyos... no sabía si realmente estaba viviendo eso, o era un simple sueño...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo!! jajajaaj EN ESTE MINUTO ME ODIAN! jaja lo sé U.U perdón... pero es k o si no, no tendría graciaa! xD ajaja deben entender que terminar los capítulos en partes de clímax estimula mi propia imaginación, ya que sé que al haber muchas expectativas por parte de ustedes, mi cerebro de exprime al máximo para el siguiente capitulo, bueno como detalle, para que no me crean TAN MALA, les digo que el próximo capitulo se llama (por fin) "LA CITA" jajajajja, aún no esta escrito pero ya tengo la idea en mente. **

**Espero, sinceramente que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, también espero que me dejen sus opiniones, que me digan SI NO LES GUSTÓ ALGO, SI ENCONTRARON MALO EL CAPITULO; SI NO LES GUSTAN LOS PERSONAJES; LO QUE SEA!!! ACEPTO SUS COMENTARIOS:)**

**Nuevamente Gracias por leer esta historia**

**Disculpen, pero hoy no tengo tiempo para responder personalmente a sus reviews... u.u prometo hacerlo en el próximo capitulo...**

**Sin más que decir**

**Me despido con un gran beso**

**Pamina**

**P.D: me compre el soundtrack de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fenix, es BUENISIMO!!!!!! ahahaha aunke no supera a la banda sonora del Prisionero de Azkaban. :P**


	11. La cita

**Hola mis queridísimos lectores!!! primero que todo les tengo una pregunta: ¿PRETENDEN KE ME DE UN INFARTO DE LA EMOCION DE HABER RECIBIDO 14 REVIEWS EN EL CAPITULO PASADO??? jajajajaj :D no saben lo feliz que me hizo ver la cantidad de reviews de ustedes!! A pesar que sé que me odiaron! jaajajajajajaj me odiaron por cortar la escena en una parte CLIMAXXX jajaaj pero bueno, ustedes saben que nunca tardo en actualizar, siempre he sido constante... todo gracias a mi MUSO (ke por cierto luce como Tom Felton mejorado... más mejorado de lo k es por naturaleza xD) **

**Bueno aquí esta el capitulo, donde podrán seguir leyendo lo que pasó finalmente entre esta parejitaaa ke amoooo (L) ahahahahah les pido una sola cosa, para la lectura de UNA PARTE ESPECIFICA de este capitulo una sugerencia, que escuchen la siguiente canción cuando yo les indique, la canción se llama "Moon River" , la versión de "Perry Como", y para que vean que les hago el trabajo fácil, les dejaré el link de la página donde podrán escuchar la canción, solo deben sacar los espacios de la pagina, espero que se den la "lata", "paha", "tiempo", de hacerlo, ya que escuchar esa canción en esa parte ESPECIFICA del capitulo, lo hacen especial, de lo contrario lo hace tener menos magia P.**

**http /**** / www . radio blog club . com / fav / 0 / 2821828 / 1233820**

**Si por alguna razón el link no les apareciera aquí, les ruego que revisen los REVIEWS ya que es posible que les deje nuevamente el link de la canción escrito ahí.**

**No los aburro más**

**Los dejo con el Onceavo Capítulo de mi historia**

**Titulado:**

"**La Cita"**

Hermione vio como el rostro de Malfoy estaba acercándose lentamente hacia ella... sentía como sus ojos grises brillaban muy cerca de los suyos... no sabía si realmente estaba viviendo eso, o era un simple sueño...

Draco percibió como la chica se mordía levemente el labio inferior, no pudo evitar una sonrisa de medio lado, la chica estaba nerviosa porque él la iba a besar... Miró la boca de Hermione y quedó extasiado, sus labios eran los más perfectos que podía recordar, de un rosa pálido, ni muy carnosos ni muy finos, parecían ser de la medida perfecta, su labio inferior hacía un gesto que el chico no pudo encontrar más seductor... se estaba acercando lentamente, ya que quería disfrutar de ese momento... cuando de pronto una luz pareció cegarlo.

- ¿PERO QUÉ DEMO...- dijo el rubio mientras volteaba su cabeza rápidamente.

- ¡Una foto para las páginas sociales del profeta!- dijo un tipo bajo y regordete que sostenía una gran cámara, la cual aún botaba humo del flash debido a la foto que acababa de sacarles.

Draco tardó unos tres segundos en tomar el control de la situación, había estado a punto de besar a Hermione Granger y de la nada había aparecido un "enano" (según Draco, ya que en comparación del rubio, realmente el fotógrafo parecía un enano), irrumpiendo en el momento mas inoportuno, había perdido su tercera oportunidad de besar a la chica que le gustaba y todo por culpa de esa interrupción, el rubio sintió como la sangre se agolpaba rápidamente en su cabeza, marcando las venas de sus sienes.

- ¿¿¡¡¿¿QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES QUE ERES IMBECIL??!!??- estalló Draco.

Por otro lado Hermione parecía estar en shock, no podía entender como era posible que tuviese TAN, pero TAN HORRENDA "suerte", "más bien mala suerte"- pensó la castaña. No podía creerlo, estaba a punto de besar a Draco Malfoy, algo que ni en sus sueños más locos podría haberse imaginado, y de la nada el momento perfecto había sido arruinado por el patético hombrecito que sostenía la cámara frente a ella, que a todo esto, no era cualquier fotógrafo, era nada más y nada menos que el fotógrafo del Diario El Profeta.

Hermione no supo como fue capaz de detener a Draco, quien en esos momentos se abalanzaba sobre el sujeto de la cámara.

- ¿¡¿QUE ACASO NO SABES QUE PRIMERO SE LES PIDE AUTORIZACIÓN A LAS PERSONAS ANTES DE TOMAR FOTOGRAFÍAS?!? ¿EN QUE OCUPAS TU MALDITO CEREBRO?

- Draco, déjalo- dijo Hermione tomando de la mano al rubio.

Malfoy se detuvo en seco, sin embargo seguía mirando con intenso odio al fotógrafo, quien, a todo esto, parecía haberse empequeñecido aún más por las palabras y miradas que le había dedicado Draco.

- Disculpen, yo no pensé...

- ¡CLARO QUE NO PENSASTE!- El rubio estaba seguro que si Hermione no lo hubiera detenido, le habría lanzado unas cuantas maldiciones al hombrecillo, después de todo aunque no las usaba hacía muchos años, 8 años para ser exactos, era un experto en lanzarlas, y eso lo sabía. Además era lo mínimo que se merecía, ya que según Draco el idiota merecía que un avada kedabra terminara con su vida por arruinar el momento perfecto entre él y Hermione.

- ¿Desea que borre la foto Señor Malfoy?- preguntó el fotógrafo, ya que en las cámaras mágicas era posible hacerlo.

- ¡Por supuesto que si!- respondió el rubio con la voz mas seca que podía tener.

- ¿Me permitiría sacarles una nueva fotografía?- preguntó nuevamente el hombre.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, sin lugar a dudas el hombrecillo era ESTUPIDO, es que no tenía otro calificativo, si después de ver a Draco en ese estado de furia, había tenido la poca ocurrencia de hacer una pregunta con la que sólo lograría exasperarlo aún más. La castaña miró a Draco quien parecía pensar lo mismo que ella, la chica decidió que debía actuar antes que Draco asesinara al tipo frente a ella.

- Draco- le dijo obligándolo a que el chico la mirara.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó el muchacho intentando adoptar un tono amable con Hermione después de todo lo que se había alterado anteriormente.

- Creo que deberíamos dejarle que nos tome una fotografía...- le dijo la chica, sabía que era algo arriesgado salir en el diario, ya que era exponerse demasiado, sin embargo Harry estaba en Georgia, Ron en la India y sus padres en Francia, así que nadie que le importara a excepción de Ginny estaría en Londres para ver un ejemplar del Profeta que incluyera la foto de ella y Draco.

- ¿Qué? Pero Hermione por culpa de este idiota nosotros... quiero decir... es... ES UN MALDITO INOPORTUNO- estalló el muchacho.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír, ya que se dio cuenta lo que Draco había querido decir...

- Sería un lindo recuerdo de nuestro "compromiso" tener una fotografía ¿no crees?

- ¿Pero y los nombres nuestros?- preguntó el chico algo confundido, ya que en un principio la chica parecía querer que la menor cantidad de gente se enterara del "compromiso de bodas" y ahora pretendía salir en el diario el Profeta.

- Eso es fácil, podemos obligarlo a que publique nuestra foto sin los nombres nuestros bajo ella, es totalmente legal, lo sé porque muchos de los invitados a los eventos que he organizado me exigen el cumplimiento de esa ley de "privacidad ante los medios de comunicación"...

Draco la continuó mirando y no sonrió solo porque creyó que estaba sonriendo demasiado por aquella noche, pero la verdad es que cada vez que la castaña abría su boca para hablar lo dejaba más impresionado.

- Esta bien, tómanos la fotografía, y luego vete- le dijo Draco volviendo a ponerse algo furibundo.

- Pero no queremos nuestros nombres bajo ella, esa es la condición- dijo Hermione- y asegúrate que así sea, si por el contrario... no cumples esta norma, te aseguro que yo personalmente, en representación de la Agencia del Señor Albert Terrence impondré una denuncia en el Diario el Profeta...

El fotógrafo palideció ante las palabras de la castaña y sólo asintió, luego de tomar la fotografía, en que Draco había tomado por atrás la cintura de la chica, el hombrecillo se retiró, dejándolos solos nuevamente.

Hermione no pudo evitar estremecerse por el frío que hacía, Draco lo percibió, y muy a su pesar comprendió que debían entrar, el momento del beso ya había pasado y se había desperdiciado... Creía que hombre con menos suerte que él no existía...

- Creo que debemos entrar- le dijo el rubio.

- ¿Qué?- Hermione había vuelto a sus confusos pensamientos y no escuchó lo que le había dicho Draco.

- Debemos entrar, a no ser que quieras quedarte aquí toda la noche y coger un resfriado...

- Si, tienes razón...

Ambos entraron al salón, ya varios invitados se habían retirado de la fiesta, Hermione miró un gran reloj que estaba en uno de los muros.

- Draco...

- ¿Si?- dijo el chico mirándola.

- Son las 2 de la mañana... mañana debo trabajar...

El rubio no podía evitar sentirse molesto, las cosas no habían salido completamente como él quería, y eso le molestaba, siempre lo que se proponía lo lograba sin muchos problemas, sin embargo comenzaba a sentirse frustrado, su ego había sufrido un gran revés esa noche, había fallado otra oportunidad para besar a esa chica, y las palabras de Nicholas le retumbaban odiosamente en su cabeza.

_- "Espego que esta chica no se te escape Drgaco, pogque yo mismo segué el que te lance una maldición pog segr un idiota"._

Ambos, luego de despedirse del Señor Blackbaird y de algunos invitados se devolvieron a casa, iban en silencio, al parecer cada uno en sumido en sus pensamientos... cuando ambos llegaron al rellano de la casa de la castaña, Draco se sentía particularmente idiota, cosa poco común en él.

- Bueno...- dijo Hermione en un intento de iniciar la despedida.

- Creo que fue una noche buena... quiero decir fantástica... salvo algunos detalles, pero, bueno...

- Yo también te agradezco por la maravillosa noche de hoy Draco- le dijo la chica, en un intento de ayudarle al chico y no complicarlo más de lo que aparentemente se veía en esos momentos.

Draco emitió un bufido y dijo algo ininteligible a los oídos de la chica. Hermione articuló una sonrisa melancólica, sonrisa que Malfoy no pudo ver ya que parecía tener la vista perdida.

- Buenas noches Draco- le dijo la chica acercándosele para darle ella un beso en la mejilla.

El chico al percibir el aroma de la castaña al acercársele pareció reaccionar, y la miró fijamente, cosa que turbó a Hermione, esa mirada fija siempre ejercía los mismos efectos en ella, por lo que se quedó a medio camino de acercársele al chico. Draco tragó saliva, era ahora o NUNCA.

Hermione no fue capaz de reaccionar ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, solo sintió como Draco posaba una mano sutilmente sobre su cadera mientras se le acercaba, sintiendo como miles de bengalas volvían a estallar dentro de ella, subió el rostro y se encontró con el del rubio a escasos centímetros del suyo, distancia que en pocos segundos se iba reduciendo rápidamente...

Hasta desaparecer...

Draco posó lentamente sus labios sobre los labios de la chica, sintió como su pecho se hinchaba de todas las sensaciones que albergaba ante tan ANSIADO contacto, en un comienzo fue solo un roce de ambos labios, sin embargo Draco, con su mano libre tomó sutilmente el rostro de la castaña, acercándola más a él, haciendo que el beso se hiciera mas palpable para ambos.

Por otro lado Hermione, sentía como su corazón palpitaba a velocidades inimaginables, su mente era una extraña pecera revuelta con miles de sentimientos y sensaciones, lentamente posó sus manos en los brazos de Draco mientras sentía como el chico la instaba a profundizar más el beso... Hermione no podía pensar con claridad, las emociones superaban su parte racional, solo se dejó llevar y lentamente fue abriendo su boca.

El contacto de ambos labios al abrirse completamente en ese beso, en que sus lenguas parecían conjurar una danza secreta, mágica, arrebatada, extasiada... los estaba dejando sin aliento, Draco acariciaba levemente con su mano el cuello de la chica, mientras que la otra mano seguía posada en la cintura de ella, no quería terminar el beso, porque no sabría que hacer después de haber probado al fin el dulce sabor de los labios de Hermione.

Sin embargo los besos no son eternos, y lentamente se fueron separando, Draco continuó sosteniendo la cintura de la chica con su mano, Hermione sintió que moriría en ese mismo instante, sentía muchas cosas, felicidad, vergüenza, ansias, se sentía volar, se sentía en una fantasía onírica demasiado utópica, miró el suelo, ya que no se sentía con el valor suficiente de mirar a Draco a los ojos después de ese beso tan cargado de emociones por parte de ambos. El rubio solo podía articular una palabra en su cabeza en esos momentos: DICHA, así podría definir el como se sentía en esos momentos, Hermione le había correspondido el beso, beso que solo había acabado por confirmar lo maravillosa que era la chica que estaba frente a él.

Finalmente Hermione subió el rostro y se encontró con el de Draco que la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa en sus labios, una sonrisa completa y sincera.

- Es tarde... creo... creo que... uhm... buenas noches Draco- dijo la chica separándose torpemente del chico.

Draco no pudo evitar volver a articular una sonrisa de soberbia, la chica seguía nerviosa, le gustaba saber que había provocado eso en la castaña.

- Buenas noches Hermione- le dijo el chico sin quitar la vista de ella- El Viernes te pasaré a buscar a las 9 de la noche...

Hermione enrojeció, ya que con la turbación del beso había olvidado que había quedado de salir a una cita con Draco.

- Adiós- dijo la chica mirándolo con una sonrisa tímida.

Si hubiera sido por el rubio, se habrían despedido con otro beso, sin embargo no quería presionar a la chica, ni tampoco confiarse demasiado de la "suerte" de esa noche, ya que al parecer era bastante esquiva con el, sobre todo si la situación incluía a la castaña de por medio.

Hermione entró a su casa sintiéndose aun demasiado torpe para su gusto, se sentó en un sillón del living con la mirada perdida, no sabía que pensar... pero de algo estaba segura: Draco estaba interesado en ella, o al menos eso parecía, el famoso plan estaba funcionando a la "perfección", salvo por el detalle que la castaña no imaginó que sería ella también la que terminaría enamorándose de Draco Malfoy...

- "Ginny no puede saberlo"- se dijo la chica mientras subía las esclaras hacia su dormitorio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente Hermione fue despertada por Ginny con un grito emocionado.

- ¡¡¡¡DIME QUE SE BESARON POR FIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!

- Buenos días para ti también – dijo la chica intentando desperezarse aún con el grito de Ginny en su cabeza.

- Exijo un relato completo de lo que ocurrió anoche, y que no duré más de 15 minutos ya que estoy con el tiempo justo para ir al entrenamiento con las Arpías.

- Muy bien, el baile fue fantástico, en una mansión gigantesca, el Señor Blackbaird nos presentó delante de decenas de personas como Draco Malfoy y su PROMETIDA Hermione Granger... me invitó a bailar y estuvimos bailando por bastante tiempo, y luego en uno de los balcones del salón, estábamos apunto de besarnos y nos interrumpió un fotógrafo del Profeta...

- ¿¿QUE??-Ginny la miraba con los ojos como platos- ¿¡¿Pero cómo?!?

- Draco estaba a punto de matarlo, pero yo le detuve y lo convencí de que nos tomara una foto, así que probablemente en el Profeta de hoy, en las páginas sociales, si es que buscas detalladamente encontrarás una foto de Draco y mía...

- ¡Dios mío HERMIONE! ¡Esto es genial!

- Aún no termino Ginny, si pretendes que te cuente todo en 15 minutos...

- Esta bien, continúa- dijo la pelirroja mirándola con los ojos brillantes de la emoción por saberlo.

- Cuando me vino a dejar a casa... él... quiero decir... nos besamos... si... nos besamos.

Ginny saltó de la cama con alegría.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡ESTA FUNCIONANDO!!!! El plan esta funcionando a la perfección, ahora solo falta que la relación se consume en algo más serio, y luego lo dejas y ya... - decía dichosa, sin percibir la mirada abatida de Hermione.

- Esta funcionando...- dijo Hermione repitiendo las palabras de su amiga, pero con un tono de voz de evidente acongojamiento... como si no pareciera estar feliz por eso, y es que realmente una parte de ella no parecía estarlo...

El resto del día Hermione lo pasó como cualquier otro, sin embargo los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvían una y otra vez a su cabeza, y no podía dejar de sentir pequeñas snitch revoloteando en su estomago, tampoco podía evitar sonreír cuando recordaba el beso con el chico, como había posado suavemente su mano en su cintura, y la otra en su cuello. Solo cuando se dio cuenta que cualquiera de la Agencia que la viera con esa cara de "estúpida sonrisa" notaría evidentemente que algo extraño le pasaba, comenzó a reprimir más sus gestos.

Sin embargo al estar en su oficina esa tarde y tener el profeta en sus manos, no pudo evitar sonreír, en las páginas de eventos sociales del diario se hablaba de la fiesta de Blackbaird, junto a numerosas fotografías, una de ellas con un chico rubio, alto, elegante y buen mozo, sosteniendo la cintura de una delgada joven de cabello castaño, y vestido verde musgo. Bajo la fotografía no había nombres ni nada, por lo que Hermione supo que el fotógrafo había entendido que ella hablaba en serio la otra noche.

Hermione miraba la fotografía con evidente emoción.

- Hay que reconocer que nos vemos guapos- dijo la chica.

Sin embargo no era la única que miraba el periódico en esos momentos, sin embargo a diferencia de Hermione, la chica que miraba la foto sentía incredulidad, celos, y algo muy cercano a la rabia.

- No llevamos ni 4 meses separados y ya aparece en el diario con otra chica- dijo Pansy entornando los ojos con furia- Creo que es hora de volver a posicionarme en las pistas...- dijo con un brillo de desdén en sus azules ojos.

Y así llegó el Viernes, día muy ansiado para la castaña, por dos cosas, por un lado, era el día de la dichosa cita, y por otro, era el día de la publicación de la Revista "Mágico Buffet" con Draco como portada. Hermione estaba nerviosa, el día jueves no había tenido noticias de Draco, tampoco había querido ir al restaurante, ya que quería evitar al máximo el ponerse como tomate una vez que el rubio estuviese frente a ella. Ya se habían besado, pero "¿Qué significa ese beso?"- pensó la castaña- "¿Fue solo un impulso? ¿Fue algo más? ¿Como será en la cita?". Eran demasiadas preguntas a las que Hermione no les encontraba respuesta, por lo que el nerviosismo aumentaba, haciendo que, como lo suponía la castaña, el día avanzara a pasos agigantados, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella ya estuviera preparándose para la cita con Draco.

Para la ocasión de "la primera cita" Ginny tenía un atuendo escogido desde hacía siglos, ya que sabía que el minuto tarde o temprano llegaría, un vestido azul oscuro hasta la rodilla, sin hombros, que al igual que el vestido de la fiesta de Blackbaird, solo era ajustado en la parte del busto, cayendo luego libremente, que si bien no delineaba la figura de la chica por ser suelto, resaltaba la línea del cuello y los hombros, detalle que agradaba a la castaña, además este era bastante rebajado de la espalda, por lo que le hacía ver más esbelta aún.

- Hay que reconocer que sale más que guapo en la revista- dijo Ginny apuntando el ejemplar que estaba a escasos metros donde la pelirroja maquillaba a su amiga.

- Sale bastante bien- opinó Hermione tratando de no parecer interesada, pero la verdad es que el chico había salido PERFECTO, y el reportaje de maravillas, se contaba del proyecto del restaurante, y se referían a Draco como el vanguardista en desarrollar internacionalmente la carrera de cocina mágica internacional, además mencionaban que la prestigiosa Agencia Terrence estaba a cargo de la puesta en marcha del restaurante, y el nombre de Hermione Granger salía al menos unas dos veces citado en el artículo.

- ¿Sabes a donde te llevará?- le preguntó Ginny, aludiendo a si sabía donde saldría con Draco.

- No me lo quiso decir- respondió la chica.

- Típico de un Malfoy... tener la situación controlada solo por él... la verdad Hermione debo reconocerte que me impresiona que hayas llegado tan lejos con esto del plan, la verdad es que no se como hubiera hecho yo por soportar a un idiota bobalicón como él...

La castaña solo calló, esperando a que Ginny la terminara de maquillar, luego se puso los zapatos para la ocasión, y una hermosa capa azul de terciopelo, que le daba un toque muy sofisticado, cuando terminó de arreglar los últimos detalles de su apariencia ya daban las 8:48 en el reloj de la cocina.

-¿Ginny?- preguntó la castaña mientras esperaba a que dieran las 9.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Cómo se supone que lo saludaré ahora que lo vea?... Ya sabes... después de lo de...

Ginny miró sonriente a su amiga, sin dudas Hermione no tenía muchas experiencias en "relaciones" con chicos, y no es que no haya tenido novios, simplemente que era uno de los pocos temas en que la castaña se consideraba una ignorante, o bastante torpe, y es que tampoco le interesaba ser una experta en la materia.

- Salúdalo con un beso en la mejilla- respondió la pelirroja- si quiere un beso, debe GANARSELO- añadió guiñándole un ojo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------

Draco ya estaba listo para ir a buscar a Hermione, estaba algo nervioso, no había querido ir a ver a la castaña desde la noche del beso, porque no quería parecer demasiado interesado. Sin embargo en esa noche se encargaría de que la castaña no dudara en querer besarlo de nuevo.

- Supongo que no tienes pensado saludagla con un beso en la boca cuando la vayas a buscar...- le dijo Nicholas mirándolo con reproche, pero por la mirada de extrañeza que le dio Draco, el francés comprendió que eso era exactamente lo que pensaba hacer- En seguio, ¿Es que olvidaste el ceguebgo en Frgancia Drgaco? Debes saludagla con un beso en LA MEJILLA o un beso en la mano...

- ¿QUÉ? ¿Por qué?- preguntó el chico molesto, detestaba que Nicholas pareciera más experto en cosas de chicas que él.

- En seguio que si no fuegas mi amigo te pegaría... – dijo como toda respuesta el castaño.

- Esta bien, esta bien, entendí el punto, no la besaré... la saludaré como todo un caballero y cumpliré un perfecto papel esta noche, y tú preocúpate de cumplir con lo tuyo.

- Crgéeme que Hegmione se quedagá imprgesionada... y ten en cuenta que hago esto solo pogque encuentgo sensacional a esa chica, ya que no hubiega movido ni un solo dedo pog ayudagte en una cita con Pansy...

- Si, si- dijo Draco resueltamente- ya es hora, me voy, deséame suerte...

- ¿Desde cuando Drgaco Malfoy pide teneg suegte con una chica?- preguntó Nicholas divertido.

- Ya cállate- dijo el chico sonriéndole mientras salía del local.

Esa noche, Draco tenía planeado que sería una noche perfecta en todo sentido, en primer lugar, no se "aparecería" en su casa como siempre lo hacía, esa noche era una noche con clase y estilo...

Cuando Hermione sintió el timbre y fue abrir se impresionó de no encontrar a Draco esperándola junto a la puerta, pero se impresiono más al ver la razón de eso, Draco estaba esperándola junto a un hermoso coche (N.A: un auto, para que no hayan malos entendidos) negro, antiguo, muy parecido a esos modelos de coches muggles llamados Rolls Royce. La castaña salió de su casa y se encaminó hasta el coche y hacia donde estaba Draco.

- Te ves hermosa- le dijo Draco mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la besaba.

- Gracias, y tú también...- le respondió Hermione intentando no enrojecerse demasiado mientras señalaba uno de los ejemplares de la revista "Mágico Buffet" que traía escondida en sus manos.

Draco sonrió soberbiamente, luego en un gesto de su mano invitó a la castaña a entrar al auto.

- ¿Y esto?- preguntó Hermione, refiriéndose al auto, mientras observaba por la ventanilla del auto, las iluminadas calles de Londres.

- Es una cita, no creas que me la tomo ligeramente...- respondió Draco.

- Oh...

Draco la miró mas detenidamente, ahora que iba sentada junto a él, realmente no sabía que era lo que hacía para que lo deslumbrara a esos niveles, la chica era completamente distinta a Pansy Parkinson, a diferencia de la rubia, Hermione parecía casi no usar maquillaje, usaba muy pocas joyas, era simple, sin embargo jamás perdía la elegancia ni el porte... y ese aire misterioso que la rodeaba, la hacían, a la vista del rubio, una mujer maravillosa.

Hermione no sabía donde la llevaría Draco, pero de todas formas se extraño cuando luego de bajar del coche, ambos se encaminaron como en dirección al restaurante de Draco.

- Draco... ¿Qué...

- Ahórrate las preguntas para después- le dijo el chico, anticipándose a ella, mientras la invitaba a entrar al restaurante.

Hermione creyó que sin dudas Draco y ella se habían equivocado de local, eso no era el restaurante, ese NO PODÍA SER EL RESTAURANTE. Las paredes, que aún estaban sin pintar, habían sido cubiertas por grandes extensiones de telas, organizadas de manera estéticamente muy agradables a la vista; habían tres grandes candelabros iluminando el comedor donde solo había una sola mesa, adornada a la luz de un cuarto y fino candelabro, que completaba la decoración perfecta de la mesa, además Hermione pudo notar como pequeñas lucecitas revoloteaban por el techo del salón, eran luciérnagas del lago, insectos mágicos que se llamaban así porque era frecuente encontrarlos junto a los lagos o ríos, y poseían una "cola" que iluminaba como pequeñas linternas.

Draco le tomó la mano y la dirigió hacia la mesa, le ayudó a quitarse la capa de terciopelo y le ofreció la silla para sentarse, la chica solo sonreía, jamás había acudido a una cita en que el chico hiciera tales esfuerzos por hacerlo todo perfecto, sin dudas Draco Malfoy era distinto al resto de los chicos que conocía.

- "¿Realmente le gustaré tanto? ¿O es que siempre se toma todas estas preocupaciones al invitar a chicas a salir?"- se preguntó la castaña mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

En ese momento Hermione miró sorprendida hacia el pasillo que conducía a las cocinas, ya que venía alguien caminando, vestía un traje de chef de gala, negro, con un gorro negro también, con orillas blancas.

¡Nicholas!- dijo la chica sonriendo.

Hegmione, permíteme- dijo el francés mientras besaba su mano derecha, por alguna razón Draco se sintió incomodo al ver eso- Les he trgaído este vino, cortesía de la casa, y la cena estagá lista en unos cinco minutos.

Nicholas descorchó la botella y les sirvió a Draco y Hermione, sin embargo en vez de irse se quedó parado junto a la mesa, el rubio lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, y el castaño entendió la indirecta, y pidiendo permiso se retiró.

- Brindo sin dudas por la mejor trabajadora de las Agencias Terrence, que ha desarrollado un perfecto trabajo con mi restaurante, además de ser una excelente compañera de baile, y ser la chica más guapa con la que he asistido a un partido de quidditch...- dijo Draco alzando su copa.

Hermione solo sonrió y levantó su copa, en señal de brindar.

- Creo que yo también quiero hacer un brindis- le dijo la chica.

- ¿A si?

- Si... brindo por el primer trabajo que he tomado como Jefa de Proyectos, porque sin dudas mi primer cliente ha sido un excelente compañero de trabajo, teniendo que soportar mis estados de ánimo, que lo llamara "descerebrado" y aún así no me despidiera...

Draco solo rió ante el brindis de la chica, y alzando sus copas ambos volvieron a beber. A los pocos minutos apareció Nicholas trayéndoles la cena a ambos, sin embargo esta vez no necesitó de la mirada asesina de Draco para marcharse y dejarlos disfrutar solos de la cena.

- Esta delicioso- dijo la castaña.

- No podría no estarlo- dijo el chico, sin poder evitar los comentarios soberbios, sin embargo Hermione no le reprochó lo dicho, solo le sonrió, como lo había hecho varias veces aquella noche.

- "¿Querrá besarme nuevamente?"- se preguntó el chico mientras la observaba comer.

- "¿Cómo sé si quiere besarme? A lo mejor besé muy mal el otro día y ya no quiere hacerlo... después de todo es obvio que Draco ha besado a muchas chicas..."- pensaba por su parte Hermione.

- Cuéntame un poco más de tu vida- le dijo el chico.

- Bueno... uhm... mis padres siguieron viviendo en Francia, ya que llevan trabajando prácticamente toda la vida allá y están acostumbrados, de todas formas yo pretendía volverme sola a Londres... siempre tuve claro lo que quería...

- De eso no me cabe duda- añadió el muchacho.

- No tengo hermanos, soy hija única...

- Yo también soy hijo único- dijo resueltamente el rubio- ¿Nunca sentiste que te hizo falta algún hermano?

- La verdad, en un comienzo si, pero cuando entre a Ho... a la Academia, conocí a personas que se volvieron en familia para mi...- añadió la castaña- ¿Tú si?

- No lo se... creo que ahora que lo pienso... si... en el colegio nunca hice verdaderos amigos...- "De eso no hay dudas", pensó Hermione- Solía hacer mis asuntos solo, las únicas ocasiones en que hacia "trabajos en equipo" era cuando jugaba al quidditch...

- En el equipo de slytherin...- dijo Hermione casi automáticamente.

Draco la miró con expresión interrogatoria.

- Una vez lo mencionaste en una conversación- dijo la chica, respondiendo con la primera mentira que se le vino a la cabeza.

El rubio arrugó un poco el ceño en señal de no recordar eso, sin embargo sabiendo la pésima memoria que tenía, pensó que era probable que se lo hubiese mencionado a Hermione anteriormente.

Ambos siguieron cenando, Hermione intentaba controlar sus nervios de la mejor manera posible, sentía como Draco la miraba con sus ojos grises, y solo lograba ponerse más nerviosa aún, sentía su corazón palpitar más rápido que de costumbre, y en su abdomen, el sentir algo así como pequeñas snitchs revoloteando dentro, solo le hacían reflexionar, casi incrédulamente que TODO eso era por el rubio.

_**(N.A: ¡AHORA PONGAN PLAY EN LA CANCION!)**_

Cuando ambos ya habían acabado el plato de fondo, comenzaron a sentir música que provenía desde las afueras del local, Draco estaba apunto de pararse e ir a lanzarle unas cuantas maldiciones a los "impertinentes", sin embargo cuando comenzó a ponerle atención a la canción que tocaban, sonrió levemente, y su idea cambio totalmente, esa canción la conocía y le gustaba, se levantó de la mesa, pero en vez de ir a lanzar maldiciones, le ofreció su mano a la castaña, Hermione lo miró asombrada.

- ¿La supuesta futura señora de Draco Malfoy le concedería una pieza a su supuesto futuro esposo?

- Creo que sólo porque "supuestamente" nos casaremos- le respondió la castaña tomando su mano tímidamente.

Draco la dirigió a la zona del centro del salón, y tal como lo había hecho la noche del baile de Blackbaird tomó una de las manos de la chica y posó su mano izquierda en la espalda de la chica, quien como andaba con un vestido mas rebajado que la vez anterior, sintió como la mano completa de Draco se posaba en la piel de su espalda.

Comenzaron a moverse lentamente al ritmo de la canción, Hermione admiraba los ojos grises de Draco con temor, el chico por su parte, solo admiraba a la chica, mientras sentía su leve perfume que le llegaba cada vez que la castaña movía su cabeza en alguna dirección.

- ¿En que piensas?- le preguntó el rubio mientras seguían moviéndose.

- En que todo me parece algo irreal...- respondió con sinceridad la castaña.

- ¿Porqué?

- Supongo que lo siento como demasiado bueno...- dijo Hermione sin poder evitar ponerse roja por el atrevimiento de decir lo que realmente pensaba.

- Déjame comprobarte que no es irreal...- le dijo el chico, sorprendiéndose de esa frase totalmente cursi para él, sin dudas esa chica le remecía sus parámetros de lo que "era" y "no era".

Hermione lo miró nerviosa, instintivamente se mordió el labio, como siempre lo hacía cuando se encontraba en ese estado. Draco lo notó, miró el rostro de Hermione, sin dudas había confusión, pero él se encargaría de que desapareciera... sin parar de bailar acercó su rostro al de la castaña, y apoyó su frente en la frente de ella, la chica creyó que en ese preciso instante se desmayaría de los nervios y la emoción, sentía el varonil perfume del rubio, y lo aspiraba extasiada... Draco volvió a separarse de la frente de la chica solo para mirarla unos segundos, y volver a fundirse en un segundo beso, un beso tierno, algo tímido al comienzo, pero que fue tomando confianza luego, un beso que volvía a dejarlos sin aliento, que parecía beberse ambas esencias, un beso lleno de sentimientos no dichos, un beso que para Hermione sin dudas era maravilloso, pero que no podía dejar de tener un dejo de amargura...

Luego de separarse, Hermione apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Draco y siguieron meciéndose hasta que la canción terminó.

En ese momento apareció Nicholas en el salón, arrastrando un carrito de metal con varios pisos hacia arriba, llenos de...

- ¿Postres?- preguntó Hermione, sin poder reprimir su curiosidad.

- Así es mi queguida Hegmione, he tenido la gran idea, de que tú y Drgaco prueben los postrgues y escojan los 10 mejogues paga incluiglos en la lista del menú del _guestogán._

- Ohh...

- Gracias Nicholas...- dijo Draco.

- De nada, cualquieg cosa me llaman, yo estagué en las cocinas.

- Gracias Nicholas- dijo Hermione mientras miraba el carrito con la infinidad de postres que habían en él.

- ¿Que tal si empezamos luego? Por la cantidad que trajo Nich, estaremos largo rato probando...

Hermione sonrió.

- Esta bien.

- Este me parece delicioso- dijo Draco tomando una copa de lo que parecían unas masitas bañadas en chocolate.

Por su parte Hermione decidió probar lo que parecía un muss de chocolate, estaba delicioso, sin embargo entre tantos postres, para escoger solo diez, debían ser selectivos. La castaña se sorprendió cuando Draco tomó una frutilla y se la ofreció a la castaña, sin embargo no se la pasó, la siguió sosteniendo en su blanca mano, por lo que la muchacha tubo que mascarla mientras el chico la sostenía.

- "Ya que intenta jugar con los postres..."- se dijo la castaña, al momento que le manchaba la nariz al rubio con el almíbar que había en uno de los postres.

Draco la miró y en un momento sus ojos grises brillaron divertidos, el también tomó un poco de almíbar y manchó la boca de la chica, Hermione solo atinó a reír, ya que Draco aún permanecía con el almíbar en la punta de su nariz, y continuaron probando todos los postres y jugando entre ellos, al parecer Draco parecía no querer perder nunca, y lo que hacía Hermione, él lo duplicaba, hubo un momento en que ambos riéndose acercaron bastante sus rostros, y Draco sin siquiera preguntárselo le dio un beso corto en los labios, añadiendo luego "Sabes a almíbar con chocolate Suizo", comentario que por supuesto solo hizo reír más a la castaña.

Después de bastante tiempo, luego de varias "discusiones" entre ambos, habían escogido los diez postres que incluirían en el menú del restaurante, estaban por llamar a Nicholas cuando Hermione se volteó hacia la entrada del local y se dio cuenta que no estaban solos.

Una chica rubia, bastante guapa, de ojos azules, de expresión altiva y altanera los observaba a ambos, Hermione no pudo evitar el sentirse horriblemente juzgada por la mirada que le dedicaba aquella rubia. Hermione miró a Draco, quien miraba a la rubia con expresión seria, sus ojos directos en ella.

- Draco, debemos hablar- le dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba hacia Draco.

- ¿Que es lo quieres hablar Pansy?- preguntó el chico, Hermione sintió como su corazón se empequeñecía levemente, ¿¿¿esa chica frente a ella era PANSY PARKINSON??? ¿ LA EX NOVIA DE DRACO?

- Si no te importa es una conversación en PRIVADO- dijo la chica mirando directamente a Hermione.

La castaña percibió el gesto de Pansy, y le sostuvo la mirada, esperando a que Draco dijera algo, que le dijera a Pansy que estaba en medio de una cita con ELLA y que no quería ser interrumpido, sin embargo Draco no habló... El nudo en la garganta de Hermione se formó inmediatamente, y con un esfuerzo sobre humano la castaña pudo articular palabras.

- No te preocupes, yo ya me voy... de todas formas ya habíamos terminado acá...

- Eso veo...- le respondió la rubia con desdén.

Hermione, sintiendo que su corazón se empequeñecía hasta tener el tamaño de un huevo luciérnaga de lago, recogió sus cosas rápidamente, le dirigió una mirada a Draco quien la miró con expresión de confusión, eso fue suficiente para que las esperanzas de la castaña se deshicieran a nada, Draco no fue capaz de echar a Pansy, Draco no fue capaz de impedir que ella se fuera, Draco no fue capaz de pedirle a Pansy que lo que tuviera que decir fuese enfrente de Hermione, Draco solo CALLÓ... estaba claro qué o quién era más importante para el rubio, y no era ella...

Salió rápidamente del local, al momento que una tímida lágrima salía inconcientemente por el rabillo de uno de sus ojos, bajando por su mejilla...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------

**Eso sería el onceavo capitulo!!!!! QUE LES PARECIÓ???? QUE SINTIERON??? LES GUSTÓ LA PARTE DEL PRIMER BESO? LA ENCONTRARON EMOCIONANTE? PESIMA? ASQUEROSA? TIERNA? QUIERO SABERLO!!!!!! Igual tengo una curiosidad, porque siempre ponen en las historias que los personajes "solo se separaron del beso porque debían respirar"... ¿Es que acaso no pueden respirar mientras besan? Yo si xD jajaaj en serio... por eso me parece extraño ese detalle que en varios fics lo he leído xD jajajaj... kizas YO SOY la ANORMAL xD quien sabe... Escucharon la canción en la parte que les dije??? espero que si, ya que precisamente esa parte la escribí mientras comenzaba a escuchar esa canción y quedó perfecta con "Moon River" de fondo.**

**Debo reconocer que la parte del primer beso fue la primea vez que me quedé pegada en el computador, no sabía si hacerla en esa parte o dejarla para la cita, pero ya ven... bueno... no se en realidad que les pareció el capitulo, es raro para mi escribir las partes donde "la taza de leche esta en calma" ajajajaj reconozco que me siento un poco más insegura con las partes de puro "amor" xD jajajaj u.u **

**Gracias totales por todos los reviews de apoyo y palabras hermosas por parte de ustede, de verdad QUE ME HACEN MUY FELIZ**

**Una última pregunta antes de las respuestas personales a los reviews :)... emm.. probablemente PEQUE DE IGNORANTE... pero tengo que hacerla, aunque tengo una leve sospecha sobre lo que es... pero a que se refieren con Lemmon? o lemon? o como se escriba? sisi probablemente se rían de mi ignorancia... de hecho que sospecho lo que es pero no lo tengo claro.. y bueno soy relativamente "nueva" en esta pagina y aún no me manejo en los términos :$ **

**Ya ahora las respuestas de reviews :) **

**beautifly92**: jajajajajaja me dio mucha risa tu post, casi pude verte respirando de manera exaltada por haber dejado el capitulo ahí xD jajajaja espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y que te haya emocionado, me encantaría tu opinión, ya que no se si realmente la escena del beso emocionó o no u.u un beso para ti :D

**B.Darkness**: Holaaaaaaaa :) que bueno que te gustó el capitulo anterior, espero que este también lo hayas disfrutado... espero tu review con tus opiniones. :) besos 

**karyta34**: TE GUSTA HACERME ESPERAR TAMBIEN TU!! jajajaajaj ya que te confieso que me extrañaba no ver tu review, ahahaha y me emocione al ver la dimensión del tuyo!!! jajajaja tienes razón, mi muso inspirador es como Draco y Tom juntos .. tienes mucha razón!!!!!!!! Realmente me halagas son tus palabras!!! ME rei mucho al saber que prácticamente te dejé con la mandíbula desencajada xD jajajajajaja espero que en este capitulo no haya bajado tu apreciación hacia mi... me gustaría saber que opinas de la parte del primer beso.. y bueno del segundo igual... lo leiste escuchando la musica:O un beso... espero tu GRANDIOSO review :)

**tonkstar**: NECESITO SABER SI TE GUSTO O NO LA ESCENA DEL BESO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tubo toque?? Tubo elegancia?? necesito que seas sincera.. ya que has sido de las personas que ha opinado respecto a eso... espero no haberte decepcionado... un beso :) a propósito.. nose porque no te avisó que habia subido capitulo... ya que no actualicé dos veces... 

**XxXsofitaXxX**: FUI MALA u.u ahaha lo reconozco!! pero no demoro TANTO en actualizar.. osea en realidad re poco... como dos dias... y piensa que hay algunos que suben UN capitulo por SEMANA... :P Que bueno que te guste Nicholas, yo amo ese personaje, la verdad me salio súper espontáneo en la trama y realmente me gusta porque le da el toque sarcástico. :P espero tu review. y espero que no creas tan mala hoy xD

**Krissalis Potter**: ME sigues odiando? xD jaaj espero que no u.u si yo te kiero tanto ajajajajaaj :) te gusto el cap? te gusto el beso? te gusto el segundo beso? escuchaste la canción? te gustó la cita? 

**RociRadcliffe**:O Gracias por tu review!!!! No eres lectora nueva pero eras lo que yo llamo "lectora silenciosa" xD jajaaj no sabes lo feliz que me hizo ver tu review:) espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado... por el contrario si encuentras ke fue un asco también pido ke lo digas :) como he dicho anteriormente PRIMO la sinceridad :) un beso.

**Policp Malfoy**Te gustó el capitulo? SI? NO? UNACOMPLETA DECEPCION? me gustaría saber tu opinión, ya que siempre me has dejado review interesantísimos :) escuchaste la canciones ke les dije? espero k si ... un beso... espero tu rreview

**est-potter**ajajajajaa me dio mucha risa tu review, yo sabía que me iban a odiar jajajajaj de hecho sentí como mis orejas se ponían rojas, porque en esos momentos todos terminaban de leer mi capitulo y me maldecían frente a la pantalla de sus computadores xD jajajajajaa como encontraste el cap? espero tu opinión sincera ... :)

**megumi1909**: AMOOOOOOOOO TUS REVIEWSS!!! pork me dejan siempre animada a querer seguir escribiendo, no sabes la gratificación que sentí al leer que realmente sentías las "bengalas" en el abdomen, porke eso es precisamente lo que busco al escribir, transmitir sentimiento palpables a mis lectores... que tal este cap? escuchaste la canción? a propósito... te llegó el link con la banda sonora de orgullo y prejuicio? si? no? nunca supe.. u.u cuando actualizarás ella plebeya? jaajaj creo que me volví loca con tantas preguntas... pero necesito hacértelas porke sé que tus respuestas son interesantísimas... la parte del beso... kiero saber tu opinión :) un beso... 

**ZhirruUrie** : Te deje en shock en el cap anterior? y este?? ke te produjo? el besO????? TU ESPERABAS MUCHO EL BESO!! jajaja fue decepcionante?? Intenté hacerlo emocionante.. pero no se si lo logré.. espero que si... tu me dices.. espero tu review :)

**Dannia**: Ves como actualicé pronto:) estoy inspirada y escribo con facilidad.. aunke no kiero ni pensar si es ke me llega a abandonar mi muso inspirador.. :S jajajaj ke haré??... dicen ke lo mejor sería suicidarse con veneno jajajajaja .. xD ... espero este cap lo hayas disfrutado. :) 

**lunatica87**: Bueno soy mala... me lo dijeron tanto en los reviews que ya me asumí como MALA kjajajajajajajaaj xD bueno... espero ser menos mala ahora.. ya ke me preocupe de subir la continuación de esa escena que los dejó tan expectantes :) ... un beso 

**daniiblack**: hooooooooooooooolaaaa primero que todo decirte ke me encantó tu fic Dramione "sigo queriéndote sigo amándote" :) felicitaciones... en serio.. y bueno.. gracias por tu review... te gusto este capitulo? dime tu opinión :) 

**Sin más que decir**

**Hasta una próxima actualización**

**Un beso a todos los que leen esta historia**

**Pamina**


	12. Piezas de ajedrez

**MENSAJE URGENTE DE ULTIMO MINUTO ... HE ESTADO INTENTANDO SUBIR CAPITULO HACE UNA HORA, HACIENDO DE TODO, PERO SIEMPRE ME SALIA LO MISMO "QUE HABÍA ALCANZADO YAEL LIMITE DE LOS 15 DOCUMENT" ... ALGUIEN ME EXPLICA QUE ES ESO??? ESTOY ALTERADISIMA, PORQUE EN MI ENOJO HICE DE TODO Y NO FUNCIONO NADA, "EXPORTE" LOS DOCUMENTOS, "REEMPLACE LOS CAPITULOS" CON LOS DOCUMENTOS EXPORTADOS, BORRE CAPITULOS DE LAS OTRAS HISTORIAS... AL FINAL YA NI SIQUIERA RECUERDO TODAS LAS IMBECILIDADES QUE HICE... PERO SE QUE DEJE LA CREMA EN MIS HISTORIAS DE ... DESPUES LO UNICO QUE ATINÉ A HACER FUE BORRAR TODOS ESOS DOCUMENTOS EXPORTADOS Y AL FINAL DEJE SOLO 12 DOCUMENTOS "GUARDADOS"... LOS 11 DE ESTA HISTORIA Y EL PRIMERO DE MI OTRO DRAMIONE (LOS CAP DE MI 3 HISTORIA LOS BORRE... :/ NO SE QUE CONSECUENCIAS HABRÁ DE ESE ACTO...) Y RECIEN AHÍ PUDE SUBIR ESTE CAP... PERO NO SE QUE PASARÁ EN EL PROX.. O CUANDO LLEGUE A LOS 15 DOC.. :/ **

**PORFA NECESITO AYUDA ( NO SE COMO VA EL FUNCIONAMIENTO DE ESTA PAGINA U.U**

**AHORA SI LOS DEJO CON EL "DOCUMENTO" OFICIAL...**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Sé que me odian por tardar taaanto en actualizar!!! pero tengo una explicación racional para esto, había olvidado que se casaba una prima, y tuve que viajar inesperadamente, y no pude terminar el capitulo 12 antes del viaje, y bueno... recién volví ayer Miércoles, y termine el capitulo... no podría decir que me gustó mucho, ya que en la mitad de la escritura de éste me tuve que ir de viaje, y este es el primer capitulo que escribo "cortadamente"... siempre lo hacía de corrido, sin interrupciones... :/ en fin... **

**Por otro lado, agradecerles a las 17 personas que me han dejado reviews maravillosos en el capitulo anterior, y agradecer a las personas que me han ido agregando como historia favorita y "alert".. :) todos los lectores nuevos que se han ido sumando... me hacen muy feliz.**

**Los dejo con el Doceavo Capítulo de mi historia**

**Titulado**

"**Piezas de ajedrez"**

- Al parecer ni siquiera te importó que la chica hiciera la patética escena de irse sin que tu la detuvieras...- dijo Pansy mirándolo fijamente con sus azules ojos.

- Si no impedí que se fuera es única y exclusivamente porque no quiero posponer más la aclaración de ciertos puntos contigo...- dijo el chico, sintiendo como el desprecio hacia la rubia aumentaba.

- No necesitamos aclarar nada Draco, sabes muy bien que te has sentido solo luego de nuestro quiebre... sin embargo estoy aquí, en TU restaurante, esperando que me perdones... créeme que no me importa en lo más mínimo que te andes mostrando en los diarios con esas chicas de pasatiempo... solo te propongo que volvamos...

- ¿Te has vuelto loca?- preguntó Draco, sintiendo de pronto como la sangre se agolpaba en su cabeza con furia, y hasta su visión parecía jugarle una mala pasada por los sentimientos de ira y confusión que lo embargaban en esos momentos- ¡FUISTE TU LA QUE TERMINÓ TODO Y AHORA APARECES AQUI COMO SI NADA!

Pansy lo miró sorprendida, sin dudas no se esperaba esa respuesta de parte de su ex novio... sabía que era orgulloso y terco igual que ella, pero Pansy creía que Draco tenía un poco mas de cerebro para saber lo que le convenía, y con eso se refería a ella.

- ¿Es por esa chica verdad?- preguntó la rubia aún algo consternada - ¿Es por la chica que acaba de salir que ya no quieres volver conmigo o me equivoco?

Draco la miró con tanto odio que parecía querer asesinarla con la mirada.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia Pansy, ahora vete, y ya te lo dije, no quiero volver a verte...

- ¡No has respondido a mi pregunta Draco!

- ¡He dicho que te vayas! ¡VETE! - el rubio comenzaba a exasperarse realmente, y no se percató que la conversación ya se había tornado en gritos por parte de ambos.

- A tu padre no le gustaría saber...- comenzó a decir Pansy, sin embargo no pudo terminar la frase...

- Me pagueció oig una desagradable voz- dijo Nicholas apareciendo en escena y mirando fijamente a Pansy- Oh pero si es nada más y nada menos que la celebguidad hecha mujer...- dijo irónicamente.

Pansy lo miró con desprecio y luego con un gesto irónico miró a Draco.

- ¿Aún sigues trabajando con este patético intento de cocinero?- preguntó la chica.

- Al menos tengo un talento y lo desagollo, cosa que pog ciegto tú no sabes si quiega lo que es...- dijo el francés mirando con desden a la rubia- Pog ciegto aún no protegemos el local contga plagas malignas... así que si no te impogta tu pguesencia aquí no es aceptada...

Pansy miró a Nicholas con evidente gesto de asco, y luego a Draco con una mirada fija y penetrante, aunque en comparación con la que le daba el rubio a ella, una glacial, fría y dura, la de la chica era nada.

La rubia, se volteó hacia la salida, antes de abandonar el local se volvió hacia Draco diciendo:

- Piénsalo, no te estoy exigiendo que me respondas ahora... necesitas PENSARLO Draco... eres inteligente, tienes que saber lo que te conviene...

La rubia abandonó el local antes que Draco pudiera replicar su respuesta, el muchacho se sentía impotente, no podía entender como hacía poco tiempo había estado besando a Hermione Granger y luego se había tornado todo en una maldita pesadilla por culpa de Pansy, no podía entender que pretendía la rubia con aquella proposición inesperada, "¿Volver?" – pensó el muchacho – "¿Que demonios está tramando?"- se preguntó.

- Crgeo... o mas bien exijo una explicación a pogque Hegmione no está en el final de la cita a la que TÚ la invitaste- dijo Nicholas con un tono de voz muy distinto al tono gentil y liviano que siempre utilizaba el francés.

Draco seguía con la mirada fija hacia la puerta del restaurante... lo dicho por Nicholas había sido como una bofetada para el rubio, ahora que Pansy ya se había ido, comenzaba a dimensionar lo que había ocurrido con Hermione, él estaba tan iracundo con su ex novia, que prácticamente no le importó lo que ocurriera con la castaña, y Hermione se había ido, sin siquiera una despedida digna, y ahora que Draco recordaba su rostro, con un evidente gesto de desilusión en su rostro. El rubio sintió una punzada en la mitad de su abdomen, lo había arruinado todo, y EN LA PRIMERA CITA, lo había echado todo a perder... Había abandonado a la chica que realmente le gustaba por hablar con su ex novia.

- "¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS HE HECHO?"- se dijo el rubio mientras instintivamente se pasaba la mano por la cabeza en un gesto de desesperación.

- Estoy espegando Drgaco...- dijo Nicholas, sintiéndose aún más molesto por el silencio del rubio- ¿Tendgrás la "amabilidad" de decigme pogqué te compogtaste como un completo idiota?

- No lo sé... ¡NO SÉ PORQUE DEJE IR A HERMIONE! – respondió el rubio exasperándose- FUI UN COMPLETO ESTUPIDO, PERDÍ LOS ESTRIBOS CUANDO APARECIÓ PANSY Y NO DIMENSIONE QUE...

- ...Que estabas pegdiendo a la ÚNICA CHICA que guealmente valía la pena... – continuó diciendo Nicholas - que no te extrgañe si Hegmione Grangeg no vuelve ni a "dagte la hoga", ya que no podrguías habegte compogtado de peog forma, ¿Entiendes el punto que en la mitad de la primera cita la abandonaste pog quedagte con tu ex novia?

Draco lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sintiendo como su estomago se apretaba en tensión.

- ¿Me perdonará? ¿Si le explico todo me perdonará?- preguntó.

- Si yo fuese ella no te pegdonaguía- respondió el francés- Sin embargo hay que gueconoceg que siempre has tenido suegte con las chicas... quizás exista una posibilidad...

El estomago de Draco pareció soltarse levemente. Realmente había sido un estúpido, sin embargo ya había metido la pata, no podía hacer nada, nada más que intentar enmendar su error... tendría que hablar con Hermione lo antes posible, no podía, NO QUERÍA perderla, no podía perderla si todavía ni siquiera la tenía...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Hermione abandonó el restaurante no supo exactamente donde se dirigía, solo sabía que el nudo en su pecho la estaba ahogando, la imagen de Pansy y Draco no la abandonaba, y su angustia iba creciendo, la castaña ni siquiera entendía porque se sentía tan mal, después de todo, teóricamente ella no tendría que sentirse en lo más mínimo afectada porque Draco hubiese preferido quedarse con su ex novia en vez de continuar su cita con ella. Sin embargo le afectaba, y mucho... le afectaba porque...

- "Me enamoré de Draco Malfoy... ME ENAMORÉ DEL ESTUPIDO DE MALFOY"- se dijo la chica mientras seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo por el callejón Diagon.

La sutil lágrima que había caído por su mejilla al dejar el restaurante había dado paso a otras lágrimas más notorias, y Hermione no pudo controlar el comenzar a llorar. En realidad se reprochaba ese estado "patético", sin embargo su corazón y su mente estaban inundados de sentimientos encontrados que solo le provocaban más dolor, en realidad no entendía como no lo había pensado antes, Draco Malfoy jamás tomaría en serio a alguien como ella, alguien simple, sin mucho encanto, mandona, con poco tacto para tratar con hombres, y si a eso se le sumaba la pésima suerte que tenía Hermione en cuanto a chicos, hacían que el hecho que un hombre como Malfoy jamás pensara en tener algo con ella.

- "Hermione, despertaste del sueño, ahora continuas la vida y listo..."- se dijo la castaña mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas, al detenerse, se dio cuenta que había caminado inconcientemente hacia el "Caldero chorreante". La castaña miró la hora, aún era probable que Ginny estuviese despierta, y no quería regresar a casa y que la pelirroja notara que había estado llorando... porque TEORICAMENTE no tenía razones para llorar... Así que decidió entrar a la Taberna que se encontraba frente a ella, después de todo, un whisky de fuego quizás le ayudaría a sentirse mejor...

La castaña se sentó en la barra con gesto abatido, el cantinero la miró con preocupación y se acercó a ella.

- Un whisky de fuego por favor- dijo la chica antes que el hombre hablara.

El cantinero evidenció su gesto de preocupación, sin embargo no dijo nada y le sirvió el licor sin pronunciar palabra. Hermione tomó el vaso y removió un poco el contenido antes de beberlo... luego que hubo acabado el vaso, le pagó al cantinero y se marchó, era ingenua pero no estúpida, la chica tenía bastante orgullo personal como para querer terminar en estado de ebriedad por "penas de amor". Al llegar a casa, Ginny ya estaba durmiendo, por lo que la chica se sintió más tranquila y se acostó.

El dolor en su pecho continuaba, y Hermione se sentía especialmente miserable, cerró los ojos intentando despejar su mente de todos los pensamientos que la agolpaban.

- "Todo te pasa por enamorarte del idiota equivocado"- se dijo la castaña.

_- Pero quizás no todo esta perdido...-_ dijo la segunda voz en su cabeza.

- Hoy no quiero replicas estúpidas- repitió la chica, quien para su alivió logró dormirse sin escuchar mas pensamientos que solo la confundirían más...

Al día siguiente Hermione despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza, se reprendió interiormente por haber hecho la mala mezcla de llorar y beber, sabía que no era su fuerte el beber licores... Sin embargo había sido una ocasión "especial"... Hermione se levantó de la cama y bajó lentamente hacia la cocina, encontrándose con Ginny que escribía en un pergamino sobre la mesa de la cocina. La pelirroja le sonrió a su amiga, pero cambió rápidamente su gesto al ver el rostro de Hermione.

- ¿Que ha pasado?- preguntó Ginny con un tono de evidente preocupación.

- "¿Tan evidente soy?- se preguntó la castaña antes de responder- Es una larga historia Ginny...

- Tengo todo el tiempo para mi mejor amiga... –añadió la pelirroja mirándola con expresión preocupada.

- Se echó a perder todo...

Hermione comenzó a relatarle toda la cita, con lujo de detalles, eliminando el hecho de que se sentía completamente enamorada de Draco, cuando hubo acabado, luego de relatarle la aparición de Pansy Parkinson en el restaurante y el mutismo de Draco, la pelirroja la miró pensativa.

- En resumen es obvio que Draco prefiere a Pansy, y nuestro plan se vino abajo, ya no hay forma de...

- Espera un momento- dijo Ginny interrumpiéndola- ¿De donde sacaste la idea de que el plan falló?

Hermione la miró confundida.

- El hecho de que Draco no haya impedido que te fueras no quiere decir que este todo perdido...

- Pero yo creí que... pero...- Hermione parecía no entender lo que decía su amiga.

- Hermione, debes entender algo, en este juego, eres como una pieza de ajedrez, los movimientos que haces solo van anticipando tu intención en el juego, nadie ha llegado a hacer "jaque mate" sin haber perdido alguna pieza en el camino, ni siquiera Ron...

- ¿Quieres decir que el hecho de que en la primera cita me haya "plantado" por quedarse con su ex novia no es el fin del mundo?

- Exacto... es obvio que con esto demostró que es un idiota, bobalicón, descerebrado, pero ahora nos encargaremos que se arrepienta de lo que te hizo...- los ojos de Ginny brillaron maliciosamente, Hermione no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver el rostro pícaro de su amiga.

- ¿Que idea tienes en mente?

- La indiferencia... es obvio... no responderás sus lechuzas, ni lo irás a ver al restaurante, si por alguna razón hay que ir a hablar con él, envía a otra persona, Amelia por ejemplo...

- ¿Y que gano con la indiferencia?- preguntó la castaña.

- Que vuelva a ti rogando perdón- respondió Ginny.

- Pero eso sólo ocurrirá si esta interesado en mi, y déjame decirte que...

- Es obvio que volverá- la interrumpió la pelirroja.

- ¿Porque estás tan segura que volverá Ginny? Después de todo, no hay indicios de que este REALMENTE interesado en mí...- dijo la castaña intentando no parecer desilusionada ni muy preocupada por el tema.

- Porque él ha sido el que se ha acercado a besarte en todas las ocasiones, lo que denota que está interesado en ti, además no puedes negar que a excepción de lo ocurrido en la cita, se ha portado muy atento...

Hermione sintió como las palabras de Ginny, sin que su amiga lo supiera, le volvían a dar esperanzas de que no todo estaba perdido, sin embargo lo que le exigía la pelirroja le iba a costar trabajo, ¿Como ignorar sus cartas? ¿Como andar evitándolo cuando en realidad lo único que quería era verlo?

El resto del fin de semana pasó sin novedades para Hermione, Ginny la acompañaba por las tardes ya que en las mañanas continuaba con sus entrenamientos con las arpías, la castaña no recibió ni una sola lechuza de Draco, por lo que volvía a sentir que la angustia la embargaba...

El día Lunes llegó pesadamente para la chica, apenas puso un pie en la agencia el trabajo no se hizo esperar, tenía fijadas 2 reuniones en la mañana, debía coordinar con algunos servicios de Gráfica para el diseño del letrero del restaurante, además de ayudar a Robert Terrence, quien seguía al mando ya que su padre había vuelto a viajar al extranjero.

Era pasado medio día, cuando Hermione aprovechó un descanso entre las reuniones para ir a su oficina, se sentó pesadamente en su silla frente al escritorio y apoyo su frente sobre la superficie de éste, fue entonces cuando se percató de la carta que estaba sobre unas carpetas. No necesito abrirla para saber de quien era, distinguía a la perfección esa caligrafía pulcra y bonita, era una carta de Draco.

Sus manos temblaron levemente mientras abría el sobre y sacaba el pergamino con la carta.

_Hermione:_

_Necesito hablar contigo... siento mucho lo ocurrido el Viernes pasado, de verdad lo lamento, necesito verte para que conversemos, hay algunas cosas que quiero explicarte... ¿Cuando estás disponible?_

_Atte. Draco Malfoy._

Hermione leyó unas 3 veces la carta, sintiendo como su corazón volvía a empequeñecerse... aunque quizás Ginny estaba en lo cierto, y Draco si estaba interesado en ella, o de lo contrario no se tomaría tantas molestias en "arreglar" las cosas...

- "Aunque claro, soy la Jefa de SU proyecto... tampoco le conviene que nuestra relación interpersonal esté dañada... eso debe tenerlo claro..."

Fuese una u otra opción lo que pensara el rubio, Hermione tenía claro lo que debía hacer, por lo que luego de leer el pergamino, lo arrugó y lo echó al bote de la basura sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces...

Y así fue avanzando la semana, y Hermione evadió a Draco olímpicamente, el día Miércoles debía ir al restaurante a coordinar unos presupuestos, sin embargo, tal como le había sugerido Ginny, envió a Amelia; la mujer luego de volver del restaurante, le confesó a Hermione que Draco se había visto evidentemente desilusionado al ver que aparecía una desconocida en el local, y inclusive había preguntado el porque Hermione no había ido, la muchacha al escuchar esto sonrió melancólicamente, debía reconocer que ya se había acostumbrado a pasar bastante tiempo con el rubio, y aunque le doliera aceptarlo, lo echaba de menos...

Cuando llegó el Jueves a casa después de trabajar, Harry y Ginny cenaban en la cocina, Hermione se les unió, ya que ese día casi ni había tenido tiempo de almorzar.

- Te noto cansada Hermione- le dijo Harry mirando a su amiga con algo de preocupación.

- He tenido una semana difícil... eso es todo- dijo intentando gesticular su mejor sonrisa.

- De vez en cuando hace bien un descanso- replicó el chico sonriéndole amistosamente.

- Sabes que Hermione no conoce la palabra vacaciones desde hace siglos amor- dijo Ginny, haciendo que la castaña la mirara con reproche.

- Eso no es cierto Ginny- dijo ofendida.

- Bueno, si tanto hablas, ahora que vienen las fiestas navideñas ¿irás con Harry y conmigo a Rumania a ver a pasar las fiestas o no?- preguntó la pelirroja.

Hermione la miró unos segundos algo consternada, con toda la idea del plan, había olvidado que faltaba tan solo una semana para navidad, había olvidado que Ginny le había dicho que los Weasley irían a pasar las fiestas a Rumania y Harry también iría, había olvidado que era un ser humano como cualquiera y que al menos debía regalarse algunos días de descanso navideño, y ya estaba completamente perdida si creía que podría conseguir unos días, ya que los permisos de descanso laboral en la Agencia Terrence se pedían con al menos 3 semanas de anticipación.

El cerebro de Hermione trabajó a toda prisa para darle una respuesta "satisfactoria" a sus amigos.

- No, no iré con ustedes a Rumania porque iré a pasar las fiestas a Francia, con mis padres- respondió la castaña sorprendiéndose de lo convincente que había sonado su voz.

- No me habías dicho que planeabas visitar a tus padres- replicó algo suspicaz la castaña.

- Con todo el ajetreo laboral lo olvidé Ginny... ¿Me pasas la sal Harry?- preguntó la castaña, cambiando el tema rápidamente intentando así que Ginny no la cuestionara más, en realidad se sintió especialmente miserable por mentirle a sus amigos, pero no quería arruinar las navidades de ellos solo porque ella fuera tan despistada como para olvidar la solicitud de días de descanso, la sensación de pequeña angustia se acentuó más cuando se percató que tendría que pasar las fiestas probablemente sola...

- ¿Hermione?- preguntó el muchacho mientras la miraba con gesto algo ofendido.

- ¿Si?- respondió la castaña mientras aliñaba su ensalada.

- ¿Hasta cuando postergaremos una salida entre amigos que tenemos pendiente?- preguntó el chico.

- Oh- Hermione miró a su amigo con gesto culpable, era verdad, Harry desde hacía mucho tiempo que le venía insistiendo que se reunieran, era ella la que nunca estaba en disposición de hacerlo- Harry lo siento... yo...

- Ya que no pasaremos las fiestas juntos como todos los años, creo que estoy en la posición de EXIGIRTE que mañana salgamos...

- Pero mañana...- comenzó a replicar la castaña.

- ¡HERMIONE!- la interrumpió Ginny con un tono de voz que no tendría nada que envidiarle a la señora Weasley- Debes alivianar un poco tu carga laboral y darte tiempo para tus amigos, además sería perfecto que te reunieras con Harry mañana, ya que yo tengo que ir a jugar con las Arpías a New Hampshire y volveré tarde...y alguien tiene que cuidarlo- añadió sonriendo maliciosamente, Harry la miró divertido.

La castaña pasó de la cara de "enojo" de Ginny, al rostro casi suplicante de Harry y sonrió.

- Esta bien, esta bien, me daré un tiempo para salir con mi mejor amigo- dijo sonriendo. Harry le sonrió también.

- Mañana te iré a buscar al trabajo, ¿Está bien?- preguntó el chico.

- Si, mañana terminaré a las 3 de trabajar, es Viernes, por lo que tendremos toda la tarde.

- Me parece bien, ya que yo terminaré temprano también- añadió Harry.

Luego de terminar de cenar, Hermione se despidió de sus amigos y subió a acostarse, esa semana la había agotado especialmente más que las otras, la castaña intuía que el cansancio emocional por pensar en Draco era lo que influía en su agotamiento total.

Al día siguiente la castaña despertó sintiéndose bastante mejor, su perspectiva de reunirse con Harry la tenía bastante feliz, después de todo era su mejor amigo, y tenía ganas de pasar un tiempo a solas con él. Se levantó de la cama rápidamente y abrió las cortinas de su habitación, sin embargo se quedó pasmada junto a una de las ventanas, en el borde de ésta, había una hermosa rosa de color rojo oscuro, Hermione abrió la ventana y tomó la rosa, tenía una delicada amarra sobre el tallo, no venía con ninguna nota ni mensaje alguno, sin embargo el corazón de la chica latía frenéticamente, en su interior sentía que el dueño de aquel gesto tenía unos hermosos ojos grises...

El detalle de la rosa hizo que se sintiera más animada aún, por lo que cuando llegó a su oficina no le importó que ya le estuvieran aguardando toneladas de trabajo y varias reuniones, lo que le importaba era que Draco aún seguía pensando en ella, ya que estaba segura que la rosa se la había enviado él, lo de lo que no estaba segura Hermione era hasta cuando debía seguir con la "indiferencia", ya que Ginny no le había dicho si debía esperar que Draco apareciese por su casa o ella tendría que ir a verlo al restaurante. Sin embargo era un "detalle" del que se preocuparía luego.

La mañana pasó tan veloz para la chica que casi se sorprendió cuando vio a Harry aparecer en su oficina, el chico venía muy guapo vestido y con una sonrisa radiante.

- ¡Harry!- la chica fue a abrazarlo, el muchacho le devolvió el abrazo.

- Debo suponer que por el rostro que pusiste al verme, que ni siquiera has visto la hora que es, y como te conozco se que tampoco has almorzado- le dijo el chico en gesto divertido.

Hermione lo miró algo avergonzada, Harry era uno de sus mejores amigos, a pesar de haberse ido a Francia, las cosas entre los dos nunca cambiaron, y cuando volvió a vivir en Londres solo se encargaron de reafirmar una amistad grandiosa para ambos.

- ¿La bruja que está en recepción jamás quita la vista de su ejemplar de "Corazón de bruja"?- preguntó Harry fingiendo un gesto de espanto- Creo que en los 5 año que he venido a verte, ni siquiera una vez le he visto el rostro de frente, siempre está enfrascada leyendo y se limita a indicarme donde está tu oficina, reconozco que eso me sirvió la primera vez que vine... pero ya no, si se diera el trabajo de ver que he sido el mismo sujeto que siempre ha venido...

Hermione comenzó a reír mientras tomaba su abrigo y su capa para salir, después de todo, ese día había comenzado a nevar fuertemente, y no quería coger un resfriado. Ambos chicos salieron a la intemperie

- ¿Donde iremos Harry?

- Es una sorpresa... haremos una aparición conjunta- respondió Harry mirándola radiantemente mientras le ofrecía su mano.

La chica lo miró son una sonrisa radiante, y cualquier tipo de angustia por Draco, o pasar las navidades sola pareció esfumarse en esos momentos mientras tomaba la mano de su mejor amigo. Hermione sintió una leve sacudida y abrió los ojos maravillada, se encontraban en...

¡- LAS TRES ESCOBAS! Harry estamos en Hogsmeade- dijo Hermione contenta.

- Así es, creí que no abría lugar mejor para recordar viejos tiempos...

- Ni para reencontrarse con mejores amigos ¿No Harry?- dijo de pronto una voz a las espaldas de Hermione, la chica al momento de escucharla creyó que moriría de un infarto, se volteó rápidamente.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡RON!!!!!!!!!!- Hermione se abalanzó sobre él en un abrazo lleno de sentimientos- ¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE...?! ¿Harry que significa esto? ¿Porque no sabía que habías vuelto?

- Tranquila Hermione, ¿No te aburres de preguntar tanto? Jamás cambias...- dijo Ron mirándola con expresión divertida- La idea fue de Harry, y no he vuelto, solo me dieron permiso para coger un traslador extraordinario y aparecerme en Hogsmeade, pero debo volver a las 9 de la noche, o de lo contrario me podrías considerar hombre muerto- le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Hermione miró con lagrimas en los ojos a su otro mejor amigo, Ron estaba más delgado que la última vez que lo había visto, hacía casi un año, sus pecas parecían resaltar un poco más en su rostro, pero su expresión de liviandad ante la vida no se iba jamás de sus ojos, ojos azules que parecían haber visto muchas cosas interesantes durante la vida de su dueño...

- No saben cuando me alegra esto- dijo Hermione mirándolos con emoción a ambos.

- Y déjame decirte Ron, que señorita Gryffindor estaba a punto de no venir, si no es por tu hermana, creo que no la hubiésemos convencido...- dijo Harry.

- Pero si hubiera sabido que estaría Ron...

- ¿Quieres decir que solo porque esta RON? ¿Y YO?- preguntó Harry haciéndose el ofendido.

- Es obvio que me prefiere a mi Harry- dijo Ron adelantándose hacia Hermione con gesto de falsa soberbia- Soy más guapo y me he encargado de hacerle pequeños regalitos todos los meses ¿Cierto Hermione?

La chica solo rió y los abrazó a ambos mientras se dirigían hacia las afueras de las Tres escobas, abriéndose paso por el nevado pueblito de Hogsmeade.

- ¿Y que tal la India?- preguntó la castaña mientras caminaban mirando los escaparates de las tiendas, que estaban llenas de magos mirando y comprando sus regalos navideños.

- Interesantísimo... la verdad no esperaba encontrar un nivel de magia tan avanzado, pero los monjes de las montañas parecieran ser de otro mundo- respondió el pelirrojo- muchos están adiestrados a utilizar magia sin varita...

- Pero eso es impo...

- Imposible... si Hermione, para nosotros es imposible, pero ellos han alcanzado un nivel tan avanzado...

- Pero el ministerio no permite...

- Mione- dijo Ron, quien era casi el único que la llamaba así- Se podría decir que lo que les estoy contando es un SECRETO, es obvio que los del ministerio no saben esto, de hecho yo me enteré de eso luego de terminar los primeros 10 meses de estar viviendo con ellos... son muy reservados, no les dan su confianza a cualquiera... así que te agradecería que guardaras el "pequeño secreto".

- Esta bien... esta bien...- respondió la chica- De todos modos no pensaba contarle a nadie Ronald- dijo la chica quien solo lo llamaba por su nombre cuando parecía molestarle algo.

- ¡Hey! Me llamaste Ronald... además lo dije para asegurarme, quizás pensabas contárselo a tu novio... o que se yo...

Hermione sintió como sus mejillas se enrojecían, y no era precisamente por el frío aire de las calles de Hogsmeade.

- No tengo novio Ron- dijo la chica.

- ¿Es cierto Harry?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Si... a no ser que Hermione me haya ocultado que sale con alguien...

La chica sintió una pequeña sacudida en su estomago, tener que mentirles a sus mejores amigos no era precisamente algo fácil de hacer...

- Podríamos ir a Honeydukes... muero por comer esos dulces...

- Ron vienes desde el otro extremo del mundo y solo piensas en comer...- le dijo Hermione en un tono de voz que empleaba con él desde el colegio.

- ¿Y qué? si no tengo el estomago satisfecho, no puedo pensar con claridad...- respondió defendiéndose el pelirrojo.

Harry se puso a reír al ver la expresión de Hermione.

- Hermione, además tu ni siquiera haz almorzado, te haría bien seguir el ejemplo de Ron- dijo divertido el chico.

- No creo que comer barras de varita, ni ranas de chocolate sea precisamente algo para almorzar Harry...

- Oh, vamos Mione, estas con tus amigos de la infancia, recordemos viejos tiempos...- añadió Ron mientras le tomaba la mano y entraban a Honeydukes.

Hermione sonrió y entró con Ron, seguidos por Harry. Luego de comprar muchas golosinas en la tienda, se fueron a las tres escobas para poder comerlas tranquilos, después de todo había comenzado a nevar y estaba bastante helado para estar a la intemperie.

- Podríamos aparecernos en Hogwarts, no estaría nada de mal volver a ver algunos rostros...- dijo Ron.

- Podría ser...- añadió Harry.

Hermione entornó los ojos en un gesto de exasperación típico de ella.

- Hablo en serio, ¿Algún día pensarán en leer Historia de Hogwarts?

- No- respondió tranquilamente Ron, mientras Harry reía- porque para eso estás tu querida Mione, para recitarnos párrafos textuales de aquel libro...

- En serio Ron, no se como es posible que estés en la India con los mejores magos orientales y aún no sepas que es IMPOSIBLE aparecerse en Hogwarts, la única forma de ir al castillo ahora es enviar una lechuza formal a la sub dirección y avisar que pretendemos visitar Hogwarts, y nosotros como fuimos ex- alumnos de la institución tenemos el permiso de...

- Si, si Mione- le interrumpió Ron- era solo una sugerencia.

- Además... –añadió Harry- no tendremos tiempo de visitar Hogwarts, porque aún nos quedan muchos locales que visitar, y tenemos que comprarte tu regalo de navidad Hermione, ya que no pasarás las fiestas con nosotros...

Ron la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, haciendo que Hermione se sintiera intimidada por la mirada de impresión de su amigo.

- ¡Pero Hermione! – dijo Ron – incluso yo tengo el permiso por el Departamento de Aurores para ir a Rumania a la Reunión Weasley- dijo Ron con evidente resentimiento.

- Lo se Ron, pero no he visto hace mucho tiempo a mis padres y me iré a Francia a verlos- respondió la chica- en serio perdóname...

- Esta bien, pero solo si me prometes que intentarás irme a ver a India próximamente- dijo el pelirrojo.

- Te lo prometo- respondió la chica intentando articular su mejor sonrisa, aunque se sintiese mal por haber sido una completa idiota y no haber tenido en cuenta lo cerca que estaban las fiestas de fin de año.

Pasaron una agradable tarde los tres en Hogsmeade, recorrieron todos los locales, pasaron por otro de las tiendas de "Sortilegios Weasley", que estaban disfrutando de la fama como una de las mejores tiendas del pueblito mágico. Salieron a recorrer la casa de los gritos, y Hermione pasó una de las mejores tardes de su vida, se sentía plena y feliz, estaba con sus mejores amigos, reviviendo momentos especiales y no podía haber nada más perfecto en ese momento. Cuando ya eran las 8:50 de la noche, Ron les pidió que lo acompañaran al traslador, la despedida fue bastante emotiva, especialmente para Hermione, ya que ella no iría a Rumania, por lo tanto no vería a Ron en bastante tiempo.

- Lo prometiste Mione- dijo el chico mientras la abrazaba- Irás a verme a la India.

- Lo prometí Ron, lo prometí y cumplo con lo que digo- respondió la chica sin poder evitar que finas lagrimas comenzaran a bañar sus mejillas.

- No hay porque llorar...- dijo el pelirrojo quien no podía evitar incomodarse cada vez que veía a su mejor amiga en lagrimas.

- Si, si hay porque llorar Ron, no me contradigas- dijo la chica esbozando una sonrisa nostálgica...

- Te extrañaré señorita Granger, de hecho siempre extraño tus miradas de reproche y exasperación dirigidas solo para mi- dijo el pelirrojo en gesto divertido.

Hermione sonrió.

- Te veo luego Harry- añadió Ron- Cuida mucho a mi hermana... los veo en una semana en Rumania.

- Adiós Ron- respondió Harry.

Adiós Ron- dijo también Hermione.

- Adiós amigos, los quiero- y diciendo esto el pelirrojo desapareció.

Hermione se quedó unos segundos mirando el lugar donde antes había estado Ron.

- Ya es hora de irnos – dijo Harry tomando su mano.

- Pero Harry, ya no necesitamos una aparición conjunta- dijo Hermione por el hecho de que el chico hubiese tomado su mano.

- Si, lo sé. Pero quiero tomarle la mano a mi mejor amiga- respondió el chico.

Hermione le sostuvo con fuerza la mano al minuto que sentía una ligera sacudida y aparecían en las afueras de su casa. Harry se despidió de ella y se marchó, Hermione entró a su casa sintiéndose feliz, sin dudas sería un día que no olvidaría jamás.

El fin de semana pasó lento para Hermione, ayudó a Ginny a comenzar a empacar sus cosas para el viaje a Rumania, ya que la pelirroja partiría ese mismo Lunes junto a la señora y el señor Weasley, Harry partiría a mediados de la semana.

El día Lunes, Hermione se despidió de su amiga antes de partir al trabajo.

- Mucha suerte en Rumania- le dijo Hermione mientras estrechaba un abrazo con Ginny.

- Gracias, envíale saludos a tus padres...- dijo la pelirroja.

- En tu nombre... envíales muchos saludos a todos, a Charlie y su esposa, imagino que el pequeño Paul debe estar bastante grande...- dijo Hermione aludiendo al primer hijo de Charlie y su esposa, quien ya tenía 4 años- También envíales estos regalos a Harry y Ron de mi parte- dijo Hermione pasándole unos pequeños paquetes de regalo- y el tuyo también- pasándole un tercer regalo.

- Gracias Hermione, tu regalo esta en tu dormitorio- dijo la pelirroja- pero queda estrictamente PROHIBIDO que lo abras antes del 25 de Diciembre, te conozco... y la curiosidad es tu fuerte... – añadió divertida.

Luego de abrazos y envío de saludos Hermione se fue a su trabajo. Cuando pasó por el Hall de su piso, vio a la bruja de recepción enfrascada en una revista, sonrió, ya que era siempre igual. La castaña se abrió paso por entre los escritorios de los empleados de la agencia Terrence, se cruzó con Amelia, quien la miró de una manera muy curiosa, sin embargo la chica no quiso detenerse a preguntarle el "porque", ese día tenía mucho trabajo, de partida, debía ir a cotizar la empresa que haría la decoración para el día de la inauguración del restaurante de Draco.

Siguió caminando hacia su oficina, y se asombró un poco cuando vio que la puerta estaba abierta, sin embargo su asombro fue mayor cuando vio a un chico rubio, de ojos grises sentado en SU escritorio. La castaña intentó evitar el gesto de asombro y caminó hacia su escritorio sin decir palabra, viendo como Draco seguía sentado en SU silla y la miraba fijamente.

Cuando estaba a pocos pasos, el rubio se levantó y la miró con una leve sonrisa.

- Ya que no respondías mis lechuzas... ni tampoco has ido al restaurante... me vi en la situación de obligarte a que me vieras...- dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a Hermione, quien no podía salir de su asombro...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Eso sería el capitulo 12 ¿Que tal lo encontraron? ¿El reencuentro del trio de amigo? ¿Les gustó? ¿Entienden porque Draco no detuvo a Herm? ¿O siguen con la idea de pegarle a Draco por ser un bobalicón? (es así como lo llama Ginny xD) ¿Qué pasará con Hermione en navidad? ¿Que pasará ahora que Draco está en SU oficina?? ¿Encontraron fome el capitulo? Sé que no hubo nada de Draco- Hermione, pero tienen que saber que la vida de Hermione no gira en torno a Draco Malfoy... xD jajaaj tiene que tener vida propia y juntarse con sus amigos xD ahahah claro, porque o sino también yo me aburriría de escribir una historia muy monotemática xD **

**Espero sus opiniones, la verdad no tengo tiempo para responder personalmente a los reviews que me dejan, prometo hacerlo el próximo capitulo, de verdad (CUMPLO MIS PROMESAS)... sin embargo creo que me daré un tiempo para aclarar ciertos puntos con respecto a preguntas o sugerencias de ustedes. :)**

**· Me han preguntado que cuando Draco se enterará de todo lo del plan, bueno, es obvio que Draco terminará enterándose de alguna forma, sin embargo para eso falta bastante aún, ya que al minuto de enterarse, por obviedad entienden ustedes que eso será cerca del final de mi historia.**

**· Les pregunte que era "lemmon" jkajajaja y cuando leí sus respuestas me sentí bastante estupida xD jajajajajajaja bueno, no tenía porque saber lo que era lemmon... ya que no manejo muy bien la terminología de fanfiction... en fin... ¿Quieren lemmon en esta historia? Reconozco que no lo tenía considerado... pero me he dado cuenta que casi todas las historias "mas conocidas" de Dramiones tienen escenitas del tipo xD jajaja... bueno... si? no? de todas formas tengo todo bajo control (H) jajaja sea cual sea su respuesta... **

**· ¿Como se conocieron Draco y Nicholas? ... Uhm... eso es algo que podría aclararlo en un capitulo próximo... sería interesante agregar el dato... ya que al parecer a varios lectores les ha gustado bastante el personaje de Nicholas Satie... :) ahaha y que bien eso... YO AMO A NICHOLAS xD jajaaj **

**· Mensaje a los lectores que me han dejado reviews : GRACIAS!!! GRACIAS MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS por esos reviews hermosos, de verdad que me emociona mucho leer que les gusta la historia, que realmente se emocionan al leer ciertos capítulos, que les traspasa la emoción de lo que leen, que les ilusiona el leer mi historia como incluso algo que le pasara a ustedes con el primer beso .. ahahaha no saben lo feliz que estoy por saber que tengo un grupo selecto de lectores de esta historia, que han seguido capitulo a capitulo, que se han ido uniendo en el camino, y que han ido dejando sus palabras de apoyo y sus inquietudes respecto a mi historia. No tengo palabras para agradecérselos.**

**Sin más que decir**

**Hasta una próxima actualización**

**Besos a todos los que pasan por acá.**

**Pamina**

**P.D: Pásense por mi otro Dramione, que está es proceso de "piloto" jajaja es un Draco- Hermione mientras están en Hogwarts, se llama "Pater Pecatis"... sería interesante saber si les interesa aquella historia... :) **


	13. Azucenas de avalancha

**¡Hola a todos mis lectores fieles! Vuelvo a agradecerles los reviews de apoyo, las personas que me agregaron como historia favorita, los alert, los favoritos de autor, etc. etc. de verdad muchas gracias. No saben la INMENSA satisfacción que siento al saber que hay varias personas que leen esta historia, debo confesarles que NUNCA pensé que tendría esta aceptación tan calurosamente buena por parte de ustedes, solo me queda agradecerles.**

**Respecto a este capitulo, bueno... creo que mi muso inspirador ha estado un poco esquivo conmigo... ( quizás los sucesos personales vivido por mi en estos últimos días han provocado cierto "bajón" en mi inspiración... De todas formas, quiero que sepan que me esforcé mucho para escribir este capitulo y espero que lo DISFRUTEN.**

**Un beso**

**Los dejo con el Treceavo capitulo de mi historia**

**Titulado:**

"**Azucenas de avalancha..."**

Cuando estaba a pocos pasos, el rubio se levantó y la miró con una leve sonrisa.

- Ya que no respondías mis lechuzas... ni tampoco has ido al restaurante... me vi en la situación de obligarte a que me vieras...- dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a Hermione, quien no podía salir de su asombro...

Draco se paró junto a ella sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Hermione le mantuvo la vista sin saber si arrancar, pegarle una bofetada, callar o hablar, se decidió por lo último.

- Quería darte tu espacio...- respondió la chica sin quitar la vista de él.

Draco sintió como el tono de la chica era casi una bofetada para él.

- Se que debes estar molesta conmigo...- dijo el rubio

- No tendría porque estar molesta contigo Draco, no somos nada más que compañeros de trabajo- añadió Hermione sorprendiéndose de lo fácil que habían salido esas palabras de su boca...

El rubio fijó sus pupilas grises en los ojos marrones de ella, intentando explicarle con esa mirada todos los sentimientos que le eran tan difíciles de expresar hacia ella, no podía decirle que era la mujer más maravillosa que había conocido, no podía decirle que admiraba su carácter, no podía decirle muchas cosas...

- Se que fui el día de la cita me comporté... mal... pero quiero que sepas que me arrepiento, no debí haber dejado que te fueras, porque estabas en una cita contigo, y créeme que quiero enmendar mi error, porque no quiero desperdiciar la única oportunidad de conocer... de conocerte...

Las palabras de Malfoy rebotaron en la cabeza de Hermione por unos segundos, la castaña no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Pero... pero aún así te quedaste con Pansy – replicó Hermione, olvidando que hasta hacía unos segundos estaba aparentando que no le importaba Draco más que como compañero de trabajo.

- Me quede con ella... porque tenía que aclarar ciertos puntos... SE que no era ni el momento adecuado, pero estaba alterado y olvide por completo todo y...

- Esta bien- dijo Hermione interrumpiéndolo.

Draco la miró serio, olvidando el hecho que siempre aborrecía ser interrumpido.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó el rubio.

- Ya oíste- respondió la chica- Entiendo tus razones...

- No es cierto...- dijo el rubio suspicaz.

- ¿Como que no es cierto? Acabo de decirte que...

- Lo dices solo por cortesía no porque lo creas así verdaderamente...

Hermione se impresionó de lo rápido que parecía conocerla el rubio. Suspiró en un gesto de exasperación.

- No tengo tiempo para esto Draco, viniste a pedir disculpas y las acepto, ahora si no te importa debo ir a contactar la empresa de catering para el día de inauguración de TU restaurante, además de escoger las flores que estarán en los arreglos de decoración...

- Entonces te acompaño...- dijo el rubio tomándola del brazo.

- ¿Pero qué?.. ¿Que..

- Es MI restaurante, así que tengo derecho a escoger las flores que estarán de adorno...

- Pero si tu mismo dijiste que las flores las escogiera yo- replicó la castaña denotando su enojo.

- Cambie de opinión- dijo el rubio articulando una sonrisa que solo lo hacía ver más encantador. Hermione se reprendió interiormente por estar encontrando guapo a Draco aún en los momentos más inoportunos...

Hermione lo miró con algo de odio, sin embargo Draco continuó con su sonrisa, y la castaña comprendió que era inútil tratar de zafarse de Draco, aún así decidió que no se la haría tan fácil tampoco.

- Tendrás que esperar porque aún no pienso salir, debo trabajar en mi oficina con algunas cosas- dijo la chica sentándose en SU silla y comenzando a ojear unos papeles.

- Esta bien, te espero- dijo Draco sentándose en la silla frente a ella.

Hermione levantó la vista de los papeles y la dirigió hacia el rubio frente a ella, quien miraba la oficina, como estudiando el decorado.

- ¿No pensarás quedarte aquí o si?

- ¿Te parece que me quiero marchar?- respondió Draco.

- Tengo trabajo por lo menos para una hora...- añadió Hermione.

- Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo- replicó el rubio.

Hermione entornó los ojos y volvió a trabajar en sus papeles. Draco sonrió satisfecho, tenía pensado pasar ese día con la chica, y no se iba a rendir, iba a demostrarle que se arrepentía por haber sido un idiota el día de la cita. Mientras la chica trabajaba leyendo unos pergaminos, firmando algunas cosas, el chico la miraba fijamente, Hermione estaba tan concentrada que casi había olvidado que tenía a Draco frente a ella, el chico observaba sus gestos, como se mordía el labio inferior cuando leía, y se masajeaba la sien de vez en cuando, como tarareaba una canción mientras escribía una carta. La mirada del rubio recorría cada lugar del rostro de la chica, su mentón delineado con extrema delicadez al parecer de Draco, sus labios perfectos, sus pestañas largas, curvas que envolvían unos ojos que para el muchacho eran tentadores... El muchacho se pasó la hora admirando a la chica y el decorado de la oficina, Hermione le hubiera gustado hacerle esperar más, pero cuando ya había leído al menos dos veces todos los memorandums comprendió que ya no podía hacer más tiempo, y se levantó de un salto de su silla, Draco la siguió.

- ¿Estás lista o leerás por tercera vez los documentos?- le preguntó el chico son una sonrisa.

Hermione lo miró con gesto altivo, aunque por dentro se sentía avergonzada de lo perspicaz que era Draco con ella.

- "¿Como es posible que no se le pase por alto nada? Es un maldito presumido" – se dijo la chica.

Caminó hacia las afueras de su oficina, sin embargo en la mitad del trayecto sintió como la mano de Draco sostenía su brazo izquierdo, la chica de detuvo y lo miró con su mejor gesto desafiante, sin embargo al chocar con la mirada que le entregaba Draco su fuerza interior pareció irse muy lejos de su dueña.

- Realmente lo siento Hermione – dijo el rubio mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

- ...Lo sé...- replicó la chica mientras su rostro parecía articular un gesto de desilusión que fue perceptible para Draco, quien sintió como su ego se empequeñecía levemente- Ahora vamos a la florería... o se nos escaparán las flores...- dijo riendo la chica, en un intento de zafarse de la situación que la hacía sentirse algo miserable.

Ambos salieron del edificio para ir al callejón Diagon, Hermione no sabía que pensar, de la nada Draco había aparecido en su oficina, sentado en SU escritorio pidiendo disculpas... ella aún estaba algo dolida por lo de la cita, sin embargo reconocía que las palabras de Draco pidiéndole perdón habían reparado en parte sus ilusiones perdidas. Por otro lado Draco sentía que las cosas no iban como pensaba, había pedido disculpas, pero no había obtenido la respuesta que esperaba, Nicholas se lo había dicho, Hermione no era como cualquier chica, por lo tanto no lo iba a perdonar fácilmente.

- Iremos a una florería de un viejo conocido mío, tiene las mejores colecciones de flores mágicas de Inglaterra- habló la chica.

- Yo solo te sigo...- replicó el chico mientras caminaba junto a Hermione.

Entraron a la florería descrita por Hermione y fueron recibidos por una de las vendedoras, Hermione le explicó que ya había hablado con el dueño anteriormente y que solo venían a escoger las flores para los diversos arreglos. Estaban por pasar a los invernaderos del local cuando una voz demasiado familiar para el gusto de Hermione los llama a ambos.

- Señor Malfoy, señorita...

Hermione se volteó lentamente mientras percibía como Draco ya había tomado su mano entrelazando los dedos de ambos... el corazón de la chica comenzó a latir desesperadamente...

- Señor Blackbaird... – dijo la castaña aún sin poder creer que de entre tooooodos los locales del callejón Diagon tenía que ser precisamente ese donde tuvieran que encontrarse con la persona menos indicada.

- Buenos días jóvenes- dijo el viejo mientras tomaba la mano libre de Hermione y la besaba, la chica percibió que Draco se movió algo incómodo por el saludo del viejo, y sintió en su estomago como un pequeño bichito saltaba- No me digan que ya están escogiendo la decoración floral para su boda...

- ...¿QUE?- dijo Hermione asustada.

- Aún no vemos eso señor- dijo Draco mientras seguía de la mano con la castaña- Ahora solo escogemos las flores para mi restaurante... sin embargo las de la boda las veremos luego...

Hermione miró a Draco y le apretó la mano en señal de que no siguiera mintiendo, a lo que el chico solo sonrió y continuó hablando.

- ... Además en nuestra boda queremos escoger todo cuidadosamente, ¿No es así querida?- dijo el rubio mirando a Hermione.

- ... ee...si... claro...

El señor Blackbaird comenzó a reír.

- Por lo visto señor Malfoy su prometida está mucho más nerviosa que usted... es natural, mi esposa andaba terriblemente nerviosa antes del matrimonio, pero ya verá señorita Granger que los nervios pasarán.

A Hermione le parecía terriblemente estúpida la situación, la conversación sin sentido, volvían a mentirle al señor Blackbaird, volvía a estar de la mano de Draco y volvía a sentir mariposas y bengalas en la mitad de su abdomen por el solo acercamiento del chico, quien por lo demás la llamaba "querida".

- Bueno jóvenes, me temo que debo continuar con mis obligaciones...- dijo el viejo, para el alivio de Hermione quien comenzaba a temer que el señor Blackbaird siguiera haciendo comentarios sobre su matrimonio con Draco.

- Buenos días señor Blackbaird- dijo Draco despidiéndose del viejo.

- Buenos días señor Malfoy, señorita Granger... Por cierto ¿Tienen fecha ya del matrimonio?

- Aún no, pero por supuesto usted ya esta invitado- dijo Draco sonriendo cortésmente.

- Buenos días señor Blackbaird- dijo Hermione llevándose de la mano a Draco lejos de ahí, antes de que siguiera inventado "estupideces".

Ambos se encaminaron entre los pasillos de uno de los invernaderos, Hermione caminaba de la mano del chico, lo llevaba prácticamente a tiros.

- Hermione acabamos de pasar por las hierberas y me gustaría tener ese tipo...

- ¿Que pretendes Draco?- dijo de pronto la chica deteniéndose bruscamente mientras lo miraba con una expresión de enfado que para Draco no podía ser más atractiva.

- ¿Que pretendo con qué?- preguntó el chico con una mueca despreocupada.

- ¡LO SABES MUY BIEN! Con la mentira a Blackbaird, sabes muy bien que la mentira debía acabarse con la publicación de aquella revista y tú... y tú...

- ¿Y yo que?

- ¡Y tú tienes el descaro de invitarlo a nuestra boda!

- Hermione relájate- dijo el chico articulando su característica sonrisa de medio lado- No hay para que alterarse tanto...

- EL SUJETO CREE QUE NOS VAMOS A CASAR- replicó la chica.

- ¿Y quien te dice que no termino casándome contigo?- preguntó Draco mordazmente.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y sintió como su rostro comenzaba a sonrojarse. Draco sonrió triunfal al ver la reacción de la chica.

- Me voy a escoger las flores para los arreglos- dijo Hermione dándose media vuelta por un pasillo- nos encontramos en media hora más en este mismo lugar.

Draco la vio marcharse por uno de los pasillos y sonrió, esperó unos segundos y se encaminó por el mismo lugar en que se había perdido la cabellera castaña de Hermione.

- Creí que habías entendido la indirecta de que nos SEPARARÍAMOS para escoger las flores.

- Tus indirectas me son indiferentes Hermione- respondió Draco mientras caminaba junto a ella- Te dije que vendría contigo y escogeré las flores CONTIGO.

Hermione evitaba mirar a Draco, ya que creía imposible el verlo directamente a los ojos y contener las ganas irrefrenables de probar nuevamente sus labios. Aunque no le gustara reconocerlo, la obstinación del chico en discutirle todo lo que ella dijese era lo que le atraía de él, el que fuera un reto lidiar con Draco, era lo que le hacía interesante a los ojos de Hermione, el hecho de que la actitud del chico la tuviera siempre con la mente despierta a cualquier respuesta rápida para contrarrestar las palabras del rubio provocaba la inevitable atracción de la castaña hacia él.

Recorrieron muchos pasillos, miraron muchos tipos de flores, discutieron al menos 10 veces, sin embargo luego de un par de horas ya tenían la selección perfecta de flores para los arreglos florales de las mesas, para los arreglos de la entrada del local y los que decorarían los interiores del local.

- Ahora debemos dejar listo el pedido a la vendedora- dijo la chica mientras salían de uno de los invernaderos.

- Ve tu...- dijo Draco- yo debo hacer algo.

Hermione lo miró algo extrañada, sin embargo no quiso replicar nada, por lo que se encaminó sola hacia la vendedora que estaba en uno de los mesones.

- ¿Ya tiene listo el pedido de flores señorita Granger?- preguntó la vendedora.

- Si- respondió la chica, mientras le daba la lista de arreglos florales y la especificación de flores que requerían para el día de la inauguración del local.

- Eso le da un total de 50 galleons y 14 sickles- dijo la bruja.

- Y agrégueme este ramo a la cuenta por favor- dijo Draco apareciendo detrás de Hermione con un enorme ramo que contenía muchos tipos de flores, que lo hacía parecer un ramo bastante desarmónico, o al menos así fue la percepción de Hermione al verlo.

Draco la miró a los ojos con su típica sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro y le ofreció el ramo a Hermione.

- ¿Y esto...que...?

- ¿Podrías sostenerme este ramo por favor? – la interrumpió Draco- Es para pedirle perdón a una persona con la que me comporté como un idiota... y como no sabía cual era su flor favorita... decidí traerle una de cada tipo de flor...

Hermione no pudo evitar una gran sonrisa al momento que tomaba el ramo que le ofrecía Draco.

- Oh... entiendo- dijo la castaña siguiéndole el juego- Para que sepas... las flores favoritas de esa persona son las azucenas de avalancha...

- Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez- dijo el chico.

Draco le tomo una de sus manos y salieron del local, Hermione lo miró algo contrariada por el hecho, el rubio solo sonrió y mirando la calle como decidiendo a donde ir le dijo:

- Blackbaird podría andar por ahí... quien sabe... y no queremos que piense que somos unos novios fríos...

Hermione rió por el comentario del chico y lo siguió caminando mientras sentía la fina mano del chico sosteniendo la de ella como si realmente fueran una pareja de enamorados...

Continuaron el resto de la mañana contratando a algunos de los servicios que tendrían que requerir para el día de la inauguración, que si bien aún les faltaban varias semanas, Hermione quería asegurarse de tener todo reservado, contratado y comprado, siempre le gustaba ser precavida en el desarrollo de sus proyectos. Sin embargo esa mañana le costó bastante concentrarse en su trabajo, ya que andar de la mano de Draco Malfoy por la mitad de Londres no facilitaba las cosas.

- ¿Iremos a almorzar? – preguntó el chico.

- La verdad no tengo mucho tiempo para comer...- respondió la castaña.

Draco enarcó una ceja en señal de reprobación.

- Irás a almorzar conmigo- continuó diciendo el rubio.

- Pero...

- ¿No podrías tomarte la tarde libre?

- ¡Draco!- dijo escandalizada la chica- Es Lunes, y tengo trabajo...

- El trabajo que tienes es respecto a MI restaurante, y yo como tu cliente te doy un descanso por el resto del día.

Hermione lo miró con gesto de rendición.

- No quiero un descanso- replicó la chica.

- Pero yo si- dijo el rubio.

- Pero tu no puedes decidir por mi...

- Soy tu cliente, y debes encargarte de que tu cliente este feliz...- dijo Draco hábilmente.

- ¿Y para que quieres que me tome todo el resto del día?

- Para estar conmigo- respondió el chico con simpleza.

Hermione instintivamente soltó su mano y se detuvo en medio de la caminata.

- Hermione, no volví con Pansy si es eso lo que piensas, ella y yo terminamos hace meses...

La castaña lo miraba con un gesto de impresión evidente, se tomó unos momentos para intentar ordenar la avalancha de pensamientos que había desatado aquella confesión por parte de Draco, confesión que tenía muchas connotaciones para Hermione. La chica lo miró tímidamente, Draco se acercó a ella lentamente y le tomo la mano izquierda a Hermione, se la tomó con delicadeza, como si nuca lo hubiese hecho, la muchacha sintió un hormigueo en los dedos el minuto de tener contacto con los dedos del chico.

- ¿Que tienes en mente hacer hoy?- preguntó Hermione, intentando a toca costa controlar su nerviosismo extremo.

- Nos alejaremos del bullicio de Londres...- respondió Draco mientras volvían a caminar ambos tomados de las manos.

Hermione no podía creer que se había tomado libre una tarde de Lunes, tampoco podía creer que había hecho una aparición conjunta y estaba a punto de entrar a una gran mansión en las afueras de Londres, tampoco creía el hecho de que todo eso lo estaba haciendo acompañada del que había sido su peor enemigo escolar, y para que pensar en el hecho de que estaba completamente enamorada de él.

- ¿Esta es tu casa?- preguntó Hermione mientras caminaba por la senda que conducía a la entrada de la gran mansión.

- No... esta casa esta sin habitar hace mucho tiempo- le aclaró el chico- Esta era la casa de descanso de mi madre... la herede yo cuando ella murió, fue lo único que no pudo quitarme mi padre... ya que como Narcisa me la dejó en el testamento no podía romper el sello mágico que unía esta casa conmigo.

Hermione iba a preguntarle a que se refería con lo de "fue lo único que no pudo quitarme mi padre", pero decidió que no era ni el momento ni tampoco tenían la confianza suficiente como para que Draco le confiara sus secretos ni problemas familiares. Pero al parecer el chico se había percatado de la inquietud de la castaña por lo que volvió a hablar.

- Hace más de 5 años que no veo a mi padre... tuvimos una gran discusión...- Hermione lo miró directamente mientras Draco buscaba las llaves y abría la puerta- Diferencias de opiniones respecto a muchas cosas del pasado...- dijo el rubio mientras la hacía pasar hacia el interior de la casa- El me desheredó y yo me fui a Francia...

Hermione no sabía que decir respecto a todo lo que le contaba Draco, sin embargo sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ver el interior de aquella inmensa casa, sin dudas era una mansión antiquísima, estaba decorada con evidente sobriedad y buen gusto, la decoración parecía muy antigua, sin embargo toda la hermosa decoración de la casa se contrarrestaba un poco con el aire de evidente abandono.

- Bienvenida- dijo el chico cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

- Es una casa hermosa Draco...

- A veces vengo a quedarme unos días acá... cuando quiero estar solo y pensar...- dijo el rubio.

- Sin dudas es un lugar propicio...- añadió la castaña, sin saber porque en ese momento comenzaba a sentirse extrañamente nerviosa... quizás porque era la primera vez que estaba completamente a solas con Draco, en una gran mansión, cuyos vecinos más próximos se encontraban a varios kilómetros...

- Debes conocer los jardines- dijo Draco tomando su mano- Son hermosos cuando están nevados como ahora.

Draco la condujo a través de la mansión y salieron al exterior por uno de los ventanales de un gran salón. Hermione no pudo evitar un gritito de asombro, la visión que tenía frente a sus ojos era simplemente divina. Era un jardín inmenso, tan extenso que la vista de Hermione se perdía en los árboles a la lejanía, corridas de álamos cercaban un gran paseo, en cuyo centro se erguía una gran pileta, que en esos momentos se encontraba con el agua congelada en su interior.

Hermione comenzó a caminar lentamente sin perderse detalle del paisaje que se erguía frente a ella. Draco la miraba con una extraña sensación de satisfacción que crecía en su pecho, algo le decía en su interior que estaba actuando bien con la chica, y el rubio había vuelto a recuperar su confianza antes mellada por el incidente de la cita.

- ¿Corres Granger?- le dijo el chico mientras la miraba con expresión divertida.

- Mucho más rápido que tú eso te lo aseguro- respondió la chica mirándolo con desafío.

- Eso lo veremos... hasta donde esta aquella glorieta en medio del jardín – le dijo el chico señalando la hermosa glorieta que producto del abandono ya no tenía techo.

Hermione comenzó a correr antes que Draco terminara de hablar, sin embargo el chico la alcanzó con rapidez. El frío del clima hizo que pronto Hermione sintiera sus mejillas enrojecer por el esfuerzo de correr a través de la nieve, vio como Draco la superaba ampliamente en la carrera alcanzando la glorieta, sin embargo la chica no detuvo su ritmo, y llego solo unos segundos después que el rubio, situándose en el medio de la glorieta junto a Draco.

- Por lo visto... no eres... más rápida que yo- dijo el muchacho entrecortadamente mientras recuperaba el aliento luego de la carrera.

- Solo... porque eres... hombre... y- comenzó a decir Hermione mas entrecortadamente que Draco producto de la carrera.

- ¿O sea que justificas una inferioridad por ser mujer?- preguntó Draco mientras la miraba con gesto soberbio.

- NO... QUISE... DECIR ESO- respondió la castaña con algo de enfado.

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Porque siempre tienes que exasperarme?- preguntó la castaña recuperando ya por completo su aplomo.

- Porque con las mejillas rojas y enfadada te ves más guapa- respondió el chico mientras le tomaba ambas manos a la chica, Hermione sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas rápidamente, y sus piernas parecían no poder sostener el peso de su propio cuerpo, posó su mirada en el rostro de Draco, y luego en el paisaje de alrededor viendo como habían comenzado a caer pequeños copos de nieve, copos de nieve que comenzaron a caer sobre ellos...

Por otro lado Draco no podía encontrar más bella a la chica que tenía frente a él, y todo era perfecto, estaba en la mitad de un jardín, en una hermosa glorieta, tomando las manos de la chica que quería para ÉL... Draco soltó una de las manos de la chica y con la mano que la tenia sujeta la hizo girar sobre su propio eje, Hermione comenzó a reír, una risa que para el chico no podía ser más que genial... sin dudas era una mujer totalmente distinta a todas las anteriores con las que había salido, eran muy pocas las que reían frente a él, siempre preferían mantener una postura de "femme fatale", con movimientos sensuales y miradas provocativas, sin embargo Hermione Granger solo le dedicaba miradas llenas de carácter, le contradecía lo que él decía, lo interrumpía al hablar, era espontánea, era perfecta...

Draco dejó de hacer girar a la chica, quien para no perder el equilibrio se apoyó en los brazos de Draco sin parar de reír. Draco le tomó el mentón con una mano haciendo que la chica lo mirara a él, una vez que hubo logrado el contacto visual comenzó a acercarse al rostro de la chica con cautela, sintió como Hermione se estremecía levemente en sus brazos, miró los labios de la chica, estaban rojos y semi abiertos haciendo que un leve vapor surgiera de ellos debido al frío clima que los rodeaba, Draco no lo pensó dos veces y la besó... la beso con dulzura, intentando beberse poco a poco la esencia de la muchacha que tenía entre sus brazos. Hermione no podía creer que volvía a besar a Draco, que volvía a probar aquellos labios que se estaban transformando poco a poco en un vicio para ella.

El muchacho posó ambas manos en la cintura de la chica, mientras que Hermione posaba tímidamente sus manos en el pecho de Draco, sintiendo como el corazón del chico palpitaba con rapidez... casi con furia. Draco acomodó su cabeza para profundizar al beso más aún, la chica entregó sus labios con docilidad, y permitió que Draco inundara con su esencia la boca de ella, haciendo que sus lenguas volvieran a fusionarse en éxtasis de sentimientos y sensaciones no dichas. La chica no entendía como Draco le arrebataba cualquier sentimiento de cordura o sensatez, porque la sola cercanía del rubio le hacía olvidar todo... le hacía olvidar quien era ella, quien era él, que existía un plan de venganza, olvidaba todo... era solo una chica enamorada de un chico...

Cuando se separaron Hermione estaba más roja aún y tenía los ojos un poco brillosos, sin embargo se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, Draco había perdido su palidez característica, tenía las mejillas un poco rojas, aunque solo un poco.

- Vamos a la casa, te haré algo de comer... no has comido- dijo el chico mientras le tomaba el rostro a Hermione.

- Tú tampoco...- dijo la chica sonriéndole.

- Pero tú eres la invitada a mi casa, y siempre me destaco por ser buen anfitrión...- dijo Draco al momento que le daba un beso corto en los labios.

- Oh... entiendo- dijo la chica con un gesto de picardía- O sea que sueles servir muy bien a todas las chicas a las que invitas...

Draco sonrió soberbiamente y volvió a acercarse al rostro de Hermione haciendo que sus labios se rozaran.

- No te pases de lista conmigo- le dijo el chico sin quitar su sonrisa- Si quieres saber si he tenido muchas novias antes que tú solo tienes que preguntar...

- La verdad no me interesa...- le dijo la chica corriendo el rostro y aparentando orgullo e indiferencia.

- Si te interesa, pero como no lo reconoces... entonces no te lo diré- replicó el rubio.

- Eres un presumido- dijo la chica mirándolo con reproche.

- Y tu una soberbia- replicó Draco.

- No más que tú- continuó la chica.

- Por eso me encantas – dijo el rubio mientras volvía a tomar su mano y comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la casa.

Esa noche, mientras Hermione tomaba un baño de tina antes de acostarse no podía creer todo lo que había vivido ese día, Draco había aparecido en su oficina, y se había encargado de hacerle pasar uno de los mejores días de su vida, se había comportado como un perfecto caballero, y le había dejado en claro que quería estar con ella...

- "Sin embargo aún no me pide ser su novia..."- pensó la chica mientras jugaba con las burbujas de la tina.

Draco había cocinado para ella, le había mostrado la mansión y se habían quedado en la inmensa biblioteca que tenía la mansión, en la que Hermione no pudo resistirse a devorar algún libro, por lo que pasaron aquella tarde en un gran sofá frente a la chimenea de la biblioteca, mientras Hermione devoraba un libro y Draco le hacía compañía leyendo a su vez otro libro.

Hermione sonrió al recordar el momento de la biblioteca...

**( Flash back ) **

- Es una biblioteca maravillosa- dijo Hermione mirando los grandes estantes que iban desde el piso hacia los elevados cielos de la gran habitación.

- Hay muchos libros de primeras ediciones... además de algunos manuscritos de la edad media...- dijo Draco mientras miraba las estanterías al igual que Hermione.

- Oh...- Hermione no salía de su asombro - ¿Podría... podría ..

- Escoge el libro que quieras...- dijo Draco entendiendo la pregunta de Hermione.

La castaña emocionada se volteó hacia las grandes estanterías y comenzó a recorrerlas, primero las del "primer piso", luego subió las escaleras y comenzó a recorrer el pequeño pasillo y a revisar los libros de la segunda planta del lugar, después de mucho recorrer se decidió por un gran y pesado tomo de un libro de aritmancia de la Edad Media.

- Te gusta la lectura ligera- le dijo Draco mientras tomaba el libro para ayudarle a Hermione.

- Me fascina leer...- dijo la chica con un brillo en los ojos, casi como un niño con una escoba nueva.

Draco la miró y no pudo dejar de sorprenderse, ver lo apasionada que era la chica, lo inteligente ... "Lo perfecta"- se volvió a repetir el rubio.

- Siéntate aquí- le dijo Draco señalándole el sillón junto al fuego- no creo que quieras estar de pie con ese libro...

- Pero y tu...- dijo la chica algo incómoda al notar su desubicación de "olvidar" que no estaba sola, estaba con DRACO.

- Yo leeré también...- respondió el chico- Accio libro "Wolowska".

Y así ambos se sentaron a leer frente a la chimenea, que Draco, con un movimiento de su varita se había encargado de encender... mientras Hermione leía apoyada en el hombro izquierdo de Draco, el chico jugaba inconcientemente con su cabello mientras aspiraba el dulce aroma que expelía la chica.

Y estuvieron leyendo durante bastante tiempo, en que solo disfrutaron de la compañía del otro, y es que era más que suficiente, porque sin que los dos se percataran a conciencia, inconcientemente estaban creando un lazo que a cada segundo los unía más...

**( Fin Flash Back )**

Esa noche Hermione Granger se sintió dichosa, a pesar de saber que lo que estaba sintiendo estaba mal, pues el plan se le estaba escapando de las mano, decidió seguir el consejo que le dio Amelia alguna vez respecto al tema "Draco", "vivir el momento, los pensamientos pueden ser al día siguiente", en realidad era algo bien poco racional, contrario a la naturaleza de la chica, sin embargo Hermione no quería darse tiempo para pensar, porque sabía que sus pensamientos "racionales" la llevarían a un solo lado: alejarse de Draco.

Se durmió pensando que la vida era injusta en muchos sentidos, sin embargo la sensación de mariposas en su estomago no se detuvo, ni la sonrisa de su rostro hasta que la chica logró quedarse dormida.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente Hermione se despertó más temprano que de costumbre, se duchó y se fue a la Agencia Terrence con una sonrisa en su rostro que era imposible de borrar, los recuerdos de la tarde anterior volvían a su mente una y otra vez. La muchacha percibió, casi con vergüenza, que cuando se encontraba enamorada, hasta el día parecía hacerse más corto, y casi sin darse cuenta ya estaba de vuelta en casa luego de un día de trabajo.

Siempre que volvía a su casa prefería aparecerse en el andén de su puerta, que gracias a un hechizo aprobado por el ministerio, hacía que los muggles no se percataran de que ella había aparecido en ese lugar. Sin embargo se sentía tan feliz ese día, que quiso aparecerse un poco más lejos para así poder caminar el trayecto hasta su casa.

Cuando llegó al frontis de su casa su sentimiento de felicidad aumentó más aún, en el rellano de su casa, sentado, esperándola se encontraba él, con su gesto noble, serio, "increíblemente guapo", pensó Hermione. La chica se acercó a él sin quitar la vista de Draco.

- Buenas noches- dijo él mientras se levantaba.

- Buenas noches- le respondió la chica sin cortar el contacto visual con el rubio mientras se acercaba más a él.

- ¿Pasarás la noche nuevamente sola?- le preguntó el rubio mirando hacia la casa que tenía todas las luces apagadas.

- Mi compañera pasará las navidades con su familia...- respondió Hermione, sintiendo como el nerviosismo volvía a carcomerla... después de todo la pregunta de Draco podía contener muchas connotaciones...

- ¿En serio?- preguntó el chico enarcando una ceja mientras sonreía.

- Si... – respondió Hermione más nerviosa aún.

- Entonces estos días estarás viviendo sola...

Hermione no respondió, solo sintió como volvía a enrojecerse, igual que el 90 por ciento de las veces que estaba con Draco.

- Yo también pasaré las navidades solo...- dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a ella y le tomaba el rostro a la chica y le quitaba el cabello del rostro.

Hermione tragó saliva pesadamente...

- ¿Pasarás las fiestas conmigo Hermione Granger?- preguntó el rubio.

La chica sintió como de pronto hacía demasiado calor, y la nieve no era suficiente para enfriar el lugar...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bien... esto ha sido el capitulo trece... la verdad no se que tal lo encontraron... uhm... prefiero leer sus opiniones antes dejar las mías xD jajajaja... no se cuando será la próxima actualización porque como les dije al comienzo mi "muso inspirador" parece que me quiere abandonar... ( ... intentaré que no... **

**Las respuestas de todos los reviews los haré de manera "reply" por lo que aquí no les escribe nada por hoy... sin embargo aclararé algunos puntos en general... por algunas preguntas o comentarios de reviews que me dejaron.**

**· Ron no siente nada por Hermione, o sea la quiere y mucho pero solo son amigos, no es mi intención (al menos no por ahora) de poner que Ron esta enamorado de Hermione. ) **

**· Nicholas ... uhm.. se que muchos aman este personaje xD igual que yo jajaja. bueno en este cap no salio para nada... sin embargo saldrá en los siguientes... ya que es el que le pone "humor" al fic.. ahaha aunque no pienso ponerlo gay xD jajajaja además recuerden que había tenido una sita con Elianne Murdoc... la arquitecta que se encargó del restaurante... en fin... tengo en pendiente el desarrollo del personaje... asi k pueden pasar muchas cosas...**

**· La rosa que estaba en la ventana era de Draco... por si a alguno no le quedó claro xD **

**· Nadie me dijo si quieren o no quieren lemmon en el fic ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ jajaja quiero saber su opinión respecto a eso... pork no kiero embarcarme en vano xD jajaaj así k si son sinceros lo apreciaría xD jajaja**

**· ¿Tienen dudas? ¿comentarios?¿ sugerencias? Quieren tirarme tomates porque encontraron pésimo el capitulo? HAGANLO!! para eso existen los reviews :) de verdad que valoro su SINCERIDAD**

**Sin más que decir**

**Un beso para todos mis lectores **

**Gracias por lo maravillosos reviews**

**Hasta una próxima actualización**

**Que espero, sea luego.**

**Pamina**


	14. Quédate

**Hola a todos mis lectores... bueno supongo que mi bajón es inspiración en el capitulo anterior se vio reflejado en él, y por ende en lo lento que fueron apareciendo los reviews de ustedes xD jajaaj y créanme que no los acuso, más bien los entiendo, pero bueno. Aquí estoy nuevamente, con un nuevo capitulo que fue mucho más inspirador de inscribir, quiero que lo lean, lo disfruten y OPINEN!!!!**

**Muchas gracias por los 15 reviews que recibí, por los nuevos lectores que se sumaron en el capitulo anterior, dejándome sus reviews, de verdad que muchas gracias, les responderé a todos por "reply" xD ahahah es mejor, según mi opinión.**

**No me alargo más por ahora**

**Los dejo con el Catorceavo Capítulo de mi historia**

**Titulado:**

"**Quédate..."**

Hermione necesito respirar varias veces antes que su cerebro procesara las palabras de Draco, una propuesta totalmente inesperada, ni en sus sueños, ni pesadillas más locas había imaginado a Malfoy pidiéndole pasar la fiestas con él... ÉL, el sangre pura Malfoy, ELLA la hija de muggles Hermione Granger...

- ¿Pa..Pasar..?- preguntó incrédula la chica, aun algo conmocionada.

- Pasar las fiestas juntos...- repitió el rubio con algo más de inseguridad en sus palabras. Siendo sinceros, Draco esperaba que la chica aceptara gustosa y feliz y le plantara un beso en la boca... y posiblemente lo hiciera pasar a su casa de la pura emoción... Pero no, estaba hablando de HERMIONE GRANGER y ella no era cualquier chica que se emocionaba porque un chico la invitaba a pasar la navidad juntos, no lo iba a besar simplemente por eso, y menos aún lo iba a invitar a pasar a su casa cuando él ya sabía que ella estaba SOLA en casa...

De pronto a Draco le asaltó una idea horrible, ¿Y si Hermione le decía que no? ¿Si tenía otros planes? ¿Otro chico con el que salir? En realidad las ideas le sonaron ridículas incluso en su cabeza, sin embargo su instinto de posesión, que era algo característico en él, lo llevaba siempre a no dejar cabos sueltos y tener todo firmemente asegurado, y el rubio acababa de reparar en un gran error que había cometido con la chica, su relación no estaba formalizada.

- ¿Tiene algo de malo que quiera pasar con MI NOVIA las fiestas de fin de año?- replicó el rubio sintiendo que con esa pregunta dejaba clara sus intenciones.

Hermione fijó rápidamente la vista en los ojos de Draco, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, Draco había dicho NOVIA, no había dicho ni amiga, ni había dejado la situación a la "imaginación del espectador", se había encargado de puntualizar el hecho de que la consideraba SU NOVIA.

La castaña trago saliva pesadamente, sintiendo por milésima vez desde que había comenzado a salir con Draco, como millones de bengalas estallaban dentro de ella, haciendo que sus piernas flaquearan levemente. Con un esfuerzo sobre humano la chica logró articular palabras.

- ¿Novia?- preguntó tímidamente.

- Creí que eso lo tenías claro- respondió Malfoy haciendo gala de su soberbia de tiempos pasados.

Hermione abrió su boca en un gesto de sorpresa, momento en que Draco no pudo soportarlo más y aprovechó de besar a la chica, y ya no con demasiada sutileza como los besos anteriores, fue un beso más arrebatado, que hizo remover las entrañas de la chica, sintiendo como Draco introducía su lengua en su boca recorriendo cada rincón, con atrevimiento, saboreando su paladar con una sensación de éxtasis inefable. Solo cuando el chico comprendió, con bastante dificultad debido a que sus pensamientos vagaban libremente por la boca de la chica, que estaban en plena calle, se separó de una sorprendida Hermione quien lo miró sonrojada.

- ¿Aceptas ser mi novia o te tendré que besar nuevamente?- preguntó el chico en un tono de falsa seriedad.

Hermione miró a Draco y articuló una tímida sonrisa, aún se sentía demasiado impresionada por todo lo ocurrido, en pocos minutos Draco le había pedido pasar las fiestas juntos, había dado por hecho que ya eran novios formalmente y además la había besado de una manera tan arrebatada, que Hermione sentía que el calor aún no abandonaba su cuerpo.

- Mi respuesta es si- dijo la chica sonriendo.

- ¿Si que?- preguntó el muchacho mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

- Me encantaría pasar la Navidad contigo Draco... y lo de ser novios... – dijo aparentando reflexionar- no me quedó claro la primera vez que me lo preguntaste- continuó diciendo mientras sentía su cara sonrojar por el atrevimiento de lo dicho.

Draco sonrió con soberbia. Realmente le fascinaba esa chica, porque sentía que era una caja de sorpresas, a veces lo trataba de "descerebrado", luego era gentil, a veces parecía tímida de besarlo, y ahora, "sutilmente",le pedía otro beso. Beso que por supuesto el chico no le negó, aunque fue más calmado y decididamente más corto que el anterior.

- Y año nuevo- dijo el chico denotando en su tono de voz que eso no era una pregunta, si no una simple aclaración de que también la pasarían juntos.

La sonrisa de Hermione se hizo evidentemente más grande, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

- Navidad es este Jueves...- dijo la chica mirando a algún punto cerca de los ojos de Draco, pero no directamente hacia ellos.

- Lo que te da dos días para escoger vestido, zapatos y esas cosas de mujeres...- replicó el rubio sin quitar su sonrisa de medio lado.

Hermione sonrió, la verdad es que por suerte Ginny tenía el "arsenal" de reserva de ropa para ocasiones especiales del dichoso plan, por lo que en la mente de Hermione se vislumbraron 3 vestidos que podría ponerse la noche de víspera de navidad.

- ¿Y que haremos en navidad?- preguntó la chica. mientras se acercaba tímidamente a Draco.

- ¿Que te parece si continuamos EN tu casa y no fuera de ella?- dijo Draco, sabiendo que era algo arriesgado de su parte insinuar que quería entrar, no es que le importara arriesgarse, tampoco se avergonzaba de insinuarle a Hermione que el prefería besarla en la intimidad de su casa a estar con publico del vecindario, además las hormonas del chico parecían demasiado revolucionadas... y necesitaba un lugar donde sentarse y "relajar" su mente... y demases.

Hermione sintió que su nerviosismo aumentaba con la pregunta del chico, sin embargo, haciendo gala de todo su auto control, se dirigió hacia la casa y ambos entraron al hall, sintiéndose ambos, reconfortantemente mejor que en gélido ambiente del exterior. Hermione se sentó en un sofá del living, su sofá favorito, ya que era muy grande, y era perfecto para echarse a dormir sin ningún problema. Draco la siguió y se sentó junto a ella, por unos segundos se hizo un silencio algo nervioso para la chica, y bastante reconfortante para Draco.

- No me dijiste que piensas hacer en navidad...- dijo Hermione mientras miraba a Draco sentado junto a ella. Draco la miró y súbitamente se acomodó en el sillón apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de la chica, como si siempre lo hubiese hecho. La chica solo se sonrojó al momento que sintió la cabeza del rubio posarse lentamente sobre sus muslos mientras no quitaba la mirada gris de ella.

- Cenaremos en mi casa- respondió el chico con toda tranquilidad.

- ¿Que casa?

- La casa que visitaste conmigo, en mi casa de Londres no, ya que Nicholas se preocupo de dejarme en claro que no me quiere la noche de navidad ahí- respondió el chico con algo de incomodidad en su voz al recordar esa conversación con su amigo. Ambos vivían juntos en Londres, y considerando todas las veces en que por Draco, Nicholas había pasado noches fuera de casa... no consideró un inconveniente en dejarle la casa a su amigo por esos días... además Draco ya tenía en su mente planes más interesantes que completar un mal trío, aunque no podía evitar sentirse un poco incómodo.

- Supongo que la razón de Nicholas es Elianne Murdoc- dijo Hermione riendo.

- Estas en lo cierto... al parecer ellos van muy serios...- añadió el rubio.

- Entonces iremos a tu casa en las afueras de Londres... ¿Y que cenaremos?

- ¿Siempre tienes que preguntarlo todo?- preguntó el muchacho con una sonrisa irónica- Si te lo cuento todo, no tendría nada de sorpresa.

Hermione lo miró con gesto de enfado, ya que era la verdad, le gustaba siempre saberlo todo, y con Draco no era la excepción. La fuerte mirada que le dio la chica, hizo que el estomago de Draco diera un salto juguetón, el rubio se encontraba extrañamente extasiado, y era extraño porque jamás se había sentido tan a gusto con una chica estando solo sentados en un sofá, de hecho Draco tenía muchas ideas de como pasárselas de lo mejor con una chica en un sillón como ese, sin embargo estando solo así con Hermione se sentía pleno, feliz, extasiado...

Hermione por su parte sentía una extraña pasividad, como si el estar con Draco en un mismo sillón fuese de lo más normal, acariciaba el cabello del chico, pasando sus dedos entre este mientras Draco mantenía los ojos cerrados, haciendo que su apariencia, según Hermione, pareciera más perfecta aún.

Estuvieron mucho rato así, ambos sintiéndose tan bien que Hermione no se percató de como el tiempo había pasado tan rápidamente, y ya era pasado la una de la madrugada cuando volteó a ver a Draco, que aún seguía entre sus piernas mientras ella continuaba acariciándole el cabello, se dio cuenta, casi con culpabilidad, que el muchacho se había quedado dormido, ella estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos y en esa atmósfera de perfecta armonía con el chico, que ni siquiera se había percatado que de un momento a otro habían dejado de conversar y él había dejado de acariciar sus manos.

Hermione podía sentir que sus piernas comenzaban a adormecerse, pero estaba en la gran disyuntiva si despertar o no a Draco, después de todo, el chico se veía tan apaciblemente dormido, que para Hermione era casi un crimen despertarlo, además ella misma odiaba cuando Ginny la despertaba por haberse quedado dormida en el sillón. Después de unos minutos mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza del rubio, Hermione decidió, por la salud de sus piernas, que tendría que salirse de aquella incómoda posición de sus extremidades. Comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras sujetaba la cabeza del chico con delicadeza, corriéndola centímetro a centímetro para no despertar al rubio, cuando creyó que se tarea estaba casi terminada, con la cabeza apoyada en la almohadilla del sillón, la chica comenzó a levantarse lentamente, para ir alivianando lentamente su peso del cojín donde se encontraba sentada, y donde Draco apoyaba su cabeza, sin embargo no pudo acabar de levantarse, ya que el brazo de Draco atrapó su cadera en un movimiento rápido, dejando a Hermione pasmada de la impresión.

- ¿No pensarás irte y dejarme acá solo o si?- preguntó el chico con voz ronca producto de estar recién despertándose.

- No...- respondió Hermione algo confusa mientras volvía a sentarse en el sillón.

- Quédate... conmigo- dijo Draco levantando su cabeza del sillón y tirando de las manos de la chica.

- Pero Draco...

- Te estoy pidiendo solo dormir- replicó el chico con sinceridad- nada más...

Para Hermione las palabras del chico valieron más que mil ramos de flores e invitaciones a cenar, era la segunda vez que Hermione se topaba con un chico que no la forzaba a nada, a pesar de que estuviesen las condiciones perfectas a que sucediera "de todo", la primera persona que había tenido esa actitud con ella había sido Sebastian Heguelbach; la segunda, Draco Malfoy; según Hermione la mayoría de los chicos eran unos patanes de mononeurona, que no tenía suficiente cerebro como para tener tacto al saber si era o no era la ocasión de insinuarle a una chica cuando ir o no ir a la cama con ellas, sin embargo estaba frente a ella el guapísimo de Draco Malfoy, de quien Hermione no dudaba que tenía una larga lista de mujeres que morirían por tener una noche de pasión con él, estaba ahí, frente a ella, pidiéndole solo dormir. Una intensa sensación de dicha se apoderó de la chica, quien sin pensarlo más se dejó guiar por los brazos de Draco y se acurrucó junto a él en el sillón, mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios.

Por su parte Draco había actuado con sinceridad, se conocía, y si hubiera querido de Hermione nada más que sexo casual, sabía que no se habría tomado la molestia de palabras bonitas, ramos de flores ni actitudes dulces hacia ella, en poco tiempo Draco reconocía que estaba encantado, fascinado, anonadado, extasiado de Hermione Granger... Y tenerla entre sus brazos, aspirando el dulce aroma que expelía la chica por cada uno de sus poros, era una sensación demasiado agradable para describir con palabras.

Y así Hermione Granger se quedó dormida junto a Draco Malfoy, en el sillón de su living, sintiéndose demasiado feliz como para pensar en algo que no fuese ese chico de ojos grises que respiraba acompasadamente junto a ella.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, Hermione despertó con los rayos del tímido sol invernal entrando por las ventanas del living de su casa, tardó unos segundos en volver a la realidad de lo que estaba viviendo, en realidad fue el brazo de Draco sosteniendo su cintura la que la hizo recordar la noche anterior, sin querer sonrió al recordar todo. Aún vestía la ropa del día anterior, y es que se había quedado durmiendo con Draco Malfoy en su sillón, luego de que él apareciera en su casa inesperadamente, preguntándole si quería ser su novia, haciendo planes juntos para navidad y año nuevo...

Quedaban solo dos días para navidad, ya que la víspera era el Jueves, y estaban a Miércoles.

- ¡¿MIERCOLES?!- dijo la castaña incorporándose rápidamente en el sillón, era Miércoles, y la chica debía ir a trabajar, el tener a Draco cerca, le había hecho olvidar completamente que era plena semana y ella tenía responsabilidades que cumplir.

Su movimiento brusco en el sillón, y su grito habían despertado a Draco bruscamente también.

- Sin dudas una manera muy agradable de despertarte y despertarme- añadió Draco mientras se desperezaba lentamente con un brazo, y con el otro tomaba firmemente la cintura de la castaña obligándola a que se volviera a recostar junto a él.

- Lo siento- dijo la chica mientras lo miraba nerviosa por la cercanía del chico hacia ella, y era distinto, porque él ya no estaba durmiendo, porque ya era de día y ya no había oscuridad para ocultar sus sonrrojamientos ni sus caras avergonzadas al estar frente al chico que le robaba el aliento con solo mirarla- Es que debo ir a trabajar...

Draco emitió un leve gruñido de disgusto mientras sujetaba más firmemente a Hermione, haciendo que la chica sonriera por la actitud de él.

- No creo que quieras ser el culpable de que me quiten el puesto por no cumplir con mis responsabilidades...- continuó diciendo la chica.

Otro gruñido por parte de Draco.

- Solo te dejo ir con una condición- replicó el muchacho.

- No me gustan las condiciones- dijo la chica mirándolo de manera divertida.

- ¿Y eso tiene que importarme?- preguntó el chico con gesto soberbio.

- Si sabes lo que te conviene... si- respondió la chica con expresión mordaz.

Draco soltó levemente la cintura de Hermione, y la chica entendió que el muchacho se había dado por rendido. Luego de quedarse un tiempo más en el sillón Hermione se levantó y se fue a duchar, cuando bajó se encontró con que Draco había preparado un suculento desayuno para ambos, ganándose un beso de Hermione, que el rubio pensó que si se ganara besos como esos cada vez que cocinara para ella, podría cocinarle almuerzos, cenas, colaciones, etc. Luego de comer el exquisito desayuno, que incluía unas omellettes crepé, batido de frutas, cortado de café y unos waffles, en el que Hermione le aseguró que con tanta comida no necesitaría almorzar, ambos salieron juntos de la casa, Hermione para irse al trabajo, Draco para irse a su casa.

- ¿Irás al restaurante hoy?- preguntó el rubio.

- Si, pero en la tarde, en la mañana tengo varias reuniones que no puedo posponer.

- Esta bien- dijo el muchacho resueltamente mientras la besaba en los labios de manera calida.

- ¿Draco?- preguntó la chica mientras Draco apoyaba su frente con la de ella.

- ¿Uhm?- preguntó el muchacho denotando que la escuchaba.

- Gracias por el desayuno...- dijo Hermione, aunque esas no eran las palabras exactas de lo que quería decirle, pero sus intenciones quedaron frenadas en la garganta y fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca. Sin embargo Draco pudo percibir que bajo la simple frase de la chica iba algo mucho más profundo, por lo que antes de responder la beso nuevamente.

- Gracias a ti...- dijo el muchacho antes de desaparecer con un "plop".

Hermione se quedó observando el paisaje urbano un momento, antes de irse aparecerse en el Edificio Ramsay.

Cuando Draco entró a su casa en Londres, eran las 9 de la mañana, la casa estaba silenciosa, y le extrañó bastante ya que era Nicholas el que siempre despertaba temprano, y cantando en francés "estúpidas canciones de amor", según Malfoy, preparaba el desayuno. Sin embargo Draco pasó por la cocina y la encontró inmaculadamente limpia.

- ¿Nicholas?- preguntó el rubio en voz alta.

Silencio.

Algo fastidiado se dirigió al segundo piso de la casa, no era posible que Nicholas se hubiera ido tan temprano al restaurante.

- ¿Nicholas?- volvió a repetir el chico cuando llegó a la segunda planta de la casa- "Es probable que este francesito se haya quedado dormido..."- pensó el muchacho mientras se paraba frente a la puerta del dormitorio de su amigo y giraba la manilla para entrar.

Sin embargo Draco se arrepintió al instante de haber hecho esa estupidez, frente a sus ojos, Nicholas Satie y Elianne Murdoc se encontraban apaciblemente durmiendo en la cama del francés, ambos DESNUDOS y en una posición bastante comprometedora, y que no dejaba nada a la imaginación ya que estaba todo EXPRESAMENTE señalado.

- ¡MALDITA SEA NICHOLAS!- gritó el muchacho antes de cerrar de un portazo la habitación de su amigo- ¡ES QUE AÚN NO APRENDES A CERRAR LAS PUERTAS CON LLAVE! –continuó gritando el chico mientras bajaba a las cocinas nuevamente.

- Y POG LO VISTO TU NO HAS APRGENDIDO A GUESPETAG LA PRGIVACIDAD DE LAS PEGSONAS DGRACO- replicó Nicholas apareciendo en la cocina, con un pantalón de pijama como única prenda de vestir.

Draco le dedicó una mirada asesina antes de hablar.

- Al menos has tenido la decencia de vestirte antes de bajar- dijo irónicamente.

- No tenía pogque saber que volveguías y abgrirías mi puegta... además no se pogque haces tanto albogoto, como si tu fuegas un santo que no se acuesta con mujegues- replicó el francés con evidente exasperación.

- Pero al menos yo tengo el cuidado de ponerle cerrojo a las puertas si es que hay más personas por la casa- dijo el rubio.

- PEGO TÚ NO ESTABAS- continuó Nicholas- TÚ ESTABAS CON HEGMIONE... haciendo quien sabe qué.

Draco acentuó más su mirada de querer asesinar a Nicholas.

- Si, estaba con Hermione- corroboró el chico mientras miraba al francés- Pasé la noche en su casa, pero no haciendo precisamente lo mismo que tú.

- Oh ¿Me digás entonces que el pegfecto semental de Dgraco Malfoy se pasó la noche convegsando?

- Y que si fuese así- replicó molesto el rubio.

Nicholas lo miró con los ojos como platos, había esperado todo, menos esa respuesta por parte de su amigo, y comprendió que había metido la pata con ese último comentario.

- Moi ... yo... yo... lo siento Dgraco, me exaspegué pogque tu apagueciste como un loco pog mi habitación- se disculpó Nicholas

- Podría haber muerto sin la necesidad de tener que verte a ti y a tu novia DESNUDOS – replicó Draco con la voz bastante más calmada.

Se hizo un silencio tenso en la cocina, mientras los dos amigos reflexionaban de lo irónica y casi cómica situación. Nicholas fue el primero en sonreír, ya que él era el que tenía siempre un carácter más liviano para tomar las cosas.

- ¿Y me vas a decig en seguio que no pasó nada con Hegmione? – preguntó con voz insidiosa y divertida.

- En serio- respondió Draco- No pasó nada... no quise que pasara tampoco...

- Me paquece bien que te tomes en seguio a esta chica, vale mucho más que cualquiega de todas las noviecitas que te he conocido... aunque queconozco el meguito de tener un mes saliendo con la misma chica y que aún no pase nada...- dijo el francés con tono de fingir preocupación.

- Creo que esta demás hacerte la pregunta a ti sobre QUE hiciste en tu noche...- comentó Draco fingiendo que el comentario anterior de su amigo no le había afectado en lo más mínimo, sin embargo no pudo evitar que una parte ínfima de su ego se sintiera mellada, porque en el fondo, su parte más ególatra, soberbia y machista le decía "Nicholas tiene razón... ¿Perdiste la chispa de antes Draco Malfoy?"

Nicholas comenzó a reír a carcajadas, haciendo que Draco se contagiara con la risa, aunque más sutil que la de su amigo.

- Por cierto, pasaré la navidad con Hermione, en Legenton Hall- dijo Draco refiriéndose a la casa de las afueras de la ciudad heredada por su madre.

- Me paguece fantástico, así yo...

- ...Así tu tendrás tiempo de andar desnudo con Elianne sin que nadie los moleste- dijo Draco con una sonrisa irónica en los labios.

Nicholas sonrió por el comentario y luego subió a ver a Elianne, quien se había quedado bastante consternada por los gritos de Draco. Por tu parte el rubio subió a ducharse para luego ir al ministerio, debía hacer algunos trámites.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione llegó a su oficina, y Amelia fue la primera en aparecer con un sinfín de pergaminos que la castaña debía firmar, la chica tomó su pluma del escritorio y comenzó a leer los papeles que le pasaba la bruja.

- ¿Todo bien?- preguntó Amelia mirando a la chica con una sonrisa. Hermione comprendió que Amelia no se refería precisamente a los papeles que estaba firmando.

- Excelentemente – respondió Hermione con una gran sonrisa espontánea.

- ¿Y supongo que Draco...

- Ya somos novios oficialmente- dijo Hermione interrumpiéndola.

- ¡Pero que grandioso!- dijo la mujer mientras iba a abrazar a Hermione con su innato impulso maternal- Felicidades...

- Gracias...- dijo la chica mientras abrazaba a la mujer, después de todo le debía mucho a Amelia, ya que gracias a los consejos de ella y Ginny es que ahora estaba de novia con Malfoy... -"Ginny"- pensó la castaña, recordando el plan y sintiendo como la culpabilidad volvía a atormentarla, se sentía culpable por no haber sido lo "suficientemente fuerte" y no enamorarse de Draco, se sentía culpable por no haberle dicho la verdad a Ginny, se sentía culpable porque se sentía la persona más vil del planeta cuando recordaba que solo se había fijado en Malfoy por cumplir un maquiavélico plan de venganza, claro que no había contado con el punto que acabaría enamorándose del "objeto de la venganza"... sin embargo el hecho del comienzo nadie se lo quitaba de su conciencia...

En la tarde, Hermione fue a visitar a Draco al restaurante, la verdad es que ya no les quedaban muchas cosas que concretar, porque el trabajo en si estaba avanzando satisfactoriamente, de hecho hasta ya se habían decidido a llamarlo "El Gourmet", el nombre lo había propuesto Draco y Nicholas había parecido conforme, por su parte Hermione también.

Nicholas fue el primero en saludar a la chica apenas entró.

- ¡Hegmione! Que gusto tenegte pog acá- dijo mientras besaba su mano.

- Te recuerdo que esos saludos de galán te los reserves para tu novia.

- Es un simple saludo a una dama Dgraco- dijo Nicholas con expresión divertida.

- Si, lo sé... pero después de lo que vi esta mañana DUDO que seas un completo caballero.

Nicholas miró a Draco con gesto irónico para luego dirigirse hacia la chica.

- Lo dice pogque es un escandaloso- a modo de explicación a Hermione- Todo pogque me encontrgó...

- Ya, ya, tampoco creo que a mi novia le importe escuchar tus líos amorosos...

- ¡Draco!- dijo Hermione llamándole la atención al chico por lo que le había dicho a Nicholas.

- ¡Oh! Pog lo menos te dignaste a pedigle que fuesen novios, mis sincegas felicitaciones Hegmione, sin dudas el que este deseguebgrado haya sido capaz de pedigte seg su novia es un gran logro- dijo el francés con un gesto malicioso y divertido en los ojos.

Draco pareció que quería lanzar muy lejos a Nicholas, por la mirada que le daba.

- Perdona a mi queridísimo amigo Hermione- dijo Draco mientras le tomaba de la mano- El clima de Londres le afecta el cerebro.

- Si, clago- dijo Nicholas mientras le sonreía a Hermione y se marchaba hacia el interior del restaurante.

Hermione miró a Draco con expresión divertida, nunca había visto "discutir" a los dos amigos, y sin dudas era un espectáculo digno de ver, sobre todo porque Hermione estaba segura que Nicholas era uno de los pocos que podía llamar "descerebrado" a Draco, aparte de ella, y terminar con vida.

Draco se dirigió a la barra del restaurante, donde ya estaban instalados a la perfección los altos taburetes, y ya estaba libre de vigas de madera que pudieran golpear la cabeza de Hermione como lo había hecho una vez. El muchacho se sentó en uno de los taburetes y atrajo a Hermione hacia él, quien al estar sentado en uno de esos altos pisos, quedaba a la altura perfecta para la chica.

- ¿Que tal tú día?- preguntó el muchacho mientras le tomaba la cintura con delicadeza, mientras miraba de arriba a abajo a Hermione, quien ese día lucía demasiado despampanante a los ojos de Draco, y quizás demasiado provocativa. La chica vestía un fino pantalón de satín negro que se acomodaba perfectamente a su esbelta silueta, y una camiseta blanca ajustada, sobre la que se había puesto una delicada chaqueta color blanca.

La chica percibió la mirada de Draco, que parecía casi desnudarla con aquellos ojos grises que la miraban fijamente, y aunque le incomodaba en cierta manera, también reconocía que le agradaba que el chico la mirara de esa manera...

- Cansador - respondió mientras se acercaba a Draco haciendo que la panorámica del chico se limitara a mirar sus hombros.

Draco como toda respuesta la besó tiernamente en los labios.

- Draco, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, tengo una reunión con el señor Terrence, volvió de Alemania y quiere verme.

- ¿Y porque tendría que dejar que te fueras a reunir con ese viejo?- preguntó Draco sabiendo que Hermione se molestaría por aquella pregunta, sin embargo le gustaba hacer enojar a la chica.

- ¡No le digas así Draco!- respondió con enfado la castaña, Draco sonrió mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione comenzando a respirar hacia el cuello de la chica haciendo que instantáneamente la muchacha se removiera en un escalofrío.

Estuvieron juntos por unos minutos más y luego, con mucha fuerza de voluntad, Hermione logró separase de Draco, ya que el chico no ponía nada de esfuerzos en querer que ella se fuera, y por su parte la chica no tenía nada de ganas que Draco se la pusiera fácil para irse.

- Mañana te iré a buscar a las 7 de la noche- le dijo Draco antes que Hermione se fuera.

- ¿A las 7?- preguntó la castaña algo extrañada.

- Si... esta vez me ayudarás a cocinar...- dijo el muchacho- a no ser de que seas un desastre en la cocina...- añadió mientras la miraba desafiante.

- Por supuesto que no- dijo la muchacha con expresión altiva corriendo el rostro hacia otro lado- Estaré lista a las 7.

- Por cierto, no te molestes en comprarme un regalo- le dijo el chico mientras le tomaba el mentón obligándola a mirarlo.

Hermione lo miró con algo de asombro, la verdad es que no se le había pasado si quiera por la mente que tendría que comprarle algo a Draco, la verdad es que siempre se reconoció como pésima para regalar cosas a hombres, decía que la mente de los hombres era un laberinto muy difícil de complacer a costa de regalos, por lo mismo, prefería salir con los propios involucrados, que casi siempre eran Harry y Ron.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Hermione, ya que no creía prudente confesarle que ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza comprarle algo.

- Porque no me gustan los regalos, y menos en navidad, contigo cenando conmigo es suficiente.

Hermione lo miró con ternura, intuía el porque a Draco no le gustaban los regalos, probablemente porque Lucius Malfoy no era de los hombres que alhajaba a su hijo con regalos, le daba todo lo que su hijo REQUERÍA, pero no lo que lo encaprichara, así que probablemente para Draco, las navidades no habían sido abriendo regalos junto al árbol como la mayoría de los chicos de su edad.

Cuando llegó a la Agencia, lo primero que hizo fue entrar al baño, se acomodó la chaqueta, se ordeno un poco el cabello y se roció un poco de su perfume, ya que había quedado impregnada al olor del perfume de Draco, lo cual, siendo que tenía una reunión con su Jefe, no era para nada de ayuda.

Cuando la chica entró a la ofician de su Jefe, Albert Terrence se encontraba sumido en la escritura de una larga carta, ya que el pergamino resbalaba del borde opuesto del escritorio en que el viejo se encontraba sentado.

- ¡Hermione Granger!- dijo el hombre emitiendo una sonrisa.

- Señor Terrence, que gusto que haya vuelto- dijo la chica sentándose frente al hombre.

- Estuve más tiempo del que pensaba, pero bueno, no iba a permitirme pasarlas fiestas lejos de mi familia...- dijo el viejo.

- Lo comprendo- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

- Lo que no comprendo es porque no estás en Francia con tus padres, o tomándote estos días libres- dijo el viejo mirando fijamente a Hermione.

La chica lo miró algo confundida por lo que acababa de decirle el señor Terrence.

- Porque no pedí... el permiso... el permiso administrativo de los días..

- ¡Mi querida muchacha!- la interrumpió el viejo- ¡Tú más que nadie debe tomarse estos días de vacaciones! Además acabo de recibir una lechuza del señor Malfoy, diciendo lo perfectamente bien que has hecho tu trabajo en su restaurante, y el mismo ha sugerido que te tomes unos días ya que has hecho suficiente por ahora, él y su socio Nicholas acordaron que continuarán con todo luego de año nuevo.

Hermione abrió los ojos y su mandíbula se desencajó levemente por la impresión.

- ¿Draco? ¿Draco Malfoy le envió una lechuza? ¿Cuando?

- Hoy en la mañana, a primera hora- respondió el viejo mientras ordenaba algunos papeles sobre su escritorio, Hermione calló... realmente no entendía nada, decidida a que el mundo era un lugar extraño, no fue a Rumania porque supuestamente estaba "condenada" al trabajo, y tubo que quedarse, y resulta que el Señor Terrence daba por hecho que Hermione se había tomado ya esos días de descanso, y ahora le ofrecía tomarse estas mini vacaciones que por lo demás la castaña intuía que las pasaría con cierto rubio de ojos grises...- ¿Y bien?- preguntó el viejo mirándola con expresión paternal- ¿Que esperas para marcharte a descansar?

Hermione le sonrió complacida.

- Gracias Señor Terrence.

- De nada Hermione, y por milésima vez llámame Albert... te veo luego de Año nuevo- dijo mientras se levantaba de su escritorio para ir a darle un abrazo- ¡Felices fiestas Hermione!

- Felices fiestas Albert- dijo Hermione sintiéndose completamente feliz.

Salió de la oficina de su Jefe completamente feliz, entró a su oficina, tomó un pergamino y una pluma y le escribió una nota a Draco.

_Draco:_

_Tengo vacaciones desde hoy hasta después de Año nuevo, supongo que tú tienes bastante que ver en el asunto, de todas formas te lo agradezco, el señor Terrence esta muy contento con mi trabajo en el "Gourmet"._

_¿Cenamos juntos hoy?_

_Un beso_

_Hermione._

Envió la lechuza, ordenó las cosas de su oficina, se despidió calurosamente de todos su compañeros de oficina, especialmente de Amelia y se fue a su casa, sintiendo que su vida no podía ir mejor. Pasaría la noche de navidad con el hombre que quería, estaba segura que sería una navidad perfecta, acababa de salir de vacaciones, tenía un excelente desempeño en el trabajo... mientras la chica entraba al hall de su casa en Londres, se sentía la persona con mejor suerte de toda Inglaterra.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Que tal el capitulo? ¿Les gustó? ¿El comportamiento de Draco? ¿La "pelea" de Draco y Nicholas? xD jajaja OPINEN!!!! DEJEN SUS REVIEWS:) hagan sus comentarios, por cierto me quedó mas que claro que quieren lemmon, uhm... sinceramente si fuera virgen no me atrevería a entrar en temas de los que no se xD jajaaj pero como no lo soy... ( xD) probaré escribir algo que tal me sale, les adelanto desde ya que si no quedo conforme con un lemmon medianamente decente no lo pondré y les quedará una historia mas "todo espectador" jajajaja pero hay que ver... mi inspiración volvió ... pero anda caprichoso mi temperamento.**

**Agradecimientos a las 15 personas que me dejaron Reviews, prometo que se los respondo hoy mismo, si es que sobrevivo a los estudios y responsabilidades varias...**

**¿La próxima actualización? Tengan por seguro que hasta el fin de semana no podré escribir, porque tengo una semana de los mil demonios. u.u y me siento estresadísima, casi apunto de apretar el gatillo y pegarme un tiro xD jajajaja**

**Un beso para todos mis lectores fieles :) que dejan sus comentarios geniales. Un beso también para todos los lectores silenciosos, y para todas las personas que se añaden capitulo a capitulo.**

**Saludos cordiales, Hasta la próxima.**

**Pamina**


	15. Navidad de menta

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Si, si ¡Lo sé! PROBABLEMENTE ME ODIAN, pero créanme que no más que yo, ¡¡LO SIENTO!!, siento tanto haberlos hecho esperar por este capítulo, pero la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo para nada, los estudios me consumen, y el hecho de que mi EX NOVIO haya aparecido en la puerta de mi casa cuando debería haber estado a 300 km de distancia en otra ciudad me dejó en shock traumático por varios días por lo que me era imposible escribir.**

**Infinitas gracias por todos los reviews del capitulo pasado, por todas las peronas nuevas que me han ido añadiendo como historia favorita, alerts, etc. ME halagan en demasía y me hacen muy feliz, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSAS PALABRAS :)**

**Respecto al capitulo...Sin lugar a dudas este capitulo fue algo raro escribirlo, xD ahahah y vergonzoso :$ ahaha porque para escribirlo... había que valerse la experiencia vivida personalmente xD ahahaha porque o si no no funciona... en fin.. aviso que el fic es "M" o sea que por fin me decidí a añadirle el famoso "lemmon" (curiosa palabra xD)... QUEDAN BAJO AVISO; DESPUES NO ME SALGAN CON BURRADAS!! xD Como sea... **

**UN AVISO IMPORTANTE PARA ESTE CAPITULO, CUANDO YO LO INDIQUE ESCUCHEN LA CANCION "THE WAY YOU LOOK TONIGHT" PERO LA VERSIÓN DE TONNY BENNET O SI NO NO VALE; PORQUE ES LA MEJOR, ES LA QUE SALE EN LA PELICULA "LA BODA DE MI MEJOR AMIGO".**

**Espero disfruten leyendo el capitulo y que no me odien tanto u.u**

**Sin más que decir los dejo con el Quinceavo capítulo**

**Titulado**

"**Navidad de menta..."**

Hermione se miraba por enésima vez en el espejo de su dormitorio, pero no se convencía de su apariencia, sin dudas el que Ginny no estuviera junto a ella para darle el "victo bueno" la hacía parecer indecisa sobre si había escogido bien o no el vestido para la víspera de navidad que pasaría con Draco.

- ¿Y si me veo pésimo y Draco decide cortar con la cita antes de tiempo?- se preguntó la castaña en un arrebato de "estupidez" provocado por su notorio nerviosismo, había algo en ella, en sus pensamientos que le decía que esa noche sería muy especial y por lo mismo no quería meter la pata.

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo entero, se dio una vuelta completa frente a él, observándose... llevaba puesto un vestido verde oscuro, "verde muérdago" pensó la chica con simpatía, precisamente por esa razón había escogido ese vestido, ya que para nada se le daba usar un vestido rojo, un color que por cierto detestaba; el vestido que llevaba puesto tenía una delicada cinta de terciopelo verde que cruzaba todo el torso de la chica, bajo su busto, tomándose en una delicada y hermosa rosa por atrás, en la espalda de Hermione; como siempre, el vestido era solo hasta media pierna, ya que la castaña los prefería antes que los vestidos largos, opción que era avalada por Ginny ya que siempre le decía a Hermione que debía lucir las espectaculares piernas que tenía, comentario que por cierto exasperaba a la castaña.

Miró el reloj de pared de su dormitorio, las 6:43 de la tarde, Draco dijo que la pasaría a buscar a las 7, la chica buscó su perfume y se echó de manera bastante sutil en el cuello, por detrás de las orejas y en sus muñecas. Luego bajó hasta el living para esperar al rubio.

- "Hermione, tranquilízate..."- se decía la chica mientras caminaba por el living haciendo resonar sus zapatos de taco al moverse – "No hay motivos para ponerse nerviosa... ¿O si los hay?"- En la mente de Hermione asaltó una especie de duda que solo logró ponerla más nerviosa... y los saltos y recogimientos que daba su estomago cada cierto tiempo no eran de mucha ayuda.

Los pensamientos de Hermione quedaron en estado de shock cuando sintió el timbre de su casa, se acercó a abrir con toda la tranquilidad que fue capaz de fingir. Sin embargo, al momento de abrir la puerta, su nerviosismo dio lugar a un gesto de impresión y la sensación de que se había quedado sin aire sin previo aviso.

Draco Malfoy estaba frente a ella, en la puerta de su casa, vestido con un elegante smoking negro, que le daba un porte y un aire aristocrático únicos en él, lo que más impresionó a Hermione era que el chico llevaba un hermoso ramo de rosas rojo oscuro en sus manos.

La impresión de Draco al ver a la chica no fue muy distinta al de Hermione con él, al verla, sintió que se le acababa el aire, que sus sentidos parecían funcionar de maneras supersónicas, su respiración se hacía más profunda... aspirando casi en éxtasis el aroma que expelía la chica, un aroma a flores... caramelo... sándalo... un banquete a los sentidos del chico. Y como iba vestida lucía espectacular, el tono verde resaltaba la piel de la chica, y sus hombros descubiertos incitaban a Draco a recorrerlos infinitamente a caricias... y besos.

- Buenas noches- dijo Draco luego que hubo pasado la impresión de la primera visión de SU novia. El chico tomó la mano de Hermione y la besó con delicadeza, haciendo que la castaña sonriera con algo de sonrrojamiento en sus pómulos.

- Buenas noches- dijo ella mientras veía como Draco la miraba con expresión aristocráticamente perfecta, mientras articulaba una sonrisa.

- Estas son para ti...- dijo el chico mientras le entregaba el ramo. Hermione sintió como la felicidad era una palabra muy pequeña para ese momento- Sé que las azucenas de avalancha son tu flor preferida... pero encontrar esas flores PRECISAMENTE en navidad es difícil y...

Sin embargo Draco no terminó su frase, ya que sintió como la chica lo callaba tomando inesperadamente su rostro y dándole un tierno beso, beso en el que Draco pensó que pasar una navidad con una chica como ella, sería algo que se dedicaría a no olvidar nunca.

Luego que Hermione pusiera las rosas en agua, ambos se fueron a la casa de Draco, cuando se aparecieron en los jardines de la casa Hermione se detuvo de la pura impresión de lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. El inmenso antejardín que precedía la gran casa estaba totalmente iluminado, ya que de todos los árboles pendían pequeñas y titilantes luces, Hermione recorría el panorama visual con la mirada asombrada y feliz.

Draco hizo pasar a Hermione mientras la chica emitía un gran "Ohhh" de pura asombro, si el jardín la había impresionado, la verdad es que el interior de la casa la había dejado sin habla. El hall de entrada estaba completamente iluminado con una lámpara de muchos cristales, de los cuales colgaban unas hermosas cintas rojas enredadas con muérdago, además numerosas hadas (con vestidos rojos como pudo percibir Hermione), revoloteaban en el techo de la estancia, recorriendo de acá para allá lanzando chispitas doradas de vez en cuando.

- ¿Tú... tú hiciste todo esto?- preguntó la chica una vez que hubo recuperado el habla.

- La verdad no- respondió Draco con sus típicas sonrisas de medio lado- me ayudaron...pero la idea fue mía... así que se podría decir que si...

Hermione sonrió, Draco le tomó la mano y la guió por la casa, al pasar bajo el arco de una puerta unas campanitas sonaron en sus cabezas, haciendo que los chicos miraran hacia arriba. Hermione miró al rubio y vio la sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.

- Muérdago- le dijo el chico.

Hermione lo miró divertida y frunció un poco el ceño.

- Pero se supone que el muérdago tiene "efecto" cuando la pareja casualmente se queda parada bajo él, y nosotros solo pasamos caminando...- dijo la chica solo para rebatirle un poco.

- Pero ahora estamos bajo el muerdago igual- rebatió el chico mientras se acercaba seductoramente a Hermione y le tomaba la cintura, la castaña se sintió extrañamente nerviosa por ese acercamiento de Draco...

- Hiciste trampa...- continuó diciendo la chica en un intento de ser fuerte, sin embargo el perfume del chico parecía embriagarle el cerebro y su voz sonaba muy poco convincente.

- Me gusta hacer trampas...- dijo el chico quien no pudo contenerse más y besó a Hermione apasionadamente, de forma que la chica no refutó en lo más mínimo, al contrario parecía seguirlo... un beso en que sus lenguas no tardaron en encontrarse. Draco puso su mano izquierda sobre la espalda de Hermione y la acercó más a él, mientras que la chica posaba sus manos sobre el pecho del chico sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba fuertemente. Y estaban en la entrada de la cocina en un beso en que ninguno de los dos parecía querer ceder ni separarse... Hermione sintió como el beso se iba tornando más intimo, más cercano, más secreto... y el calor se apoderó de sus mejillas y el resto de su cuerpo, por su parte Draco sentía que si no se detenía en ESE momento, corrían el riesgo de quedarse ambos sin cena por estar haciendo... otras cosas... por un instante la idea le pareció muy tentadora, sin embargo su lado caballeroso salió a flote, el rubio no sabía si para desdicha o para su bien, y se dijo que si había invitado a Hermione a CENAR eso debían hacer... primero...

Con una fuerza de voluntad increíblemente grande, Draco fue soltando lentamente a Hermione, la chica entendió que el "apasionado" beso llegaba a su fin, por lo que se fue separando poco a poco, sintiendo como su pecho se expandía y se contraía fuertemente debido a la emoción del momento, fue inevitable para Draco percibir eso en la chica, y por unos segundos sintió rabia por su lado caballeroso.

- ¿Cocinamos?- dijo el chico mientras la invitaba a pasar a la inmensa cocina.

- Claro- respondió Hermione quien sentía aún sus labios revolucionados por el beso.

Draco abrió un cajón y sacó dos delantales de chef, uno para él y otro para Hermione.

- No querrás ensuciarte- dijo Draco mientras se lo entregaba.

- Claro que no...- respondió la chica mientras lo tomaba y se lo ponía sobre su vestido verde muérdago.

- Si me permites- la interrumpió el chico mientras se situaba detrás de la chica para amarrarle el delantal, Hermione sintió la respiración del rubio sobre su espalda desnuda y sintió escalofríos por la cercanía del chico, en realidad ni siquiera ella se lo explicaba, pero era inevitable para ella sentirse así de nerviosa cada vez que estaba con Draco... era un efecto único lo que había logrado ese rubio con ella.

El chico amarró en lenta parsimonia las amarras del delantal, ya que admiraba minuciosamente la espalda de la chica, su esbelto cuello, sus hombros perfectos, las ganas de besarlos aparecieron de nuevo, y sin pensarlo demasiado se acercó lentamente hacia ellos, aunque al último minuto desvió hacia el cuello de la chica dándole un pequeño beso, Hermione se estremeció levemente y se volteó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Draco solo sonrió soberbiamente y se dirigió hacia los mesones de la cocina.

- ¿Qué cocinaremos?- preguntó Hermione.

- Una especialidad mía...-respondió el muchacho mientras comenzaba a lavar unas manzanas y algunos limones.

- ¿Que especialidad?- preguntó nuevamente la chica mientras secaba las manzanas lavadas por el chico.

- Cordero con salsa de manzanas... des légumes au beurre- respondió Draco.

- Oh...

Pasaron la siguiente hora y media cortando verduras, aliñando ensaladas, batiendo huevos, y un sin fin de cosas de las que Hermione solo se limitaba a seguir las ordenes de Draco, varias veces estuvo dudosa sobre las indicaciones, ya que no estaba segura como era "cortar a la juliana"... Y se sorprendió que el rubio solo emitiera una gran sonrisa antes de enseñarle como era "cortar a la juliana" una zanahoria, el Draco Malfoy que ella recordaba de su niñez, no abría perdido la oportunidad de llamarla "estúpida" por no saber algo como eso, ese descalificativo junto a otros muchos de los que siempre le decía, sin embargo Hermione se obligó a remover rápidamente esos pensamientos de su mente, esa noche no arruinaría NADA, era SU noche con Draco... y su felicidad momentánea la quería intacta... por mucho que sintiera que el futuro era nebuloso...

Cuando Draco la llevó con los ojos tapados hacia el lugar de la cena, Hermione caminó sonriente, al destaparle los ojos la chica sonrió ampliamente, estaban en un gran salón, frente a unos inmensos ventanales que daban directamente hacia el jardín de la inmensa casa, iluminado con millones de lucecitas y la gran pileta al fondo, Hermione miró la mesa, estaba decorada con dos hermosos candelabros, los platos servidos y las copas de vino servidas hasta la mitad.

Se sentaron uno frente a otro. Hermione no podía creer todo lo perfecto que parecía estar todo, Draco se había preocupado hasta de los más mínimos detalles, y sólo por ella.

- Creo que deberíamos hacer un brindis- dijo Hermione mientras alzaba su copa y miraba sonriente a Draco, el chico la imitó y alzo su copa también- Por la maravillosa noche junto a alguien que me impresiona cada día más...

- Por la maravillosa noche, y por la más maravillosa mujer que he conocido- continuó Draco sin quitar sus ojos grises de los marrones de ella.

Continuaron cenando mientras conversaban de cosas como la elección del nuevo ministro que sería dentro de poco, la inminente alza de impuestos de escobas traídas de Asia, Draco se impresionó mucho de lo desenvuelta que era Hermione en todos los temas, al parecer no se le escapaba nada.

- Nunca me has preguntado por mi familia- dijo Draco cuando recién habían comenzado a comer el postre, frutillas bañadas en chocolate y espolvoreadas de azúcar flor.

Hermione sintió como una frutilla se quedaba levemente atascada en su garganta, sin embargo el estado alerta de la pregunta de Draco hizo que no se pusiera a toser como una histérica, tragó lo mejor que pudo la frutilla y se tomó su tiempo antes de hablar.

- Porque intuí que no era un tema cómodo de hablar para ti...- respondió la chica con resolución.

- Si... pero de todas formas creo que puedo hablar de esto contigo...- replicó el rubio.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos con un gesto de comprensión y ternura, sin embargo su corazón se preparaba para escuchar lo peor... sin dudas la "verdad de la familia Malfoy" no debía ser un cuento de hadas.

- Mi padre era un fiel seguidor de Voldemort- habló Draco, Hermione asintió levemente- Tú no entiendes- continuó diciendo el muchacho- él era un mortífago, del circulo cercano de Voldemort, se podría decir que él más cercano después de Bellatrix Lestrange y Severus Snape...

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos... hacía muchos años que no escuchaba esos nombres.

- Sin embargo mi padre cometió un error en su misión como mortífago... error que pagó mi madre, recibiendo una tortura que por poco la mata...- Hermione lo miró escandalizada... quería decir algo sin embargo no sabía qué y a su vez Draco parecía dispuesto a hablar y no querer detenerse- y yo sufrí mi resto, sin embargo Voldemort no nos mató porque dijo que en el futuro seríamos útiles de alguna forma... – Draco tomó y entornó levemente los ojos como en un intento de recordar todo claramente.

- Draco... si no quieres... si no...

- Si quiero- dijo el chico interrumpiéndola- Necesito... hablarlo...

En ese momento Hermione se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia el asiento de Draco y lo tomó de ambas manos. Hermione sabía que Draco estaba sufriendo por recordar, pero sufría más aún por no compartir ese dolor con nadie... Se dirigieron ambos a un sillón que estaba frente a la chimenea y se sentaron, Draco abrazó a Hermione y la acomodó entre su brazo izquierdo y su pecho.

- Debes liberarte de ese peso Draco...- dijo Hermione luego de varios minutos de silencio.

- Tomaron preso a mi padre, y Voldemort obligó a mi madre a que yo debía tomar su puesto... y debía hacer una tarea "especial"... tenía 16 años y era estúpido, había crecido bajo el alero de mi padre quien me enseñó que la pureza de la sangre era lo más importante, que la superioridad del mago por sobre el muggle era ley, que la tolerancia, el perdón, el arrepentimiento, el amor... eran para los débiles...

Hermione cerró los ojos y se aferró más fuertemente al brazo del rubio.

- ... antes de la caída de Voldemort, mi padre intuyó que pasaría, por lo que se pasó al bando de Dumbledore y Potter, supongo que has odio hablar de ambos... lo hizo por pura conveniencia, el mismo día que cayó Voldemort fue el día en que mi padre se pasó al bando "vencedor"... sin embargo luego de la caída del señor tenebroso, los Malfoy disfrutamos de todo menos de felicidad o dicha, mi padre seguía con sus ideas imbéciles en la cabeza... mi madre enloqueció, al parecer la maldición que aplicó Voldemort sobre ella comenzó a hacerle más efectos una vez que hubo muerto, no lo sé muy bien, ya que yo abandoné esa casa al día siguiente de que Voldemort muriera... leí en los periódicos de la "misteriosa muerte de Narcisa Malfoy"... es probable que mi padre la haya asesinado... después de un tiempo me fui a Francia, solo, sin un peso, la herencia de mi madre la recibí tiempo después... herencia que mi padre por mucho que quiso no pudo arrebatarme... como te dije me fui al extranjero, donde había solo una persona que conocía en Francia, Bartolomeous Satie...

- ¿Satie?- preguntó Hermione sin poder evitarlo.

- Así es, el padre de Nicholas...

- ¿Pero... cómo...

- El padre de Nicholas fue mi profesor de francés antes de entrar a Hogwarts...

- ¿Entonces conoces a Nicholas desde pequeño?

- No... a Nicholas lo conocí cuando fui a Francia luego de la discusión con Lucius... fue su padre fue quien me acogió en su casa... al principio con Nicholas nos detestábamos... pero poco a poco la familia Satie me inundó de su "calidez"... olvidando los resabios de imbecilidad que residían en mi...

Ambos callaron... Hermione tenía demasiada información que procesar y demasiados sentimientos que la turbaban, por su parte Draco se limitaba a aspirar el dulce aroma de Hermione mientras le acariciaba a ritmos acompasados el brazo desnudo de la chica.

- ¿Y tú... tu padre...?- se atrevió a preguntar la castaña.

- No lo vi más hasta ahora... hace unas pocas semanas, de alguna forma averiguó donde vivimos Nicholas y yo, y me hizo una visita de "cortesía"...

- Ahm...- Hermione recordó la vez en que Draco llegó retrasado el día que debían ir al partido de quidditch y las excusas del rubio por "desafortunados problemas de familia".

Draco se apartó suavemente de Hermione y le ofreció su mano para levantarse del sillón.

- Vamos a la biblioteca- dijo el rubio.

- ¿A la biblioteca?- preguntó algo extrañada.

- Si... allá podemos estar más cómodos, y además es un lugar más pequeño...

Hermione encontraba de todo, menos "pequeña" la biblioteca, de hecho dudaba si en aquella existía el concepto de "austeridad", sin embargo tomó la mano del chico mientras se dirigían hacia la biblioteca.

- Debo decir que estas... hermosa- dijo Draco mientras le abría la puerta de la biblioteca, Hermione se sonrojó levemente y Draco sonrió triunfal, le encantaba que la castaña se sonrojara por el más sutil cumplido que le hiciera él.

- Gracias... tú también estas muy guapo...

- Soy- aclaró el chico con una sonrisa soberbia, Hermione lo miró entornando los ojos.

- ¿No puedes darle un descanso a tu ego siquiera en Navidad?

- La verdad... no- respondió el chico mientras tomaba la cintura de Hermione- ¿Te parece si bailamos?

- ¿B..bailar? Pero si ni siquiera hay música, además yo no se bailar.

- Mentiras, si sabes bailar, y si tenemos música- refutó el rubio mientras con un movimiento de su varita una hermosa melodía comenzaba a sonar

**(PONER PLAY A LA CANCIÓN)**

Draco tomó una mano de Hermione y su otra mano la posó sobre la espalda de la chica. Hermione puso rígida su espalda en un movimiento casi reflejo, sin embargo la calidez de la mano del chico fue tranquilizando poco a poco la postura de la muchacha, mientras ambos se movían acompasadamente al ritmo de la canción.

- Gracias por todo Draco...- dijo Hermione mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del rubio.

Draco como toda respuesta besó la coronilla de la cabeza de la castaña. Los sentimientos de Hermione parecían multiplicarse cada segundo, la emoción la embargaba, combinada con la música de melodía perfecta, el perfume de Draco, la seguridad de sentirse apoyada en él.

- "No quiero despertar de esto, por favor"- se dijo la chica mientras una sonrisa suplicante de dibujaba en su rostro.

- No quiero que te vayas...- dijo de pronto el muchacho, sin dejar de bailar. Hermione separó la cabeza de su pecho y lo miró, sin asombro, ni reproche ni sonrojo, solo lo miró.

- Y yo no quiero irme- replicó la chica mientras le sonreía, de una manera que Draco no encontraba más perfecta, es que ella era PERFECTA.

- De todas formas no te hubiera dejado ir...- respondió Draco mientras juntaba su pálida frente con la de la chica.

- ¿A no?

- No- respondió resueltamente el rubio- Porque simplemente no puedo dejar ir a la mujer que quiero conmigo...

La castaña emitió un fuerte suspiro mientras volvía a apoyar su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

- ¿Sabes que quiero ahora?- preguntó Draco.

- ¿Uhm?- preguntó la chica de manera onomatopéyica, ya que estaba demasiado extasiada de todo lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos.

- Chocolate con menta- respondió el chico.

Hermione lo miró con gesto divertido. Draco se separó de ella y se fue hacia un escritorio donde había una delicada cajita de caoba. La abrió y se la ofreció a la chica, quien luego de observar las varias hileras de pequeños bombones de chocolate, sacó uno, el rubio sacó otro.

Ambos fueron a sentarse al sillón frente al fuego, el mismo en el que habían pasado leyendo una tarde entera, Hermione probó el chocolate y no pudo evitar un sonido de placer aludiendo a la exquisitez del chocolate.

- Directamente de Suiza- respondió Draco mientras volvía a abrir la caja y sacaba un chocolate, miró a Hermione y le ofreció el chocolate en su mano, sin embargo la chica entendió el juego del rubio, y acercó su boca a la mano de él y mordisqueó el bombón con gesto divertido, quedando un poco del relleno de menta en sus labios y en los dedos del chico. Draco se acercó a ella rápidamente y la besó, lamiendo la parte en que Hermione tenía menta.

Hermione comenzó a reír y le arrebató la caja de bombones a Draco, era su turno ahora, sacó uno y lo tomó entre sus dedos delicadamente, el rubio la miró con los mismo ojos que un cazador a su presa, y acercó su boca a la mano que la chica tendía frente a él, sin embargo al acercarse, Hermione iba corriendo más y más la mano.

- Te he dicho que no te pases de lista conmigo- comentó con una sonrisa en los labios el rubio, mientras tomaba con ambas manos la espalda de la chica y la atraía hacia él, haciendo que el chocolate quedara unos escasos centímetros de su boca, al arrebatarle el chocolate de los dedos a la chica, sonrió triunfal. Fue entonces que se percató de la cercanía que estaban ambos, y la besó, con un beso que contenía millones de sentimientos tanto para él como para ella, un beso arrebatado, un beso calido, sensual, atrevido, dulce, reñido, peleado, excitante, con sabor a menta...

Draco la atrajo más hacia él, sin cortar el beso, Hermione quien se encontraba un poco doblada en el tronco, contrajo sus piernas sobre el enorme sillón, y las dobló, posándose sobre ellas, las manos del rubio bajaron por la espalda descubierta de la chica y se posaron en su cintura, la muchacha apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Draco mientras sentía como las manos de él parecían esparcir electricidad por todo su cuerpo, llenándolo de sentimientos incapaces de describir, llenando su cabeza de una neblina espesa pero agradable, que la sumía en sueños de éxtasis interminables.

Se separaron de ese beso, y Draco comenzó a besar la frente de la chica, sus pómulos, su mentón, para luego volver a su boca, a sumergirse en otro beso arrebatado, que los dejaba sin aliento pero que los alentaba a la vez a pedir más del otro, sus lenguas danzaban una danza impávida digna de poemas, se entrelazaban, se buscaban, peleaban por dominarse por exigir más de la otra. Las manos de Draco volvieron a la espalda de Hermione en una caricia que la chica sintió quemar al contacto de la mano del rubio, haciendo que su espalda de arqueara levemente.

Draco tomó las manos de Hermione y las entrelazó a las de él, en un intento de hacerle sentir a la chica que estaba con ella, de reconfortarla. El rubio la miró a los ojos, intentando con sus ojos grises traspasar ese velo de misterio que parecía acompañar a Hermione a todas partes, sin embargo reconocía que eso era una de las tantas cosas que le encantaba de esa chica...

Continuó mirando el rostro de la chica y percibió que su cara estaba sonrojada, así como labios, que parecían tentadoramente más sensuales de la manera semi abierta en que los tenía la chica, Draco desvió su mirada hacia el cuello de la chica, luego su pecho, que subía y bajaba denotando que la chica tenía la respiración agitada. Era un monumento divino que Draco quería tener la dicha de alcanzar. Sin embargo fue ella la que volvió a acercarse a él, tomando el rostro del rubio y acercándolo a ella, Draco no lo pensó dos veces y obedeció el gesto de Hermione, acercándose a ella, mientras la chica iba tirándose hacia atrás en el sillón, haciendo que finalmente Draco quedara sobre ella. El muchacho se apoyó sobre sus codos para no cargar con su peso sobre la chica, y la volvió a besar, esta vez el beso fue totalmente pasional, las manos de Draco parecían furiosas por experimentar el suave tacto de la chica, sin embargo aún no estaba seguro que tan lejos llegar...

- Sabes a menta- le dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras veía como Draco sonreía de medio lado.

- Tus labios saben a chocolate con menta- corroboró el chico mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de la castaña. Hermione dobló una de sus piernas entrecruzando las piernas de ambos... en ese momento Draco perdió el control de lo que pensaba o no pensaba hacer, se levantó de un salto y tomó a Hermione de la cintura llevándola consigo, la mirada significativa que le dio la chica lo devolvió un poco a la realidad, si bien Hermione estaba dejándose llevar totalmente por el momento, debía reconocer que la repentina actitud de Draco la había turbado un poco.

Draco la miro mientras sentía como Hermione cruzaba sus piernas en torno a la espalda de Draco.

- Draco Malfoy hace todo con estilo...

Hermione sonrió y soltó las piernas en torno a Draco.

Draco tomó la mano de la chica y ella lo siguió por el largo corredor de la mansión. Subieron unas escaleras y siguieron por otro corredor, de pronto Hermione sintió como el rubio la arrinconaba contra una pared.

- Decididamente prefiero distraerme un poco en el camino- fue lo que dijo antes de besar a Hermione como si la vida se le fuera en ello, las manos de Draco se posaron en la espalda de la chica, pasando por su cuello, sus hombros, sus brazos, los besos eran profundos, habían comenzado a seguir un ritmo acompasado, y Hermione comenzaba a sentir calor al igual que sus pensamientos que parecían ser quemados por la pasión del momento, como hacía un instante atrás, la castaña volvió a doblar su pierna, esta vez apoyándola contra la pared, instancia que aprovechó Draco para acercar más sus cuerpos, mientras una de las manos del chico bajaba sutilmente de la cintura de la chica hasta la pierna. Hermione subió un poco más la pierna para facilitarle la tarea y sintió que desfallecería cuando sintió el contacto de la mano del chico sobre su muslo de una manera en que le quemaba, parecía que la mano de Draco traspasaba su piel provocando oleadas de sensaciones que la llenaban de placer, la mano del rubio tocaba con delicadeza su piel, como sabiendo lo inmaculado del tacto. Por su parte Draco parecía apunto de sucumbir ante el evidente gesto de placer de la chica. La tomó de la cintura y la elevó del piso, mientras cruzaba el umbral de una puerta a su izquierda.

Sin dejar de besarse Draco depositó a Hermione sobre la cama y se situó sobre ella, cuidando de no aplastarla apoyando la fuerza en sus atléticos brazos. Comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica marcando cada trozo de su suave piel con un beso largo y dolorosamente placentero para la chica. De pronto la castaña se reincorporó sobre la cama, quedando sentada, Draco se corrió hacia un lado para no aplastarla, sin embargo sus impulsos de lanzarse sobre ella fueron irrefrenables, la chica tenía el vestido corrido, dejando a relucir las atléticas piernas de la joven, delineadas casi con perfección, las manos de Draco comenzaron a recorrerlas con devoción, cuando su mano subió hasta más arriba del muslo de la chica fue imposible que reprimiera un gemido ronco. Hermione no aguantó más, y comenzó a abrirle la camisa, Draco solo dejaba que las delicadas manos de la chica fueran abriendo uno por uno los botones de su camisa, sin embargo cuando la chica hubo acabado fue él quien se la sacó de un tirón, no se arrepintió, ya que al ver la cara de asombro de Hermione al verlo así lo hizo sentir tremendamente satisfecho.

Ahora era su turno de disfrutar de la visual, se acercó a besarle el cuello a la chica, mientras con sus manos bajaba lentamente le cierre del vestido verde muerdago, cuando logró llegar hasta abajo se lo fue corriendo poco a poco hacia arriba, la chica levantó los brazos para facilitarle el trabajo al muchacho. Una vez que el vestido quedó lejos de su dueña, Draco se permitió unos momentos de contemplación antes de volver a lo suyo. La chica era perfecta, y cada vez se convencía más, vestía un delicado conjunto de ropa interior negra, su fina cintura contrastaba con el ancho de sus caderas, marcando unas curvas que solo lograron excitar más al rubio.

Unieron sus bocas en otro encuentro descarnizado, ya no intentaban luchar, ahora se dejaban llevar por una pasión desmedida que los embriagaba a ambos, Hermione no pudo evitar un gemido de placer al sentir como Draco comenzaba a besar la línea entre sus pechos, bajando hasta su ombligo y terminando justo en la parte en que comenzaba su ropa interior, su estomago se contrajo involuntariamente, sin embargo el gemido indicó que quería más... Draco desabrochó el sostén negro de Hermione y se lo sacó con delicadeza mientras que posaba una mano sobre uno de los pechos de ella, haciendo que la chica volviera a contraer su abdomen bajo, Draco posó sus ambas manos sobre los pechos de la chica y comenzó a recorrerlos con lentitud, intentando memorizar en tacto cada curva, cada poro de la chica, mientras Hermione desabrochaba el pantalón del chico, en un intento de apurar algo que ya estaba deseando, y no se avergonzaba por ello.

Hermione se puso sobre él, sentándose sobre Draco quien yacía bajo ella en la cama, la castaña comenzó a besar su pecho, luego su cuello y llegó hasta su oreja, sonrió cuando sintió al chico expulsar aire fuertemente en un intento vano de evitar un gemido, la chica comenzó a morder la oreja del rubio delicadamente, sintió como las manos de Draco recorrían su espalda y bajaban hacia su parte baja, jugando con la orilla de su ropa interior.

Hermione gimió sonoramente, sin embargo su segundo gemido fue callado por un beso del rubio, quien comenzó a bajar el último resabio de ropa interior de la castaña con facilidad. Las manos del rubio recorrían ávidas de sensaciones de tacto, olfato y gusto, la piel de la castaña era dulce, suave, tersa, exquisita... sintió como las manos de Hermione se posaban en su trasero y tiraban de sus bóxer... Draco ayudó esta vez a la chica y se los sacó, ambos juntaron sus pieles, anhelosos de tener un contacto más profundo, mas intimo, más intenso, el muchacho sentía los pechos de Hermione contra el suyo, volvió a tomarla de la cintura y la acomodó bajo él mientras le besaba el cuello con ferocidad, haciendo que la chica solo gimiese leve y acompasadamente. De pronto la dejó de besar y mientas le acariciaba el abdomen la miró fijamente, con expresión apasionadamente serena, Hermione lo miró también, la chica sabía que era un intento de permiso que le pedía el rubio, de advertencia... como toda respuesta la chica lo atrajo más hacia ella, Draco tomó ambas piernas de Hermione y las abrió levemente para ajustarse él entre ellas, y mientras la besaba Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se hicieron uno, se fundieron en un mar de éxtasis se pasión, desenfreno y placer. Hermione ahogó un grito mientras apretaba sus manos contra la espalda del chico, quien comenzó a mover sus caderas acompasadamente, provocando oleajes de placer en la chica y en él que los tenía en la sima de la inconciencia.

La castaña rodeó con sus piernas la espalda de Draco mientras sentía como el muchacho comenzaba a moverse más frenéticamente dentro de ella, comenzando a gemir descaradamente, Hermione le tomó su rostro intentando enfocar sus ojos grises, que parecían apunto de derretir aquel metal característico que los envolvía. La muchacha movía sus caderas al compás de las del rubio, quien parecía articular un orgasmo interminable de placer, la chica se acercó a su oreja y comenzó a respirar fuertemente ya que le era imposible hablar en ese estado, lo único "humanamente" posible de salir de su boca eran sonidos onomatopéyicos... guturales... salvajes...

Cuando Hermione creyó que era imposible soportar el irrefrenable placer de aquella catarsis expulsó un último impulso de aire, que fue refrenado por la boca del rubio quien comenzó a besarla con lentitud y amor, mientras comenzó a pausar lentamente sus movimientos con ella, hasta que se dejó caer sobre el hombro derecho de la castaña, respirando agitadamente sobre la oreja de la chica.

Hermione comenzó a acariciar lentamente el pelo del rubio, el chico se reacomodó y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de la castaña mientras con sus manos acariciaba el perfecto abdomen de SU novia.

- Feliz Navidad mon amour- dijo Draco.

- Feliz Navidad amor- respondió Hermione.

La castaña sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos placidamente, y así, abrazada a Draco Malfoy la noche de Navidad, se quedó profundamente dormida...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Que tal el cap? ¿Que tal el lemmon? Les gustó??? SEAN SINCEROSS!!! PORQUE SE QUE QUIZAS ME TIREN TOMATES... y si es así... y lo encuentran pésimo... DIGANLO... quizás lo modifique... pero hay algo que quiero dar a entender... con este lemmon no pretendía escribir una novela erótica, si no que un momento de intimidad "mágico"... y espero haberlo logrado... espero sus opiniones al respecto...**

**Como se dieron cuenta... este capitulo entregó mucha información acerca del pasado de Draco Malfoy... ¿Que les pareció? Me habían preguntado como se habían conocido Nicholas y Draco... ahí estaba la respuesta... En fin... Espero sus reviews... **

**Si tienen preguntas... HAGANLAS... si tienen reclamos... ESCRIBANLOS... si quieren lanzarme tomates... LANCENLOS:)**

**Un ultimo avisito... SI QUIEREN se pasan por un ONE SHOOT que escribí de DRACO Y HERMIONE... se llama "Diez pisos"... ahahaha LEANLO... y me dicen que tal.. me gustaría saber sus opiniones :)**

**Sin más que decir**

**Hasta una próxima actualización**

**Besos a todos los que leen esta historia**

**Pamina Black**


	16. Alexandra Bourdeau

**ME ODIAN, ME DETESTAN, DESEAN ESTRANGULARME POR TARDAR TANTO, QUIEREN LANZARME UN AVADA KADABRA POR TARDAR UN MES EN ACTUALIZAR, KIEREN HACERME SUFRIR CON MUCHOS CRUCIOS PORQUE PENSARON QUE HABÏA DEJADO BOTADA LA HISTORIA... solo puedo decir:**

**LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOO!! PERDONEN!!! MIL DISCULPASSS!!! DE VERDAD :( se ke tarde demasiado en actualizar... hasta puedo sentir sus karmas negativos hacia mi xD jajajajaaj pero tengan en cuenta algo NO PIENSO DEJAR BOTADA ESTA HISTORIA, como sea la terminaré ¿Ok? Necesito explicar mis razones de mi retraso, porque que creo que es algo básico en el respeto hacia ustedes mis lectores y lectoras... primero... soy una joven como cualkier otra, por lo tanto soy estudiante y por lo tanto debo estudiar xD aajajajaaj y se me venían tooodos loes exámenes finales, y necesitaba revindicarme, probarme a mi misma y de paso a unos cuantos habladores que podía salir con la cabeza en alto... especialmente en un examen... el resultado? No pude actualizar ni historia, desaparecí prácticamente del mundo virtual, bajé tres kilos, pero me sake la mejor nota en el examen que más me importaba :D ahahahah asi k se puede decir la frase cliché de "valió la pena"... y bueno... estos dias he descansado, ido a la playa,,,, aprovechar días de sol... etc etc... de verdad que les pido perdón... **

**Por otro lado... agradezco los 32 reviews del ultimo capítulos... no saben lo feliz que me puso saber que lees gustó el capitulo anterior, l capitulo que viene a continuación es un poco mas corto... la verdad es que de apoco debo comenzar a retomar el ritmo de la historia, y no quería mandarme las partes y escribir una askerosidad de capitulo, (kizas lo encuentren malo u.u ... pero bueno)... AL MENOS INTENTÉ hacerlo lo mejor posible.**

**Los dejo con el capitulo 16 **

**Titulado:**

"**Alexa Bourdeau"**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose poco a poco a la luminosidad de la gran habitación, arrugó un poco el seño y pestañeó varias veces intentando enfocar su vista, entonces recordó todo, mientras abría sus ojos como platos y su vista se dirigía rápidamente hacia su abdomen, rodeado completamente por un brazo de piel blanquísima, con los dedos de aquella mano sujetando leve pero posesivamente su cadera. Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ante la avalancha de imágenes que llenaban su mente en esos momentos, imágenes de una de las mejores navidades de su vida, y todo gracias a él, al que fuera su enemigo de la infancia, su ahora cliente, su supuesto objeto de venganza...y su novio... Draco Malfoy.

Volteó lentamente a ver al rubio, quien yacía apaciblemente junto a ella, se veía perfecto, su rostro sereno con los ojos cerrados, que no dejaba jamás de tener ese porte aristocrático que lo hacían ser tan atractivo. Hermione sonrió mientras tomaba cuidadosamente el brazo del chico para liberarse de su "opresor". Sin embargo, como había ocurrido ya una vez, el chico la sorprendió sujetando firmemente su cadera mientras volteaba a mirarla directamente a los ojos, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara.

- No pensarás que te dejaré ir y me quedaré solo en esta inmensa cama- dijo el rubio.

Hermione se sonrojó aún más, e instintivamente se tapó con las sabanas, aunque en realidad se sintió bastante estúpida con ese acto, ya no era una adolescente, y ya no había nada que Draco no hubiera visto, o no hubiera recorrido con sus besos...

Al percibir el silencio de la chica, Draco continuó hablando mientras la atraía hacia él.

- Eso supuse.

- ¿No pensarás que nos quedaremos en cama todo el día o si?- preguntó la chica.

- ¿No te parece que antes de comenzar con tus insidiosas preguntas merezco un beso y un "buenos días" por parte de mi novia?- arremetió Draco mientras la abrazaba.

Hermione percibía la respiración del chico en su frente, mientras ella aún estaba sonrojada por estar ambos desnudos y abrazados "EN LA CAMA DE MALFOY" como se dijo la castaña sin poder evitar llamarle por el apellido, claro que en su mente.

- Buenos días- dijo la chica sin moverse del abrazo de Draco.

- ¿Y mi beso?

Hermione sonrió maliciosamente. Draco separó un poco el abrazo para mirar a Hermione con los ojos entornados, fingiendo enojo.

- Te encanta pasarte de lista conmino ¿No?- preguntó el chico haciendo que Hermione sonriera con suficiencia, haciéndose, a los ojos del chico, aún más atractiva.

- Soy lista, si no puedes aceptar que TU novia sea una chica lista entonces...

- ¿Entonces?- le interrumpió el chico arqueando una ceja mientras la miraba entre divertido y asombrado.

- ...entonces... bueno el punto es que si quieres un beso me lo das tú y no me lo exiges- le respondió con decisión la chica.

- Bueno entonces infiero que tu NO quieres un beso mío... eres la primera que me dice eso – dijo Draco con falsa soberbia.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y lo miró ofendida.

- Entonces supongo que siempre que te despiertas con una al lado...

- ¡Hey!- la interrumpió Draco mientras reía- Solo bromeaba mon amour.

- No parecía- dijo Hermione mientras se separaba de él en la cama llevándose consigo parte de la sabana, pero Draco fue más rápido que ella y la alcanzó en el otro extremo del lecho.

- Solo bromeaba Hermione, no ha habido nada mejor para mi que despertarme a tu lado...- le dijo el chico mientras la miraba fijamente con sus ojos grises y le acariciaba lentamente una mejilla con sus dedos. Al contacto del chico, Hermione cerró los ojos instintivamente- ... Y quiero seguir despertando junto a ti...- Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida por las palabras del rubio- ... por estos días al menos, si no quieres lo entiendo- se apresuró a aclarar Draco, quien entendía que quizás Hermione se podía ver forzada a hacer algo que no quería.

Hermione sonrió ante el chico junto a ella, era tan dulce, tan sorprendente, realmente una caja de sorpresas, de quien estaba enamorada completamente... La chica sintió como Draco se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, sin quitar su mano de su mejilla, y la besaba tierna y dulcemente.

- ¿Y bien?- volvió a preguntar el rubio.

- Creo que podríamos compartir un fin de semana navideño muy acogedor... además no quiero que te sientas solo en esta casa... menos durante el fin de semana de navidad- respondió Hermione intentando no parecer muy entusiasmada con la idea, al parecer sin lograr mucho éxito ya que Draco articuló una sonrisa de suficiencia al escuchar sus palabras.

Aquel fin de semana en Legenton Hall fue uno de los mejores que haya podido recordar Hermione, incluido uno que pasó en la Madriguera cuando tenía 12 años junto a Harry y Ron, y es que Draco se esmeró en la chica no olvidara lo agradable que era estar bajo el mismo techo que Draco Malfoy. No salieron de la casa, más que para visitar los jardines y para que el rubio fuera el nuevo blanco para lanzar bolas de nieve por parte de Hermione, el muchacho cocinó algunas recetas navideñas y enseñó algunas cosillas a Hermione, quien por cierto parecía una alumna muy eficiente al minuto de aprender a cocinar, salvo en las ocasiones en que el dichoso rubio decidía que era un buen momento para besar su cuello...

Y así los días fueron pasando, hasta que la siguiente preocupación de Hermione era el próximo año nuevo, ya estaba comprometida a asistir a la fiesta que daría el Señor Terrence, pero estaba preocupada por Draco, y la razón de todo, era Mark Bussoni, el Jefe de Presupuestos de la Agencia de Publicidad, que desde hacía un buen tiempo venía acosando a la castaña, Draco no sabía nada de él, y Hermione casualmente no lo había nombrado nunca, ya que el sujeto se encontraba haciendo unos cursos de especialización en España, pero a través de una carta de saludo navideño que había recibido la castaña, de parte de Amelia Green, se había enterado que Mark había vuelto, y que por ende asistiría a dicha reunión.

No quería imaginar si Mark resultaba igual de empalagoso y tedioso como siempre, estando Draco con ella, y conociendo como lo conocía a Bussoni, temía que así sería.

- ¿Que tal si nos duchamos juntos y ahorramos tiempo?- preguntó una voz que hizo sobresaltar a Hermione y sacarla rápidamente de sus pensamientos.

- Tenemos tiempo de sobra Draco- respondió la castaña mientras tomaba sus cosas e ingresaba al baño, dejando a Draco solo en su cama, esa noche el muchacho había querido pasar en la casa de la castaña, alegando que probablemente Nicholas seguía con la casa convertida en motel y nido de amor y él no estaba para hacer malos tríos.

La tarde del 31 de Diciembre Hermione puso especial esmero en arreglarse, tenía varias razones para aquello, en primer lugar para ella la noche de año nuevo siempre había sido una noche especial, el momento de cambio de ciclo y renovación de pensamiento; en segundo lugar porque asistiría a una importante fiesta de Albert Terrence, donde no solo estarían compañeros de la Agencia, si no también importantes personajes nacionales e internacionales; y tercero, y no por eso menos importante, iba a ser su primera salida en sociedad como novia de Draco Malfoy, la primera real, ya que el baile del señor Blackbaird, al que había asistido con anterioridad junto al rubio, fue en tiempos en que fingían ser novios, pero ahora realmente eran una pareja...

Es por eso que Draco al verla en el marco de su puerta luciendo un vestido dorado espectacularmente bello, y a su novia arreglada como nunca antes, dejó los modales de lado y la atrajo hacia él en un beso que la castaña no pudo olvidar jamás (Y Draco tampoco, quien estuvo en el baño quitándose el labial que le había quedado por su arrebato de besar a la castaña con tanta pasión). El rubio la tomó del brazo galante y posesivamente y con un "plop" se aparecieron en el Hall del Gran Palacio donde se desarrollaría la fiesta de fin de año.

- ¿Siempre Terrence hace estas fiestas?- preguntó Draco mientras caminaba con la Hermione tomados de la mano siguiendo a uno de los oficiales de fiesta hacia el salón principal, donde se desarrollaría primero la gran cena, antes del baile.

- No- respondió la chica mientras se arreglaba un poco el escote del vestido, que amenazaba con mostrar más de lo que debería- Este es el primer año que lo hace acá en Londres... aunque dicen que hizo una gran celebración hace dos años en un castillo en Moscú.

- ¿O sea que no siempre te ves así de deslumbrante en todas las fiestas que realizan en tu Agencia?- volvió a preguntar el chico.

Hermione solo se sonrojó y sintió como Draco presionaba levemente su mano. Ambos entraron al gran salón donde una innumerable cantidad de hermosas y elegantes mesas estaban distribuidas.

- Señor Malfoy, señorita Granger, su mesa es la numero siete, por acá por favor- dijo el hombre al cual venían siguiendo los muchachos, mientras se dirigía al centro del salón a una de las mesas.

Ambos chicos se sentaron en una mesa donde ya habían otras cuatro personas sentadas, una joven pareja que se presentó como el matrimonio Kidman, un hombre de mediana edad quien era un alto Ejecutivo de las empresas Terrence junto a su Señora, una mujer muy distinguida y amable, mientras hacían las presentaciones, llegó una quinta persona a la mesa, era un sujeto joven, bastante tímido quien dijo llamarse Rufus Waggy, con lo que hacían un total de 7 personas en la mesa, quedando un puesto vacío en la mesa junto a la silla de Draco. Hermione no tuvo que intentar leer el papelito situado en el lugar vacío para saber quien era la persona faltante, ya que sucedió a continuación fue bastante... esclarecedor.

- ¡Dios mío! ¡DRACO MALFOY!- dijo una mujer muy joven, de la edad de Hermione o quizás más joven, pelo oscuro, lacio y bastante largo, sujetado en una coqueta moña, vestía una túnica color plata y un diminuto vestido del mismo color que dejaba poco a la imaginación, dejando a vista de todos su largas y blancas piernas.

- Alexa...- dijo Draco con evidente asombro en la voz, para el disgusto de Hermione quien vio como su ahora novio se levantaba rápidamente de la silla y era literalmente comido por el abrazo de la despampanante, e "inepta" según Hermione, de "Alexa".

- ¿Como es posible que te encuentre acá?- preguntó la chica sentándose gustosamente junto al rubio, sin siquiera notar la mirada asesina de Hermione, quien por cierto se encontraba roja de furia al ver como Draco había olvidado completamente presentarle a su recién llegada "amiga"- Después de tantos años... ¿Cuantos?

- ¿Tres?- preguntó el rubio quien seguía algo consternado por la aparición repentina de aquella muchacha.

- Tres años... la ultima vez en Paris. ¿Recuerdas aquella noche en que me fui? Creo que acabo de ganar la apuesta ¿no Draco?

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos ante las últimas palabras de la famosa "Alexa" y su orgullo de mujer, Gryffindor y Granger salieron a relucir.

- ¿No me vas a presentar a tu amiga amor?- preguntó Hermione dirigiéndole una mirada seca a Draco quien captó inmediatamente el disgusto de la castaña.

- Alexandra Bourdeau- dijo adelantándose la muchacha quien al parecer no parecía ni la pizca "afectada" porque Draco tuviera novia.

- Mucho gusto _Alexa- _dijo Hermione, llamándola igual como lo había hecho Draco, en un intento de hacer notar más aun su enojo hacia él.

- Nos conocemos de Francia, hace algunos años- dijo Draco adoptando una pose algo seria al saberse en un aprieto con su novia.

- Si me di cuenta- dijo Hermione.

Realmente no era el inicio de la cena que esperaba en su noche de 31 de Diciembre, y eso fue solo el augurio, ya que durante toda la cena la tal Alexa no se aburrió de acaparar a Draco en su conversación, por lo que Hermione después de unos cuantos bufidos se limitó a conversar exclusivamente con el matrimonio Kidman, con quienes terminó conversando muy animadamente, ambos esposo trabajaban en la sucursal de Alemania de una de las empresas de Escobas del Señor Terrence.

Luego de terminada la cena, los asistentes comenzaron a levantarse de sus mesas para ir al salón contiguo donde estaba el salón de baile, junto a una gran orquesta de músicos.

- Hermione voy a los baños, ya vuelvo- dijo Draco acercándose a la castaña..

- ¿Porque no le dices a Alexa? Quizás te quiera acompañar- le respondió la chica mordazmente sin mirarlo a la cara.

Pero antes de que Draco pudiera decirle algo, Hermione se había levantado velozmente de su asiento perdiéndose entre la multitud que caminaba hacia el salón.

- "Y yo preocupándome por el idiota de Mark..."- se reprendió mentalmente la castaña- "Cuando Draco tiene cosas mucho más interesantes que hacer como pasar la noche con la deslumbrante de Alexa"- Si bien Hermione había fingido no prestar ni la más mínima atención hacia Draco y su amiga, escuchó lo suficiente como para saber que Alexandra trabajaba en la revista Corazón de Bruja, y que escribía reportajes de viajes. En uno de los "encantadores" viajes fue donde conoció a Draco.

- ¡Hermione!- gritó una voz femenina.

La chica volteó y se encontró de frente a una sonriente Amelia Green, "al fin alguien agradable", pensó la chica mientras abrazaba efusivamente a su compañera y amiga de trabajo.

- No te vi en las mesas de las cenas- dijo la chica.

- Acabo de llegar, debía cenar con mis hijos, o si no, no me lo perdonarían- respondió la mujer.

- Cierto... no dejarían Hogwarts para cenar solos...

- Claro- respondió riendo la mujer- ¿Y Draco? Creí que vendrías con él.

- Esta por ahí- respondió Hermione sin poder evitar la desilusión en su voz- No lo sé...

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Amelia cambiando inmediatamente su sonrisa en el rostro por un gesto de preocupación.

- No lo se... a veces pienso que ...- "Que todo es mi culpa... supuestamente yo no debería haberme enamorado de Draco, debía vengarme de él ... y no sufrir yo..."

- ¿Hermione?- preguntó la mujer.

- ¿Ah?- replicó Hermione percatándose que había dejado la frase inconclusa- Descuida es solo que yo...- Pero no pudo terminar la frase, mientras veía como una risueña Alexandra Bourdeau arrastraba de la mano a Draco hacia el salón de baile.

Hermione no pudo evitar su gesto de decepción en el rostro ante lo que veía, Amelia se había volteado a ver en dirección donde miraba la castaña y arrugó el entrecejo con expresión reprobatoria.

- ¿Que hace TU novio de la mano de aquella desabrida?

Pero Hermione sentía que el nudo en la boca de su estomago no le permitía hablar, supuestamente esa era SU noche, la de ella y Draco, donde todos verían los feliz que eran juntos, no como Draco iba a la pista de baile con otra chica... En ese momento percibió como el rubio fijó su vista en ella y se zafó rápidamente de la mano de Alexa para dirigirse hacia donde estaba ella.

- Creo que mejor voy a buscar ponche - dijo Amelia al percatarse que Draco se acercaba hacia ellas.

Hermione seguía con la cara desencajada de la decepción y otro sentimiento que no podía definir.

- Hermione no es...

- No me digas que no es lo que pienso Draco, déjate tus frases de falsa justificación para las idiotas de tus otras novias.

- No te niego que fuimos novios con ella, ¡pero ya no somos nada! No la veía hace más de tres ...- sin embargo el rubio fue interrumpido nuevamente por la castaña.

- Me importa un pelo de escoba si no le veías hace 3 años, de hecho ni siquiera me importa si fueron o SIGUEN siendo algo, puedes hacer con tu vida lo que se te de la gana...

- ESCUCHAME- dijo Draco sosteniendo el brazo derecho de ella con fuerza, sin dañarla, pero si lo suficientemente fuerte para que se obligara a mirarlo.

- CREO QUE ALEXA ES MEJOR PARA ESCUCHAR QUE YO DRACO- replicó la castaña soltándose de la mano del rubio- Amelia me espera con el ponche, si me disculpas...

Dicho eso la castaña, haciendo gala de su orgullo se encaminó con la frente en alto hacia donde estaba su amiga, dejando a Draco con el ceño fruncido y una mirada que de haber sido posible enviar imperdonables por los ojos, varios en aquel salón hubieran sucumbido por la mirada del rubio.

- Creo que no preguntaré...- dijo Amelia al ver a Hermione acercarse a ella con el rostro endurecido.

- Y yo que pensé que este sería un gran año nuevo, vaya decepción- dijo la castaña.

- No todo esta tan mal- la reconfortó Amelia pasándole el ponche a Hermione- al menos luces fabulosa esta noche y debo decirte que hay varios chicos guapos que te miran con intenciones de invitarte a bailar.

- Créeme que lo que menos quiero es bailar, y menos con chicos guapos, siempre terminan siendo unos pelmazos sin cerebro que siguen a la de turno.

- No seas tan dura con Draco- replicó la mujer.

- Tengo una suerte horrible con los hombres, ¿Lo sabías? No es la primera vez que me cambian por otra... Solo que nadie lo supo, ni siquiera a Ginny le conté... terminó prefiriendo a una alemana del Departamento de Misterios, quien resultó ser la "mujer de su vida" y yo "algo bonito pero que no podía ser"... ¿Halagador no?

- Hermione, en primer lugar ese tipo era todo menos inteligente si fue capaz de tratarte así, además creo que esta no es una noche para abrir heridas viejas, así que si me perdonas... ¡MARK! ¡VEN AQUÍ!

- ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?- preguntó escandalizada Hermione al ver como Mark Bussoni se acercaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Le pagarás a Draco con su misma medicina- respondió Amelia con una sonrisa pícara- Sé de hombres Hermione, con tres ex- esposos se como sacar celos, y como "castigarlos" de maneras que deseen no haber metido la pata con nosotras, ¿Quien mejor que Mark? Aunque sea un latoso es guapo, tiene presencia y además esta prendido de ti ¿Qué mejor?

Hermione abrió los ojos de la impresión mientras miraba a Amelia, por lo que no pudo notar como un par de ojos grises miraban desde el extremo del salón como un tipo besaba la mano de Hermione y la invitaba a bailar a la pista.

- Estás muy hermosa hoy Hermione – dijo el muchacho, que si no fuera por lo tediosamente insistente que había sido con Hermione, la castaña podría haber reconocido que era guapo.

- Gracias- fue todo lo que respondió la chica mientras bailaba al son de la orquesta cuyas trompetas parecían querer reventar de la emoción al sonar tan estrepitosamente bien.

Mark demostró ser un muy buen bailarín, hizo girar a Hermione sobre su eje, haciendo que el vestido de la chica ondeara graciosamente, la castaña no pudo evitar sonreír, al menos bailando Mark parecía ser más agradable. Continuaron bailando los distintos ritmos que tocaba la orquesta, sin embargo disimuladamente Hermione buscaba una cabellera rubia, sin exito, al parecer Draco había abandonado la fiesta luego del "altercado". Sin querer bufó algo molesta.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó Mark mientras cambiaba de mano tomando a Hermione con su mano izquierda.

- No...

- Pensé que vendrías con tu novio...- continuó diciendo el muchacho.

- Tenía unos asuntos...- dijo Hermione

- ¿En la víspera de año nuevo? – volvió a replicar Mark.

- Si Mark, precisamente en la víspera de año nuevo- respondió algo molesta la castaña.

- No te enojes, es solo que no puedo entender como para un hombre puede ser mas importante otra cosa que pasar la noche de año nuevo contigo...

- "Yo tampoco puedo entender porque siempre otra cosa es mas importante para los chicos que me gustan..."- se dijo la castaña mientras por inercia apoyaba un poco su cabeza en el hombro de Mark cuando comenzaba a sonar un lento _swing_.

Amelia veía desde lejos a Hermione y Mark, pero no podía localizar a Draco, sentía el hecho que Hermione se viera apenada en una noche donde debería estar sintiéndose la mujer más feliz del mundo, al parecer Draco había metido la pata, mas bien era un HECHO que Draco había metido la pata, y al parecer también había decidido marcharse. Amelia no pudo evitar sentirse culpable al haber puesto a Hermione a bailar con Mark cuando sabía que la chica no lo soportaba demasiado, además el plan ya carecía de efecto si Draco no daba señales de vida. En el momento en que se iba a acercar a la joven pareja que continuaba bailando la voz de Albert Terrence aumentada por un _sonorus_ la detuvo dirigiendo su mirada hacia su viejo jefe quien se encontraba en el escenario delante de la orquesta.

- Es sin duda un gran honor para mi que este todos ustedes amigos míos compartiendo esta noche tan especial conmigo...

Aplausos de la gente. Amelia intentó de encontrar a Hermione, pero como la orquesta se había detenido, las parejas danzantes y el resto de la gente se habían mezclado y ahora era una sola masa de gente por la que entraban y salían mozos con bandejas con copas de champagne.

- ... y otro año se va... creo que puedo decir con satisfacción que ha sido uno de los mejores años de mi vida, y no podía terminarlo de mejor forma con esta fantástica noche...

- "Totalmente fantástica" – se repitió en su mente Hermione con sarcasmo mientras Mark la miraba con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- ...Un año donde concreté proyectos, hice cosas nuevas, realicé más sueños... porque en eso se basa nuestras vidas queridos amigos, en cumplir nuestros sueños, son los motores de nuestro diario vivir...- continuaba diciendo el señor Terrence mientras sostenía una copa en su mano.

- "¿Porque el señor Terrence se tomará la molestia de estos discursos cargados de optimismo de vidas perfectas?"- continuó pensando la castaña arrugando levemente el ceño.

- ... Debo agradecer nuevamente la presencia de ustedes, grandes amigos, compañeros de trabajo, familiares, mi esposa, mi hijo, de quien espero recibir pronto algunos nietos...

La multitud rió ante el ultimo comentario del viejo, y Hermione supo que en ese preciso momento si había alguien que se sentía más desdichado que ella, el hijo de Albert Terrence: Robert Terrence, probablemente intentando esconderse tras su copa de champagne, y es que era sabido entre las malas lenguas, que además de ser malo en los negocios, se le reconocía como un tipo que odiaba el compromiso, por lo tanto el pedido de "nietos" que acababa de hacer el patriarca Terrence, parecía un sueño demasiado utópico según pensó la castaña.

- Alcemos nuestras copas por un año viejo que esta apunto de terminar- continuó el señor Terrence alzando su copa de champagne- porque todas las situaciones desagradables queden en el pasado, y nos quedemos solo con lo mejor de este año que ya termina, abramos los brazos y recibamos dichosos este nuevo año que va a comenzar: ¡Salud!

Hermione quien se había quedado pensando en "todas las situaciones desagradables queden en el pasado" no se había percatado que aún no tenía una copa en su mano y el mozo junto a ella la llamaba por tercera vez.

- Señorita su copa para el brindis.

- ¿Qué? Oh, si, disculpe- dijo la castaña mientras tomaba su copa de la bandeja y la alzaba junto con todos los demás.

Mientras bebía su copa la música comenzó a sonar nuevamente, pero Hermione se sentía extrañamente ajena a toda aquella celebración, algo en la mitad de su abdomen le hacía sentirse vacía.

- Si quieres podemos buscar a Amelia- sugirió Mark quien seguía encontrándose a su lado.

- Esta bien- respondió Hermione, agradecida de que Mark tuviera un poco de tino.

Comenzaron a caminar entre la pista de baile pero la gente se aglomeraba más y más impidiéndoles el caminar, por lo que pronto se encontraban luchando casi con la masa de gente que se encontraba bailando, algunos ya bastante pasados de copas.

- Toma mi mano- dijo Mark volteándose con dificultad hacia la castaña.

Hermione lo miró algo recelosa, sin dudas pensar en ir de la mano de Mark le recordó la imagen de Draco y Alexandra, pero era eso, o ser devorada por la masa de gente y pasar la media noche en medio de gente desconocida. La castaña tomó la mano del chico y continuaron caminando. De pronto, para el terror (y decepción de Hermione), el animador de la ceremonia anunció que faltaba un minuto para la media noche.

- "Genial"- se dijo Hermione triste – "La media noche la pasaré al lado de Mark, sin ninguno de mis seres queridos, y Draco posiblemente se fue de la fiesta...Draco..."

- ¡30 segundos!- dijo en altavoz el hombre mientras la gente comenzaba a agitar sus manos llamando a sus conocidos para al abrazo.

Hermione se detuvo, haciendo que Mark se volteara hacia ella con gesto contrariado.

- ¿QUE OCURRE?- preguntó a gritos el chico, ya que la gente había comenzado a hacer un bullicio especialmente fuerte.

- YA NO LA ENCONTRAMOS- respondió la castaña zafándose delicadamente de la mano de Mark, rindiéndose de poder encontrar a Amelia entre aquel gentío.

- PERO ESTAMOS EN LA MITAD DE LA PISTA

- ¡15 SEGUNDOS!- volvió a replicar el animador.

- NO IMPORTA- respondió Hermione articulando una falsa sonrisa.

- ¡DIEZ!- gritó el publico a su alrededor.

Hermione miró por ultima vez a su alrededor, en una falsa esperanza de encontrarse con un par de ojos grises.

- ¡NUEVE!

- ¡OCHO!

La cuenta seguía disminuyendo, Hermione pudo percibir como Mark se acercaba y tomaba una de sus manos...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Que tal? Les gustó? Les decepcionó tanta espera? Que triste la noche de año nuevo u.u Dejen reviews... y si kieren seguir odiándome por tardar tanto... me apena pero los entiendo u.u yo también me odiaría si fuera ustedes...**

**a propósito... les recomiendo un libro BUENISIMO..."Yo me he llevado tu queso"... es uno de los mejores libros que he leido en mi vida. ya pasó a formar parte de mi biblioteca predilecta xD**

**Nos leemos luego**

**Besos a todos mis lectores**

**Perdón nuevamente**

**Pamina**


	17. Preguntas y respuestas

**Hola a todos!!! Como han estado? Como pasaron la navidad? espero que bien! ahahaha yo me considero algo grinch en navidad jajajaaj especialmente si tengo que acompañar a mi madre a compras de ultima hora, soy la persona menos paciente que hay y me altero con facilidad jajajaaj asi que el 24 a las 6 de la tarde en el mall yo era el ser mas grinch del planeta xD puteando el consumismo navideño, los vendedores ineptos, el viejo pascuero, los mall, la gente, las masas, las guaguas en coche que me pasaban a llevar, las viejas pirañas por comprar las "ofertas" jajajaaj en fin.**

**Aca les dejo otro capitulo, el 17 de esta historia, espero lo disfruten y me dejen su opiniones, quiero conocerlas!!!! me hace re feliz leer sus reviews.**

**No los aburro más xD**

**besos**

**Los dejo con el capitulo 17 **

**TITULADO**

"**Preguntas y respuestas"**

_Hermione miró por ultima vez a su alrededor, en una falsa esperanza de encontrarse con un par de ojos grises._

_- - ¡NUEVE!_

_- - ¡OCHO!_

_La cuenta seguía disminuyendo, Hermione pudo percibir como Mark se acercaba y tomaba una de sus manos..._

- ¡SIETE!

- ¡SEEEIS!- gritaba el publico entusiasta, mientras Mark miraba ansioso a Hermione y intentaba sostener, casi a la fuerza una de las manos de la castaña, quien en esos momentos se sentía tristemente desdichada.

- ¡CINCO!

Hermione bajó la vista justo al momento de sentir como volteaban fuertemente su cabeza casi haciéndole daño mientras unos labios se posaban fuerte y posesivamente sobre los suyos...

- ¡CUATRO...

Pero Hermione perdió la noción de la cuenta regresiva, sorpresivamente había sido arrancada del contacto de Mark y alguien la estaba besando con desesperación, incluso antes de que dieran la media noche, alguien de cabello rubio y espectacular porte. El beso había comenzado algo brusco pero poco a poco se había ido transformando en uno lleno de dulzura, y pasión, la chica sintió como pequeños papelitos brillantes caían sobre sus cabezas mientras se seguían besando, papelitos dorados que rozaban las mejillas de ambos y se quedaban posados sobre sus cabellos mientras se escuchaba a su alrededor la gran algarabía de la gente saludándose por el comienzo de un nuevo año.

En un momento Draco la tomó de la cintura y la alzo del piso dándole una vuelta en su eje mientras lentamente separaban sus labios, la multitud a su alrededor se abrazaba y alzaban sus copas brindando festivamente. Hermione miró a los ojos de Draco quien la miraba directamente con sus ojos grises, reflejando increíblemente una disculpa a través de aquellos destellos grisáceos.

- Feliz año nuevo Draco- dijo la chica en un intento de romper el silencio cargado de emociones por parte de ambos.

- Feliz año nuevo Hermione- dijo por su parte el rubio.

Nuevamente silencio por parte de ambos, Draco posó una mano sobre la cadera de la castaña, mientras que la otra la posaba delicadamente sobre el cuello de la chica, contacto que la chica sintió como inesperadamente calido haciéndola estremecer.

- Perdóname...

Hermione bajó la vista, pero Draco le alzó el rostro para fijarlo en él.

- No quiero que pienses que ella me importa en lo más mínimo...

Hermione solo le mantuvo la vista, el nudo en su garganta había vuelto a aparecer, sabía que con el "ella" se refería a Alexandra.

- Debes saber que para mi la única mujer importante eres tú... sé que no suelo decirte demasiadas palabras bonitas... pero siempre he sido así, no soy de los que suelen vivir con miel en los labios, pero quiero que sepas que... que te amo... y entiendo tu reacción al verme con Alexandra, supongo que fue lo mismo que sentí yo cuando te vi bailando con ese idiota...

Hermione lo continuaba mirando sin dar crédito a todo lo que estaba escuchando, las palabras de Draco parecían almacenarse lentamente en el cerebro de la castaña.

- Se supone que este año nuevo tendría que haber sido especial...- dijo Hermione como única respuesta.

Las palabras de la chica fueron como una bofetada para Draco, quien hubiera preferido que Hermione se enojara, le gritara, incluso lo golpeara, pero no sentir aquella desilusión en su voz y percibir en su rostro los rasgos claros de decepción.

- Mírame- le exigió el rubio.

Hermione levantó su rostro mirando hacia uno de los ventanales que se encontraban cerca de ellos.

- Aún no terminamos la noche de año nuevo... – volvió a hablar el rubio- y quiero hacerla especial para ti...

La castaña lo miró fijamente, encontrándose los ojos mieles con los grises.

- ...perdóname amor...

La chica se acercó a él con lentitud y posó tierna y pausadamente sus labios sobre los del rubio, en un tímido contacto que hizo estremecer a Draco, Hermione era la primera muchacha que lo trataba con tal sutileza, con aquella pasividad que se le contagiaba.

- Tú lo has dicho, no termina la noche, pero entonces dejemos esta aburrida fiesta y disfrutemos un año nuevo a lo Granger- le dijo la chica mientras jalaba de él alejándose del salón.

Draco la miró entre divertido y asombrado, no tenía ni la menor idea lo que podría ser un año nuevo "a lo Granger", pero tenía la vaga sensación que sería algo de lo que no se arrepentiría de vivir.

Ambos muchachos se aparecieron en medio del Londres muggle, en una calle que estaba atestada de gente que copa en mano saludaba a todo el que se le cruzara con una sonrisa amigable, mientras las luces de los pintorescos locales se habrían paso en la festiva noche londinense.

- Emm... ¿Hermione...?- dijo Draco sin poder evitar el tono algo incómodo en su voz.

- Estamos en el Londres muggle Draco- respondió la chica mientras -sin soltarse de las manos caminaban por la pintoresca calle.

- De eso no me había dado cuenta- respondió el muchacho irónico.

- Iremos a un lugar muy interesante por aquí cerca- continuó la chica.

- ¿Un lugar muggle?

- No... nos meteremos en un bar de elfos domésticos- respondió Hermione imitando a la perfección el tono irónico de Draco.

El muchacho bufó algo molesto, no le gustaba que le respondieran con sus propias tretas, y Hermione era bastante sagaz para ser de las pocas, por no decir la única que conseguía ser tan mordaz y suspicaz como él.

- Y no te atrevas a chistar por algo, ya que no estas en posición de reclamarme por nada- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa traviesa, que fue respondida por un gesto inquisitivo de Draco mientras arqueaba una ceja.

- ¿Así que todo esto es para hacerme pagar por lo de la cena?- preguntó sin dejar de levantar su ceja derecha.

Hermione lo miró divertida.

- En parte si, y en parte porque siempre quise venir a este lugar a pasar las fiestas, y quien mejor que tú para acompañarme, aunque detestes los lugares muy concurridos...

Ambos chicos entraron a un local decorado por fuera con unas intensas luces blancas adornando un gran letrero que decía "Deutscher Stab".(N.A: siii!!!... tengo fijación por nombres alemanes para los locales xD)

- ¿"Bar alemán"?- preguntó Draco mientras caminaban por un angosto pasillo desde donde les llegaba la bulla de la gran algarabía y el humo a cigarro y la gran cantidad de gente espesaba el aire.

- ¡Es un lugar genial!- le respondió Hermione casi a gritos por lo fuerte de la música y las conversaciones de la gente del interior del local.

- ¿¿¿TE DAS CUENTA QUE TU Y YO VESTIMOS COMO SI FUERAMOS A UN MATRIMONIO??? ¡ESTO ES UN BAAAR!- le gritó por su parte Draco mientras por fin se abrían paso al interior del local, donde se podía distinguir una gran cantidad de mesas de todos los tamaños con gente en ella bebiendo cantidades industriales de cerveza, mientras el resto de la gente bailaba entusiastamente en la pista de baile junto a las mesas, melodías tocadas por un grupo de alemanes robustos que sostenían violines y acordeones.

Hermione sonrió abiertamente y se abrió paso entre las mesas hasta la barra, no sin antes recibir una buena cantidad de piropos y alabanzas lanzadas por el sexo masculino, quienes eran meticulosamente asesinados por las miradas que les daba Draco al pasar tras Hermione, le era imposible tomar de la mano de la chica para así marcar su "territorio" ya que les dificultaba el caminar, sin embargo cuando llegaron a la barra a pedir algo para beber, Draco se encargó de posesionarse estratégicamente de la cintura de la castaña para que a ninguno de los "tarados sin cerebro" les cupiera dudas de que Hermione era de ÉL.

- Sin dudas escogiste un buen lugar para hacerme pagar- le dijo Draco a Hermione mientras tomaba su gran jarrón de cerveza (alemana), haciendo gala de su ironismo otra vez.

- Oh, vamos, no seas exagerado, el lugar es genial, muy... "pintoresco"- replicó Hermione.

- Ya lo creo...

Ambos abandonaron la barra para ir en busca de una mesa, pero estaban todas llenas, cuando estaban por volver a la barra nuevamente unas señas de manos los invitaron a sentarse con un numeroso grupo que cantaba y bebía alegremente, para el disgusto de Draco eran 6 hombres y solo una mujer en aquella mesa, seis hombres contra los que debía tener cuidado.

- ¡Estos son de la alcurrrrrrrrrrrrrnia!- dijo uno de los muchachos que parecía ser el mas joven del grupo, de unos 20 años, de tez rosada y ojos azules algo visco.

- Oh ¡Ya cállate Bernard!- dijo uno de los muchachos que estaba sentado junto a Draco, quien parecía tener unos 25 años, era de piel tostada, ojos verdes muy hermosos, pelo castaño claro bastante desordenado, en realidad a vista de Hermione era bastante atractivo- No le hagan caso- dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione y el rubio, quien parecía haberse dado cuenta que su rival más fuerte era quien precisamente les hablaba- Esta borracho y no sabe lo que dice, por cierto, soy Talan, mucho gusto.

- Draco, y ella es mi novia Hermione- dijo Draco mientras sostenía a la castaña por la cintura, Hermione sonrió a Talan de manera cortés.

- ¡DAME UN BESO HERMOSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRAAA!- gritó Bernard mientras hacía una mueca grotesca de beso hacia Hermione, la chica miró nerviosa a Draco, quien por unos segundos presiono levemente la cintura de Hermione entre su mano, y miró ceñudo hacia el tal Bernard, sin embargo Talan salió sabiamente a la defensa de su compañero de birras.

- Perdónalo Draco, no sabe lo que dice, en realidad es un pendejo, no sabe beber.

- Ya me di cuenta de eso- respondió seco Draco mientras seguía mirando a Bernard- pero dile que se calle o la próxima vez no tendrá boca ni para beber cerveza ni mucho menos para hablar...

Hermione miró preocupada a Draco y luego a Talan.

- Draco, no es necesaria la violencia, además sabes que yo por nada me andaría besuqueando con idiotas, y mucho menos si estoy contigo...

- Pero me molesta que quieran algo que es mío- respondió el chico con el ceño aun fruncido.

- Draco te informo que no soy una cosa- replicó algo molesta la chica.

- Lo siento- respondió el chico mientras la besaba cerca de la oreja- Es solo que... somos novios y no me gusta que otros te miren... tuve suficiente con el idiota que te sacó a bailar en la fiesta de Terrence, si no fuera por que te distinguí a tiempo entre el publico ¡hubieras pasado la media noche con ese baboso!

- Te recuerdo que si no fuera por ti yo no habría pasado ni un segundo con Mark- le reprendió la castaña con expresión algo taimada- y no lo llames idiota, ya que si no fuera por él, si que hubiera pasado una noche totalmente aburrida.

- Pero fui yo quien te besó a media noche- acotó Draco con aires de suficiencia que más que exasperar la chica la hicieron sonreír.

- Mera casualidad...- respondió agitando su mano como quitándole importancia al asunto.

- Sabes que no- dijo el chico mientras le tomaba el mentón y la besaba tiernamente en los labios.

Pasaron la noche bebiendo cerveza, conversando con los chicos de la mesa y bailando, para sorpresa de Hermione, Draco la sacó a bailar y comenzaron a bailar al son de música germana, mientras los violinistas interpretaban divertidas y rápidas danzas que los obligaban a no perder el ritmo nunca.

- ¡Se supone que esto se baila con pasos establecidos!- dijo Hermione mientras daba una vuelta rápida con Draco y reía abiertamente al ver a una pareja bastante ebria bailar junto a ellos.

- ¿Y qué? Ya te he dicho que dejes esa manía de hacer todo en base a reglas y planificaciones- le respondió Draco mientras le tomaba una de las manos a la chica y la hacía girar sobre su eje.

- ¡Draco! TE DIJE QUE NO ME HICIERAS GIRAR, HE BEBIDO DEMASIADO...- le gritó Hermione con una mirada de culpabilidad por haber bebido bastante más de lo acostumbrado.

- ¿Y SE SUPONE QUE ES MI CULPA?- le preguntó divertido el chico, quien no le quedó otra que gritar para hacerse oír por la chica.

- ¡TÚ ME DIJISTE QUE CON LA CERVEZA NO ME OCURRIRÍA NADA!- le reprochó la castaña.

- Y TÚ FUISTE LO SUFICIENTEMENTE INGENUA PARA CREERME, NUNCA DEBES CREER EN TODO LO QUE TE DICE UN MALFOY...- le respondió Draco mientras acercaba a la chica hacia él y le susurraba al oído- Vamos... creo que tengo excelentes ideas de como terminar la noche de año nuevo...

Hermione enrojeció como un tomate y tomando la mano de Draco salieron del bar. Se aparecieron en la casa de Hermione, la chica aún seguía riendo al recordar episodios del bar, Draco la sostenía levemente porque estaba claro que si bien no estaba borracha, Draco estaba seguro que jamás la vería borracha, si estaba algo incomoda por la cerveza bebida. El chico esperó a que Hermione abriera la puerta de su casa, y que pasara para entrar tras ella, sin embargo el rubio no alcanzó a poner un pie por si mismo dentro del hall de la casa cuando fue literalmente jalado hacia el interior.

Hermione lo miró con una sonrisa traviesa que Draco respondió con su característica sonrisa de medio lado.

- Siempre queriendo pasarte de lista ¿No?- preguntó mientras caminaba hacia la castaña de manera acechante haciendo que Hermione retrocediera instintivamente.

- Soy lista- respondió ella cuando se dio cuenta que su espalda chocaba contra la pared del recibidor.

- Me gustan las chicas listas- le respondió Draco mientras se acercaba a ella rozando con nariz la mejilla de la castaña. La mezcla de los perfumes de ambos junto con el olor a alcohol parecía embriagarlos de sensaciones múltiples.

Draco atrapó los labios de Hermione en un arrebato pasional desenfrenado, quería probarlos hasta hacer ese dulce sabor suyo, quería experimentar su piel hasta sentirla suya, quería perderse entre el placer de tener a esa chica con él, era libre, desde hacía varios años que se sentía libre de pensar y hacer lo que quería, libre de los prejuicios a los que se vio obligado a creer, lleno de odio, lleno de desprecio, que lo habían sumido en oscuridad... Pero las cosas habían cambiado, y en esos momentos, cuando subía con Hermione hacia el dormitorio de ella se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Hermione cruzó el umbral de la puerta de su habitación y se volteó hacia él.

- Eres jodidamente hermosa- le dijo Draco mientras la atraía hacia él con fuerza, haciendo que la chica rebotara contra su pecho mientras la besaba, sus labios se acariciaban con exquisita lentitud, Draco acariciaba el cuello de Hermione con una mano, mientras con ella bajaba, recorriendo toda la silueta de la chica, pasando por su pecho derecho, luego su cintura y deteniéndose en su cadera. Los besos de tornaban más y más íntimos, sus lenguas quemaban y sus cerebros parecían quemar todos sus pensamientos. Hermione, envalentonada por las cervezas que había bebido (N.A: es cierto que el alcohol en medidas justas, te hace ser más valiente al minuto de la acción, ya que al menos yo, dejo un poco de lado mi lado mas cuestionador de todo xD), se atrevió de ir desabotonando de a uno en uno la camisa del chico, mientras lo incitaba a ir hasta su cama, Draco no se hizo de rogar y se dejó guiar por la chica, quien seguía vistiendo su vestido dorado, presentando un obstáculo particularmente odioso para el chico.

El rubio la jaló nuevamente hacia él mientras la besaba con pasión haciendo que la chica se juntara más hacia él, y su torso ya desnudo. Draco comenzó a bajar el cierre del vestido de la chica, sin embargo no pudo continuar ya que Hermione lo había sentado en la cama situándose sobre él mientras le besaba el cuello seductoramente provocando un leve gemido por parte del rubio, haciendo que detuviera los besos y lo mirara con expresión fingidamente inocente.

- Si quieres podemos dormir- dijo la chica.

Como toda respuesta Draco le arrancó el vestido de un tirón y se lanzó sobre ella dejándola bajo él.

- Draco Malfoy siempre termina lo que comienza- dijo seductoramente al oído de la chica.

- ¿Tu ego ...ni siquiera... descansa en estos... momentos?- dijo la chica hablando con dificultad ya que Malfoy comenzaba un peligroso camino de besos sobre su abdomen terminando en la línea de sus pechos.

- ¿En que momentos?- preguntó el rubio maliciosamente mientras ágilmente con sus manos desabrochaba el sujetador de la chica descubriendo los perfectos pechos de la castaña.

- En... momentos... co...mo...- pero Hermione no pudo responder ya que Draco se posesionaba placenteramente sobre sus desnudos pechos haciendo que un gemido especialmente fuerte saliera de su garganta.

- ¿En que momentos?- volvió a preguntar Draco mientras sentía como la chica le soltaba la correa de su pantalón, mientras él comenzaba a recorrer con sus manos las piernas de la chica, pasando peligrosamente por los muslos de la castaña, una de sus partes "sensibles al tacto" como lo había descubierto el rubio noches atrás.

Los pantalones de Draco habían terminado en el piso al igual que el vestido de Hermione.

- En... momen... toohs ... – Hermione nuevamente no pudo terminar su frase al sentir como Draco frotaba sus manos en la parte interior de su muslo derecho pasando sobre su ropa interior para luego acariciar su abdomen bajo con lentitud.

Draco sonrió triunfante.

- ¿En que momentos Hermione?- volvió a preguntar el chico, pero se sorprendió al percibir como la chica subía su pierna hasta dejarla a la altura de la cintura del chico para "atraparlo" bajo ella. La chica comenzó un lento movimiento de sus caderas contra él, haciendo que Draco abriera sus ojos como platos, esa "jugada" no se la esperaba de Hermione, quien comenzó a moverse sensualmente contra la pelvis del rubio, haciendo que la sangre del rubio pareciera hervir dentro de él.

- En ... momentos como...- pero Hermione no pudo terminar la frase por tercera vez, ya que su juego se había vuelto contra ella, había incitado a Draco lo suficiente como para que él ya no aguantara un minuto más de placentera y a la vez torturante seducción. Le arrebató la última prenda a la castaña con decisión mientras el mismo se despojaba de la suya.

- ¿En... que ... momento Hermione?- volvió a preguntar Draco con la voz evidentemente alterada por su respiración agitada mientras la recorría con sus manos con devoción- ¿En que momento amor?

Hermione perdía la noción de lo que era su conciencia, el rubio parecía embriagar sus sentidos y pensamientos coherentes y con ese "jueguito" de preguntas había logrado hacerla perder sus pocos atisbos de conciencia. Cuando estaba apunto de responder y abrir su boca para responder y así terminar de una vez con el juego de Draco y no darse a vencer, fue cuando sintió como Draco entró en ella completamente haciendo que de su boca emergiera un gemido gutural y extrañamente ronco para ella. Draco se movía hábilmente dentro de ella mientras gemía en el oído de Hermione de manera sensual y provocativa, la chica solo movía sus caderas al compás de él inundándose de la esencia del rubio que la embriagaba de pasión.

Pero Draco no quería darse por vencido y mientras movía sus caderas de manera acompasada contra Hermione volvió a preguntar.

- ¿En... que momento... amor?

Hermione abrió los ojos en ese instante para ver como Draco dentro de su "trance" del momento se daba tiempo para sonreír soberbiamente.

- En... en...EN EL MOMENTO QUE HACEMOS...

Hermione cerró sus ojos por el placer que estaba sintiendo, sin embargo debía terminar esa frase.

- ... ¡HACEMOS EL:.. AMOR! MALDITA SEA- gritó cuando sintió que había llegado al climax junto a Draco.

El muchacho sonrió y se entregó por completo a la pasión del momento. Provocando oleadas de placer a ambos que poco a poco fueron reduciéndose hasta dejarlos exhaustos a ambos. Hermione se desplomó junto al pecho de Draco.

- Eres un presumido- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Es la primera vez que maldices- dijo Draco mientras la abrazaba junto a él.

- Me has escuchado maldecir Draco- respondió la chica.

- No mientras hacemos el amor- replicó Draco.

Hermione volvió a enrojecer y se acurrucó mas aún entre los brazos del rubio, sintiendo como la respiración del chico se iba haciendo más y más calmada cada vez, hasta quedarse ambos dormidos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era primero de Enero, pero Ginevra Weasley no aguantaba un minuto más para regresar a Londres, y dicho y hecho, luego de levantarse bastante temprano, a pesar de la larga fiesta de la noche anterior tomó sus maletas y se volvió a Londres, no había tenido noticias de Hermione en todos esos días y le preocupaba un poco, además del sentimiento de acongojamiento por ser una de las primeras navidades lejos de su amiga después de 5 años.

Harry se quedaría hasta el día siguiente en la casa de Charlie, así que luego de despedirse de él y del resto de los Weasley, (algunos seguían durmiendo, como Ron) fue hasta la central de trasladores de Rumania y se apareció en Londres, redujo su equipaje al tamaño de una nuez y muy temprano se encontraba cruzando el umbral de la casa que compartía con Hermione.

La casa estaba bastante silenciosa, la pelirroja dedujo que Hermione aún no volvía de Francia, por lo que decidió prepararse algo para desayunar para luego enviarle una lechuza a su amiga para saber como estaba. Con tranquilidad, entonando uno de los tantos villancicos de Celestina Warbeck que la señora Weasley no se cansó de hacerlos escuchar a todos, haciendo que finalmente las empalagosas melodías de la bruja se les pegaran a todos, Ginny preparó su desayuno, cuando estaba a punto de servirse su inmenso tazón de chocolate caliente sintió ruidos provenientes del segundo piso.

- La leona si está en casa- se dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa mientras dejaba el tazón sobre la mesa de la cocina y subía las escaleras para ir a la habitación de su amiga, la puerta estaba semi abierta, pero lo que le llamó la atención y la hizo detenerse es que justo frente al espacio que quedaba a la vista del piso de la habitación habían una camisa y un pantalón de hombre tirados en el piso.

Ginny se quedó quieta observando las prendas con incredulidad, esos pantalones no podían de otro más que...

- Draco...- era la voz de Hermione.

La pelirroja se quedó estática, Hermione estaba con Draco tras esa puerta, por lo visto había vuelto luego de Francia, si es que había ido.

- Hola amor- respondió Draco.

- "¿AMOR? ¿Desde cuando se tratan de amor?"- se preguntó Ginny, quien por alguna razón no podía hacer nada más que quedarse tras la puerta y escuchar esa extraña situación.

- Buenos días- dijo Hermione.

- Buenos días – respondió el chico- ¿Amaneciste bien?

- De maravillas.

- Eso es obvio, después de nuestra noche de año nuevo...- dijo Draco con aires de suficiencia, haciendo que Ginny arrugara el ceño- Creo que pasé la mejor navidad y año nuevo gracias a ti.

- "¿¿¿QUE???"- La pelirroja no podía creer lo que acababa de decir el rubio- "¿Pasó las fiestas con Hermione? ¿Y que no estaba en Francia? ¿Y porqué no me lo dijo?"- se preguntó la chica arrugando más aún el ceño.

De pronto cesaron las conversaciones y Ginny se dio cuenta de lo comprometedora de la situación, si Draco la veía ahí sería el comienzo de muchas preguntas sin poder responder. Cuando estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para bajar las escaleras con el mayor sigilo posible la voz de Hermione le detuvo en seco.

- Te amo Draco.

- Yo también te amo Hermione

Ginny no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, o Hermione era muy buena actriz, o realmente estaba enamorada del "cabezotas Malfoy".

- "Creo que tendremos que conversar Hermione Granger"- se dijo Ginny mientras bajaba con sigilo a la cocina, haciendo desaparecer el desayuno con un movimiento de la varita, para luego desaparecerse ella misma de la casa, no era conveniente correr el riesgo que Draco la viera ahí.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Que tal el cap? Les gustó??.. Respecto a lemmon, espero les haya gustado, además será el ultimo que pondré en esta historia, como ven, las cosas se van enredando poco a poco, Ginny acaba de escuchar algo que la dejó anonadada, ¿Que le dirá Hermione? ¿La verdad? ¿O seguirá insistiendo que lo hace por el plan? Porque esta claro que a Ginny no le caerá demasiado bien saber que su amiga esta enamorada de Mafoy.**

**Espero sus opiniones!!! de verdad ... me sirven para saber si les gusta la historia, como la voy siguiendo etc.**

**Feliz navidad atrasada**

**y Feliz año nuevo!!!!!!!!!!**

**Espero que comiencen el año con éxito, felicidad, dicha y amor y etc etc etc jajajaja si están solteras ojala encuentren su príncipe azul, o su sapo (como lo prefieran xD) ... si tienen proyectos ojala los concreten, si tienen sueños, que los alcanzen! Recuerden que somos los arquitectos de nuestras propias vidas, QUERER ES PODER. Alcancemos metas, fijemonos nuevas.**

**Saludos**

**Hasta la próxima actualización**

**Los quiero**

**Gracias a ustedes mis lectores **

**Por hacer de esta historia algo de lo que me sienta feliz de escribir.**

**Besos**

**Pamina**

**P.D: algo estupido, pero bueno igual lo digo, escuchen a Amy Winehouse, la tipa tiene una vooz que amo!!!! canciones especificas? si, dos: "Tears dry on their own" y " He can only hold her" (que precisamente la estoy escuchando ahora)**


	18. Al descubierto

**Hola a todos nuevamente. ¿Como han estado? Espero que bien... lo que es yo, disfrutando de mis últimos días de verano :( Este capitulo lo tenía escrito hace algun tiempo, pero no tenía internet en casa, ya que le hicieron un extreme make-over a mi hogar y habían cortado todos los servicios y recien los repusieron xD.**

**En fin, no los aburro más**

**Se que me odian por tardar en actualizar**

**No me odien! el odio no es bueno para el espiritu jajajaja**

**¡Les comunico que ya estamos en la recta final de la historia!**

**Este capitulo esta de muerteeeee**

**Pasan varias cosas...**

**Los dejo con el capitulo 18**

**Gracias desde ya por la paciencia, o la no paciencia, por los reviews, por los add de alerts y favoritos.**

**Gracias infinitas.**

**Capitulo 18**

**Titulado:**

"**Al descubierto..."**

Luego de quedarse unos momentos más en la cama, Hermione y Draco bajaron a desayunar, pasando inadvertido para ambos que alguien había estado hacía pocos minutos en el mismo lugar, pero Ginny había sido muy astuta y ni rastros de ella ni su desayuno quedaban por la cocina. Luego de comer, el muchacho decidió volver a su departamento, ya que habían pasado varios días en que no se aparecía por allá, y la idea de que Nicholas ya lo tuviera convertido en un nido de amor le parecía lo suficientemente espantosa como para querer ir a imponer su presencia y "sentido común entre esos dos locos". (N.A: entiéndase Nicholas y Elianne)

- ¿Vendrás a cenar conmigo?- preguntó Draco antes de salir de la casa de la castaña.

- Te avisaré... primero tengo que saber si vuelve hoy mi amiga...- respondió Hermione mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

El rostro de Draco se endureció un poco, y es que no le gustaba demasiado que sus planes de desajustaran, Hermione pareció notarlo por lo que replicó.

- Oh, vamos Draco, no estarás molesto ¿verdad?

- ¿Que? Por supuesto que no...

- Que bien, porque no me gusta ver a mi novio molesto- dijo mientras lo besaba tiernamente en los labios- Enviaré una lechuza mas tarde para avisarte...

- Esta bien- respondió Draco mientras la volvía a besar rápidamente en los labios antes de salir.

- Adiós- dijo la chica.

- Adiós amor- y volvió a besarla.

- ¡Draco!- dijo la castaña sonriendo por la actitud del chico.

Y con un último beso Draco desapareció, Hermione se dispuso a ordenar un poco la casa, pero luego recordó que debía enviarle una lechuza a Ginny para saber de su regreso, por lo que tomó un pergamino y su pluma y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina para escribir, sin embargo cuando estaba por terminar la carta, el picoteo de una lechuza en la ventana de la cocina la detuvo en su acción. Se levantó con agilidad de la silla y abrió la ventana para dejarle paso al ave que se posó elegantemente en el mesón de la cocina con una carta en su pata, Hermione miró detenidamente al animal, esa mancha blanca de plumas en el ala derecha...

- ¡La lechuza de los Weasley!- dijo Hermione en voz alta mientras desataba rápidamente la carta de la pata del ave para comenzar a leerla, inmediatamente la lechuza emprendió el vuelo, mientras Hermione abría el pergamino, le sorprendió ver la letra de Ginny en un escueto mensaje.

_La madriguera, 2 de la tarde._

_Tenemos que hablar._

_G.W._

Por alguna razón no le gusto leer esas pocas palabras de Ginny, algo malo había pasado, lo sabía, Ginny no era de las personas que escribiera poco en cartas, menos a ella, menos aún cuando no se habían visto en días...

- ¿La madriguera? – releyó Hermione en voz alta, era una costumbre en ella hablar en voz alta sus pensamientos cuando estaba sola- Eso quiere decir que ya regresó de Rumania, pero ¿Porqué no me lo dijo? ¿De que quiere hablar?...-volvió a mirar la carta con la firma de "G.W"- Seguramente no quiso poner su nombre por si alguien me encontraba el pergamino...- obviamente ese alguien se podía referir solo a Draco...de pronto Hermione empalideció- ¿Como sabía Ginny que yo ya había vuelto de Francia? Se supone que ...- abrió los ojos de su desconcertante descubrimiento- ¡Ginny me vio con Draco hoy! Es la única forma de que... ¡Por merlín!

Hermione miró la hora, eran las 12:15, aún quedaba tiempo para ducharse e ir a reunirse con Ginny, aunque sabía que esa junta no sería un agrado, conocía demasiado bien a la pelirroja como para adivinar que si sus sospechas con respecto a Ginny eran ciertas, una gran discusión le esperaba con su pelirroja amiga.

Luego de haberse arreglado, Hermione se apareció en las afueras de la casa de los Weasley, la Madriguera lucía casi igual que siempre, la nieve amontonada por el jardín y el techo de la casa la hacía parecer un cuadro más pintoresco aún; respiró hondo varias veces antes de acercarse y golpear la puerta, no quería parecer demasiado nerviosa o culpable, ya que había una posibilidad de que las conjeturas con respecto a Ginny fueran solo eso, conjeturas.

Luego de unos segundos la puerta de la casa se abrió, dando paso a una muchacha pelirroja que vestía un pijama blanco de seda, y se acomodaba el pelo con la mano mientras miraba a Hermione de manera algo extraña.

- Pasa, o te helarás- dijo la chica haciendo pasar a Hermione.

- Felices fiestas Ginny- saludó la castaña mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a la pelirroja.

- Felices fiestas – respondió Ginny mientras se encaminaba hacia la cocina, siendo seguida por Hermione, quien por la distante actitud de su amiga, infirió casi con certeza de que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Ambas chicas entraron a la cocina, Ginny se dispuso a calentar una enorme tetera al fogón, mientras Hermione se sentaba en la mesa de madera situada en medio de la cocina.

- ¿Que tal Rumania?- preguntó Hermione en un intento de iniciar conversación.

- Bien, todos te enviaron saludos- respondió la chica quien seguía de espaldas a Hermione llenando la tetera.

- Oh... ¿Que tal esta Charlie?

- Esta recuperándose de la quemadura en su brazo derecho, le costó bastante atrapar a un dragón que se había escapado cerca de un pueblo muggle.

- ¿Fue muy grave?

- No, los sanadores le recetaron varias cremas y pociones.

El silencio reinó en la cocina, Hermione se estrechaba las manos mientras seguía viendo la espalda de Ginny quien ahora se encontraba moviendo los leños del fogón. El silencio se estaba volviendo asfixiante para Hermione...

- ¿Que...

- ¡¿Cuando pensabas decirme que pasaste las fiestas con Malfoy?!- dijo de pronto la pelirroja, hablando al mismo tiempo que Hermione, haciendo a la castaña callarse por la repentina pregunta de la pelirroja, quien se había volteado, encarándola mientras un brillo de enfado se divisaba en sus ojos- No... reformulo la pregunta ¿Desde cuando el hurón se transformó en alguien tan importante para ti para que le escondes cosas a tu mejor amiga?

Hermione abrió los ojos del asombro, no eran conjeturas, Ginny la había visto con Draco, y por lo visto había escuchado más de lo que ella quisiera de su conversación con el rubio, sintió como su corazón empequeñecía por las palabras de su amiga... Se sentía una traidora, la mirada acusadora y desilusionada de Ginny le hería, y le hacía sentirse horrible por le hecho de saber que a pesar de eso, seguía amando igual o más aún a Draco.

- Ginny yo... - dijo la castaña mientras la miraba a los ojos.

- ¿Te enamoraste de Malfoy?- preguntó la pelirroja volviendo a interrumpirla.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, mientras bajaba la mirada, sin embargo volvió a enfrentar la mirada con la de su amiga antes de responder.

- Si... me enamoré de él.

Ginny abrió los ojos del espanto, mientras empalidecía levemente haciendo más notorias sus pecas.

- ¿Y CUANDO PENSABAS DECIRMELO?- estalló gritando Ginny- ¿Cuando me enviaras la invitación al matrimonio? ¡¿Cuando te fueras a vivir con él?!

- ¡Yo tenía miedo! No podía decírtelo si era algo de lo que ni siquiera yo estaba segura- replicó la castaña mientras comenzaba a ver borroso por las lagrimas que amenazaban salir de sus ojos.

- ¿Y por eso tenías que mentirme a mí y a todos diciendo que te irías a Francia? ¡Quizás podía entender que mintieras al resto, pero no a mi! Yo sabía lo del plan- dijo la pelirroja.

- ¡Precisamente por eso!- dijo Hermione con desesperación mientras se levantaba de la mesa y comenzaba a caminar por la cocina- Porque sabría que te molestarías conmigo por arruinar el plan...Yo no pensaba enamorarme de Draco...

- ¡Al diablo con el plan Hermione!- replicó la pelirroja mientras se paraba frente a ella- Lo que me duele es saber que me crees tan insensible como para creer que primero te juzgaría por enamorarte de Malfoy y decidieras mentirme todo este tiempo, antes de reconocer lo que estabas sintiendo.

Esas palabras dejaron a Hermione sin palabras mientras miraba atónita a la pelirroja.

- ¿Como puedes pensar que soy tan horrible persona? Es obvio que se me pasó por la mente la idea de que te pudieras enamorar del hurón, pero como aparentabas odiarlo tanto, deseché luego esa idea de mi cabeza, por lo visto el premio a mejor actriz te lo ganaste porque jamás se me pasó por la cabeza- dijo la pelirroja mientras miraba con desilusión a la castaña.

- Ginny perdóname...- dijo Hermione bajando la cabeza.

- ¿Y que se supone que tengo que perdonarte? ¿El que me mintieras? ¿Me consideraras un ser tan maquiavélico como para no entender a mi mejor amiga?- preguntó la pelirroja con enfado.

- ¡El haber sido una estúpida al pensar que no me entenderías!- respondió Hermione.

- ¡Siempre te he entendido Hermione! Pero eres tú la que siempre se encarga de complicarlo todo.

El silencio volvió a rodear a ambas muchachas, siendo interrumpido por el tintineo de la tetera que anunciaba que el agua ya estaba hervida. Ginny se volteó hacia el fogón mientras Hermione sentada en la mesa bajaba la cabeza para esconder las silenciosas lágrimas que comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.

Ginny se volteó hacia la castaña y percibió sus lágrimas, la pelirroja la miró con resignación, mientras dejaba la tetera sobre un mesón se hincó junto a su amiga tomándole ambas manos.

- Hermione... uno no manda el corazón... eso lo entiendo...- dijo la pelirroja mientras Hermione seguía sollozando sin mirarla- y también entiendo que algo en tu cerebro debe estar atrofiado como para haberte enamorado del cabezotas de Malfoy- dijo luego con una sonrisa mientras levantaba el mentón de la castaña obligándola a mirarla, Hermione sonrió levemente por el comentario de su amiga.

- Yo... lo amo...

Ginny suspiró y cerró los ojos ante las palabras de su amiga.

- Si tu lo amas... todo esta bien... pero ¡Pobre del maldito hurón si llega a hacerte daño, porque yo misma voy y me encargo de que el mal nacido cumpla con...

- Si Ginny... entendí el punto- la interrumpió la castaña mientras se secaba torpemente algunas lágrimas de sus ojos.

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Entonces que?- preguntó Hermione.

- ¿Oficialmente eres la novia del hurón? Sin plan, sin rencores, sin venganzas maquiavélicas, sin...

- Si... siento haber arruinado el plan.

Ginny suspiró y movió la mano como si fuera un detalle sin importancia.

- Pero Harry y Ron...

- ... no se lo tomarán para nada de bien cuando logren enterarse- dijo la pelirroja terminando la frase dicha por su amiga.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente.

- Pero las cosas ya están así y no puedes esconderte de ellos por la eternidad- opinó sabiamente la pelirroja.

- Alea jacta est ¿No?- preguntó la castaña. (N.A: "La suerte esta echada")

- Así es... "Alea jacta est"... de todas formas creo que aún no es tiempo de decirles de tu nuevo novio...

- ¿Cuando llega Harry?- preguntó Hermione.

- Mañana...-respondió Ginny.

- ¿Tú no le

- No Hermione, yo no les diré nada, cuando te sientas preparada para hablar con Harry y Ron lo decidirás tú, sabes que estaré yo para apoyarte... y para controlar que Ron no intente lanzar a Malfoy desde algún precipicio.

Ambas muchachas pararon la tarde en la madriguera, Hermione aún seguía sintiéndose como una "traidora" con Ginny, pero la pelirroja se encargó de desecharle aquellos pensamientos por otros, a su parecer más importantes, como que Malfoy algún día tendría que descubrir la verdadera identidad de Hermione Granger.

- Es obvio que no puedes ocultárselo por siempre- opinó Ginny- además cuando se enteren Harry y Ron de esto, ten por seguro que si no matan a Malfoy, al menos le harán al hurón una visita de "cortesía" para recordarle que si te toca un pelo sufrirá las consecuencias, por lo que será obvio que Malfoy sacará sus conclusiones al ver a sus mayores enemigos escolares... atará los cabos con facilidad... no es tan idiota...y terminará sabiendo que tu eras la chica de pelo enmarañado gran enemiga de él de hace algunos años.

Hermione posó la vista de su amiga, articulando una leve sonrisa por los comentarios ácidos de su amiga contra el hurón. En realidad estaba en un gran problema, tenía miedo de la reacción de Draco cuando se fuera a enterar de que ella era la misma chica a la que él llamaba "sangre sucia de dientes largos".

Esa noche, Hermione se sentía lo suficientemente confundida como para no querer ver a Draco, por lo que le envió una lechuza diciéndole que no se sentía muy bien y que prefería quedarse en casa descansando, pero había recibido una lechuza de vuelta del rubio, diciendo que tenía que verla a la brevedad...

La castaña se tumbó en su cama suspirando amargamente... mientras esperaba la llegada de Draco...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ese mismo día, luego de separarse de Hermione, Draco volvió a la casa que compartía con Nicholas, la novia del chico se había marchado durante la mañana, por lo que ambos chicos se sentaron a almorzar en la cocina para comentar los últimos días.

- ¿Que tal la celebgación con Hermione?- preguntó el francés.

- Bien... hicimos cosas interesantes...

- Me paguece... que bien que las cosas entgue tu y ella vayan en seguio... y pensag que cuando llegaste a Fgancia lo único que hacías ega haceg sufgig a las mujegues junto con mi pgimo... no pensé que te veguía así de enamogado...

- Es una mujer fantástica...- comentó el rubio emitiendo sin querer una sonrisa algo boba.

- Es una chica bastante pagticulag- comentó Nicholas mientras se servía una copa de vino.

- Lo sé... por eso me gusta.

- ¿Has conocido ya a sus amigos?

La pregunta de Nicholas turbó un poco al rubio, la verdad es que hasta el momento no había conocido a ningún amigo de la chica, sabía que los padre de ella vivían en Francia, pero se sintió un poco descolocado al darse cuenta que ni siquiera sabía quien era la chica que vivía con su novia, por su parte Hermione no conocía más que a Nicholas, pero era distinto, ya que él tenía la mayoría de sus amigos en Francia y sus antiguos amigos de Inglaterra habían quedado en el pasado, ya sea muertos en la guerra contra Voldemort, o encarcelados en Azkaban.

Nicholas entendió el silencio del chico como un "no", y sonrió.

- No te pgeocupes...- añadió el castaño- fue una pgegunta casual, recién están de novios, no es necesaguio conocegse toda la vida aún.

- Pero ahora que lo mencionas – dijo el chico arrugando levemente el ceño- no conozco ningún amigo suyo, ni siquiera la chica con la que vive...

Nicholas alzó los hombros en señal de despreocupación, sin embargo pareció recordar algo y se levantó rápidamente de la mesa, volviendo algunos segundos después con un ejemplar del profeta.

- Había olvidado mencionagte esto- le dijo el francés mientras le tendía el diario al rubio abierto en una pagina especifica.

El rubio tomó el diario entre sus manos, y por un momento no logró entender la intención de su amigo, sin embargo al echar una mirada minuciosa a la pagina, encontró una pequeña foto suya en un rincón, junto a un titular bastante sensacionalista, Draco tomó el diario firmemente con sus manos mientras arrugaba el ceño.

"_Draco Malfoy: El heredero desterrado de los Malfoy vuelve y con novia nueva._

_Por Rita Skeeter._

_Así es, después de 5 años, luego de haber sido desheredado por su padre, el joven y apuesto Draco Malfoy vuelve a aparecer en el escenario londinense. Muchos se preguntaban que había sido del, hasta hace algunos años, heredero de la familia Malfoy, luego de una exhaustiva investigación de mi parte, pude constatar que el joven Malfoy fue desheredado por su padre, para luego huir con sus escasos recursos a Francia, donde comenzó a ejercer una prominente carrera de Chef, siendo no solo conocido por el ambiente mágico, si no también por los muggles, razón de peso para creer que Lucius, menos aún levantará el veto a su hijo por desarrollarse en tan poco "noble" profesión para un miembro de las familias de sangre puras más reconocidas de Europa._

_Pero su retorno de Francia ha estado lejos de ser de bajo perfil, según mis fuentes, aseguran que se vio al joven Malfoy en la noche de año nuevo acompañado de una simpática muchacha bebiendo y bailando en un bar muggle, y demostrando públicamente su amor, como todos sabemos, el ex heredero de los Malfoy ha destacado desde Hogwarts por ser un rompecorazones, esperemos que haya sentado cabeza..."_

Draco no pudo seguir leyendo por la repulsión que sentía contra aquella arpía que había escrito sobre él. Arrugó el periódico mientras sentía que una inusitada rabia comenzaba a invadirlo. Nicholas miró a su amigo con un gesto de apoyo.

- Ega obvio que tendría que pasag esto, de hecho ya me extgañaba que no hubiega ocuguido antes...

- Maldita reportera... si Hermione lee esto...

- No tiene pogque enojagse... además su nombre no es señalado en ninguna pagte... al menos pog ahoga, pero te aconsejo que convegses con ella, esa tal "Guita Skeeteg" paguece una chismosa de pgimega...

Draco no pareció muy convencido de las palabras de su amigo, sin embargo tenía claro que debía hablar con Hermione cuanto antes para ponerla al corriente de las "noticias", si es que no se había enterado ella ya por su cuenta...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por supuesto que Hermione pareció querer desmayarse al recibir de manos de Draco el ejemplar del Profeta ese día en la noche, la chica se encontraba sola en casa, ya que Ginny había decidido quedarse a dormir en la Madriguera.

- ¡Es una infame!- dijo Hermione sacudiendo el periódico en su mano- ¡Siempre escribiendo sobre las vidas del resto y exponiéndolas!- dijo irritada la chica.

- Lo sé, lo sé- dijo el chico con evidente fastidio en su voz- pero no podemos hacer nada... al menos no te nombró...

Hermione bufó enfadada.

- AHORA no me nombró, pero no hace falta ser adivino para saber que esa cucaracha infame tarde dos segundos en saber quien es la "flamante novia de Draco Malfoy"- dijo la chica haciendo las comillas en el aire.

El rubio frunció un poco el seño ante el enojo de la chica, quien parecía irritada de que se publicara que era ella su novia, lo que no sabía Draco, es que Hermione temía que si Rita descubría quien era ella, el rubio se enterara por el diario de su pasado y de su gran amistad con Harry Potter, casi podía imaginar las palabras de la periodista: "_la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, como bien sabemos, durante sus estudios en Hogwarts ambos muchachos no tuvieron reparos en demostrarse lo mucho que se odiaban. ¿Podrá la señorita Granger lidiar entre su novio y su mejor amigo y esa gran enemistad?"._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los días pasaron con rapidez para la castaña, quien entre los nervios de saber si Rita ya había descubierto que era ella la novia de Draco, esquivar las preguntas de Harry y sus supuestas vacaciones en Francia, y la inminente insistencia de Draco por preguntarle cosas del pasado, hicieron que Hermione perdiera prácticamente la noción de los días y se viera de improvisto de vuelta a su trabajo en las oficinas de la Agencia Terrence.

Como había pasado varios días fuera de la oficina, el trabajo pendiente era considerable, agradeció nuevamente a los dioses de tener una asistente como Amelia, que le facilitaba enormemente el trabajo en la oficina.

- Las pautas de presupuestos están ordenadas según los meses- le dijo la mujer a Hermione.

- Gracias Amelia- dijo la chica sonriéndole.

- Te ves agotada...- comentó la mujer mientras la miraba con un gesto maternal.

- Estoy algo... estresada emocionalmente...

- ¿Te refieres a tu mención en el profeta?- preguntó Amelia.

La castaña casi se cae de su asiento y miró con rostro asustado a la mujer.

- ¿Rita ya sabe que soy yo?- preguntó con un dejo de temor en su voz.

- No... – respondió Amelia notando el nerviosismo extremo de la chica frente a ella- pero leí la noticia de Draco Malfoy y mencionaban a una muchacha que compartió con el año nuevo y supuse que eras tú...

Hermione sintió un gran alivio en su estomago al escuchar las palabras de su compañera de trabajo.

- Pareces muy nerviosa a que Rita descubra que eres tú...

- Estoy metida en un gran lío Amelia...- dijo la castaña a punto de lanzarse a llorar amargamente.

- Puedes confiar en mi Hermione... recuerda... soy madre y tía, se escuchar y aconsejar cuando me lo piden...

Pero Hermione no alcanzó a contarle nada a Amelia ya que irrumpió en su oficina un memorandum con un mensaje del Señor Terrence para que se presentara en su oficina inmediatamente. La chica se levantó de su escritorio con rapidez y se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe.

Tocó la puerta y escuchó la invitación a pasar. Como siempre la oficina del viejo Terrence parecía de todo, menos una oficina convencional, gustaba de tener toda clase de objetos curiosos que compraba en sus innumerables viajes de negocios, era casi un ritual para él traer recuerdos de cada parte que visitaba por primera vez, lo que más le gustaba a Hermione era un hermoso collar confeccionado por nativos indoneses que el señor Terrence había obtenido por un trueque, al entregarles a los nativos 5 cajas de ranas de chocolate a cambio del collar- "Gustan mucho del chocolate"-le había comentado una vez el señor Albert cuando notó el interés de Hermione por el objeto.

- ¿Que tal las vacaciones Hermione?- preguntó el viejo mientras invitaba a Hermione a tomar asiento frente a él.

- Muy bien gracias. ¿Y usted?

- Te he dicho que me trates de "tú"...- dijo sonriendo el viejo- bien, bien, estuve con Marie, mi esposa, y Robert en Italia, visitando a un cuñado.

- Oh...

- ¿Y que tal va el restaurante de Draco? Ya están próximos a inaugurar ¿No?

- Así es, todo esta marchando según los plazos, el restaurante abrirá muy pronto- respondió la chica.

- Has hecho un buen trabajo...- comentó el viejo, haciendo que Hermione sonriera orgullosa- por lo visto el restaurante ya esta encaminado hacia el éxito...

- Así espero que sea...- replicó la chica con orgullo.

- Me imagino que estarás pensando que no te llamé exclusivamente para preguntarte por el proyecto...- añadió el viejo mientras la miraba fijamente.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y le sostuvo la mirada a su jefe.

- Como sabes, mis negocios continúan expandiéndose a lo largo de Europa, ya tengo sucursales en Francia, Italia y Alemania, esta ultima abierta hace poco... por lo que requiere de gente experimentada y profesional para sacar adelante la Agencia de Publicidad y Eventos Mágicos...

Hermione asintió de nuevo comprendiendo hacia donde iba el señor Terrence al hablarle de eso.

- Sé que tienes tu vida acá en Inglaterra... pero me gustaría enviarte a Alemania por algún tiempo para que fueras a reforzar la Agencia de allá...

La castaña sintió un leve nudo en la boca del estomago ante tales palabras, y el rostro de un muchacho rubio fue lo primero que llenó su mente.

- ¿Esta diciendo que quiere que me vaya a vivir a Alemania?

- Es solo una proposición, se necesita de una joven emprendedora y profesional como tú allá... es solo una idea Hermione...

Hermione sintió relajarse el nudo que tenía en la mitad del abdomen.

- Lo siento señor Terrence...

- Albert- corrigió él.

- Albert... pero creo que no puedo aceptar... tengo mi vida acá... y pienso que lo mínimo que tendría que estar en Alemania serían unos dos años... y es...

- Comprendo Hermione- dijo su jefe en tono conciliador- Como dije antes, es solo una proposición... no una orden... de todas maneras mi invitación queda abierta, por si te entusiasma la idea a futuro... no dudes en hacérmelo saber- replicó el viejo mientras se acomodaba en su gran silla.

Hermione se despidió del señor Terrence una vez que se dio por terminado el tema y salió con paso lento de la oficina de su jefe... se sintió extrañamente ridícula por haber sentido tal angustia al pensar en que se tendría que separar de Draco... sonrió irónicamente al verse tan completamente "idiotizada" de amor, y más aún por alguien quien había jurado odiar de por vida...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al otro extremo de la ciudad, en uno de los edificios de departamentos más lujosos de Londres una chica rubia se paseaba iracunda por el balcón de su décimo piso. Era inaudito, era inaceptable, era ridículo, era completamente absurdo que Draco Malfoy se hubiese olvidado de ella en tan poco tiempo.

Era imposible que Draco la cambiara de la noche a la mañana por una "aparecida" que no le llegaba ni a los talones, si, porque eso era lo que Pansy Parkinson pensaba de aquella muchacha que había visto apenas una vez, una mujer sin gracia ni estilo...

- ¡Ni siquiera es bonita!- dijo en voz alta mientras volvía a dar mas vueltas por el departamento.

- Si tú lo dices...- dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas mientras le alcanzaba un vaso con whisky de fuego.

La chica tomó el vaso con brusquedad y tomó su contenido de un sorbo.

- Ella es nadie al lado mío Pierre...

- ¿Como dijiste que ega su nombge? – preguntó el muchacho, quien parecía ser unos pocos años mayor que la rubia, de ojos oscuros y pelo absolutamente negro, que contrarrestaba atractivamente con la tez blanca del joven hombre.

- No lo se... la rata de Skeeter no la mencionó en el diario... pero yo se quien es, es la que dirige la puesta en marcha del restaurante de Draco...- Pansy se calló al instante mientras abría los ojos como recordando algo importante.

- ¿Que ocugue?- preguntó Pierre.

- La revista...¡La revista! ¿Donde esta la revista en la que Draco salió en portada?- preguntó la chica mientras comenzaba a revisar histéricamente el departamento.

- ¿Que impogtancia tiene ahora esa guevista?

- Es obvio que tendría que salir ahí el nombre de con quien trabaja Draco, estoy segura... Esa revista esta en algún lugar, la compré pero nunca la leí- dijo Pansy gritando desde su dormitorio.

- ¿Y como es la guevista?

- ¡Ya te lo dije!- respondió alterada la rubia- ¡Sale Draco en la portada! A veces me altera tu incompetencia en algunas cosas Pierre- dijo la chica groseramente.

- Pego aun asi me gueconoces como un dios en la cama, te lo guecuegdo...- dijo el muchacho sin importarle lo que le dijera la chica.

- ¡Aquí esta!- gritó Pansy mientras se acercaba por el pasillo sentándose en uno de los sillones del inmenso living.

Pansy comenzó a revisar la revista con rapidez hasta llegar al reportaje de Draco, que se encontraba hacia la mitad de ésta. Comenzó a leer, saltándose la entrevista y revisando con vista rápida algunos párrafos, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron al leer un nombre, su cara hizo un inesperado gesto de asombro, para luego dar paso a una maliciosa mueca que acentuaron sus rasgos fríos y duros, mientras que sus ojos destellaban un odio y desdén dignos de temer.

- - Hermione Granger... que bien guardado te lo tenías pequeña rata de biblioteca...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Y bien? ¿Que les pareció el capitulo? ¿Bueno? ¿malo? ¿ME quieren tirar tomates? Lo que sea, díganlo en los reviews. A propósito quería hacerles un alcance... esta bien, reconozco que tardé mucho en actualizar y puedo entender que estén algo molestos por esto... pero tampoco voy a aceptar que vengan y me dejen reviews llamándome irresponsable y cosas por le estilo como lo hizo alguien anteriormente, porque tengo una vida propia y por sobre todo PRIVADA; y si tardo en actualizar, mis problemas tendré... pero lamento decirles que con actitudes tan poco valorables como esa no me instan a apurarme en actualizar, si no que al contrario, me desaniman... en fin... espero entiendan mi posición.**

**Saludos cordiales.**

**Besos por kilos para todos.**

**Dejen sus opiniones.**

**Pamina**

**P.D: recomiendo absolutamente la pelicula "August rush", ¡hermosa! ¡La amé! ;) ¡y el soundtrack es genial!**


	19. El daño de Pansy

Capitulo 19: "El daño de Pansy"

**Capitulo 19: "El daño de Pansy"**

Escuchar el nombre de Pansy Parkinson significaba muchas cosas, en la sociedad mágica era sinónimo de clase, belleza, estilo y refinación. La gente que la había conocido en Hogwarts la definía como una muchacha frívola, cruel y enamorada hasta la punta de los pelos de Draco Malfoy... pero las pocas personas que eran considerados cercanos a la chica podían decir sin pelos en la lengua que se trataba de una mujer maquiavélica, astuta y con una gran mente para cranear ideas viles, y si a eso se le sumaba la belleza heredada de los Parkinson, hacían de la chica un arma letal si la tenías en tu contra, eso lo sabían muy bien los enemigos de Pansy, el único que jamás se intimidó por el carácter de la chica fue Draco Malfoy, el slytherin supo dominarla desde los tiempos en que estudiaban en Hogwarts, y si luego terminaron en un noviazgo de años fue por cosas del destino, pero que Draco supo ponerle fin, tenía claro que Pansy no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, pero sabía también que la chica le tenía suficiente temor como para intentar perjudicarlo de alguna forma... o al menos eso confiaba... Pero Pansy Parkinson era una mujer caprichosa, y no iba aceptar ser reemplazada por otra, menos aún por una rata de biblioteca como Hermione Granger...

--

--

Solo quedaban días para que el restaurante "El Gourmet" abriera sus puertas al público en el callejón mágico, y después de toda la promoción gestionada por Hermione, se había transformado en un evento donde las mas importantes figuras de la escena londinense querían estar.

- ¿Es necesario que invite a esos idiotas del Profeta?- preguntó Draco mientras revisaba una lista de nombres sentado en el bar, ya terminado, del restaurante.

- ¡Draco!- respondió escandalizada Hermione- No es correcto que te refieras a tus futuros clientes así, además te recuerdo que ellos promocionaron tu restaurante, así que es tu DEBER- recalcó la chica- invitar al editor en jefe de ese diario.

- Es probable que la rata de Skeeter también venga, aunque no la invite- replicó el chico sin quitar el tono de disgusto.

La castaña rodó los ojos ante la mención de la periodista, al momento que sentía un leve retorcijón en el estomago. Había decidido decirle la verdad a Draco el día de la inauguración del restaurante, decirle quien era Hermione Granger REALMENTE.

Después de mucho pensarlo decidió que era el momento exacto de decírselo, si se lo decía antes y él se lo tomaba mal, significaba que no podrían terminar de trabajar juntos, y no quería interferir con los últimos detalles del restaurante, por lo que había decido hablar con él luego de haber terminado el proyecto, le contaría su verdad, sin embargo, era más que obvio que la historia del famoso "plan" era algo que Hermione jamás le confesaría, sabía que Draco jamás perdonaría eso... pero se sentía en la obligación de ser sincera con Draco en al menos decirle acerca de su pasado, y de su gran amistad con Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, casi podía imaginar la reacción del rubio, y por más que intentaba convencerse que no sería tan malo, su mente siempre terminaba mostrándole escenas donde Draco la llamaba "sangre sucia" como en los años de escuela...

- Esta bien, ¿me dirás de una vez que es lo que pasa?- dijo de pronto Draco, interrumpiendo abruptamente los pensamientos de la chica.

Hermione dio un respingo y lo miró con evidente confusión.

- ¿Me dirás que te ocurre?- preguntó nuevamente el chico mientras dejaba la lista a un lado y la miraba con expresión seria, mientras que sus ojos grises parecían querer radiografiarla.

La chica desvió la vista hacia las mesas del restaurante.

- No ocurre nada Draco, no se porque insistes en preguntármelo.

El rubio frunció el ceño en señal de incredulidad.

- Si te lo pregunto es porque se que algo te pasa- insistió Draco.

- Estoy algo cansada eso es todo...

- Entonces anda a casa, has hecho mucho estos días...- dijo el rubio con gesto de comprensión mientras tomaba la mano de ella y la estrechaba.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra pensarlo Draco Malfoy!- replicó la chica ofendida.

El muchacho sonrió mientras se acercaba lentamente al rostro de la castaña, sabía que la chica no dejaría jamás de trabajar aunque estuviera padeciendo viruela de dragón.

- Se que conoces la importancia para mi para que funcione todo esto...- dijo el chico susurrando las palabras a solo centímetros de la boca de la chica.

- Estas invirtiendo TODO tu dinero Draco, esto es importante, sé que lo que más deseas es que el restaurante salga bien...

- Eso es verdad- corroboró el rubio mientras le daba un tierno beso que casi le corta el aliento a Hermione- pero tampoco quiero que colapses...y... y no afines los últimos detalles- replicó con una sonrisa burlona.

Hermione sonrió y le golpeó el brazo en un gesto de fingido enfado.

- Para eso me quieres viva ¿Cierto?- dijo la muchacha sonriéndole al rubio mientras le volvía a pegar en el hombro con una expresión falsamente enojada.

El rubio comenzó a reír y le tomó ambas manos a Hermione mientras le volvía a dar otro beso, y la atraía de su silla hacia la de él.

- Tienes que comprar la pintura para volver a pintar el hall- dijo la chica mientras Draco la sentaba sobre él, y ponía su rostro en el cuello de Hermione, en el hueco entre sus hombros y su clavícula.

El chico emitió un bufido de queja, haciendo que Hermione se estremeciera.

- ¿Porqué no va Nicholas?- preguntó el rubio.

- Porque él no conoce el color que queremos darle a la entrada del restaurante, nosotros si.

El muchacho volvió a emitir un gruñido haciendo sonreír a Hermione.

- Esta bien, iré yo- dijo la chica haciendo que Draco abandonara su cuello para mostrarle una sonrisa típica de un niño malcriado (N.A: o sea, de un Malfoy xD)

- ¿Sabías que eres la mejor?

- Si- respondió la chica imitando a la perfección la pose del chico cuando salía con sus comentarios soberbios, el rubio emitió una de sus típicas sonrisas de medio lado.

Ambos continuaron abrazados unos segundos, disfrutando momentos de silencio que compartían con total complicidad.

- ¿Sabes que es lo que le falta a tu restaurante Draco?- preguntó de pronto la castaña.

- ¿Un ejercito de elfos domésticos para que mantengan la limpieza?- preguntó el rubio fingiendo inocencia, ya le había tocado conocer la faceta de acérrima defensora de los elfos domésticos que era su novia.

Como lo supuso, la chica lo taladró con la mirada.

- No- respondió ella con indiferencia- una herradura forjada por enanos.

- ¿No podías tener una idea más realizable?- preguntó con voz burlona el chico.

No seas idiota- replicó la chica haciendo que Draco la mirara con reproche- Es para la buena suerte...

- Seguro los enanos estarán contentísimos de regalarme una herradura hecha especialmente para mi- ironizó el muchacho aludiendo a la conocida fama de que era muy difícil conseguir trabajos en metalurgia forjado por enanos, eran seres muy recelosos con sus obras hechas a mano, y era prácticamente imposible obtenerlas...

- Era solo una idea...- replicó la chica pensativamente-...bien, me voy a comprar la pintura, vuelvo pronto- dijo mientras se levantaba del regazo del chico, dándole un beso corto antes de salir del restaurante.

Salió con paso veloz hacia un local bastante conocido en el callejón Diagon y donde había visto la pintura junto a Draco, iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se percató de cierta rubia que la vio pasar con un gesto de satisfacción en el rostro.

Luego de haber visto alejarse lo suficiente a la castaña, Pansy Parkinson caminó con paso seguro hacia la entrada del restaurante, miró con indiferencia el elegante letrero que pendía sobre la entrada, hecho de madera tallada de roble, donde con hermosa letra decía "El Gourmet". Se percató de que varios magos la quedaban mirando al pasar junto a ella, en su seguro caminar, se dio el lujo de subir levemente las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa de soberbia satisfacción y entró al restaurante.

Su sonrisa se articuló completamente al ver a Draco de espaldas a ella, sentado en la barra, al parecer muy concentrado leyendo unos pergaminos. La chica se acercó con parsimonia hacia él, haciendo que el eco de sus zapatos de tacón resonara lentamente en el recinto, estaba tan preocupada mirando a Draco que no se percató de una pila de herramientas que había en el piso, botándolas todas y esparciéndolas por el piso del local.

- ¿Olvidaste algo?- preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa picarona mientras se volteaba hacia la recién llegada. Sin embargo, al percatarse de quien era la sonrisa desapareció al instante de su rostro para cambiarla por un gesto completamente serio, con la mandíbula en tensión.

- Creo que me confundiste con la _amiga tuya_...- dijo la rubia marcando intencionalmente las últimas palabras.

- ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?- preguntó el rubio con furia contenida en su voz- Creo haberte dejado en claro que no quería verte de nuevo...

- Y creo haberte dejado claro que no te dejaría cometer el peor error de tu vida Draco- replicó la chica sin siquiera inmutarse por la actitud del rubio.

- Lo que yo haga con mi vida no es asunto tuyo Pansy, hace mucho que dejamos de tener algo que ver ambos.

No me vengas con el cuento de que aquella patética es tu novia de turno Draco.

- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A INSULTARLA MALDITA ARPÍA!- gritó Draco, perdiendo por completo la postura- No... te atrevas si quiera a hablar de ella.

- ¿Porque Draco?- preguntó la chica con malicia- ¿Es que te has... _enamorado_?- preguntó con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

El chico se adelantó bruscamente hacia Pansy y la tomó del brazo con brusquedad, quedando a escasos centímetros ambos rostros, la respiración de Draco era furiosa y agitada, sus ojos grises parecían dagas de plata y su gesto era de aterradora furia. Por otro lado, Pansy no quitaba su mirada de la gris del chico, desafiándolo, sin cortar el contacto entre el gris y el azul de sus propios ojos, esperando... todo había salido como lo había previsto, había comprobado que Draco si estaba enamorado por aquella sangre sucia... lo que ponía las cosas en una posición un poco más difíciles para la realización de sus planes, más no imposibles.

La palabra imposible no estaba en el vocabulario de Pansy Parkinson, y esta no sería la ocasión de comenzar a incluirlo, Draco podría estar encantado con la desabrida de Granger, pero ella tenía su as bajo la manga, _tenía la verdad de su lado_, solo debía ser lo suficientemente astuta para saber jugar su carta en el momento adecuado, y solo le bastaron unos escasos segundos para que su mente supiera que ese no era el momento aún de jugarlo, Draco estaba demasiado "encantado" con aquel patético sentimiento de amor, por lo que podía irse todo en su contra si no era astuta.

Por otro lado... las cosas con Granger eran distintas, la rata de biblioteca si era vulnerable y manipulable... unas cuantas palabras bien escogidas y serían su perdición...

- Vete de aquí Parkinson- gruñó Draco manteniendo su mandíbula muy apretada por la ira, haciendo que las palabras le salieran especialmente arrastradas como en la época de la escuela, Pansy sonrió al darse cuenta de ese detalle.

- Me voy Draco, pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a volver... después de todo, no puedo faltar a la inauguración de tu restaurante- replicó la chica con malicia, mientras se zafaba del agarre del chico y se encaminaba hacia la puerta- Nos veremos pronto Draco.

El rubio sintió toda la ira poseerse de su cuerpo, sin siquiera mirarla se volteó y caminó con pasos frenéticos hacia las cocinas del restaurante, la visita de su ex novia lo había alterado como siempre. Se sentía completamente furioso por aquella actitud de la rubia de completa suficiencia ante él, le enfurecía el hecho de que tuviera el descaro de aparecer en su restaurante dándose atribuciones que no tenía y además insultando a Hermione... se había contenido de no sacar su varita en ese instante y utilizarla contra la rubia por el simple hecho de que ya no era el monstruo que solía ser... ya no era el adolescente de slytherin que creía en la separación de clases mágicas, que hacía todo por complacer a Lucius, que su máxima aspiración era ser mortífago...

Se obligó a serenar su mente, no quería que Hermione volviera al restaurante y lo encontrara en ese estado, no quería confesarle de que su ex novia había vuelto al restaurante a hablar con él, sabía de sobra el dolor que le había causado a Hermione la aparición de Pansy en su primera cita oficial, cuando él perdió los estribos en plena cita y había dejado ir a Hermione por hablar con la rubia.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó su mano derecha en uno de los mesones de la inmensa cocina, se obligó a recuperar una respiración de ritmo normal, mientras que con su mano libre se apretaba el tabique nasal, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía esa furia, y de alguna forma le preocupaba, la visita de Pansy no había sido gran cosa, pero lo habían dejado en un estado de completo enfado, y por unos segundos volvió a sentirse como el Malfoy de antaño, lleno de ira y rey de las serpientes en Slytherin...

--

--

--

Hermione volvía de comprar las pinturas, había tardado más de lo normal, ya que el color que estaba buscando no lo tenían en las vitrinas y tubo que esperar que el anciano señor fuese por él a las bodegas y esperar largamente. Sin embargo había conseguido el color que ella y Draco querían para el hall de entrada del restaurante, y ahora volvía con una sonrisa en el rostro cargando dos tarros de pintura que no pesaban absolutamente nada después de haberles hechizado con un encantamiento para hacerlos livianos como una pluma.

Pensó en que ya era la última etapa de su primer trabajo como jefa de proyectos en la Agencia Terrence, jamás imaginó lo importante que sería para ella aceptar este trabajo, jamás pensó que encontraría el amor en la persona que menos esperaba... Volvió a sonreír, y es que pensar en Draco, por mucho que intentara evitarlo, la hacía sonreír como una boba, se encontraba en su pequeña burbuja personal y no quería salir de ella, al menos no aún... sabía que las cosas cambiarían cuando le confesara todo a Draco, y eso sería en apenas un par de días... pero no quería arruinar su existencia pensando en lo fuese a pasar, "Alea jacta est, Hermione", se repitió nuevamente la chica su frase favorita (N.A: "La suerte esta echada").

Divisó el restaurante a lo lejos y apuró el paso instintivamente, sin embargo sus pasos se vieron interrumpidos cuando vio salir a Parkinson con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro, y con sus azules y perfectos ojos mirándola directamente a ella...

Por otro lado, la rubia no podía caber en su felicidad y buena suerte, había pensando que encontrar la ocasión para hablar con la sangre sucia sería un poco más difícil, pero, como siempre la suerte estaba de su lado y la chica se le ofrecía en bandeja, la parte más importante de su plan estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo a la perfección, apuró el paso hacia la castaña que se había quedado detenida en su sitio, a unos cuantos metros de distancia del restaurante.

- Buenos días Hermione- dijo la rubia plantándose frente a la castaña y mirándola sin quitar la sonrisa de suficiencia de su rostro.

Hermione la miró con desconfianza.

- ¿Que hacías saliendo del restaurante?- preguntó la castaña sin preocuparse en devolverle el saludo a la rubia, cuyos azules ojos parecieron destilar malicia al escuchar la pregunta de Hermione.

- Bueno... veía que tal el restaurante...y pasaba a visitar a Draco...- de pronto la sonrisa de Parkinson cambio radicalmente por una mueca de desconcierto que descolocó a Hermione- En realidad _no queríamos_ que esto sucediera así, pero visto que ya tienes evidencia...

Hermione la miró confundida sin entender las palabras de la rubia que estaba frente a ella. No pasó desapercibida para la castaña que había dicho "no queríamos", era un plural... se refería a ella y alguien más. La rubia pareció comprender la duda de Hermione y la miró con fingida comprensión.

- Draco y yo querida- le aclaró la rubia.

Hermione la miró sin comprender aún.

- ¿Que tienen que ver ustedes...- comenzó a preguntar la chica aún sin comprender, sin embargo fue interrumpida por Pansy.

Debo confesar que ni yo ni mucho menos Draco queríamos que salieran así de las cosas...

- ¡¿De que cosas me estas hablando Parkinson?!- dijo Hermione exasperada.

De pronto el rostro de la rubia volvió a cambiar radicalmente, articulando una sonrisa de medio lado, parecida a la que utilizaba comúnmente Draco.

- ¿Volvemos a tratarnos con los apellidos como en Hogwarts Granger? Porque si es así y volvemos a las antiguas costumbres...

Hermione se quedó petrificada ante las palabras de la rubia, no podía ser, rápidamente su cerebro concentró la idea de que Pansy Parkinson estaba enterada de la verdad, de quien era Hermione Granger... eso quería decir que...

- ¿Te tomé por sorpresa Granger? No me extraña- replicó la rubia con desdén- Las serpientes somos astutas _Hermione_... o eres muy tonta o excesivamente ingenua para pensar que tu pequeño secreto iba a pasar desapercibido para nosotros...

- ¿Nosotros...?- preguntó Hermione, sintiéndose incapaz de articular más palabras debido al shock de lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Draco también lo sabe Granger... pero se dio cuenta de que era mejor fingir no conocerte para que hicieras bien tu trabajo en su restaurante, después de todo, sabe que siempre has sido una sabelotodo insufrible en todo lo que haces.

Hermione sintió como su pecho parecía a punto de explotar por las millones de sensaciones y pensamientos que comenzaban a agobiarla.

- ¿Y porque no me lo ha...

- Si no te lo ha dicho es porque te tiene pena Granger... ¿En serio no te das cuenta? Ha fingido todo este tiempo el cuento de los novios para asegurarse de que cumplieras bien tu trabajo, después de todo Draco sabe lo que le falta a una mujer, sabe satisfacerlas... y su restaurante es su prioridad, haría cualquier cosa por sacarlo adelante...

- "Cualquier cosa"...- volvió a repetir Hermione mientras miraba fijamente a Pansy a los ojos.

- ¿En serio creíste que Draco...

- No te creo- la interrumpió la castaña mientras inconcientemente se aferraba a los tarros de pintura que llevaba.

- No te pido que me creas- replicó la rubia con frialdad.

- Se lo diré a Draco.

- Si se lo dices será tu propia perdición Granger... no sabes lo fácil que sería para él tomar el teléfono y hacer que te despidan _por tu ineficiencia y falto de decoro en el trabajo_... muy bonito en tu curriculum futuro Granger...

Hermione apretó los dientes mientras se obligaba a no dejarse vencer por las inmensas ganas de llorar que acudían en esos momentos.

- Si eres lista, no le dirás nada Granger... terminarás tu trabajo y te marcharas digna de su lado... Draco y yo estamos prontos a volver Granger... ya que estamos confesando verdades es mejor que las sepas todas, él y yo vamos a volver, yo comprendo lo que ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo, en un principio no comprendí pero él me explicó sus razones para hacer todo esto contigo... debía asegurarse de que tú fueses eficiente, y buscaras lo mejor para él y para el restaurante, me hizo prometer que no le contara nada a nadie y así lo he hecho, pero ya que me viste salir del restaurante...

- ¿Porque Draco tendría que haber fingido lo de ser novios, Parkinson?

- Bueno... él es hombre, y estaba algo dolido por nuestra separación y quiso darme una lección a mi y lo comprendo... por otro lado, el hecho de que la mejor amiga de Harry Potter sea la novia de Draco Malfoy no es algo que le vaya a sentar muy bien a tus amiguitos ¿O me equivoco?- dijo la rubia con una fingida sonrisa.

- ¿Que insinúas?

- Quizás Rita Skeeter recibió cierta información sobre quienes son los mejores amigos de Hermione Granger...

Las palabras de la rubia fueron como la última bofetada que podía soportar la chica en esos momentos, sintió como sus rodillas comenzaban a flaquear y su respiración parecía haberse detenido...

- Tú... se lo... dijiste – Hermione no podía articular palabra, de un momento a otro se vio en un limbo existencialista demasiado agobiante para hablar, pensar, mantenerse en pie...- ¿Van a volver?

- No me hagas repetirlo Granger- bufó con impaciencia la rubia- Y es hora de que aceptes tu realidad y tu posición, la gente como Draco no esta destinada a gente como tú... Ahora si me disculpas, tengo asuntos importantes que atender.

La rubia se abrió paso por el costado de Hermione dejándola atrás, una maquiavélica sonrisa de posó en su rostro, sabía que Hermione no le diría nada a Draco, lo sabía porque conocía la naturaleza de las personas como la ex gryffindor, demasiado nobles y buenos para creer que el resto fuese de otra forma, se alejaría de Draco y ella tendría el camino libre. Había realizado la apuesta mayor... ahora quedaba jugar su última carta, y esa sería que Draco supiese la verdad de Hermione Granger...

Mientras tanto Hermione aún se encontraba parada en la mitad del callejón Diagon, sosteniendo los dos tarros de pintura como si fuesen el único pilar al que aferrarse, su visión comenzaba a nublarse y su pecho se movía casi agónicamente, las palabras de Parkinson se repetían una y mil veces en su mente, _"Draco también lo sabe Granger...", "su restaurante es su prioridad, haría cualquier cosa por sacarlo adelante...", "Draco y yo estamos prontos a volver", "Quizás Rita Skeeter recibió cierta información sobre quienes son los mejores amigos de Hermione Granger"._

Comenzó a caminar por inercia hacia el restaurante, necesitaba marcharse lo más pronto posible de ahí, necesitaba hablar con Ginny, necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba escapar de ese estado de angustia que le hacía sentir que cada respiro le agrietaba un poco más su pecho...

Entró al restaurante y dejó los tarros de pintura a un costado del bar, en ese momento sintió unos pasos acercarse a ella y se volteó rápidamente, sintió que su corazón estallaba en mil pedazos al ver a Draco, el chico parecía algo alterado, pero su actitud cambió por una de desconcierto al verla a ella.

- Hermione, ¿Que ocurre? Estás pálida... ¿Te sientes bien?

- Yo... si... es solo que...- la muchacha no podía articular frase coherentes, se sentía demasiado desdichada para mirar al rubio a los ojos, porque no quería perderse en esas orbes grises y descubrir la temible verdad sobre él. ¿En verdad había estado tan ensimismada en su falsa felicidad que no se dio cuenta de que todo era un engaño? Pero Draco no podría haberla engañado... esos besos no pudieron haber sido falsos, las palabras de afecto no podían haber sido una actuación... Se sintió peor al darse cuenta de que en un principio era ella quien había comenzado a jugar con el rubio, al comenzar a llevar a cabo el plan, y le había salido el tiro por le lado equivocado de la varita... el juego se había vuelto contra ella, había sido ella la que había terminado creyendo mentiras. Su cerebro se negaba a creer las palabras de Parkinson, su voz interior le decía que había algo que no cuadraba...

Se atrevió a mirar al rubio a los ojos directamente, el chico le sostuvo la mirada algo nervioso por le intenso escrutinio que le dio la chica.

- ¿Tú estas bien? Te noto algo _alterado._

Draco trago en grueso saliva antes de responder.

- Estoy bien, más bien me preocupas tú... ¿te ocurrió algo?

Hermione desvió la mirada hacia el local y vio las herramientas esparcidas en el piso del local, como si alguien las hubiese empujado.

- ¿Vino alguien?- preguntó la chica sin quitar la vista de las herramientas del piso.

- No- respondió automáticamente el chico- Las herramientas las boté yo- respondió el rubio, esperando que Hermione no percibiera que su tono de voz se había vuelto algo violento al recordar la visita de Pansy al local.

Las palabras del rubio golpearon nuevamente a Hermione, no había razón para que Draco no le confesara que Parkinson había estado hacía pocos momentos ahí, a no ser de que escondiera algo...

- Draco debo irme- replicó la chica con toda la entereza que pudo.

- Pero ¿Porque? Apenas acabas de llegar y no me has dicho que te ocurrió.

- Recibí una lechuza de mis padres, tengo que viajar a Francia- respondió Hermione automáticamente con la primera mentira que se le ocurrió.

- ¿Les ocurrió algo? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- No, no ... Draco el restaurante abre en pocos días, debes estar acá, dejaré a Amelia a cargo por hoy y mañana, te aseguro que estaré para la inauguración.

- Pero Hermione...

- Draco, por favor, debo irme.

La castaña tomó su bolso con fingida decisión, se acercó rápidamente a Draco para darle un beso corto y se marchó sin mirar atrás, tal vez si hubiese volteado, habría visto la cara de desconcierto y completa frustración que tenía Draco en esos momentos, tal vez si se hubiese detenido unos segundos a mirar sus ojos, habría comprendido que la mirada del rubio reflejaba un completo temor por sentir aquel rechazo por parte de ella, tal vez si hubiese tomado sus manos, hubiese entendido el sudor frío de las manos del chico, que no era reflejo más que del miedo de aquella pared invisible que ella había impuesto de un momento a otro entre ambos.

Hermione siguió caminando rápidamente por el callejón Diagón, sentía que no podía aguantar mucho más, quería llegar a su casa y hablar con Ginny, quería llorar hasta no poder más, quería gritar de frustración hasta sentir su garganta sangrar, quería dejar de sentirse como una idiota, quería creer que las palabras de Parkinson no eran verdad...

Cuando se apareció en la puerta de su casa, abrió rápidamente y entró, apoyó su peso contra la puerta y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, como preludio al llanto que sabía que estaba por venir... su mente no paraba de agobiarla, sus pensamientos eran un revoltijo de sentimientos de culpa, tristeza, furia y dolor... Su parte pesimista parecía haber aparecido nuevamente y le repetía una y otra vez que su peor error había sido conocer a Draco Malfoy, que sabía que nada bueno saldría de ello, que abriera los ojos y entendiera que ellos no eran para estar juntos...

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que tardó en percatarse que había ruidos en la cocina, dejó su bolso en la mesita del hall y entró sigilosa a la cocina, sintió por tercera vez en aquel día que su corazón de paralizaba, por pensar en Draco había olvidado completamente el otro asunto de vital importancia...sentados en la mesa de la cocina, Harry y Ron la miraban con una expresión de completo enfado en sus rostros, el rostro de Harry era una mezcla de decepción y confusión, mientras que Ron estaba rojo, casi tanto como su cabello, y sostenía la varita fuertemente apretada, tanto así que sus puños parecían ser de mármol por la presión.

- Hola...- dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos.

Ambos la miraron sin responderle el saludo. La castaña sintió como las miradas de sus amigos parecían abrir un inmenso hoyo en su pecho.

- ¿Me podrías explicar porque Rita Skeeter me fue a preguntar que me parecía tu noviazgo con Draco Malfoy?- preguntó Harry, haciendo acoplo de la poca paciencia que tenía.

Hermione los miró y no pudo evitar articular una mueca de terror.

- O mejor, podrías responder el porque, estando en Tel aviv (N.A: Ciudad situada en las costas mediterráneas de Israel) recibí un vociferador de Rita Skeeter preguntándome mi opinión sobre que mi mejor amiga estuviese DE NOVIA con el ex mortífago hijo de Lucius Malfoy...

La chica apretó fuertemente sus manos mientras se le hacía imposible quitar la vista de ambos, Rita Skeeter como siempre escudriñando de primera fuente todo, era obvio que lo primero que haría sería hablar con Harry y Ron sobre el tema.

- Yo...

- ¿Es cierto Hermione?- preguntó Harry- ¿Estas de novia con Draco Malfoy?

- Si, pero...

- ¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO?- estalló de pronto Ron- ¡ES DRACO MALFOY!

- ¡Tengo muy claro quien es Ron!- replicó la chica recuperando un poco la compostura.

- Pues al parecer no se nota... no puedo creer que estés con la persona que te insultó a ti y a nosotros por tanto tiempo... que estés con alguien que estuvo con Voldemort- dijo Ron.

- El cambió Ron, ya no es el mismo de antes- dijo la chica bajando la vista.

- ¿Y cuando pensabas contarnos?- preguntó Harry sin quitar la mirada de Hermione, la chica lo vio y se sintió aún peor de lo que se sentía antes, sabía que gran parte del enojo de Harry era que ella no hubiese confiado en él...

- Yo tenía miedo de hacerlo... sabía que ustedes

- ¡ES OBVIO QUE NO LO APROBARÍAMOS HERMIONE! ¡ES MALFOY!- volvió a gritar Ron mientras parecía quebrar su varita por la mitad.

Hermione lo miró entrecerrando los ojos por la actitud del pelirrojo.

- ¡NO NECEISTU DE SU APROVACIÓN RON! ¡Son mis amigos, no mis padres!

- ¡Pues a tus padres tampoco les parecería que su hija anduviese con un asesino, por mucho que este "reformado" como tú dices!- replicó Ron ácidamente, Hermione sintió como un fuerte puñal se enterraba en su ya destrozado corazón.

- Dices que cambio...- dijo Harry de pronto- entonces ¿ya no sigue ...tratándote como antes?

Hermione entendió que la pregunta de Harry iba relacionada al hecho de si los términos sangre sucia de los dientes largos seguía o no incluido en el vocabulario del rubio.

- No Harry... de todas formas si los siguiera utilizando tampoco me los hubiese dicho porque no me reconoció cuando me vio, no recuerda a Hermione Granger del pasado- dijo la castaña mientras sentía como las lagrimas purgaban por salir a raudales, no creyó conveniente confesarles a sus amigos sobre la nueva verdad que había descubierto de la conversación con Parkison, las cosas ya iban lo suficientemente mal sin que Harry y Ron supieran que Draco la había manipulado...

- ¿No te recuerda?- preguntó harry incrédulo.

- Así es, no sabe que yo asistí a Hogwarts...

- Pero no tendrá que esperar mucho para saber todo ¿verdad?- preguntó Ron, quien seguía rojo como un tomate- Skeeter publicará su _sensacional_ artículo mañana...

Hermione los miró con una mueca de horror, sentía que a cada momento su pequeña burbuja se transformaba en millones de cristales que parecían perforarle cada parte su cuerpo.

- Se que tienen derecho a estar enojados conmigo- dijo Hermione después de unos largos segundos en silencio- No confié en ustedes... por temor a la actitud que ustedes tomarían si sabían que Draco y yo...- ron bufó al escuchar a Hermione decir lo último- estábamos saliendo... pero

- ¡PERO ES MALFOY! ¡¿Como puedes estar con alguien que te llamó sangre sucia durante los tres años que estuviste en Hogwarts?!

Las palabras de Ron repercutieron fuertemente en Hermione.

- ¡ME ENAMORE DEL HOMBRE QUE ES AHORA RON! – gritó a medio pulmón en la cocina.

Harry y Ron la miraron boquiabiertos.

- De todas formas ya no importa, vamos a terminar esto, no seguiré con Draco si es lo que les preocupa- replicó la castaña sintiendo como las lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.

- ¿Porque? ¿Que no dijiste que estabas enamorada?- preguntó Harry, quien parecía mantener más la calma que Ron.

- Porque cuando lea el articulo de Skeeter sabrá que le he mentido todo este tiempo...

- Dices que cambió, no tendrían que terminar por eso- dijo Harry suspicazmente.

Hermione los miró a ambos a los ojos sin embargo no respondió la pregunta del moreno. No podía decirles que las cosas habían dado un giro completamente inesperado... no podía decirles nada, porque si abría la boca una vez más, el grito desgarrador de su garganta sería eterno... necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba derrumbarse sin que nadie la viera...

Yo me voy, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí- dijo Ron levantándose bruscamente de la silla- ya comprobé el nivel de confianza que nos tienes Hermione, es gratificante saber que medio Londres sabía de tu romance con el hurón mientras que _tus supuestos mejores amigos_ no teníamos idea...

Hermione cerró los ojos ante las palabras del pelirrojo, y sintió una ráfaga de aire golpear su rostro mientras Ron pasaba por su lado rápidamente sin mirar atrás. La castaña abrió los ojos y se encontró con un par de orbes verdes que la miraban fijamente.

- Harry, yo...

- No digas nada Hermione, sabes porque estoy molesto verdaderamente... intento entender tu actitud... dame tiempo, dale tiempo a Ron, sabes como es él- dijo el chico con voz neutra, y al igual que el pelirrojo se levantó de la mesa y pasó junto a Hermione rápidamente.

La muchacha sintió a ambos chicos desaparecer por la chimenea, quedándose completamente sola en la cocina, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer a raudales por sus mejillas, y no soportó más, sus piernas flaquearon y se dejó caer al piso junto a la alacena, y mientras se abrazaba sus rodillas, los lamentos y sollozos se hacían cada vez más sonoros, mientras su pecho parecía a punto de explotar, mientras sentía que todo estaba siendo surrealistamente doloroso, mientras recordaba el rostro enfadado de Ron, la mueca de decepción de Harry, el rostro de suficiencia de Parkinson y la turbación de Draco, su mundo se desmoronó...

La verdad había salido a flote, y el reportaje de Skeeter sería la última ráfaga de viento que anticipaba la tormenta, y que haría que Hermione Granger cayera por el acantilado...

--

--

--

--

--

**OoOoO**

**Hoooooooola a todos, lamento la tardanza, pero no hay otra explicación más que decir que la inspiración desapareció por completo en mi loca cabeza, por lo que escribí este capitulo millones de veces y lo borré otras tantas ya que lo encontraba una porquería, pero ayer en la noche me "inspiré" y bueno, salió este capítulo, que creo que esta mejor que los otros, pido inmensas disculpas por todo lo que he tardado en actualizar, espero que les haya sido de su agrado este capitulo, si por el contrario lo encontraron malísimo... bueno, traté de escribirlo lo mejor posible, me gustaría saber sus opiniones al respecto.**

**¡La olla ya fue destapada! Debo decir que es casi irónico lo que me costó escribir esta capitulo, siendo que lo tenía en mente desde que comencé a escribir esta historia, hasta tenía el titulo listo, "EL daño de Pansy" ¿Que mejor manera de expresar todo lo que ocurrió en este capitulo? La verdad ya ha sido descubierta, al menos en gran parte... Ahora falta ver que ocurre con la última carta de Pansy... contarle la verdad a Draco...**

**¿Que les pareció la reacción de Harry y Ron? No la quise hacer excesivamente extensa ni sensacionalista, por lo menos para mi queda más que claro que ambos estan enfadados, obviamente mas Ron, el enfado de Harry va por el lado de que Hermione no haya confiado en él... en cambio en Ron las cosas son por el hecho de ser Malfoy.**

**En fin, pido de rodillas su clemencia hacia mi persona por tardar demasiado, pero como he dicho muchas veces, ESTE FIC LO TERMINARË SI O SI; NO LO DEJARÉ ABANDONADO.**

**Un beso, gracias por seguir mi historia.**

**los quiere**

**Pamina**


End file.
